Outras Escolhas
by Anapaulafd
Summary: Resumo: E se Sawyer e Kate tivessem feito outras escolhas em certos momentos de suas vidas? O que poderia ter acontecido a eles? Ou Lost encontra Jack&Jill, com um toque de Friends. Fiz essa fic durante um tempo bom, quando Lost parecia ser a melhor série do mundo. Não foi, mas Kate e Sawyer ficarão pra sempre pra mim como o melhor casal de todos os tempos.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

Sawyer estava de bom humor essa manhã.  
Havia acordado com um súbito aroma de bacon frito com ovos no ar, o que o fez pensar nos primeiros segundos de consciência, qual mulher com quem ele passara a noite estava sendo caridosa o bastante pra lhe fazer o café da manhã. Nossa, ele deve ter sido ótimo...  
Depois de alguns segundos mais, se lembrou, nenhuma garota.  
O gordo, era ele, sem dúvida.  
Estava demorando pra se acostumar com a idéia de estar dividindo o apartamento com Hurley.

Ele nunca fora um tipo muito sociável, pelo menos não depois da infância miserável que suportara depois que o pai matara a mãe e se suicidara bem diante de seus olhos, aos 8 anos. A partir de então passara a infância correndo de lar adotivo a lar adotivo, raivoso, silencioso e solitário.  
Sua vida adulta não fora muito diferente, só que passara de lugar em lugar, de tentativa de emprego normal em tentativa, de golpes em golpes, de vigarices em vigarices. De apuros em apuros pela vida a fora.  
Sem muita oportunidade de criar raízes ou laços firmes.

Mas o gordinho realmente entrara em sua vida, e ele estava numa fase mais desacelerada.  
O trabalho de Tampa o deixara escaldado e ele resolveu dar um tempo. Que pesadelo aquilo tudo!  
Esse último golpe tinha sido desastroso: perdera a grana, quase fora morto e a mulher também correra risco, o que era uma coisa que ele sempre fazia questão de evitar. Seus trambiques eram cuidadosamente planejados para se assegurar que nada de violento ocorresse.  
Cara, tinha dado tudo errado!  
Sawyer resolveu portanto, dar um tempo no Tennessee, nos parceiros, nos golpes, em Hibbs e na corja toda.  
Quanto mais longe, melhor.

Decidiu viajar um pouco e passar um tempo na California, tirar umas férias.  
Trambiqueiros também precisam de férias, relaxar, se reciclar...  
Bem, sua vida dera uma guinada durante essa inocente viagem de férias e ele se sentira agradavelmente surpreendido.  
O problema é que ele não acreditava em presentes que a vida dava.

Mas tudo bem, quando voltasse o pior de sua raiva e o desassosego habitual, aquela amizade toda iria fracassar, como tudo mais em sua vida.  
Todo aquele castelinho de areia ia desabar e ele ia levantar acampamento.

Pelo menos era o que dizia a si mesmo.  
Afinal, quanto tempo mais ia se aguentar em um emprego fixo? Trabalhando como todo mundo, assumindo responsabilidades, pagando contas e impostos e dividindo apê com amigo, se enturmando com vizinhos, feito gente normal?  
Ah, ele nunca tinha sido normal. Incrível que esse interlúdio de normalidade já estivesse durando tantos meses.  
Mas, enquanto ele mesmo não estragasse tudo, até que estava legal conviver com Hurley;

Hurley era sociável e tinha se enturmando rápido com os outros moradores do condomínio.  
Especialmente o inglês baixinho, candidato a roqueiro.  
"Alguém devia dizer a esse cara que não se faz carreira de músico enfiado em casa o dia todo." pensou Sawyer, desdenhosamente. "Tapado!"

- Ei, dude, o bacon tá pronto! - gritou Hurley da cozinha.  
- Já estou indo, mamãe. - berrou Sawyer do banheiro.  
- Ah, Sawyer, será que você podia levar o aluguel pro síndico essa quinzena? Ele me dá arrepios com o papo dele.  
Hurley pensou nervosamente em Locke, o síndico que morava na cobertura.  
O homem era muito estranho! Simpático, mas com aquela aura de guru no nirvana que intimidava Hurley. O pior é que Locke parecia saber coisas. Tocara em alguns pontos complicados da vida de Hurley e o pior, sabia de uma coisa de sua vida na qual ele não gostava de pensar.  
Sawyer veio para cozinha e falou:  
- Você não devia levar Mr. Clean tão a sério, ele só deve estar usando muito do que tá plantando lá em cima.  
- Mesmo assim - olha, tá aqui a minha parte, leva lá pra mim, ok? - Hurley esticou sua parte do aluguel em direção de Sawyer.  
Subitamente irritado, ele concordou a contra-gosto.  
Seu mau humor diminuiu, entretanto, ao atacar o bacon.  
Verdade seja dita, Hurley sabia cozinhar.

Sawyer subiu as escadas pra entregar o aluguel, enquanto Hurley se aprontava para o trabalho.  
Charlie foi entrando sem bater na porta.  
- Oi, tudo bem, Hurley. Cadê o caipirão? - gritou da porta. Depois se arrependeu de ter gritado, e se ele estivesse ali? Sawyer às vezes parecia uma fera.  
Hurley veio pra sala. - Ele tá aí? - sussurrou Charlie temeroso.  
- Não, foi entregar o aluguel pro Locke.  
- Ufa, ainda bem, não quero ter que fazer plástica na cara.  
- Ele não é tão mau quanto você pensa, Charlie. Sawyer é legal. Você vai ver quando o conhecer melhor.  
- Ele é doido.  
- Eu sou doido...

Era uma meia verdade.  
Hurley tivera problemas emocionais uns anos antes. Mas nada abalara seu otimismo inato.  
Fora em uma de suas crises recentes que conhecera Sawyer.

Tivera um surto e quebrara uma loja de conveniência. A polícia chegou e o levou preso.  
Não queria avisar a mãe para não preocupá-la, assim contratou uma firma de fianças. Só que depois de um tempo simplesmente se esquecera de pagar a firma.  
Sawyer era o caçador de recompensa e coletor de fiança.  
Hurley se lembrava muito bem de quando começou a notar que um homem alto, de jaqueta de couro marrom e com uma cara terrível o seguia.  
Primeiro pensou que era um de seus delírios, até que o sujeito o agarrou na porta da lanchonete do Frango Frito.  
Brutal mesmo, o homem alto de cabelos louros, escorridos, torcera seus pulsos e o algemara com um prendedor de plástico.  
Hurley praticamente se derreteu de pavor: o rosto do homem era pétreo e implacável.  
Os olhos azuis ferozes e o cenho franzido aumentavam o aspecto violento.

Talvez o jeito indefeso de Hurley tenha impressionado Sawyer - ou talvez tenha sido o fato dele ter, literalmente, vomitado nos próprios tênis de susto. Sawyer se assustou, achou que seu preso ia cair morto ali mesmo.

A verdade era que apesar da hostilidade inicial, Sawyer acabara sendo muito legal com ele.

Não fora amável tipo 'vamos ser bonzinhos com o maluco' como todos na sua família e amigos tinham começado a tratá-lo agora.  
Ao contrário, tinha sido até ríspido, mas Hurley notara que ele era ríspido com todos, e essa atitude lhe passara uma sensação de intimidade e companheirismo que encantou Hugo.  
Virou amigo de Sawyer, mesmo que Sawyer não soubesse disso.

Sentado numa das mesas do Frango Frito, (depois de Hurley ir ao banheiro se limpar) contou a Sawyer que trabalhava ali e não queria preocupar a mãe mais do que necessário.  
Que desde que o pai fora embora ele tinha ficado meio no ar, tendo entrado em clínicas de doenças nervosas algumas vezes e que apenas esquecera de pagar a fiança, não pretendia fugir para lugar algum.  
Hurley teve a impressão que ao citar o abandono do pai e a mãe sozinha, Sawyer amolecera. Ele o olhara de forma diferente então. Um tipo de elo se formara entre os dois, de maneira sutil, mas palpável.  
Hurley calculou que Sawyer também deveria ter sido abandonado pelo pai.  
Depois disso, a amizade se estreitara.  
Sawyer ajeitara as coisas com a fiança (surpreendentemente até oferecera um empréstimo pra pagar a fiança de Hurley - como se ele precisasse!) e os dois se viam as vezes para jogar sinuca. Hurley levava frango frito e eles dividiam umas cervejas e as coxinhas empanadas, de frente para o mar, nas avenidas oceânicas de LA.

Um dia Hurley apareceu com novidades: seu amigo Charlie, que tinha trabalhado com ele no Frango Frito e agora estava montando uma banda de rock, tinha achado um apartamento para alugar num bom condomínio. Hurley estava cansado de viver como criança sob as asas da mãe, aturando o pai que resolvera voltar de repente, como se nada tivesse acontecido todos aqueles anos em que tinha sumido.  
Ele estava decidido a morar sozinho! Quer dizer, dividir o apartamento com o Sawyer.

Sawyer o olhou como se ele estivesse doido.  
- O quê? Vamos morar os três ursos juntos? Você, Charlie e eu?  
- Não, dude, Charlie tem medo de você. Além do mais ele mora com o irmão e o resto da banda. Seria só você e eu.

Notando o olhar de resistência de Sawyer, Hurley o interrompeu antes mesmo dele falar:  
- Qualé, até parece que você mora muito bem. Aquela saleta que você vive é um pardeeiro! Minúsculo e abafado. Nem tem lugar pra você empilhar seus livros direito...  
Era um bom argumento, Sawyer raciocinou.

- Me ajuda, cara, não aguento mais ficar ouvindo meus pais à noite. Você sabe como é duro saber que seu pai e sua mãe tem mais vida sexual que você? É humilhante!  
Sawyer engoliu uma risada.  
- Tô falando sério, Sawyer! Eu vou pirar se continuar lá.  
Sawyer olhou preocupado para Hurley. Já o tinha visto pirado uma vez e não era bonito de se ver.  
- Então? Vai ser legal! Pensa só: condomínio, perto da praia, tem até piscina! Deve ter garotas lá. Garotas solteiras, garotas gostosas!  
- A gente não vai dividir o quarto, né?  
Hurley deu um abraço que quase sufocou Sawyer. E ele quase se arrependeu, enquanto tirava os cachos de Hurley da boca. Pelo menos foi o que ele disse a si mesmo, enquanto sorria a contragosto.  
- Tudo bem, Jarrão, mas lembre que não sei quanto tempo mais vou ficar por aqui. Nada de lágrimas quando eu resolver ir embora.

Claro que Sawyer colocou uns defeitos no lugar, como de costume, afinal ele não podia perder a reputação de implicante, mas gostara do lugar.  
- Ora, ora, não é que nos mudamos pra Melrose place?  
Mentira, o condomínio era bem menor e menos glamuroso que a famosa série dos anos 80. E Heather Locklear não parecia que morava ali...  
A piscina mais parecia piscininha de criança e não tinha mulheres gostosas ali.  
Até tinha, mas não estavam disponíveis.  
A australiana, Claire, era bem bonita, mas estava grávida de 8 meses e o pai do bebê tinha sumido. Mulheres grávidas de oito meses saíam automaticamente da lista de gostosas, pelo menos na opinião de Sawyer. E as duas mulheres jovens e bonitas (e realmente gostosas) - a oriental e a inglesa - eram casadas.

Ser casada não era empecilho para Sawyer, mas elas não davam a impressão de que queriam jogo com ele ou com qualquer outro.  
Aliás, os dois casais, tanto o oriental, como o inglês, eram meio esquisitos. Pareciam que estavam se escondendo de alguma coisa.  
Eram os olhares deles, sempre meio acuados, meio de esguelha. Como se esperassem alguma surpresa desagradável a qualquer momento.  
Sawyer notava esses detalhes...

Apesar de tudo, a verdade é que os dois estavam se dando admiravelmente bem ali e Hurley e Sawyer estavam sentindo uma paz que ambos desconheciam há muito tempo.  
Embora Sawyer não confessasse isso nem para si mesmo.

Perdido nessas reflexões de um passado não muito distante, Hurley não notou Charlie abrindo a geladeira e comendo tudo o que a mão alcançava ali mesmo, com a porta do refrigerador aberta.

Hurley conhecera Charlie numa época notavelmente boa de sua vida, quando arrumara emprego incógnito no Frango Frito. Ele se sentia tão livre ali...  
Conhecera Charlie num momento favorável de sua vida e encontrara Sawyer num momento de desespero. Os dois representavam os dois pólos de sua existência e haviam mudando sua vida complicada!  
Ambos eram tão importantes para ele e Hurley se divertia ao ver como eles achavam que se detestavam! Grandes caras!  
Olhando afetusamente para Charlie, Hurley lhe serviu uma xícara de café.

- Ei, você não vai se atrasar pro Frango Frito?  
- Hã, não! Entro meia hora mais tarde.  
- Desde quando Smith é legal com o horário? - Perguntou Charlie se lembrando do sacana do gerente da lanchonete. Smith fora um miserável com ele, implicando quando ele chegava um pouco atrasado pela manhã.

Pôxa, ele dormia tarde, os shows em bares terminavam quase pela manhã. Como Smith esperava que ele tivesse algumas horas de sono? Tudo bem que ele chegava uma hora atrasado, mas custava ele ter paciência? Quando ele fosse famoso, tinha certeza que o safado ia ficar contando por aí que o grande Charlie Pace tinha trabalhado ali!  
Cretino!  
- Deixa pra lá Vamos tomar café direito.  
- Ah, Claire disse que vai dividir o apartamento com uma garota. Ela vai se mudar pra cá esses dias. A obstetra de Claire a recomendou. Parece que ela é da polícia!

Se Sawyer tinha colocado Claire na lista de inelegíveis para um namoro, Charlie nem pensara nessa hipótese.  
Ele se apaixonara à primeira vista pela linda e solitária lourinha e seu barrigão! Costumava passar toda hora em seu apartamento, para lhe fazer compras, ajudá-la nos afazeres da casa ou levá-la em qualquer lugar que ela quisesse, na van da banda.  
Por isso sabia de todas as novidades sobre ela, desde a última vez que o bebê mexera em sua barriga até a nova foto da ultrassonografia.

- Dude! - percebendo Sawyer voltando do apartamento de Locke, ele lhe informou - Sawyer, Charlie disse que Claire vai rachar o apartamento com uma tira!  
- Que bom pra ela, né? Ninguém vai roubar as fraldas do bebê!  
- Foi tudo bem lá com Locke?  
- Tudo em ordem. Charlie, não faça cerimônia, coma o queijo todo... come tudo!  
Charlie parou a mão com várias fatias de queijo no ar, no meio do caminho para a boca;  
- Se quiser ponho de volta na geladeira... - respondeu Charlie com ressentimento para Sawyer.  
- Vai fundo, já vou pro trabalho mesmo.- retrucou ele saindo.  
- Hã, Charlie, a Claire disse se a garota é bonita?  
- Deve ser, é namorada de um médico, colega da médica de Claire...  
- Comprometida! Não chega as outras mulheres daqui serem casadas?

Esse foi o ultimo comentário que Sawyer ouviu antes de sair para o trabalho.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Kate estava de mau humor essa manhã.

Mal chegara à delagacia e já estava afundada em pilhas de relatórios para preencher. Culpa dela mesma. Detestava o aspecto burocrático do serviço. Amava o serviço de campo, a investigação, o cruzamento de dados, os interrogatórios, a adrenalina das tocaias, as prisões. Tudo era interessante e importante. Mas relatório era um saco.  
Burocracia a fazia se sentir paralisada e lhe dava a impressão de desperdício de tempo e energia. Por isso sempre adiava o serviço chato e este acabava acumulando até levar uma repreensão do chefe do arquivo e ser obrigada a colocar a mão na massa.  
E a massa hoje estava gigantesca.

- Já acabou aí, Austen? - perguntou um dos sargentos do arquivo.  
- Só se eu fizesse milagre... - retrucou ela irritada pela quantidade de papel a organizar. O Sargento Preston bufou. "Outro que acordou de ovo virado", pensou ela, revirando os olhos.  
- Envie os arquivos pro Sistema assim que acabar. Será que dá pra ser hoje? - disse ele, enquanto se afastava.

É bem verdade que sua rabugice tinha outros motivos, mas ela preferia atribuir apenas aos arquivos atrasados.  
O que ela tem para reclamar da vida afinal? Tudo está indo tão bem...  
Nesse exato momento em que tentava se reconectar com sua boa vida e se acalmar para acabar de uma vez o trabalho, o celular tocou.  
_Jack_.  
Kate se sentiu culpada por ter, por uma fração de segundos, cogitado em não atender. Por que ela não quereria atender ao namorado mais perfeito que uma garota poderia querer para si?

Mesmo que Jack tivesse armado a maior discussão pela manhã, bem na hora dela sair para o trabalho, fazendo com que ela se atrassasse e pegasse um engarrafamento monstro.  
Jack teve seus motivos para se irritar, ela sabia que era meio complicada.  
Jack era um homem tão bom, tão parecido com seu pai. O melhor cara que já havia conhecido e ela estava se esforçando bastante para que esse relacionamento desse certo.  
Mas, ele era por vezes tão desgastante, tão difícil de se conviver, tão sufocante, tão... certo! Sempre!  
Ela tinha que tentar tanto, que ficava exausta na maior parte do tempo que passava com Jack.  
Culpa dela, é claro. Ela devia achar mais fácil conviver com um médico tão bom e abnegado quanto ele.  
Jack havia acabado de sair do plantão e não se viam direito há alguns dias já. Ele devia estar estressado.  
- _Que droga, Kate, tenta se controlar e não perca essa oportunidade de fazer uma coisa certa na sua vida..._ - ordenou a si mesma em voz alta.

- Oi, Jack, disse ela ao celular, forçando um sorriso.  
- Oi, Kate. Escuta, a gente discutiu essa manhã, e... eu queria dizer-  
- Eu sei, Jack, foi bobagem minha, eu sei que você precisa ir ao coquetel de abertura do simpósio na 6ª feira. Se você faz questão, eu posso faltar à palestra que eu ia.  
- Que ótimo, Kate! Eu esperava isso de você. Não posso ir sozinho até lá, pega mal, você sabe.  
- Eu sei - disse ela já meio arrependida de ter se prontificado a faltar à palestra do mais importante especialista forense do país.  
- Não é tão importante para você quanto para mim. Meu pai vai estar lá, com outros cirurgiões. Você pode ir em outras palestras.  
- Claro, claro...  
- Nos vemos mais tarde.  
- Ah, não, Jack, eu vou levar umas coisas pro novo apartamento, lembra?

Jack fez um longo silêncio. Kate conhecia aquele silêncio. Desaprovação. Ele desaprovara ela alugar o apartamento.  
- Não quer ir comigo me ajudar a arrumar tudo?  
- Não. - respondeu secamente. Você não precisa alugar nenhum apartamento, Kate.  
- Jack, já conversamos sobre isso, agora não dá. Te ligo depois.  
Desligou o celular intempestivamente, triste, desapontada e mais irritada do que antes. E ainda por cima, com o olhar impaciente do sargento Preston em cima dela.

E o dia estava apenas começando...  
Entretanto, a dor de cabeça que começara a latejar durante a conversa com Jack se desanuviou à medida que ela se concentrava no trabalho. Terminou os relatórios bem mais cedo do que esperava e foi chamada para sair com a viatura para efetuar a prisão de um homem que matara o sócio por ter sido apanhado dando desfalques na firma.  
Fora um bom trabalho conjunto das equipes de Fraudes e Homicídio.

O humor de Kate rapidamente melhorou depois disso.  
Ela adorava o trabalho, adorava ser policial.  
Era a única coisa de real que ela possuia na vida, que a definia e a deixava genuinamente feliz.

A adrenalina das ações e perseguições e o trabalho intelectual a desafiava e a deixava alerta e afiada.  
Kate era talhada para esse trabalho e a felicidade que sentia devia se estender a outros cantos de sua vida, mas não era o que estava acontecendo e ela não entendia o porquê.

Tinha uma vida perfeita, agora.  
Amava a profissão, estava construindo uma carreira promissora, se aproximara do pai que idolatrava, e principalmente havia se afastado da mãe e de... Wayne.  
Para coroar a boa fase, conhecera Jack, um cirurgião respeitadíssimo, de excelente família, rico, bonito e de caráter impecável, que todas as mulheres invejavam e que deixara sua mãe boquiaberta.  
Kate tinha todos os motivos do mundo para ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

E pensar que há bem pouco tempo ela estivera a um passo de ter colocado tudo a perder.

Ela quase o matara. Ela ia matá-lo. Wayne. Ia matá-lo, sem arrependimentos e mataria junto a parte dele que existia dentro dela.  
Kate odiava tudo sobre ele. O odiava por ser um imprestável bêbado, o odiava por ter feito sua mãe, Diane, trocar seu pai perfeito, Sam, por ele.  
Odiava o jeito dele comer, beber, falar e andar. Odiava sua voz e suas roupas. Seu cheiro e sua risada burra. Odiava suas bebedeiras.  
Odiava também as surras e os maltratos que infligia em sua mãe.  
O estômago lhe revirava ao ver a devoção de Diane por um verme daquele.  
Mas nenhum desses sentimentos se aproximou vagamente do abismo de ressentimento, perplexidade e ódio que a invadiu quando descobriu que Wayne era seu pai biológico.  
Nesse momento odiou a si mesma, sentiu repulsa por seu próprio corpo, por sequer cogitar que o sangue sujo daquele monstro corria em suas veias, que poderia ser parecida com ele em alguma coisa, ou que poderia ter traços físicos daquele homem...  
E odiou ainda mais a mãe por ter feito isso com ela!

Teve muito medo, mas muito medo mesmo, de que tivesse herdado a passionalidade de Diane. Que fosse igual a ela e acabasse repetindo as mesmas besteiras dela. Que acabasse atolada, num fim de mundo qualquer, apanhando de um fracassado com o fígado podre.

Não havia dúvidas, Kate ia matar aquele filho da mãe e suavizar a fúria que sentia dentro de si.  
Ia explodir aquela besta e salvar a mãe. E castigá-la, também.  
"Sacrificou tudo, até mesmo a própria filha pra ficar com ele, Mamãe? Pois vai ter que se acostumar a ficar sem ele."  
Tudo bem, a mãe ficaria com o dinheiro bom do seguro de vida daquele traste. Que ele servisse para alguma coisa na morte.

Mas o vento da sorte resolvera soprar para Wayne. E, por vias tortas, para Kate, também.  
Na noite exata que escolhera mandar Wayne pelos ares, ele, mal se aguentando nas pernas de tanto beber, esmagou o carro contra uma árvore, ao sair do bar. Quase ficou por ali mesmo.

Quem quase morreu foi Diane. Kate mal acreditou, quando chamada ás pressas, encontrou a mãe histérica nos corredores do hospital.  
- Katherine! Katherine! O que vamos fazer? O que vamos fazer sem ele?  
- Vamos ser felizes, mamãe, vamos enterrá-lo e ser felizes!  
Descontrolada, Diane esbofeteou Kate ali mesmo.  
- Não seja louca! Você não entende? Não posso viver sem ele, Katherine. Não posso perder seu pai.

O mundo de Kate girou como um carrossel desgovernado.  
Vertiginosa, Kate olhou para a mãe, como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. E foi andando de costas, até se virar e sair correndo do hospital. Correu o mais rápido que podia, como se sua vida dependesse disso.  
Dirigiu a moto a noite toda, até chegar a casa do pai.  
Sam, todo estremunhado, quase teve um ataque ao abrir a porta e ver Kate parada ali, ao raiar do dia.

- Por que não me contou, pai? - perguntou Kate com a caneca de café na mão.  
- Contei o quê?  
- Eu tava fazendo um álbum, uma surpresa para o seu aniversário. Pedi para um colega seu me dar fotos suas de farda. As fotos que ele me deu tinham data atrás. Fotos suas na Coréia, meses antes de eu nascer. Por que não me disse que Wayne era meu pai? Por que?!

Sentado do outro lado da mesa, Sam respondeu tristemente:  
- Não contei porque sabia que você ia matá-lo. Na verdade, quando te vi na porta hoje, tive a impressão que você veio me contar que tinha acabado com ele. E sua mãe o amava. Você tinha cinco anos e eu quis te levar comigo, mas ela não deixou.  
Com o olhar duro Kate perguntou  
- Por que não matou Wayne?  
- Porque não tenho assassinato no coração.  
Baixando o olhar, Kate confessou  
- Eu quase o matei ontem. Quase explodi a casa com ele dentro ontem à noite. Estava tudo pronto! E não sei se não vou voltar lá e fazer isso ainda.  
Sam se levantou de um salto. Agarrando Kate pelos braços, ele a sacudiu e ordenou:  
- Não vai fazer nada disso! Não vai estragar sua vida por aquele merda! Não vai, eu não vou deixar! Ouviu? Ouviu, Kate?

Soluçando, Kate fez que sim com a cabeça.  
Abraçando-a e chorando também, Sam acariciou seus cabelos revoltos.  
- Fique aqui comigo, filha. Precisamos um do outro. Vamos ter nossa família agora, você e eu. Deixe Diane pra lá. - Afastando-a um pouco e olhando em seus olhos, pediu confirmação - Está bem? Por favor, minha filha! Não faça algo que vá nos causar só dor e vergonha.

Exaurida, Kate aceitou a oferta com gratidão e o abraçou sem forças.  
Decidiu que nunca mais iria voltar para a mãe.  
De nada adiantaram os telefonemas desesperados e chorosos dela.  
Kate ainda teve a ilusão de que se a pressionasse, a mãe largaria Wayne e as duas poderiam viver juntas. Mas a resposta foi a gota d´água.  
- Não posso abandoná-lo, Katherine, ele precisa de mim, está ferido.  
- Eu preciso de você, mãe. Wayne é um porco.  
- Não fale assim de seu pai!  
Trincando os dentes, Kate retrucou friamente.  
- Meu pai é Sam Austen.  
- Wayne quer que você volte para casa, ele disse que vai buscá-la aí assim que puder andar.  
- Ah, ele disse? Pois diga a ele que se ele aparecer por aqui, eu o mato! Falo sério, mãe. Wayne é um homem morto se eu vir a cara dele de novo. Ele escapou ontem por muito pouco. Se você tiver um pingo de sentimento por mim, mantenha ele longe!  
- E se eu disser que preciso de você, Kate? Que preciso de minha filha comigo?  
Animada, Kate fez um último apelo:  
- Mãe! Mãe, então vamos morar juntas, você e eu, por favor!  
Suspirando Diane disse:  
- Eu amo Wayne, não se escolhe quem se ama, Katherine!  
- Acha que ele te ama? Ele te trata como lixo!  
- Eu fiz minha cama, Katherine. Agora tenho que deitar nela.  
Sem ter mais nada a dizer, Kate apenas respondeu:  
- Pois fique então com a cama toda pra você, mãe.  
Desligando o telefone, ela se desligou da mãe, também.

Não foi fácil, Kate várias vezes tinha o impulso de voltar, dar cabo de Wayne e salvar a mãe. A mãe que não queria ser salva, na verdade.  
Mas era um inferno ter sentimento de culpa toda vez que se sentia feliz morando com Sam. Todos os dias em que acordava se sentindo livre, lembrando que Wayne não estava debaixo do mesmo teto que ela. Que não veria mais os abusos que a mãe sofria.  
Mas sentia a consciência pesar ao lembrar que esses abusos continuariam, só ela não estaria mais por perto para presenciar.  
E o pior: ainda tinha a sensação de se sentir suja por ser filha daquele homem. De todos os homens do mundo, era filha daquele homem!

Uma grande depressão a engolia quando pensava nisso e era como se somente se visse o sangue dele derramado no chão ou o imaginasse em pedaços, poderia se sentir lavada ou desinfetada dele.  
Mas com o passar dos dias calmos morando com Sam, ela foi se normalizando. E acabou por arrumar um meio de se conciliar com sua realidade. O carinho e cuidado com que o pai a tratava a inspirou a superar Diane, Wayne e sua origem infeliz.  
Resolveu fazer tudo que pudesse para deixá-lo orgulhoso dela. Seria sua filhinha perfeita. Mostraria a ele que era filha dele de verdade e não de outro homem!  
E esfregaria na cara da mãe e daquele traste que ela era diferente! Que sua vida não seria aquela bagaceira.

Dedicaria a vida a alguma missão nobre e construtiva para a sociedade. Seria uma cidadã exemplar, nada menos!

Resolveu portanto ser a melhor das filhas para o pai.  
Enfiou na cabeça que entraria para o exército e faria carreira militar, como ele.  
Sam duvidando daquela vocação pediu a ela que esperasse uns meses antes de se alistar - ela resolvera se alistar imediatamente. Disse-lhe que ela poderia pensar melhor e preferir ir para alguma faculdade. Kate achou bobagem esperar, tinha certeza do que queria, mas para agradá-lo, concordou.  
O que foi providencial. Um mês morando na vila militar foi suficiente para provocar um tédio mortal em Kate!  
Meramente observar de longe a disciplina militar já a fazia subir pelas paredes de impaciência. Ela se sentia inquieta e aprisionada.  
Não suportava mais o mesmo ambiente, o mesmo dia-a-dia, o mesmo do mesmo.

E, embora ela não tivesse contado a Sam, desistira de ser militar.  
Só não tinha coragem de lhe contar. Morria de medo de desapontá-lo. Dele achar que ela era fraca.

Sam, que não era bobo, já tinha percebido a total falta de inclinação de Kate para ser militar.  
Além disso, ele a amava sinceramente e não queria ver a filha acabar sendo convocada para uma guerra sangrenta como a do Iraque ou do Afeganistão.  
Mas a verdade mesmo é que ele estava ansioso para Kate arrumar algum tipo de ocupação ou que ela fosse para a universidade.  
Kate parecia querer compensá-lo de sua vida desastrada com Diane  
e não o largava. Kate mais parecia um molusco grudado na rocha à beira mar.  
A filha ultimamente parecia até respirar pensando em uma maneira de agradá-lo ou satisfazê-lo e isso o estava deixando louco.  
Era como se ela tivesse uma segunda personalidade de filha amantíssima grudenta e isso estava ficando muito chato!

Num acampamento de fim-de-semana que fizeram juntos na floresta, Sam aproveitou para comentar, de forma falsamente casual, sobre o sofrimento de seus amigos militares cujos filhos foram convocados para as guerras anti-terror e que estava feliz por ela estar ali.  
Kate entendeu que o pai estava tentando demovê-la de se alistar e deu graças a Deus por isso.  
"Que sorte danada!" - pensou ela.

Diante da boa aceitação da filha, ele prosseguiu sugerindo que  
entrasse para alguma faculdade, talvez em outro estado, para tentar descobrir o que queria fazer.  
Intimamente dando pulos de satisfação pelo pai ter facilitando as coisas para ela, Kate concordou prontamente com a sugestão.  
Ela já se sentia refeita o bastante para botar o pé na estrada.

Sua alma irrequieta estava implorando por novas experiências. Ela seria capaz de se alistar e levar a vida, que julgava, traria orgulho a Sam, mas sabia que pagaria um preço alto para alegrá-lo.  
Mas diante do conselho dele mesmo, tudo ia ser muito melhor!  
Kate prometeu pensar seriamente nisso tudo com um sorriso nos lábios.  
Sam deu um disfarçado suspiro de alívio.

Se Kate percebeu que o pai querido estava doido para ela dar um jeito na vida e largar do pé dele, ela preferiu fingir que não. Afinal, seu pai perfeito não iria querer ficar longe dela.

Poucos dias depois o filho de um dos amigos de Sam foi visitar os pais e as duas famílias jantaram juntas.  
Kate e Ryan se deram bem de imediato e resolveram ficar os dias que ele passasse ali.  
O rapaz acabara de se formar na Academia de polícia e estava eufórico com a nova carreira.  
Kate começou a se entusiasmar com a idéia de entrar para a polícia.  
Era o mais parecido que ela podia achar com carreira militar e era uma profissão aventureira e física que combinava com ela.  
Era vital para o funcionamento da sociedade e seria um orgulho para o pai!

Sam mais uma vez duvidou do arroubo de Kate - ela era tão passional, tão impulsiva, tão parecida com a mãe - mas pensou que talvez ser policial realmente tivesse a ver com a personalidade particular e intensa dela.  
Sam se preocupava seriamente com Kate e suas inclinações. Talvez ser policial fosse um bom caminho para ela.

Desse modo, com a benção paterna e suas botas loucas para cair na estrada, Kate foi de mala e cuia para Los Angeles.  
Por que Los Angeles? Porque não?  
Distante, diferente, excitante, perigoso! O que ela queria.  
Ia sentir muita falta do pai, mas Sam havia acabado de ser convocado para servir na inteligência da guerra do Iraque.  
Seria mais fácil portanto eles se comunicarem com ela em LA.  
Bem, talvez não, mas era para lá que ela queria ir. Kate não se demorava muito em questões que não tinham explicações.

Kate fez um curso brilhante na Academia de polícia.  
Em vez de ser uma escolha feita ás cegas, como Sam temia, ser policial acabou sendo a melhor decisão que Kate fizera na vida!  
Ela realmente se encontrou no curso e o que deveria ser uma fonte de orgulho para o pai, terminou sendo para ela mesma!

Então, diante de tudo isso, por que ela sentia tão chateada?  
Estava em ótima fase, entrara para um grupo de investigação respeitado, e era seu primeiro ano na polícia sem uniforme!  
Por que andava tão aborrecida? Era como se um dreno gigante estivesse lhe sugando as energias...

Do outro lado da mesa, Ana-Lucia, uma colega do seu grupo olhava para ela com seu olhar enfarado de sempre. Ana ouvira o telefonema de Jack, mas não tivera tempo de comentar na hora. Mas claro que não ia deixar passar agora.  
Ela sabia o que Ana pensava: Jack atrapalhava sua carreira!  
- O que foi? - Kate exigiu saber.  
- Nada! Vai pra festinha dos ricos com o noivinho, né? Muito bem, espero que o caviar esteja a gosto...  
- Primeiro: Jack não é meu noivo. Segundo: Cála a boca, Ana! - respondeu Kate, enquanto fingia para si mesma que Ana estava errada.  
As duas se encararam prontas para seguir a discussão, mas antes que pudessem falar qualquer outra coisa, o Chefe Tripp as interrompeu:  
- E aí, comadres, já acabaram o tricô? Hora da batida!

Kate e Ana-Lucia eram mulheres muito diferentes uma da outra, porém ambas tiveram o mesmo pensamento: "Tricô é o caramba, babaca!" e ambas tiveram a mesma reação: se levantaram para sair, sem comentários.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Do outro lada da cidade Sawyer entrava no escritório de fianças de Dimitri Papazian, conhecido no mercado como o Grego. Papazian era um monstrengo: alto, enorme, corpulento, cabeçudo e peludo como um ogro. Era um dos melhores caçadores de recompensa do mercado e mantinha um escritório pequeno, mas confiável.  
Ele e Sawyer haviam literalmente colidido um no outro, em meio a uma perseguição.

Sawyer havia parado no sinal vermelho, quando um estranho apareceu na janela, apontando uma arma e ordenando, aos gritos, que ele lhe entregasse o carro. Obviamente Sawyer não estava nem um pouco disposto a entregar nada que fosse seu de mão beijada para quem quer que fosse.  
Saindo vagarosamente do carro, ele subitamente agarrou e torceu violentamente a mão do sujieto, fazendo-o derrubar a arma.  
Após um soco de quebrar um nariz e uma portada no estômago, o homem caiu no chão.  
Reagindo, o homem se levantou e tentou fugir novamente, mas tanto Sawyer quanto Papazian - que vinha correndo logo atrás, na perseguição do homem, e vira a rápida reação de Sawyer - voaram para cima do sujeito.  
Digamos apenas que não foram os momentos mais confortáveis de sua vida os que passou embaixo do peso monstruoso do Grego e levando os murros de Sawyer.

Papazian notou no ato que aquele louro com cara zangada tinha jeito para a coisa e lhe ofereceu trabalho.  
Sawyer ficou surpreso e desconfiado com aquele homem esquisito oferecer emprego a um desconhecido. Mas logo percebeu que ele era o tipo de homem que serviria ao tipo de ocupação que o cara estava lhe oferecendo.  
Sawyer ficou vários dias olhando para o cartão que Papazian havia lhe dado, refletindo se valia a pena sacrificar o esqueleto por 10% de valor das fianças.  
Mas em quase 20 dias de Los Angeles e de ter feito todos os passeios regulares, de todo turista comum, aquela era a primeira vez que ele voltara a sentir a sensação liberadora da adrenalina correndo em suas veias. E olhe que ele se divertira um bocado visitando a calçada da fama, com aquelas estrelas com os nomes dos artistas!

Por que não aceitar? O que ele tinha a perder?  
Tinha a ficha limpa no estado da California, seria uma mudança de ares, ele poderia aprender coisas diferentes com esse trabalho e talvez até mesmo surgissem boas oportunidades para algum golpe nesse meio tempo.

Começou acompanhando o Grego nas primeiras incursões, mas pegou todas as manhas rapidamente. E embora tivesse dito ao novo patrão que planejava ficar por pouco tempo, acabou aceitando fazer o curso de formação de seis meses, exigido por lei, para obter sua licença de trabalho.

De posse da licença de caçador de recompensa ou 'reinforçador da lei', como os profissionais do ramo preferiam hoje em dia, Sawyer já estava começando a ser conhecido no mercado como um recaptador rápido e eficiente.

- Oi, Sawyer... - disse Ellie, a recepcionista do escritório, praticamente cantando seu nome, ao vê-lo chegar. - Nunca mais me ligou! A gente podia jantar qualquer dia desses, eu podia te fazer umas costeletas, do jeito que você gosta...  
Fazendo as covinhas brilharem ao sorrir por trás dos oculos escuros, Sawyer se encostou na mesa, prontinho para aceitar a oferta.  
- Vai cozinhar pra mim?! Quanta honra, doçura! Que horas eu chego com a garrafa de vinho?

Nesse momento, Papazian enfiou a cabeça para fora de sua sala.

- Ei, essa espelunca não parece, mas é um local de trabalho sério! E porque você nunca me convida para umas costeletas, Ellie? - acrescentou ele em tom de lamúria.  
- Sua mulher não ia gostar, sr. Papazian e eu não gosto de apanhar...

A mulher de Papazian era lutadora peso-médio de boxe e era quase tão grande quanto ele. Mesmo que não fosse, Ellie não tinha nem o mais leve pensamento em trocar o charme arrasador do louro esguio e musculoso a sua frente pela massa bruta do patrão.  
Mas preferiu ser diplomática e achar graça do que ele dissera.

- Dá pra voltar pro trabalho, Ellie? - perguntou o Grego, resignado. - E será que o cavalheiro pode vir até minha sala, mostrar serviço?

Vagarosamente, Sawyer se levantou da mesa, piscou o olho para Ellie, à guisa de confirmação, e entrou na sala ao lado.

- Que que tá pegando, Zorba?  
- Você que tem que pegar, folgado! - entregando os documentos para Sawyer, ele continuou - Um judas me deu o paradeiro do fugitivo, Glorio Swanson...  
- Você tá de sacanagem comigo! Esse nome não existe! Ninguém se chama "Glorio" e muito menos "Swanson"! - interrompeu Sawyer, divertido com o nome que parecia homenagem à uma antiga atriz do cinema mudo, Gloria Swanson.  
- Vai ver a mãe dele gostava de filme velho... - debochou Papazian.

- Cada uma... - murmurou Sawyer, revisando a caução da fiança e a procuração da agência.  
- Fiança de 90 mil por tráfico de droga. Peixe pequeno, quase uma mula. Hipotecou o furgão com a gente. Entrega ele na delegacia e traz o furgão pra cá.  
- Ok. - respondeu Sawyer.  
- E o caso do contador, o Blake? Alguma novidade? - perguntou Papazian.  
- Tô de olho na casa da namorada, paguei uns trocados pro porteiro me avisar assim que ele aparecer. E pus uma escuta no telefone dos pais. Esse mané é um amador, não dou uma semana pra voltar a dar as caras. Mais alguma coisa? - perguntou Sawyer, enquanto se dirigia para a saída.  
- Só isso. E, Sawyer, não esquece do meu furgão novo.  
Sawyer deu um sorriso convencido. Papazian também sorriu, já podia dar o trabalho como feito.

Sentada no carro enquanto Ana Lucia dirigia, Kate antecipava prazerosamente o momento de começar a batida. Aquilo sim, era trabalho!  
Se armar, colocar o coleta à prova de balas, ouvir a preleção do chefe antes de sair, a expectativa de entrar em ação, o formigamento correndo da cabeça aos pés. Parecia um vício!

A casa que eles iam invadir, na periferia, era um centro médio de distribuição de drogas. Muitos traficantes menores iam até lá pegar bagulho para vender nas ruas e abastecer clientes regulares. Mas, não hoje!

A equipe já estava toda posicionada ao redor da casa de aspecto inocente, um pouco afastada das outras, na esquina da rua.

Dois agentes explodiram a fechadura da porta, arrebentando a porta. Em meio à fumaça, outros 4 agentes invadiram aos gritos de "Parados! Larguem as armas!"  
Enquanto a retaguarda, composta de 7 agentes, Kate entre eles, se espalhava por toda a casa, arma em punho.

O grupo se separou em três partes, um para a direita da casa, onde ficava os quartos, outro cercando a cozinha e o terceiro grupo dando respaldo para os dois primeiros grupos.

- Parado! Solta a arma! Solta a arma! No chão, no chão! - Kate gritou asperamente para o homem que corria, tentando sair da sala. O homem se ajoelhou, sob a mira da arma de Kate, enquanto Ana Lucia o algemava e o encostava na parede, junto aos outros presos.

Um rapaz magrinho e uma moça de cabelo moicano que tentavam escapar, correndo feito baratas tontas pela sala, confusos pela fumaça e pela gritaria, acabaram sendo pegos por Kate. A jovem reagiu, meio chapada e arranhou o braço de Kate enquanto estava sendo algemada. Mas o rapaz não resistiu. Estava com um aspecto doentio e com os olhos vidrados. Kate notou que seu rosto estava coberto de pó branco.  
Se dirigindo ao chefe da equipe, Kate gritou:  
- Controle, precisamos de pára-médicos. Vamos ter uma overdose, aqui. Ana, me ajuda.

Enquanto Ana Lucia algemava o rapaz, já trêmulo, esperando a chegada dos pára-médicos, Kate percebeu, pelo canto do olho um movimento em direção de um dos quartos.  
Alguém se escondera embaixo da mesa da sala e aproveitava o momento para escapar.  
Seguindo a movimento, Kate entrou no quarto agora vazio e notou que atrás de um armário arrastado havia uma fresta, bem estreita, com um oleado grudado na parede. Mas, afastando o oleado, um tipo de passagem baixa aparecia. Na certa um túnel de fuga para emergências que devia sair em outra rua, já que aquela casa ficava de costas para outra fileira de casas na rua de trás.

Kate berrou para sala:  
- Preciso de reforços, rota de fuga! Rota de fuga!  
Impaciente, ela entrou sozinha no túnel, sem esperar a chegada dos outros, no encalço do elemento.

Sawyer acabara de chegar no endereço que o judas de Papazian dera. Uma casinha simples, de bairro classe média baixa, que devia ter sido até agradável até o lugar empobrecer demais e os traficantes tomarem conta de tudo. No momento o lugar todo era bem decadente.  
Olhando bem para a casa, ele teve uma sensação de alguma coisa estar errada ali. Não sabia bem o que era, mas não estava certo. Detalhes... estava tudo nos detalhes.

A casa parecia abandonada. Tá certo que fugitivos não ficam jardinando ou pintando frente das casas onde se malocam, mas ele sabia por experiência que existia dois tipos de casas: as habitadas e as não-habitadas. E aquela, decididamente, não era habitada...

Mas de qualquer forma, o furgão dos sonhos de Papazian estava lá, praticamente socada numa mini garagem, pequena demais para o tamanho do carro, ao lado da casa.

Ele saiu do carro, carregando um saco plástico amassado em forma de bola e se aproximou cuidadosamente da cerca da casa.  
Entrando rapidamente no quintal, se encostou na porta, tentando escutar algum barulho vindo de dentro da casa. Nada. Deu a volta e tentou olhar pela janela, que não tinha cortinas e sim papelões colados nas vidraças.  
Sawyer voltou para a frente e se aproximou do furgão.  
Se abaixando atrás do furgão ele enfiou a grossa bola feita de sacos plásticos no escapamento do veículo, entupindo o cano completamente.

Se reaproximando da casa, ele pegou um pesado chaveiro, com um número verdadeiramente incontável de chaves. Testou pacientemente várias delas, até que uma conseguiu girar a fechadura com um tranco, abrindo a porta.  
Ele olhou em volta e percebeu que alguns vizinhos olhavam preocupados em direção da casa, mas disfarçaram e foram andando, fingindo ignorar a invasão.  
Bairro barra-pesada para ter pessoas tão assustadas como aquelas morando ali.

Pegando a arma, ele entrou de uma só vez, dando um ponta-pé na porta. Ninguém. A sala estava vazia e empoeirada. Uma mesa sem cadeiras. Jornais espalhados no chão, como tapetes, umas caixas de papelão.  
Cautelosamente ele começou a explorar a casinha. Cozinha igualmente vazia... mas a geladeira tinha uma garrafa d´água, uma caixa de leite e uns ovos. Fogão com gás funcionando.  
Alguém ficava ali de vez em quando. Não tão desabitada como ele pensara a princípio, mas fosse quem fosse, não ficava ali muito tempo por dia.  
Banheiro imundo, blergh!

Quando estava indo verificar o quarto, ele ouviu uma explosão por perto. Alerta, ele esperou uns segundos para ver o que acontecia.  
Parecia vir da outra rua, então continuou a revista.  
Um armário encostado na parede, uma cama velha, com um colchão mais velho ainda, um criado mudo e uma tv em cima de um banco era tudo que havia no quarto. No armário havia uma calça jeans e umas camisetas penduradas no varal, em vez de nos cabides.  
Atrás da cama, uma janela guilhotina, tapada com papelão.

Na mesinha ele encontrou trouxinhas de cocaína, saquinhos de maconha, camisinhas (uma usada, _"Quem seria a coitada que passou a noite aqui?"_ pensou Sawyer ), pastilhas para garganta, guia da tv e, por incrível que pareça, a carteira de motorista.  
_"Mas que imbecil!"_ Estava lá, com todas as letras, Glorio Swanson. Sawyer deu uma risada. O judas tava certo, Glorio estava escondido ali e ia voltar em algum momento.  
Embora esperar ele voltar naquele muquifo fosse ser um inferno.

Sawyer resolveu espiar o que tinha nas caixas de papelão na sala, quando ouviu o armário sendo arrastado. Se escondendo atrás do espaldar da cama, ele percebeu que a casa se comunicava com alguma outra por um tipo de túnel.  
Por isso ela parecia tão abandonada.  
Provavelmente Glorio passava a maior parte do dia, talvez vários dias, na outra casa e deixava aquela vazia por muito tempo.  
Glorio parecia estar com alguém.

- Anda logo, sai logo. Tem alguém atrás da gente, porra!  
- Um tira tá vindo atrás. Pega tua arma...  
- Esqueci lá na outra casa, em cima da mesa.  
- Que merda, Swanson! Tu não dá uma dentro.  
- Tem umas na sala, na caixa de papelão, junto com as drogas. Você sabe que eu não curto arma.  
- Eu curto e não vou sair daqui deixando o bagulho pra trás. Se a polícia aparecer antes da gente se mandar, vai comer bala.

Sawyer olhou devagar por cima do espaldar alto e viu os dois correndo para a sala.  
Durante o milésimo de tempo em que escutara a conversa deles enquanto saíam do túnel e corriam para sala, Sawyer pesara suas opções.

Poderia ser uma boa hora de pegar Glorio - surpreender os dois caras ainda desarmados. E antes dos tiras chegarem. Fora que teria reforço quando a polícia chegasse, mas a prisão já teria sido feita por ele.

Por outro lado, não seria uma surpresa tão grande assim, por que os caras estavam esperando os tiras. Não esperavam por ele, mas esperavam alguém.  
E enfrentar os dois caras já armados, desesperados para fugir não era uma idéia muito boa.  
Os dois não iriam ficar ali para lutar com a policia, queriam era fugir, ele podia pegar Glorio mais tarde, mas com certeza não ali, pois esse esconderijo já tinha caído.  
Preferiu fazer tudo de outro jeito, mas bem na hora que ia se levantar, ele viu que mais alguém estava saindo do túnel. E quando fixou o olhar ele, percebeu que era uma policial.  
Não, não era uma policial qualquer, era, era... ela! Não era possível, era ela!

Kate seguiu os dois homens o mais rápido que podia, rezando para algum reforço estar vindo atrás dela. O túnel era mto baixo e escuro. Ela tinha que andar muito encurvada, com a cabeça tão abaixada que não podia ver para onde estava indo ou por onde estava caminhando de tão escuro. Era claustrofóbico e Kate só não voltou por onde veio por que não tinha espaço para dar a volta.

Não conseguia correr e mesmo assim sua respiração estava curta e difícil. Ela ouvia ecos do que os homens à frente diziam mas não conseguia entender o que falavam.  
Os minutos pareciam passar lentamente até que a escuridão pareceu ceder e ela conseguiu ver que o túnel começava a se iluminar.  
Se ajoelhando viu que o túnel acabava em um lugar interno, não numa rua.  
Puxando a arma, ela começou a sair, vagarosamente, tentando olhar para os dois lados,quando alguém tapou sua boca com força e a levantou do chão, segurando-a com muita força, a ponto de tirar-lhe os movimentos dos dedos e impedi-la de puxar o gatilho.  
Em pânico, ela lutou, até ouvir um "shiiiii! Calma, Doçura! Não avise eles!"  
Virando a cabeça com dificuldade, ela viu uma massa de cabelos louros e, e... era ele? Não era possível! Não podia ser... ele!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

- Vou te soltar, mas não grite. - Sawyer sussurrou bem baixinho no ouvido de Kate.  
Kate fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto ele a baixava com cuidado no chão, para não fazer barulho. Os dois se agacharam.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou ele, praticamente articulando, sem som.  
- O que _você_ faz aqui? - rebateu ele no mesmo jeito silencioso. - Você quer mesmo bater papo agora?  
Ela virou os olhos.  
- Onde eles estão?  
- Na sala, pegando as armas.

Os dois pararam ao mesmo e tiveram a impressão que houve um súbito silêncio na sala, onde antes se ouvia discussão e arrastar de pés. Eles entenderam que os dois homens perceberam que não estavam mais sozinhos.  
Sawyer e Kate se entreolharam. Por um segundo fugaz, Kate voltou a se irritar profundamente pela coincidência perversa de reencontrar aquele caçador de recompensa intragável pela terceira vez em poucos dias. E sempre perturbando seu trabalho! Que praga!  
E que olhar intenso! Seus rostos estavam tão perto!

Ela lutou para se concentrar quando escutou ruídos de armas sendo engatilhados.  
Sawyer percebeu uma certa hesitação nela e medo. Mas por trás disso, havia uma óbvia excitação e um gosto de sangue brilhando no olhar. Ela era tão linda, com aquelas sardas, como de criança, contrastando no rosto sensual ... e maluca também, porque parecia que estava pensando seriamente em enfrentar os caras armados sozinha, apontando aquela arminha para a porta!  
Doida!  
Sawyer lhe fez um sinal enfático para não fazer nada.  
- Eles vão fugir... - murmurou ela.  
- Deixa eles irem, vamos atrás deles depois que saírem.  
- Do mesmo jeito que da outra vez que você estava por perto? Não!

Linda como fosse, Sawyer teve ganas de torcer-lhe o pescoço. Mas em vez disso, sorriu e disse:  
- Relaxa, Sardenta! E entra no jogo!

Ela o observou desconfiada. Lá estava ele, sorrindo, parecendo se divertir com aquela situação, como se tudo aquilo não representasse vida e morte para eles. Os olhos perigosos, meio escondidos pelos cabelos louros, o ar convencido, convidando-a a brincar com ele.  
Era irresistível...

Sawyer viu despontar a curiosidade em seu rosto. Decididamente, ali estava uma mulher que gostava de jogar!  
Piscando o olho, Sawyer gritou para os homens no corredor:  
- Ei, Glorio Swanson! O Grego me mandou aqui pra te dar um recado, não precisa engrossar pra cima de mim!  
- O Grego te mandou? - falou Swanson do outro lado da porta - Você tá aqui pelo Grego?  
- Papazian tá atrás de você, ele não gosta de caloteiro. É só você pagar o que deve a ele e fica tudo bem, sem problemas, _Norma Desmond._ - Completou Sawyer.

Kate acabou rindo à contra-gosto da tirada de Sawyer, ainda alerta, apontando a arma para a porta.  
O sujeito com Swanson falou:  
- Ele tá mentindo. Tem um tira aí com você!  
- Você chama de tira, eu chamo de uma policial gostosa!  
Kate amarrrou a cara para ele.  
- Cretino!  
- Escuta, porque vocês não dão o fora enquanto ainda podem? Eu seguro ela aqui.  
- Ah, é? E por que você faria isso?  
- Porque não tô a fim de morrer por causa das merdas de vocês. Já disse que vim trazer recado do Grego! Só isso.  
Resolvendo entrar no jogo, Kate deu o contra:  
- Papo furado! Vocês não tem como fugir, tem polícia cercando o quarteirão. Vocês vão largar as armas no corredor, se abaixar e colocar as mãos aonde posso vê-las...  
Os homens do corredor deram gargalhadas.  
- A gente pode colocar as mãos em você, guardinha...

Sawyer interrompeu:  
- Vocês querem dar o fora enquanto ainda seguro essa gata brava ou apareça mais polícia?  
Depois de alguns segundos, Glorio falou:  
- Tudo bem, a gente tá saindo. Não venham atrás ou a gente atira. Diz pro Grego que eu vou pagar ele.  
"Pode apostar" pensou Sawyer. Kate se aproximou da janela com cuidado e viu os dois homens carregando as caixas de papelão.  
Kate correu para a sala.

- Você deixou mesmo eles fugirem! - reclamou ela zangada.  
Correndo para fora, ela viu o furgão saindo da garagem cantando pneus.  
- Parados! Parados ou eu atiro! - Kate gritou, correndo pelo meio da rua, vendo o veículo disparar na sua frente.  
De repente, viu um carro emparelhar com ela. Sawyer gritou pela janela, abrin do a porta do carona.  
- Entra, entra logo!  
Se jogando dentro do carro num impulso, Kate falou nervosamente para ele:  
- Corre com essa porcaria! Você vai perder eles de vista.  
- Nada tema, com Smith não há problema! Se prepara pra qdo eles pararem. Você pega o outro cara, eu me concentro no meu fugitivo.  
- E você acha que eles vão parar? - disse ela, descrente, virando os olhos  
- Tenho certeza...  
Acelerando, Sawyer alcançou o furgão, mas não encostou nele, apenas o seguia de uma certa distância.  
Kate tentou imaginar como Sawyer poderia ter certeza de que os caras fossem parar o carro.  
Ela o observou, seguro no volante, parecendo saber o que estava fazendo. Dava um bom policial, ela pensou.

- Não dá pra correr mais?  
- Não vamos precisar, Sardenta, olha!  
De fato, o furgão parecia estar com problemas, diminuindo a velocidade e soltando fumaça pelas janelas.  
- Você danificou o motor? - perguntou ela, sorrindo espantada.  
- Você não acha que ia deixar o carro prontinho pra eles fugirem, acha? Se prepara pra abordagem.

O furgão encostou de qualquer jeito no meio-fio. Sawyer parou o carro logo atrás, saindo já empunhando a arma ao mesmo tempo que Kate.  
Os dois homens saíram tossindo, do furgão cheio de fumaça preta de gás carbônico, que não podendo sair pelo escapamento entupido, acumulou-se e espalhou-se pela carroceria do carro.  
Sawyer chegou perto de Glorio atônito, virando-o aos gritos e algemando-o rapidamente.  
Kate apontou a arma para o outro homem, que resolveu não reagir. Foi surpreendentemente rápido.

Sawyer e Kate prenderam os dois na barra de ferro, soldada no chão da parte de trás do carro dele, enquanto Kate usava o celular para chamar os benditos reforços.  
Sawyer, por sua vez, chamava o guincho para levar o furgão para Papazian.  
Ela olhou e disse:  
- Pra onde acha que vai levar esse furgão?  
- Pro meu chefe, Dmitri Papazian. Alguma lei contra isso?  
- Todas. Esse furgão será apreendido, tem drogas e armas lá dentro. Tanto o furgão quanto meus dois presos serão levados por mim para a delegacia. - disse ela firmemente.  
- _"Seus dois presos"_? - ele deu gargalhada. - Só tô vendo um preso seu, chuchu! O outro é meu fugitivo, eu efetuei a prisão, tenho os papéis de apreensão em ordem. Ele é meu e esse furgão é propriedade da agência de fianças. Quer que eu desenhe pra você?  
Os dois se olharam com raiva.

- Você roubou meu preso semana passada, mas não vai fazer isso dessa vez.  
- _Roubei?_ Você perdeu ele. Mas, quer saber? tudo bem, tô devolvendo pra você.  
- Devolvendo? - disse ela, debochando.  
- É, devolvendo. Eu estou te dando ele de presente. Já que sozinha você não teria pegado ele.  
- Teria pegado eles de qualquer jeito.  
- Teria pegado uns tiros, querida, isso sim. Você tá com sorte de eu ser generoso e te dar um deles.  
- Está querendo dizer que _acha_ que é melhor do que eu? Que _acha_ que é melhor do que uma policial de verdade?  
- Não, querida, eu sei que sou melhor...

Furiosos os dois se aproximaram durante a troca ríspida de palavras e estavam agora muito próximos, praticamente respirando um o ar do outro. Pareciam perto de, literalmente, avançarem um no outro.  
Ao se encararem, Sawyer teve vontade, mais uma vez de esganar aquela sardenta metida, ou beijá-la, só para mostrar para ela.  
Como ele devia ter feito na vez que ela se atracara com ele, feito uma doida.  
Kate teve a impressão que ele ia avançar para cima dela, como ela fizera no tribunal, semana passada... quando ela se jogou em cima dele e sentiu como seu corpo era musculoso e macio ao mesmo tempo...  
Droga!  
Sawyer olhou por cima do ombro dela e falou:  
- Parece que a tua cavalaria tá chegando, delegada...  
Ela se virou e viu carros da polícia chegando.

O Chefe Tripp desceu do carro e se aproximou, Ana Lucia vinha logo atrás.  
Kate começou a explicar sobre o túnel, os dois homens e o furgão.

- Você deveria ter avisado o resto da equipe sobre o túnel e esperar reforços. Não tinha recebido ordens de deixar o local da batida! -Tripp a repreendeu friamente, fazendo Kate baixar os olhos, e completou - E o que diabo os presos estão fazendo nesse carro?

Antes que Sawyer pudesse falar, Kate explicou:  
- Este homem é um caçador de recompensa, ele estava atrás de um daqueles homens...  
Sawyer interrompeu:  
- James Ford, _recuperador de fugitivos_, se não se importa. O da esquerda é Glorio Swanson, o capturei em nome da agência de fianças de Dmitri Papazian. O furgão foi hipotecado e nos pertence.  
Pode conferir, os papéis estão em ordem. - disse ele, mostrando os documentos.  
Kate interrompeu:  
- Os fugitivos estavam levando armas e droga no furgão, senhor. É uma prova até o dia do julgamento.  
Sawyer retrucou:  
- O furgão pertence á agência e Swanson é meu preso, eu efetuei a prisão.  
- Isso é verdade, Austen?  
Kate olhou para Sawyer e disse:  
- Sim, senhor. Eu só prendi o outro e apreendi o furgão.  
Sawyer a olhou de esguelha, achava que ela iria criar mais problemas, mas ficou zangado pelo contratempo do furgão.  
De má vontade, Tripp falou:  
- Muito bem, sr. Ford, na delegacia lhe daremos o recibo do furgão. Vai estar liberado até o fim da semana, depois do recolhimento de provas. Bom trabalho, Austen.

Tripp se afastou e Sawyer voltou para seu carro, enquanto um oficial levava o outro preso embora.  
Kate foi atrás dele.  
- Não há de quê. - disse ela.  
Ele se voltou para ela:  
- Como é que é?  
- Não precisa agradecer.  
- Eu tenho que agradecer? E pelo quê?  
- Por eu ter dito que Glorio era seu.  
Ele riu, gostosamente.  
- Querida, Glorio era meu e o outro também. Considere um presente, pra você não se esquecer de mim.  
Jogando um beijo com as pontas dos dedos, entrou no carro e saiu rindo. E apesar de tentar, ela não conseguiu esconder o próprio sorriso.

NA VOLTA, Ana Lucia perguntou enquanto dirigia:  
- Aquele cara não foi um com quem você brigou na outra semana?  
- Ele mesmo... eu e o Sutton estávamos correndo atrás de um ladrão de carro. Ele pegou um outro caminho pra cercar o cara lá na frente e eu continuei direto. Quando finalmente tinha encurralado ele, esse cretino desse Sawyer pulou o muro e simplesmente o agarrou na minha frente! Como se eu não estivesse ali. E saiu andando com o cara, como se tivesse feito o trabalho todo.

Ana Lucia balançou a cabeça em desaprovação...  
- Odeio caçadores de recompensas. Eles se acham!  
- Ainda por cima correu e entregou o cara pro juiz antes de Sutton e eu podermos explicar. Sabe o que ele me disse? "É cada um por si, amorzinho!"  
Ana Lucia riu, do jeito sempre mal-encarado dela de rir.  
- E foi aí que você pulou em cima dele?  
Suspirando fundo, ela balançou a cabeça.  
- Eu perdi a cabeça. Ele me tira do sério, com aquele risinho debochado! Pulei em cima dele e a gente rolou no chão, em pleno foro. Meu Deus, que mico! - ela ressentiu a raiva e a vergonha que passou, todo mundo rindo dela.  
- Eu mato esse cara! Juro que mato!

Canalha! E ainda flertara com ela, com os dois estatelados no chão!  
- Ora, ora, eu fiz esse pedido há três anos atrás!  
Ela fervia quando pensava nisso. E para cúmulo, ainda tivera que fazer uma prisão com esse sujeito. E aturar ele dizer que ela só conseguira efetuar a prisão por causa dele...

O pior era que ela tinha que admitir que era verdade, ele fora muito esperto ao entupir o encanamento do furgão. E a ajudara, evitando que um tiro sequer fosse disparado. Além de ter sido charmoso e engraçado todo o tempo.  
Verdade seja dita, tinha sido muito divertido.

Ana Lucia a observou um instante e falou:  
- Pra quem quer matar alguém, você tá muito contente.  
Kate a olhou sem entender, quando percebeu que estava sorrindo para si mesma.  
Droga!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Ao chegar em casa no fim da tarde, Sawyer foi direto para o chuveiro.  
O dia tinha sido de amargar!  
Papazian tinha quicado nas calças por causa da porcaria do furgão retido e dado um esporro daqueles; depois passara a tarde toda marcando a casa dos pais do tal contador e seguido os velhos por toda a parte, na esperança deles irem se encontrar com o filho, sem nenhum resultado.  
Para cúmulo, um dos pneus do carro tinha furado no meio de uma highway. Ah, sim, sem esquecer do café quente que tinha entornado, sujando o jeans e quase queimando a perna. Será que faltava mais alguma coisa?  
Só mesmo uma ducha morna e demorada para relaxar.

Mas, nem mesmo embaixo da água ele conseguia deixar de pensar naquela sardenta.  
Ela o irritara pra valer, com seu arzinho de boa menina, cumpridora do dever, cheia de prejulgamentos sobre ele.  
"Filha da mãe!" pensou ele. A vontade dele tinha sido de deixá-la para trás, no meio da rua e capturado os dois caras e o furgão sozinho._"Ia ser engraçado ver ela correndo a pé pela rua afora."_ fantasiou ele, sorrindo.  
Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela havia sido corajosa e esperta. E tinha conseguido dar o troco nele sobre o fugitivo da outra semana, o que era muito difícil de acontecer. Não era todo mundo que marcava um ponto contra ele.  
O que mais o impressionara, entretanto, tinha sido o jeito dela durante toda a situação. Ele conhecia policiais. Bem demais. Kate não tivera nada da maneira rígida de "servir e proteger" típica da maioria dos policiais.  
Não! Ela se divertiu um bocado com aquilo tudo! Tinha ficado eletrizada. Ele tinha sentido a empolgação dela como ondas, e era igual à dele.  
Se não fosse um cara modesto, (tá certo, não era) teria pensado que a Sardenta tinha ficado bem animadinha com ele quando soube da sabotagem no furgão.  
_"Que se dane a modéstia. Ela deu uma boa olhada em mim e gostou do que viu!"_  
Sentindo a água relaxante escorrendo pelo corpo musculoso, Sawyer lamentou, para sua surpresa, que dificilmente eles voltariam a se encontrar.  
_"Que bobagem! Mulher é tudo igual. Amanhã não vou mais me lembrar nem do nome dela!"_ E começou a se concentrar no jantar na casa de Ellie mais tarde.

- Como é mesmo o nome dela, Claire? - perguntou Charlie.  
- Kate, Kate Austen. - respondeu ela, meio agitada. Claire estava dando uns últimos retoques na arrumação da sala.  
Queria causar boa impressão para a tal moça recomendada por Juliet, sua obstetra. Ela estava precisando de alguém para dividir o apartamento. Era muito chato viver sozinha, fora que dividir as despesas viria em boa hora. Gravidez parecia um buraco negro que sugava todo o dinheiro por perto.  
Agora entendia por que a mãe e a tia eram tão protetoras e quase sufocantes com ela. Apenas queriam evitar que ela se magoasse à toa. Engravidar muito jovem e sem o apoio do pai da criança era devastador, financeira e emocionalmente.

Tinha enfrentado a maior parte da gravidez sozinha. O namorado sumira na véspera do casamento e ela vivia com a mesada da tia, sua parte da loja da família. Mas ela tentava economizar agora, por causa do estado crônico de sua mãe e também por não saber como estaria após o parto.  
Quem diria que ela, Claire, tão inconseqüente, acabaria sendo uma pessoa sensata? A vida ensina pra valer.

Charlie a observou sacudindo e afofando as cortinas pela enésima vez e achou graça:  
- A sala tá ótima, Claire. Se acalma. Você não disse que essa Kate foi super simpática?  
- E foi mesmo. Gostei dela, Charlie, por isso quero que ela se sinta á vontade e que goste de mim.  
Charlie olhou ternamente para Claire. Como ela podia imaginar que alguém era capaz de não gostar dela? Na opinião de Charlie, Claire era como uma musa inspiradora e não tinha defeitos!

Afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela, ele disse:  
- É impossível te conhecer e não gostar de você, Claire.  
Ela sacudiu a cabeça.  
- Foi difícil arrumar alguém que quicé dividir o apê. Morar com uma grávida solteira espantava todo mundo. Foi um milagre Kate aparecer e-  
Se interrompendo, Claire pousou a mão na barriga. O bebê tinha chutado. Charlie percebeu e sorriu largo, como se fosse o pai.

- Ele anda muito levado ultimamente... - Claire deu uma risada.  
- Ele vai jogar no Manchester, Claire, já te disse. Ele vai crescer adorando futebol. Futebol de verdade, não essa coisa horrorosa de americano. - disse ele numa careta.  
Claire se surpreendia sempre com a facilidade com que Charlie havia se encaixado em sua vida. Ele mudara muita coisa em toda essa crise.  
Até conhecer Charlie, Claire tinha tentado não se apegar à criança, porque planejava entregá-lo à adoção assim que nascesse. Por isso não comprara praticamente nada para o bebê e nem montara um quartinho.  
Charlie, porém, se referia ao neném como uma pessoa que já existisse. Como alguém que já morasse lá e apenas tivesse viajado, e cuja volta era ansiosamente aguardada.  
Com o passar do relacionamento, ela começou a se pegar ansiosa por ver o bebê nascido, imaginando como ele seria, como se sentiria ao abraçá-lo e amamentá-lo.

Além disso, todos no condomínio eram muito carinhosos com ela. Hurley era como um irmão: meigo e solícito. Os Kwon, o casal coreano, vivia levando-lhe frutas e peixes para ela se alimentar direito. O síndico, Locke, parecia um guardião do lugar e a fazia se sentir segura. Até mesmo Sawyer, que a princípio parecia um grosseirão, era respeitoso e agradável com ela, mesmo que fosse do jeito dele. Apenas o casal Hume era mais reservado e mesmo assim, os dois eram muito gentis.  
Claire começou a entreter a idéia de ficar com seu filho e não entregá-lo para ninguém. Quem sabe...?

Olhando pela janela mais uma vez, Claire avistou um carro estacionando no pátio que servia como garagem e foi com Charlie receber Kate na porta. Ela vinha com duas mochilas grandes e uma mala. Rindo, as duas se abraçaram.  
- Seja bem-vinda à sua nova casa! Você vai adorar morar aqui!  
Olhando em volta, Kate disse:  
- Também acho.  
- Deixa eu te apresentar o Charlie. Ele mora no apartamento em cima do nosso. Charlie, essa é a Kate.  
Sorrindo, os dois se cumprimentaram.  
- Posso levar tua bagagem lá pra dentro? Tem mais no carro? - disse ele, pegando as mochilas e a mala.  
- Tem sim, mas vão entregar umas coisas mais tarde. Uns móveis que eu gosto, minha poltrona favorita... é, eu sei, bobagem. - disse Kate virando os olhos.  
- Eu não acho, tem objetos que a gente gosta mais... quando eu era menina, só dormia na minha cama, era um custo quando minha mãe me levava pra outro lugar de férias.

Tagarelando, os três entraram no apartamento.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Kate estava começando a desfazer a bagagem e a pendurar suas roupas no armário.  
Olhando em volta, gostou ainda mais do quarto do que quando vira pela primeira vez. Era de bom tamanho, arejado, claro, de frente para o pátio. Sorte ter encontrado um bom lugar como aquele, com uma aluguel tão acessível.  
Certo, não era luxuoso, nem tinha a classe do apartamento de Jack, mas era acolhedora e possuía um toque retrô. Ela se sentia em um filme noir dos anos 40, com Humphrey Bogart e Lauren Baccall... ou _Gloria Swanson..._  
Ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo, lembrando do caçador de recompensa irritante. Com certeza se estivesse ali, faria alguma piada com aquele lugar. Em seguida, se censurou por pensar naquele ladrão de fugitivo! Ainda por cima, fantasiando ele estar ali! Cada uma!  
Tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar, como sua promoção, por exemplo, ou a casa nova.  
Mas que ele tinha sido muito divertido e charmoso, tinha! Que malandro...

Claire bateu na porta e entrou:  
- Te trouxe um pouco de café.  
- Ai, Claire, obrigada. Tava precisando, hoje o dia foi cheio!  
- Perseguindo bandidos? - perguntou Claire de brincadeira.  
- Na verdade, sim! Demos uma batida e desmontamos um centro de distribuição de drogas. - respondeu Kate tranqüilamente.  
Claire a olhou com curiosidade.  
- Engraçado imaginar você como policial! Que faça essas coisas, como batidas, segurando armas! Deve ser empolgante e perigoso!  
- É as duas coisas, ás vezes. Mas, na maior parte do tempo o trabalho é mais investigação e pesquisa.

Claire se sentou com certa dificuldade na beirada da cama, a gravidez avançada pesando nos movimentos.  
Kate havia hesitado muito em morar com uma grávida solteira. Temia que acabasse tendo que arcar com responsabilidades por dividir o espaço com uma futura mãe solteira. O que ela sabia sobre gravidez ou bebês?  
Mas quando viu o lugar, muito melhor que os outros que visitara na mesma faixa de preço, achou que valia a pena os possíveis contratempos. Além do mais, seria um contrato de três meses.  
Se não desse certo, teria tempo para arrumar outras alternativas.

O primordial era ir para qualquer lugar. O dono da casinha onde morava havia pedido que ela desocupasse, para o filho casado ir para lá com a nova família. E desde então, Jack tinha ficado cada vez mais frenético e insistente em seu plano para ela se mudar para a casa dele.  
Jack sabia ser muito exasperante quando metia uma coisa na cabeça. Ah, estava sendo injusta com Jack... ele fora muito generoso em oferecer-lhe sua casa e, tinha que reconhecer, não era todo namorado que estava tão disposto a dar um passo tão importante num relacionamento.  
Era lisonjeiro saber que ele queria viver com ela... mas será que Jack não conhecia o significado da palavra 'não'?  
Não queria morar com Jack! Nunca quisera morar com homem algum! Nem mesmo Tom, seu namorado de adolescência, o primeiro amor de sua vida, a convencera a noivar com ele.  
Só a idéia de casar lhe dava vontade de pegar um carro e atravessar a fronteira!  
Ela e Jack se conheciam há pouco tempo e queria impulsionar sua carreira antes de se comprometer tanto com alguém. Além disso, tinha uma estranha impressão que morar com ele não ajudaria em nada sua vida profissional. Era mais seguro arriscar com uma desconhecida grávida!

- Mais tarde vou ligar para a dra. Burke e dizer que você já chegou. Ela foi muito bacana em nos apresentar. Ela trabalha com seu namorado, né? - disse Claire.  
- Eles trabalham no mesmo hospital, mas em áreas diferentes. Jack é cirurgião espinhal e Juliet faz mais pesquisas. Jack disse que ela é brilhante.  
- Ela é mesmo! - respondeu Claire, calorosa - especialista em fertilidade, muito prestigiada. Na verdade, fiz meu pré-natal de graça quando entrei na pesquisa dela. Juliet é maravilhosa comigo.  
Eu a admiro muito!  
- É, eu também. - respondeu Kate, escondendo um certo aborrecimento.  
- Vocês são amigas? - perguntou Claire.  
- Somos mais conhecidas. Ela é muito amiga de Jack.  
Claire sorriu meio maliciosa,  
- Não me diga que tem ciúme dela?  
- Não! - respondeu Kate rapidamente. Depois pensou melhor sobre isso e repetiu mais serenamente - Não. Juliet é ótima comigo, sempre foi. Só que a gente não tem os mesmos interesses.

Porque sentiria ciúme de uma cientista respeitada, alta, loura, classuda, com um rosto forte e inteligente?  
Não achava que sentia ciúme, mas vai saber? Conscientemente, não achava que sentia ciúmes, apenas nunca ficava á vontade na presença de Juliet.  
Ao contrário, toda vez que conversavam, se sentia como uma aluna de castigo na sala da diretora do colégio.  
Juliet tinha sido muito solícita ao apresentá-la à Claire. Talvez um pouco demais...  
Se não estivesse tão desesperada para arrumar um lugar para si, iria morar com Jack, só para contrariá-la.

Mudando de assunto, Kate perguntou:  
- Claire, por que você e seu namorado não se casaram? Ele parece tão feliz com a idéia de ser pai...  
Claire estranhou o que Kate disse e de repente entendeu:  
- Oh, você está falando de Charlie! Não, Charlie não é o pai do meu bebê. O pai me abandonou, disse que era muito jovem para ter tantas responsabilidades, queria ir pra faculdade... idiota! Ele nunca gostou de estudar. Falou qualquer coisa pra tirar o corpo fora.  
- Desculpe, Claire, eu confundi tudo - Constrangida Kate colocou a mão em seu braço - deixa isso pra lá.  
- Não, que nada. Ele me abandonou logo no início. Eu nunca contei com ele mesmo.  
- Então, o Charlie...  
- O Charlie é um anjo. A gente se conheceu aqui, sempre se deu super bem.  
- Ele parece apaixonado. - disse Kate sorrindo.  
- É, parece mesmo...  
As duas riram.  
- Às vezes, eu acho que o amo, também. Mas, tenho medo de que seja só gratidão ou dependência. Não quero magoar Charlie. Vamos ver o que acontece depois que o bebê nascer.  
Depois de uma pausa, ela continuou,  
- Só tenho medo que ele se canse e vá embora.  
- Duvido muito. Aprendi a conhecer um pouco as pessoas na minha profissão e não acho que o Charlie vá se cansar de você.

Claire gostou do comentário.

Sawyer estava quase pronto para o jantar na casa de Ellie. Hurley estava chegando do Frango Frito, trazendo o habitual balde de coxinhas.  
- Oi, dude, cheguei!  
Intrigado, Sawyer perguntou:  
- Escuta, o teu chefe não se aborrece de você trazer comida toda noite, pra casa?  
Hurley olhou para Sawyer e respondeu, cuidadoso:  
- Não, ele não liga.  
Suspirando, Sawyer respondeu:  
- Deve ser o melhor gerente de fast-food do mundo...  
Olhando para a porta, comentou:  
- Que milagre Charlie não ter vindo no teu reboque, pra filar a bóia...  
- Ele deve estar na Claire ajudando na mudança da nova moradora. - observando Sawyer, Hurley exclamou: - Puxa, que beca! Onde você vai todo arrumado assim?  
- Acha que eu tô bem? - Sawyer perguntou, abrindo os braços, charmoso.  
- Pra um cara, tá demais. Tem um encontro, é?  
- Isso aí, Hugo! Vamos ter ação, hoje! - disse ele. - Ainda tenho que comprar o vinho...

Sem bater, Charlie foi entrando e interrompendo:  
- Oi, Hurley, oi, Sawyer. Trouxe coxinha ou peito, hoje, Hurley?  
Rosnando baixo, Sawyer soltou, sarcástico:  
- Por isso que eu não sou um cara religioso: milagres não existem!  
Rabugento, Charlie retrucou:  
- Caramba, Sawyer, quanta elegância! Vai fazer exame de fezes, é?  
- Vai te catar, ô, boneco assassino!

Enquanto arrumava a mesa, Hurley perguntou:  
- A garota nova já veio?  
- Já, sim. Foi por _isso_ que eu vim - escandiu ele as palavras, na direção de Sawyer, que virou os olhos. - pra pedir que vocês dessem uma mãozinha pras meninas, quando chegarem uns móveis da Kate. Já estou saindo pro night club e não vou poder ajudar.

O nome provocou um choque inesperado em Sawyer. Kate? Que coisa! Esse nome estava perseguindo ele, que coincidência!  
Depois se irritou muito pela reação forte que sentira.

Hurley respondeu:  
- Claro, Charlie, deixa comigo.  
- Então, vamos lá, pra eu te apresentar. - Passando por Sawyer, Charlie acrescentou: - Você não precisa vir.  
Olhando ameaçador, Sawyer respondeu:  
- Você tá perdendo a noção do perigo, heim, folgado!

Pegando as chaves do carro, Sawyer saiu junto com Charlie e Hurley. Estava curioso para ver a cara dessa Kate, mas duvidava que ela tivesse olhos verdes tão lindos quanto a outra.

Por acaso, Claire e Kate estavam indo para o pátio e os dois grupos se encontraram no meio do caminho.

Foi quando, para a mais completa e abismal surpresa, eles se viram!  
Seus olhos se cruzaram exatamente no mesmo instante e ambos pareciam não acreditar no que viam.

- É ela, é ela mesmo! - murmurou Sawyer, sem fôlego.  
- Não pode ser! Assim já é demais! - pensou Kate, sem palavras.

E assim ficaram os dois, estáticos, boquiabertos e imersos no olhar, um do outro.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 06

Kate estava totalmente abismada (e um pouco assustada) com tudo isso. Sawyer também parecia paralisado e tão sem reação quanto ela. Hurley e Charlie se aproximaram dela, mas ele veio caminhando vagarosamente, com a testa franzida, como se não soubesse o que esperar ou como agir.  
Os dois continuaram a se olhar, desconfiados, surpresos e fascinados. Até que o encanto se quebrou, com Claire exclamando, com a voz um pouco mais alta.  
- Kate! Kate, esse é o Hurley! Tudo bem?

Foi quando Kate saiu do transe, respirou fundo e olhou de volta para Claire. E foi quando notou que Hurley, Charlie e Claire observavam, alternadamente, ela e Sawyer, como se estivessem em um jogo de tênis.  
Sawyer pigarreou embaraçado e endireitou o corpo. Os outros três voltaram a encarar Kate.  
- Como eu disse, esse é o Hurley, o nosso vizinho da frente.  
Se concentrando, Kate apertou sua mão.  
- E este... - continuou Claire, meio curiosa com a reação de Kate - é Sawyer, que divide o apartamento com Hurley.

Os dois acenaram com as cabeças, rigidamente.  
Charlie perguntou sem cerimônia:  
- Vocês se conhecem de algum lugar?  
- Do seu enterro, panaca! - retrucou Sawyer com um sorriso sarcástico. Se recuperando, ele disse: - Bem, eu tenho um compromisso importante, se me dão licensa... - dando uma pausa difícil, acrescentou sem jeito: - Hã, seja bem vinda!

E saiu apressadamente.  
Kate o acompanhou com o olhar quase por instinto, e depois se voltou, meio envergonhada. Os três amigos assistiam a cena curiosamente.  
Claire começou a acreditar que, de fato, Kate não tinha ciúmes do namorado.  
_"Mais essa!"_ pensou Kate, desolada.

Todos pareciam estar se divertindo bastante, pensou Kate, nervosa. Ela preferia muito mais que fossem todos para suas casas e a deixassem sozinha para pensar.  
Não era assim que ela pretendia passar sua primeira noite em sua casa nova: subindo pelas paredes de tanto nervosismo! E tudo culpa daquele caçador de recompensa com cara de cafajeste!  
Encontrar Sawyer três vezes em poucos dias já tinha sido um pouco demais, mas em todo caso, ambos estavam, por assim dizer, no mesmo ramo de trabalho - dava para entender. Porém encontrá-lo assim, na casa para onde acabara de se mudar! Isso não tinha explicação!  
Alguma coisa ele deve ter feito para isso ter acontecido.

Mas ela tinha que se esforçar e ser sociável com aquelas pessoas legais. Depois da saída de Sawyer, e Charlie ir para sua apresentação no night club, Kate, Claire e Hurley se encontraram com o casal Kwon.  
Muito simpáticos, Jin, o marido, e Sun, a esposa, trouxeram limonada gelada e uns aperitivos para comer.  
O grupo ficou lá, sentado nas cadeiras em volta da piscina, aproveitando a brisa fresca da noite e batendo papo.

- Eu ainda estou esperando o resto da mudança, que uma van vai trazer. Uns móveis de estimação, meu computador... estão atrasados. - disse Kate, meio preocupada.  
Jin, que estava conversando com Hurley, falou num inglês de principiante:  
- Eu ajudar... levar móveis, arrumar.  
Kate agradeceu e continuou tentando prestar atenção no que as pessoas estavam dizendo, mas estava difícil. A imagem de Sawyer saindo pela porta e surgindo na frente dela, passava sem parar em sua mente. E ela nem sabia por que. O homem tinha que morar em algum lugar.  
Mas tinha que ser ali? Ela se lembrou de ter, umas horas antes, desejado, sim, desejado, que ele estivesse ali, fazendo brincadeiras. Será que era castigo?

Claire aproveitou que Sun tinha ido pegar mais limonada e perguntou:  
- Tudo bem, Kate? Você tá meio distraída...  
- É, tudo!  
- Foi por causa do Sawyer?  
- Sawyer? - perguntou Kate, espantada. Será que dera tanto na vista, assim?  
- É que vocês ficaram meio estranhos ainda agora.  
- Não... olha, Claire...  
- Tudo bem, Kate. Sawyer costuma ter esse tipo de efeito nas mulheres. É meio comum... é tipo meio difícil ficar imune àquele charme todo-  
Irritada, Kate interrompeu:  
- Claire, eu não achei ele nada charmoso.  
- Quem é charmoso? - perguntou Sun, voltando com o copo de limonada.  
- Sawyer. - respondeu Claire.  
- Eu disse que não achei ele charmoso. - insistiu Kate.  
Sun e Claire riram e Kate se sentiu desmentida.  
- Ah, tá bom. Eu vi como ele estava bem vestido. hoje. Deve ser algum encontro.  
- Mas ele costuma se vestir sempre bem. - replicou Claire.  
- É verdade, ele tem estilo, mas hoje ele caprichou.

Curiosa, Kate perguntou:  
- Tem muita mulher atrás dele? Ele costuma trazer elas aqui?  
- O que é que você acha? Até que ele é bem discreto, mas não é nenhum santo. - respondeu Claire.  
Sun acrescentou:  
- Sawyer é uma boa pessoa, só é meio brusco.  
- Também acho. Ele pegou um rato que estava preso numa ratoeira na minha cozinha. Foi bem solícito, mesmo tendo reclamado um pouco. Às vezes eu vou na sala de ginástica ver ele se exercitar... - disse Claire, em tom de confissão. - Mas não contem pro Charlie.  
Kate acabou achando graça da pequena aventura erótica de Claire. _"Não foi à toa que engravidou cedo,"_ pensou Kate.

- Bem, já que é confissão... eu também já dei umas espiadas no Sawyer, puxando ferro. - disse Sun.  
- Quem diria, vocês duas! - exclamou Kate, espantada com a, até então, recatada coreana.  
- Vá vê-lo primeiro e depois nos critique! Olhar não arranca pedaço.

As três riram e à partir daí o assunto tomou outro rumo, mas a inexplicável inquietação a acompanhou por toda a noite.

Não que Sawyer tivesse sido mais bem sucedido.  
Saíra tão baratinado por causa daqele encontro inesperado, que fora direto para a casa de Eliie e só quando chegou na rua em que ela morava, se lembrou do maldito vinho.  
A bem da verdade, mal se lembrava de como chegara lá ou sequer de ter dirigido.  
A imagem de Kate, boquiaberta, corada, com as delicadas sardas brilhando no rosto, passava em looping por sua cabeça.  
Seu primeiro impulso foi dar o bolo em Ellie e voltar correndo para casa. Só não sabia porque. _"Para vê-la, falar com ela, sondar as águas, sei lá..."_

Resistindo, ele procurou um supermercado, comprou um bom vinho e foi para o encontro marcado, se programando para seduzir Ellie impiedosamente. Não seria dominado por uma mulher desconhecida, ele não!  
Uma noite de luxúria com a ruivinha desinibida ia colocar sua vida nos eixos.

Mas parecia que a vida tinha outros planos para o janter, que incluíram costeletas com molho agridoce, como ele gostava, o ótimo vinho, velas na mesa e... o pai, a mãe e os dois irmãos mais novos de Ellie!

Nervosa, Ellie lhe explicou quando abriu a porta:  
- Olha só que surpresa! Meus pais e meus irmãos vieram ficar comigo sem avisar...  
Levantando as sobrancelhas, Sawyer acabou rindo do embroglio:  
- Ellie, amor, a vida é cheia de surpresas, é bom se acostumar...

O velhote, pai de Ellie, o olhou como se ele fosse o lobo mau em pessoa, mas a mãe ficou encantada. Os irmãos adolescentes, indiferentes.  
O jantar transcorreu sem incidentes.  
A comida estava mesmo muito boa, ninguém fazia costeletas com molho agridoce como Ellie. Mas ele estava desatento e doido para ir embora! Não conseguia parar de sacudir as pernas debaixo da mesa e calcular que horas poderia sair sem parecer mais grosso do que o necessário.  
Mesmo assim, ficou para o cafezinho. Beijou a mão da mãe de Ellie e saiu elegantemente, mas depressa, sob o olhar infeliz de Ellie.

Exercitando um profundo auto-controle, Sawyer se impediu de voltar para casa e resolveu dar uma passada na sinuca. Achou tudo muito chato, errou todas as poucas tacadas que deu e se largou numa cadeira,rabugento, fazendo hora com uma cerveja light.  
Imagina se ele ia dar o gostinho de chegar cedo em casa... filha da mãe...

Passava pouco das onze da noite e Kate estava arrumando suas roupas nas gavetas da cômoda que havia chegado há pouco. Jin e Hurley a ajudaram bastante, trazendo sua escrivaninha, a cômoda, a caixa de livros e a poltrona favorita, para seu quarto.  
Algumas outra caixas, com mais livros, sua máquina de capuccino e de waffles tinham ficado no carro.  
Podia ficar sem essas coisas por uma noite.  
Não ia morrer se não tomasse capuccino hoje e podia facilmente pegar tudo isso antes de ir para o trabalho no dia seguinte.  
Já estava cansada e, apesar da sincera gentileza de Hurley e Jin, estava mesmo era com vontade de ficar sozinha.  
Claire já havia ido para a cama, pois estava se cansando cedo ultimamente. E Kate sentia o apartamento silencioso e meio escuro todo para si, muito gostoso.

Ouvindo um barulho no pátio, correu para a janela, mas era apenas um casal chegando, provavelmente os ingleses.  
O que ela estava esperando afinal?  
Que ele chegasse cedo em casa, como um bom menino? A essa hora um sujeito como aquele estava apenas começando... e o que tinha ela a ver com isso? Não era da conta dela.  
Pensando melhor, era da conta dela, sim! Não estava disposta a ter um libertino, que trazia mulheres baixas para casa, como vizinho. Além do mais, aquele homem podia ser um marginal, um bandido, um ladrão... com um excelente gosto para roupas.

Não havia como escapar da visão de Sawyer metido num blazer azul, por cima de uma camiseta lisa, provavelmente de mangas curtas. Ele realmente tinha estilo, como dissera Sun. Só um homem com muito estilo misturava blazer social com jeans e botas e ficava tão elegante quanto ele. Ele ficava bem de azul...

E se ele a estivesse seguindo? Bem, óbvio que nesse caso, teria que ser um vidente que visse o futuro, pois ele já estava morando há vários meses no local e ela se decidira a morar ali naquela semana.  
Certo, nada a ver. Apenas uma coincidência horrível... que ficaria se repetindo todos os dias daqui para a frente. Claro que ela poderia ser cuidadosa e evitar encontrar mais do que o necessário com o sulista com cara de tarado.

Nesse instante, ela ouviu outro barulho no pátio e viu pela janela um carro dando a volta e se preparando para estacionar. E desse vez era mesmo ele. Até que estava chegando cedo em casa...

Saindo rapidamente de perto da janela, Kate sentiu uma vontade fulminante de tomar um capuccino e de comer uns waffles quentinhos.

Sawyer a viu assim que saltou do carro. E para seu desgosto sentiu uma grande satisfação. Depois sentiu raiva por ter sentido satisfação!  
Não podia negar que passara a noite inteira contando os minutos para voltar para casa, apenas para vê-la e falar com ela.  
E apesar de ter feito o impossivel para evitar que isso acontecesse, lá estava justamente _ela_, sozinha, no estacionamento, como se estivesse esperando por ele.

_"Que gracinha!"_ pensou ele.

Ele se aproximou do carro dela devagar e disse:  
- Ora, ora! Olha só quem está aqui. Esperando por mim? - disse ele, disfarçando o nervosismo sendo cínico.  
Se virando rapidamente e se sentindo pega em flagrante, Kate replicou friamente:  
- Por favor! Não seja ridículo. Estou pegando umas coisas que ficaram no carro.  
- Pensei que o Bolão tivesse te ajudado.  
- _Hurley_ me ajudou, mas não quis explorar... - disse Kate, voltando a olhar dentro do carro.

Curioso, Sawyer se abaixou e enfiou metade do corpo para dentro do carro, onde Kate já estava, ficando bem próximo dela.

Perdendo a paciência, Kate perguntou atrevida:  
- Você tá me seguindo?  
- Como é? - disse Sawyer realmente surpreso.  
- Primeiro no trabalho e agora aqui? Você está me seguindo?  
Irritado por sua vez, Sawyer retrucou:  
- É, estou, estou sim. Tô te seguindo retroativamente. Primeiro eu me mudo pra cá, depois te conheço, depois volto a me encontrar com você, depois-  
Vendo o deboche dele, ela o interrompeu:  
- Tá, tá, entendi! Mas você tem que reconhecer que é muita coincidência.

Suspirando rouco, ele falou:  
- Qual caixa você quer, afinal?  
- A que tem a máquina de capuccino.  
De repente, como se algo tivesse lhe ocorrido, Sawyer perguntou de chofre:  
- Peraí, _você_ tá me seguindo?  
- O quê?  
- É, eu moro aqui há meses... e em uma semana você me cerca no trabalho três vezes e agora, aqui em casa.  
Se voltando para ela suspeitosamente, ele prosseguiu:  
- Você pode ser daquelas mulheres psicopatas, que se apaixonam pelos caras à primeira vista e depois ficam perseguindo eles e cozinhando coelhos vivos!  
Aturdida pelo que ele disse, ela puxou-o pelo braço, exclamando:  
- Você perdeu o juízo? - dando de cara com o sorriso debochado dele.  
- Te peguei!

Virando os olhos, Kate tentou esconder um sorriso a contra-gosto, fazendo os dois rirem juntos, alegremente.  
Alguns segundos depois de um silêncio um tanto constrangedor, ele disse:  
- Achei tua máquina de capuccino - puxando a caixa de papelão para fora do carro. - mais alguma coisa de dentro do carro?  
- Não, é só isso. - respondeu ela.  
- É, um cafezinho ia cair bem... - disse ele, se convidando, enquanto eles caminhavam para a casa dela.  
- Então, é melhor você ir logo pra casa, fazer o seu. - respondeu ela, aparentemente seca, mas em tom de brincadeira, tomando a caixa dos braços dele.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Sawyer disse:  
- Qualquer dia desses você vai fazer um capuccino só pra mim, Sardenta.  
- Deve ser ótimo ser tão otimista, Sawyer. Boa noite e obrigada pela ajuda.

Sorrindo ainda mais, Sawyer falou:  
- Boa noite, Sardenta. Tenha belos sonhos... comigo!


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 07

Sawyer não tinha como saber se Kate havia, de fato, sonhado com ele ou não. Mas ele, com certeza, tinha sonhado bastante com Kate.  
Sonhos desconexos, dos quais não lembrava muito bem.  
Por exemplo, sonhara que ele e Kate tinham feito cabo de guerra com a caixa de papelão da máquinha de capuccino. Os dois puxavam vigorosamente a caixa, cada um para um lado, sem resultado algum.  
E a caixa em vez de rasgar, esticava, como se fosse feita de borracha.  
Mais estranho ainda, na opinião dele, era que os sonhos não pareciam ter sido eróticos. Ele costumava ter sonhos eróticos com mulheres bonitas, mas com Kate, não.  
Aquela garota era encrenca e ele ia ficar bem longe dela.

Na casa em frente, do outro lado do pátio, Kate estava, de maneira bem pouco original, pensando exatamente a mesma coisa: _"Aquele cara é encrenca e vou me manter bem longe dele!"_

E sim , ela sonhara com Sawyer, sonhos bem mais vívidos do que os dele. Como aquele em que em vez de ajudá-la com as caixas, ele a puxava para dentro do carro e os dois ficavam se bolinando no banco de trás do carro, feito dois adolescentes.  
O sonho em si tinha sido bem agradável, mas era perturbador acordar apalpando o travesseiro.  
Kate gostava de pensar em si mesma como uma pessoa controlada e não a agradava ficar pensando besteiras acerca de um homem que acabara de conhecer, ela não era desse tipo.

Portanto, saiu cedo de casa, sem tomar café direito para não correr o risco de encontrá-lo.  
Na delegacia, passou algumas horas insípidas checando fichas e comparando informações para um caso de desfalque, quando lhe ocorreu que aquele sujeito podia ser perigoso de verdade. Ele não lhe inspirava a menor confiança... e que ela possuía os meios de investigá-lo.  
Na verdade, era obrigação dela, como policial.  
Pensando no jeito petulante de Sawyer, desafiadoramente, começou a puxar informações sobre ele no banco de dados nacional da polícia.

Sawyer tomou seu café da manhã silenciosamente. Também tinha em mente evitar qualquer encontro com Kate, pelo menos por enquanto. Até que finalmente viu o carro dela saindo e relaxou um pouco.  
Hurley o observava. Desde ontem, quando vira o jeito embaraçado de Sawyer ao ser apresentado à nova vizinha, Hurley se convencera de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com seu colega de apartamento.  
Sawyer não se embaraçava facilmente. Na verdade, nunca o vira apertado por nenhuma situação.

- Tá tudo bem, Dude? - perguntou Hurley.  
- Tudo em ordem, - respondeu Sawyer, introvertido. - Por quê? Tô com o nariz verde, por acaso?  
- Não, é que você e a vizinha nova, Kate... vocês ficaram bem esquisitos ao serem apresentados. Parecia até que tinha rolado um clima... - disse Hugo, com um sorriso malicioso.  
Achando vagamente engraçado, Sawyer respondeu:  
- Não foi clima nenhum, a gente já se conhece-

Espantadíssimo, Hurley o interrompeu:  
- Você já conhecia ela? Cara, você é um animal! Você conhece todas as garotas de Los Angeles?! Dude! Eu quero ser você quando crescer!  
Era para ser engraçado, mas por algum motivo, Sawyer se preocupou e respondeu honestamente:  
- Não! Nada disso, a gente se conheceu numa batida policial, só isso. Ela me atrapalhou numa captação. É um pé no saco, essa tira!

Meio desapontado, Hurley voltou a se sentar:  
- Mesmo assim, que coincidência...  
- Pois é. Foi meio inesperado. Mas, tudo bem, deixa pra lá, é só ela não me aporrinhar.  
Ainda sentindo uma certa tensão, Hurley mudou de assunto:  
- Ah! E como foi o encontro ontem?  
- Bem familiar, do jeitinho que eu gosto. - disse ele ironicamente.

Sawyer agora se arrependia de não ter prestado mais atenção no que Hurley e Charlie tinham conversado sobre Kate. Ele estava curioso para saber mais dela, mas agora não dava para perguntar sem dar na vista. Hurley não era bobo.  
Hurley, porém, voltou, por conta própria, a falar de Kate.  
- Escuta, eu tava pensando em fazer uma festinha para dar boas vindas pra Kate. Você tem alguma coisa contra?  
Dando de ombros, Sawyer respondeu, com fingido pouco caso:  
- Não, nada contra. Mas ela quer isso?  
- Acho que sim, foi bem simpática, ontem. Ia ser legal todo mundo se conhecendo, né? E ela pode trazer o namorado, também.

Namorado! Claro, ela tinha namorado...  
- Ele também é policial? - perguntou Sawyer.  
- Não, ele é médico.  
Médico! ótimo, não é à toa que é tão metida.  
_"Isso vai me dar trabalho,"_ pensou Sawyer, olhando para a caneca de café.

Na delegacia, Kate passou algumas horas insípidas checando fichas e analisando perfis para uma investigação sobre uma onda de arrombamentos de lojas em certa região metropolitana de LA - quando lhe ocorreu que 'aquele sujeito' podia mesmo ser perigoso e que ela possuía os meios para investigá-lo.  
- Vamos ver quem você é de verdade, amigo! - disse Kate baixinho para si mesma.

Descobrir que Sawyer, de fato, tinha ficha policial encheu Kate de uma satisfação amarga, que a fez se debruçar ansiosa sobre sua ficha.  
Estelionato, na maioria de suas passagens pela polícia. Golpes do vigário, fraude, geralmente ligado à sedução de mulheres - Devia ter imaginado - algumas desordens da ordem pública, como brigas em bares, provável ligação com contrabando.

Estudando os arquivos, constatou que nada ligado a tráfico de droga, assalto à mão armada, atentado violento ao pudor, estupro ou homicídio aparecia em suas fichas.  
"Bem", ela reconheceu, "pelo menos isso."  
Não que estelionato não fosse um delito desprezível, mas pelo menos Sawyer até então nunca apelara para violência ou cometera um crime contra a segurança de outros.  
Por isso, as poucas penas que tivera, se resumiram a meses na prisão. Mulheres enganadas raramente dão queixa na polícia, é muito humilhante para elas e para os maridos.

Um fato chamou a atenção de Kate: há uns dois anos recebera uma sentença de 7 anos por ter aplicado um golpe numa mulher divorciada, mas acabara cumprindo pouquíssimo da pena e fora libertado com perdão total.  
Kate tentou entrar nesse arquivo, mas estava fechado com senha.  
- Ele deve ter feito algum acordo para sair tão rápido - murmurou ela.

Sempre esperto, sempre pensando agilmente, sempre vendo mais adiante, safo, sinuoso, insinuante ... pensou ela, com admiração.  
De repente, percebeu que se sentia muito atraída por ele nesse momento. Atraída por alguém dessa laia - como sua mãe!  
Mas ela estava reagindo, não estava? Não ia cair feito uma patinha como Diane, não ela! Além do mais tinha um namorado excelente... de quem não se lembrava há mais de 24 horas!

Suspirando profundamente, Kate notou que até nas fotos instantâneas tiradas na hora da prisão, Sawyer ficava bem.  
Pensando em voz alta, ela falou:  
- Deve estar tramando alguma coisa, não é possível que esteja morando lá por nada...  
- Como é? - perguntou Ana Lucia, da mesa em frente.  
- Sabe quem é um dos meus novos vizinhos no condomínio pra onde me mudei? Sawyer! O caçador de recompensa de ontem.  
Ana Lucia assobiou, espantada:  
- Sério? Menina, você tá azarada, heim?  
- Puxei a ficha dele e adivinha? Estelionatário, com várias passagens na polícia. Tenho certeza que ele tá aprontando alguma coisa.

Pensando um pouco, Ana perguntou:  
- Tem gente rica no seu condomínio? Que possa ser um alvo pra ele? Quanto tempo ele mora lá?  
- Não sei - respondeu Kate - Pouco menos de um ano, eu acho. E creio que todo mundo lá é classe média... mas, ele não parece um golpista de milhões.  
- Sei - continuou Ana - e quando foi o último golpe dele?  
Kate respondeu:  
- Bem, o último golpe eu não sei. O último pelo qual foi preso tem mais de dois anos e ele obteve perdão total, depois de três meses cumprindo pena. Acredita? Deve ter feito algum acordo, entregado alguém mais importante, talvez até ganhado alguma recompensa.  
Ana respondeu:  
- É muito tempo para um golpista. Uns meses estudando e enrolando a marca, tudo bem. Mas pelo menos um ano? Ele não está trabalhando com o Grego? Às vezes tomou jeito, acontece.

Fazia sentido, mas Kate não queria acreditar nisso:  
- E você acha que estelionatário toma jeito?  
- Difícil, - respondeu Ana, torcendo a boca - mas um ano inteiro sem dar golpes, não é pouca coisa. Não digo que ele ficou bonzinho, só que é pouco pra se investigar. Especialmente, se ele ainda não fez nada aqui na California. Eu não perderia meu tempo com isso...  
Meio irritada, Kate insistiu:  
- Pois eu acho que ele tá tramando alguma coisa e não vou largar do pé dele.

Tripp, ouvindo boa parte da conversa, se aproximou:  
- Por isso que Cortez é uma policial exemplar: sabe escolher prioridades. Acho que não ser surpresa quando alguém aqui virar tenente!  
Kate virou os olhos, impaciente!  
Estava cansada de saber que Ana Lucia era a queridinha do chefe Tripp. Vinha de uma família de policicias: pai, mãe, irmãos e até ex-marido. Uma espécie de clã irlandesa de tiras, só que hispânica. O pai de Ana havia sido parceiro de Tripp, quando ambos eram investigadores.  
Tripp era o padrinho de Ana.

E Kate sabia também que Tripp não ia muito com a cara dela. Falta de sorte o chefe ter ouvido sobre sua investigação sobre Sawyer. Outra vez aquele homem a prejudicando! Ana e Tripp que se danassem, ela não ia deixar nada barato com aquele cara!

Assim que chegou ao condomínio, à noitinha, Kate ficou um bom tempo observando o apartamente de Sawyer e Hurley. Queria entrar lá e vasculhar as coisas dele. Tinha certeza que encontraria algo sobre suas atividades.  
Resolveu arriscar e bater na porta, para ver o que acontecia.

Por sorte, Hurley abriu a porta. O simpático rapaz abriu um sorriso:  
- Oi, Kate! Tudo bem? Eu ia mesmo na tua casa, mais tarde... quer entrar? Não faça cerimônia.  
Contente, Kate entrou rapidamente.  
- Obrigada, eu vim agradecer a ajuda ontem com a mudança! Vocês foram todos muito legais comigo, ontem. - dando uma pausa, ela perguntou - teu colega está aí?  
Hurley, que realmente não era bobo, respondeu mansamente:  
- Não, Sawyer ainda não chegou. Ele não costuma ter horário. Eu que cheguei mais cedo hoje. - dando um tempo, continuou - Ele é bem legal, né?  
Diante do olhar interrogativo de Kate, Hurley falou:  
- Sawyer, ele é muito legal. Meio temperamental, mas um cara e tanto.  
Não era bem isso que Kate queria ouvir, mas aproveitou a deixa e perguntou:  
- É, pode ser. Hurley o que você sabe dele?  
- O que eu sei dele? - Hurley perguntou suspeitoso.  
- É, ele tem família, é casado, o quê?

Interpretando a curiosidade de Kate com o interesse romântico, Hurley respondeu:  
- Sei pouco. Ele não é casado, mas tem uns rolos por aí. Não tem família, também. Parece que morreu todo mundo, ele não gosta de falar nisso. Sawyer não sabe que eu sei, mas ele teve problemas com a polícia.  
- E você não se importa com isso?  
Hurley olhou para Kate melancolicamente  
- Ninguém é perfeito. E de perto, ninguém é normal, nem bom, o tempo todo. Todo mundo se ferra na vida, de vez em quando, né? Não gosto de julgar ninguém. Eu tenho medo... de fazerem o mesmo comigo, sabe?

Kate se sentiu esbofeteada com a sabedoria vinda quando ela menos esperava. Resolveu mudar de assunto.  
- Mas o que você queria falar comigo, Hurley?  
- Puxa, menina, toda vez que alguém se muda pra cá, a gente faz um churrasco, uma festinha de boas vindas, sabe? E eu queria fazer uma pra você. Tá todo mundo contando com isso. A gente é meio uma família aqui. Tudo bem pra você? Vai ser na 6ª feira, à noite.

Kate hesitou um pouco, mas não tinha nada contra, na verdade. E era grato à sua eterna baixa estima ver que as pessoas a aceitavam tão bem.  
Sorrindo como uma criança, Kate aceitou contente.  
- Não precisa trazer nada, - disse Hurley - só precisamos de você. E se quiser trazer seu namorado, colega de trabalho, alguém da família, tudo bem.  
Kate agradeceu.  
- Vou ver se Jack não vai estar de plantão. Brigada, Hurley.

Nesse momento, um alarme de cozinha tocou e Hurley explicou:  
- Eu deixei as cortinas do meu quarto pra lavar na lavanderia do condomínio e tava marcando o tempo. Vou lá passar pra máquina de secar. Fica aí bebendo seu café, que eu não demoro, tá? Pode colocar um cd, se você quiser ou ligar a tv.  
Kate o viu saindo e pensou o quanto Hurley era simpático e simples.

Sem perder tempo, deu uma olhada pela casa. Era o espelho de sua casa com Claire.  
Na estante, ao lado da tv, havia um retrato de Hurley e Sawyer, sorridentes. Ela parou meio espantada, olhando o sorriso genuinamente contente no rosto de Sawyer. Verdade seja dita, eles pareciam realmente amigos.

Se encaminhando para o corredor, entrou no primeiro quarto, que parecia de Hurley. Passando direto pela porta que ela sabia ser do banheiro, entrou no quarto seguinte.  
Era o quarto de Sawyer, exatamente o mesmo aposento que ela ocupava no apartamento em frente.

Kate parou indecisa na porta, mas criando coragem, foi em frente.

O quarto não era nada do que ela havia imaginado.  
Já vira estelionatários antes. Eles costumavam ser deslumbrados com o lucro que conseguiam e torravam todo o dinheiro com roupas e móveis extravagantes e bregas.

Mas aquele quarto... aquele quarto tinha... alma!

Uma enorme estante, atolada de livros, alinhados desarrumadamente, tomava conta de uma das paredes.  
Os títulos e autores, entre volumes de dicionários e obras de referência, eram os mais variados possíveis e ela mal pôde ler todos os títulos: William Faulkner, Mark Twain, Agatha Christie, Stephen King, Jorge Luis Borges, Tolkien, Gabriel García- Marquez? _"Nossa, que gosto eclético,"_ pensou ela.

Kafka, Shakespeare, F. Scott Fitzgerald, Vladimir Nabokov, Somerset Maughan, Ernest Hemingway, Truman Capote, Dostoyevsky, Ayn Rand, Kurt Vonegutt, Nora Roberts... _espere, Nora Roberts?_  
Kate riu pra valer ao ver uns dois livros da autora de melodramas femininos. Não que ela mesmo não gostasse, mas não era o tipo de leitura que esperaria para Sawyer...  
Mexendo em um Jack Kerouac, notou que todos os livros estavam manuseados, lidos, não eram enfeite. Tampouco estavam maltratados, ao contrário, eram lidados por alguém cuidadoso.

Kate não esperava por isso!

Abrindo o closet, viu uma grande quantidade de roupas. Todas lhe pareceram de bom gosto. Muitas camisetas de mangas compridas, camisas sociais, jeans, algumas gravatas. Vários blazers e duas jaquetas de couro. Kate também gostava de jaquetas de couro.

A cama, deixada do jeito que ele acordara, era king size, o que não era de espantar, dado o tamanho do dono da cama e suas atividades noturnas com companhia variada.  
Num impulso, se abaixou para olhar embaixo da cama. Bingo! Revistas de mulher pelada!  
Achou graça, mexendo a cabeça de um lado pro outro.  
Mas no criado-mudo tinha um livro de John Fante, "Pergunte ao Vento", com o marcador quase no final do volume. Ao lado do livro, um grande abajur. Provavelmente, Sawyer lia antes de dormir.

Em frente à estante, havia uma escrivaninha, com papéis, um computador e um globo terrestre em cima. Distraída, ela rodou a bola algumas vezes, vendo as cores se misturarem velozmente.

O que mais deixava Kate sem ação era o clima do aposento: calmo, tranquilo, _familiar._  
Tinha um ar confortável, despretencioso. A pequena desarrumação dava a impressão de que alguém, de fato, morava ali, para todo bem e para todo o mal.  
O cheiro da colônia, que ela notara que ele usava, desde que havia se atracado com ele no forum, parecia impregnado sutilmente nas paredes.

Se o lugar que uma pessoa morava era, realmente, o reflexo da própria pessoa, então, definitivamente, Kate não sabia mais o que pensar de Sawyer.

Perdendo a noção do tempo e se esquecendo de que Hurley voltaria a qualquer momento, Kate resolveu mexer nos papéis da escrivaninha.

Logo em cima dos papéis, havia o que parecia ser relatórios sobre fugitivos.  
Era praticamente como se fossem cartazes do velho oeste, com os nomes dos fugitivos. Kate quase podia ler "PROCURA-SE VIVO OU MORTO" nos manifestos, como faziam antigamente.  
Sorrindo, ela não podia deixar de pensar que era bem aventureiro ser caçador de fugitivos.

Passando para outros papéis, ela topou com uma pasta, com um arquivo bem grande sobre um fugitivo em especial. "Blake, Alan George". De onde ela conhecia esse nome? Contador... onde ela já ouvira esse nome?

E tão concentrada estava no relatório, que não percebeu que a porta havia se aberto silenciosamente e que alguém se aproximava, sorrateiro por trás dela.

Nem percebeu quando, abruptamente, esse alguém a segurou pelo braço e a obrigou a levantar, jogando-a, abruptamente, sobre a cama e se lançando por cima dela.  
Foi quando viu Sawyer dizer com a voz mal disfarçando a raiva:  
- Então, gostando do meu quarto, doçura?

Os dois se encararam, Kate com uma expressão desafiadora e Sawyer, com uma expressão terrível.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 08

Kate e Sawyer permaneceram por alguns segundos observando um ao outro intensamente, até que ele repetiu a pergunta:  
- Então, meiguinha, gostou ou não do meu quarto?  
Se recuperando da surpresa, Kate respondeu:  
- Você está louco? Me solte, me solte agora!  
- Qual o problema, police woman, não aguenta o próprio jogo? - disse ele, lembrando que ela tinha se jogado em cima dele, primeiro.

Com irritação renovada, Kate falou entre os dentes:  
- Você sabe a pena por agredir um oficial de polícia?  
- E você? - rebateu ele com uma suavidade perigosa - sabe que é contra lei invadir a casa dos outros?  
- Eu não invadi nada! - blefou Kate, sem dar o braço a torcer - Vim visitar Hurley, queria ver como eram os outros apartamentos... - Kate fez força para se soltar, em vão, fazendo Sawyer segurá-la com mais força contra a cama. - Me larga, só estava curiosa... como a casa... era... - disse ela com a voz entrecortada pelo esforço em se soltar.  
O rosto de Sawyer se endureceu mais ainda e seus olhos faiscaram:  
- Entendi, Hurley te trouxe pro meu quarto como parte da excursão turística?  
Ela fez que sim, com a cabeça:  
- Isso mesmo...  
Ele sorriu, debochado, para depois fechar o rosto e franzir a testa:  
- Então por que raios você estava mexendo nos meus papéis? Na minha escrivaninha? - se aproximando mais dela, ele falou bem baixo:  
- O que você quer de mim?

Kate se sentiu repentinamente amedrontada.  
Não era medo de que ele a agredisse ou batesse nela - era outra coisa.  
Era a força mal controlada, a ferocidade à flor da pele, domada apenas superficialmente, que emanava dele.  
O abismo que ela enxergava nos olhos dele, toda vez que os fitava. Kate se sentia como hipnotizada, á beira de um precipício, pronta para saltar naqueles olhos. Uma queda livre, sem rede de segurança.  
Kate sentiu muito medo.

Reagindo, bateu com o alto de sua cabeça no rosto de Sawyer, com força. Ele deu um gemido e se distraiu com a cabeçada, diminuindo a pressão do corpo dele sobre o dela.  
Tomando um impulso e usando de força, ela girou por cima dele, invertendo as posições.  
Mas não percebia que toda a ferocidade, selvageria e abandono que via em Sawyer eram um espelho de si mesma e que, naquele momento, era Sawyer que via um mar tormentoso nos olhos dela, pronto para afogá-lo...

Se sentindo vitoriosa, Kate o instigou:  
- Qual o problema? Tem medo que eu descubra coisas sobre você? Tem medo que eu diga pra todo mundo o vigarista que você é? Eu sei o que você faz!  
Mas antes que ela pudesse se levantar, Sawyer levantou as pernas e as cruzou, prendendo o corpo de Kate e a impedindo de se levantar.

- Você tá me investigando? Investigando a minha vida? - indagou ele, confuso.  
- E se eu estiver? - respondeu Kate.  
Sawyer deu um sorriso de desafio e ficou dividido entre agarrá-la pelo cangote, arrastá-la até a porta e dar-lhe um pontapé no lindo traseiro e arrancar-lhe as roupas e fazer amor com ela ali mesmo.  
- É mesmo? E sob que alegações? - disse ele suavemente.  
Kate não respondeu, continuando a tentar se soltar.

Diante do silêncio dela, Sawyer disse, disposto a ofendê-la:  
- Ok, boneca, bem que achei que você tinha gostado de mim, mas não precisava ter esse trabalho todo, era só perguntar... mas até que foi legal você me esperar aqui, no meu quarto - disse ele, com um sorriso sarcástico, mal escondendo a raiva.  
Enfurecida, Kate voltou a se debater com mais força:  
- Vou descobrir o que você tá fazendo aqui. Vou descobrir o teu golpe...

Realmente furioso agora, Sawyer girou o corpo, ficando novamente em cima de Kate.  
Os dois estavam suados e respirando com dificuldade, os rostos vermelhos, pelo esforço e pela fúria que os dominava.  
Ele aproximou o rosto, a testa franzida, os olhos cheios de uma fúria pagã e sibilou vagarosamente no ouvido dela  
- Vocês são todos iguais: burocratas, medíocres! Eu não sou mais criança, não tenho mais que aguentar merda nenhuma de vocês, do sistema, da assistente social, da polícia, do diabo que carregue!  
Ninguém vai tirar mais nada de mim!

Kate não entendeu o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas notou que ele estava afetado pra valer.

- Vamos parar com essa palhaçada, - disse ele, levantando-se e deixando Kate deitada na cama. Ela se levantou de um pulo, desconfiada. Sawyer disse friamente:  
- Você quer me investigar? Tudo bem, querida, não vou te negar esse prazer. Mas da próxima vez que invadir meu quarto, - ele mostrou-lhe a porta - é melhor ter um mandado judicial em mãos, ou quem vai chamar a polícia aqui, sou eu.  
E se colocando na frente da porta, antes que ela saísse, completou:  
- Kate... se eu quiser aplicar um golpe, você não vai poder fazer nada. Você não pode comigo.

Eles se encararam combativos e exaustos uma última vez, antes dela sair do quarto e ele bater a porta com força.

Kate saiu tonta do apartamento, se despediu rapidamente de Hurley, que retornava da lavanderia e chegou em casa com a cabeça a mil por hora.  
Nada tinha saído como planejara. Nem tanto por ter sido flagrada espionando as coisas de Sawyer, embora isso tivesse sido bem constrangedor.  
O problema era que Kate fora até lá para esgotar Sawyer, definitivamente, como matéria de pensamento constante em sua mente. Ela entraria em sua casa, veria o lugar brega ou então, o chiqueiro, onde aquele sulista caipira vivia, acharia provas do canalha que ele era e do quanto ele era igual a Wayne e pronto! Tudo estaria resolvido e ela deixaria de ficar pensando nele.  
Mas, ao contrário, ele se revelara uma surpresa, em todos os sentidos. Em vez de decifrá-lo, ela o achara ainda mais misterioso  
e ficara ainda mais curiosa a respeito dele do que antes. Era enlouquecedor!

E isso era apenas metade da questão. Ter o corpo impressionante de Sawyer se movimentando, girando e se movendo, ora sobre ela, ora debaixo dela, não tinha sido brincadeira.  
Havia sido fascinante ver tão de perto como ele conseguia controlar toda aquela força e energia explosivas, sendo quase suave ao tocá-la, apesar da raiva que estava sentindo. Em nenhum momento ela temeu por sua segurança. Kate quase teve pena quando ele se levantou e a expulsou do quarto.

- Machista safado! - xingou ela em voz alta, imaginando o quanto havia se exposto e mostrado que pensava nele o bastante para investigá-lo, como se Sawyer não fosse vaidoso o bastante!

_"E o que era aquela conversa cheia de revolta sobre sistema, assistente social, burocrata e que ninguém ia tirar mais nada dele? Será que Sawyer havia sido delinquente juvenil? Isso explicaria muita coisa..."_ pensou Kate, quando Claire veio bamboleando do quarto.

- Kate, eu estou indo fazer compras, você não disse que queria ir junto, pra conhecer o comércio e ver os melhores lugares?  
Kate respirou fundo e notou que suas pernas ainda estavam tremendo. Achou que ia ser bom espairecer um pouco e colocar as ideias em ordem, depois daquele embate físico e moral com Sawyer.

- Tudo bem, Claire, me dá uns minutos, tá?

Correndo até o quarto, ligou o notebook, entrou no banco de dados da polícia e puxou as fichas mais antigas de Sawyer, de antes da primeira prisão dele, para ver o que encontrava. E também deixou pesquisando o nome que vira na pasta de Sawyer: Alan George Blake. Tinha certeza que conhecia esse nome.  
Depois disso, passou uma água no rosto, para se recompor e saiu para as compras com Claire.  
Antes, se lembrou de desligar o celular. Não estava com cabeça pra aguentar as reclamações de Jack, agora. Era só o que estava faltando!

Sawyer estava muito desconcertado com tudo que havia acontecido.  
Já estava virando costume ficar abalado por causa daquela tal de Kate e ele não estava gostando nada daquilo. Nunca mulher nenhuma havia provocado tamanho tumulto em sua vida.  
- _Vaca!_ - disse baixinho, enquanto dirigia pela cidade, tentando se acalmar.

Ele nem sabia o que pensar daquele incidente todo.  
Encontrar a garota no meio do seu quarto, sentada à sua escrivaninha, olhando seus papéis e mexendo em suas coisas, o fizera se sentir invadido e trouxera lembranças amargas do tempo em que não possuía nada, nem ninguém, que pudesse chamar de seu.  
Do tempo em que passava períodos intermináveis em casas de acolhimento, onde os meninos mais velhos batiam nos menores para ficar com seus pertences e as supervisoras espionavam cada passo que as crianças davam, só pelo poder que isso dava à elas e não para defender os pequenos. Ou nos lares das famílias postiças, que recebiam salário para ficar com ele, mas o deixavam vivendo à míngua.  
Sem direitos, sem privacidade, sem dignidade, sem vida!

Não achou que ela fosse roubar nada, mas a mera presença dela, ali, no ambiente dele, o deixou vulnerável e nu.  
Sawyer aprendera cedo a defender seus dominios. E ver qualquer pessoa atravessando as fronteiras que ele delimitava, sempre o perturbava.

Kate, porém, o perturbou mais do que todos. Aquela mulher mexia com ele num nível que lhe era desconhecido.  
E ter sentido aquele corpinho de guerreira, macio e resistente, ao mesmo tempo, lutando para se soltar dele, lhe despertara sentimentos agradáveis e angustiantes ao mesmo tempo.  
_"Tão pequenina e tão forte!"_ admirou-se, quase sorrindo.

Sentado no balcão de um bar e tomando uma dose dupla de uísque,  
Sawyer refletiu, sombrio, o quanto ficara magoado com a desconfiança de Kate.  
Desde quando ele se magoava com o que as pessoas pensavam dele? E uma desconhecida, ainda por cima.  
Quem sabe já não estava na hora de ir embora dali? Estava se acostumando demais com aquela vidinha mansa.  
Esse tinha sido o trato: um dia, quando cansasse do conto de fadas de Los Angeles, deixaria tudo para trás e voltaria para sua vida real, de vigarista sem raízes.  
Decididamente, a hora estava chegando.  
A bebida desceu queimando a garganta.  
O problema era que ele não queria ir embora.

Kate voltou para casa cansada, ansiosa e com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Ligar a secretária eletrônica e ver que estava lotada de mensagens gritadas por Jack não funcionou como substituto da aspirina.

_"Kate! Por que não me ligou? Esperei seu telefonema o dia todo! Me liga! Agora!"__  
__"Kate! Aonde você se meteu? Não recebeu minha mensagem? Me liga!"__  
__"Kate! Por que desligou seu celular? Quero falar com você, agora!"__  
__"Kate! Que droga! Por que não está em casa?!"__  
__"Kate! Estou ficando aborrecido com isso! Me telefone assim que chegar em casa! Falo sério!"_

Kate sorriu sem jeito para Claire e tentou justificá-lo:  
- Ele deve ter tido um dia difícil. Cirurgiões sofrem muito stress, sabe?  
Claire respondeu:  
- Eu imagino! É muita responsabilidade pra pessoa.  
Vendo Kate se sentar na cozinha, indagou:  
- Não vai ligar pra ele?  
Kate mordeu o lábio inferior e respondeu, vaga:  
- Mais tarde eu ligo...  
Pegando um copo de suco de laranja gelado, ela continuou:  
- Vou tomar um banho bem frio e depois volto pra fazer o jantar.

Entrando no quarto, correu até o notebook, ansiosa para ver quais novas informações tinham chegado sobre Sawyer. Não conseguira parar de pensar nele durante as compras.

E o que encontrou ali, estava longe de ajudá-la a se aliviar de seu mal-estar.

James Ford, órfão aos oito anos. Seu pai assassinara sua mãe a tiros, se suicidando em seguida. Encontrado em estado de choque embaixo da cama. Avó e tio faleceram pouco tempo depois. Várias passagens por orfanatos, lares substitutos e casas de acolhimento temporários.

_O pai matara a esposa - ela quase tinha matado Wayne...___

_Não sou mais criança, não tenho mais que aguentar merda nenhuma de vocês___

_Ninguém vai tirar mais nada de mim!_

Agora, sim, Kate entendia tudo.

Kate sentiu uma profunda e inesperada afinidade por Sawyer.  
Agora que era policial e perseguia criminosos que haviam cometido o crime que ela deixara de cometer por um triz, percebia a sorte que tivera ao ser impedida de matar Wayne.

Conhecia agora, todas as consequências que advinham de um assassinato: ser caçado como um animal, sem tempo nem para respirar, abrir mão das pessoas que você mais ama, dos lugares que adora, ter a vida jogada na privada.  
Escapara de ter desperdiçado sua vida por pura sorte e por ter tido o pai a apoiá-la quando precisou.  
Se não fosse por isso, talvez a essa altura, poderia ter se tornado uma criminosa ainda pior que do que Sawyer.

Vendo agora a infância e adolescência desbaratadas que vivera, era fácil entender que ele não pudera usufruir das mesmas oportunidades. Sabe-se lá as circunstâncias que o levaram à marginalidade.

Ana Lucia estava certa, um ano era tempo demais para um trapaceiro de carreira.  
Ela tivera uma segunda chance e a aproveitara. Talvez a de Sawyer estivesse acontecendo agora...

Sentiu-se muito injusta por ter invadido a casa dele e por ter sido preconceituosa. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia se arrepender por ter entrado em seu quarto.  
Gostara imensamente de ter partilhado da intimidade de Sawyer, tido tempo para conhecê-lo, um pouquinho que fosse, através de seus objetos pessoais.  
_" Levando em consideração todas as suas desvantagens, até que ele se saiu muito bem,"_ pensou ela.

Kate estava pensando seriamente em ir falar com Sawyer e talvez até pedir desculpas, quando a campainha da porta tocou.  
Era Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 09

Jack estava zangado.  
Kate percebeu assim que o viu parado na porta. Ele entrou silencioso, com os olhos baixos, evitando encará-la. Kate resolveu fingir que não tinha notado.  
- Oi, Jack! Esta é Claire, minha companheira de apartamento.  
Ela percebeu que ele se controlou para falar naturalmente com Claire.  
- Prazer em conhecê-la. É paciente da Dra. Burke, não é?  
- Isso mesmo. É um prazer conhecê-lo. Sinta-se à vontade. Vai jantar conosco, não vai? - indagou Claire.  
Jack respondeu com seriedade:  
- Não sei, ainda.  
Sentindo o clima pesado, Claire foi para a cozinha.

Jack olhou em volta e disse, de forma crítica:  
- Então, foi aqui que você veio morar? Meu Deus, Kate! Isso aqui é tão pequeno e suburbano!  
Decidida a não brigar com Jack, Kate respondeu:  
- Que é isso, Jack? É um ótimo apartamento. Num bom bairro, tive sorte do aluguel ser tão razoável.  
- Você podia estar na minha casa, grande, espaçosa.

Já começando a ficar nervosa, Kate interrompeu:  
- Mas aqui eu posso pagar com o meu salário - dando uma pausa, ela concluiu - eu gostei daqui, Jack.  
- E não gosta da minha casa? - insistiu ele.  
- Gosto, mas é a sua casa. Esse aqui é o _meu_ apartamento, _meu_ espaço. Eu preciso de um espaço só pra mim. É uma coisa minha. Velhos hábitos, entende?  
Balançando a cabeça em desacordo, ele respondeu:  
- Não, Kate, eu não entendo. - ele ficou calado por uns segundos pensando. Kate podia ver sua mágoa se acumulando.  
- E por que, pelo menos, não foi ontem, lá em casa?

Exasperada, Kate passou as mãos na cabeleira revolta e disse:  
- Porque eu estava fazendo a mudança. Eu me mudei ontem, Jack! Lembra? Não podia largar as coisas no meio da sala e ir pra sua casa. Eu te chamei pra me ajudar, você não veio porque não quis.  
- E por que não me ligou hoje?  
- Eu ainda estou me mudando, me adaptando, arrumando as coisas... Jack! Por favor! Eu tive um dia tão difícil!  
Kate pensou em desabafar com ele sobre seus problemas no trabalho e seu equívoco com Sawyer, em busca de apoio, mas ele a interrompeu, gritando com voz embargada:  
- VOCÊ teve um dia difícil? - caminhando atormentado pela sala, ele continuou - Dia difícil, Kate, é entrar numa sala de cirurgia para operar um tumor na coluna. Dia difícil é quase perder o paciente, Kate! Dia difícil... - Jack não conseguia continuar:  
- Eu quase o perdi! - as lágrimas se acumulando nos olhos.

Kate se sentiu arrasada. Devia ter, pelo menos, liagado para ele, para confortá-lo. "Parecia que nunca fazia nada certo!" pensou ela arrasada.  
- Jack, me desculpe! - ela tentou tocá-lo no braço, mas ele lhe virou as costas. - Jack, por favor, me perdõe.  
Pensando por alguns segundos, ela falou já meio cansada:  
- Ele se salvou? O paciente?  
Jack se virou, o rosto desolado, os lábios trêmulos:  
- Sim, eu o salvei...

Kate sorriu, conciliadora:  
- Eu sabia que você ia conseguir! Você sempre consegue, Jack! Você nunca falha!  
Ao ouvir isso, Jack pareceu um tanto aliviado e quase sorriu.  
Kate conseguiu acalmá-lo lhe servindo uma dose de uísque de uma garrafa que trouxera na mudança.

Kate se preocupava muito com Jack.  
Eles se conheceram quando ele operou um colega de equipe que baleado em ação. A bala se alojara na coluna e nenhum médico achara seguro extrair o projétil. Jack, porém, tinha certeza de que teria sucesso na operação. E, de fato, não apenas extraiu a bala de um lugar delicadíssimo, como conseguiu diminuir, em muito, as sequelas do ferimento.

Kate se sentiu lisonjeada ao ver que um homem tão talentoso e especial parecia estar atraído por ela.  
Em seu primeiro encontro, Jack lhe contou, com lágrimas nos olhos, a estória de como quase perdera uma garotinha na mesa de operação. Como sentira medo e como tinha conseguido controlar o pânico e salvar-lhe a vida.  
Kate ficou comovida com o relato e com a sensibilidade de Jack. Depois de crescer ao lado de um bruto como Wayne, conhecer um homem tão honesto com seus sentimentos, era uma golfada de ar fresco!  
Mas com o convívio, Kate começou a notar o quanto Jack era frágil e até mesmo, emocionalmente instável.  
Ele se magoava tão facilmente e se afetava tanto com todas as pequenas frustrações da vida, que ela passou a ter muito cuidado para não contrariá-lo ou chateá-lo.  
Kate passou a pisar em ovos em seu relacionamento com Jack.  
Mas, não obstante, ele sempre parecia triste, desapontado ou zangado com ela.  
Kate passou, então a apresentar para Jack uma Kate alternativa, uma dupla personalidade ou a vestir uma segunda pele, que não o aborrecesse. Até que dava certo, mas as vezes, as coisas forçosamente explodiam, como nesse episódio da mudança.

Kate se sentia culpada quando eles brigavam. Jack era um homem excepcional, ele curava pessoas, salvava suas vidas, diminuía seu sofrimento. Um homem assim devia estar certo e ela, errada.

- Jack, não vamos brigar, por favor! - implorou ela - Não pode ficar contente com a minha casa nova e meus novos amigos. Os vizinhos são ótimos.  
Ela tentou mais um pouco:  
- Olha, eu vou pensar seriamente sobre ir pra sua casa. Agora que tenho um espaço meu, eu vou poder ter mais tranqulidade pra decidir. Está bem assim?  
Um pouco mais amansado, Jack concordou e acabou jantando com as moças. Aproveitou para contar, em detalhes, vários casos de suas cirurgias.  
Claire estava numa fase de se interessar por saúde e medicina. Mas até ela começou a entediar com o relato ininterrupto das façanhas médicas de Jack Shepard.  
Kate, por sua vez, desenvolvera uma invejável técnica de parecer atenta ao que Jack falava, enquanto pensava em outras coisas.  
Ela entendeu que o que interessava a Jack era _se sentir ouvido_, não necessariamente _ser ouvido_. Portanto, com sua técnica aprimorada, enquanto Kate parecia estar prestando atenção à Jack, ela podia resolver, mentalmente, problemas mais urgentes.  
No momento, por exemplo, ela ainda estava decidindo se ia ou não se desculpar com Sawyer, por ter invadido sua casa. Também não podia esquecer de ler o arquivo sobre Blake, antes de ir dormir.  
Ah, lavar os pratos e jogar o lixo fora, Claire tinha feito o jantar, ela cuidava de limpeza da cozinha. Ela havia trancado o carro? Tinha umas contas para pagar amanhã, sem falta...

- E foi assim - prosseguia Jack - que eu consegui parar a hemorragia, foi necessária muita habilidade.  
Kate voltou à realidade e Claire disse:  
- Eu imagino, Jack. E muito talento, também.  
Jack sorriu, envaidecido. Claire se levantou da mesa e disse:  
- Vou lavar os pratos.  
Kate deu o contra.  
- Nada disso, Claire, você precisa descansar. Eu lavo os pratos e ponho o lixo lá fora. Não se preocupe com isso. Jack me ajuda, não é, Jack?  
- Na verdade, Kate, eu já estou indo embora. Amanhã pego cedo no hospital, uma biópsia da medula espinhal...  
Antes que Jack recomeçasse, Claire se despediu e foi para o quarto.  
A bem da verdade, aquele monte de doença, cortes e sangue que Jack descrevera, a deixara enjoada e impressionada.

Kate levou Jack até o carro e avistou Sawyer, sentando numa cadeira na porta de sua casa, fumando e lendo um pedaço de papel. Kate notou que ele parecia muito sério.

Jack insistiu, perto do carro:  
- Não esqueça de pensar sobre a minha casa.  
Virando os olhos, Kate respondeu:  
- Pode deixar, eu vou pensar.  
Os dois trocaram um selinho rápido e Jack foi embora.

Kate pensou em ir falar com Sawyer agora, mas algo em seu rosto a impediu. Ele parecia absorto no que estava lendo e também sua expressão estava amarga e quase sofrida.  
_"Melhor deixar para lá."_ pensou ela.

Sawyer acordou tarde e com uma ressaca monumental e muito pouca vontade de sair da cama.  
Mas já que o maldito Blake não aparecia, ele tinha que mostrar serviço, pegando outros fugitivos.  
E hoje ele ia pegar alguns fugitivos e esfregar na cara do canalha do Grego.  
Não que o Grego já tivesse sido realmente canalha com ele, mas Sawyer estava com raiva e alguém ia pagar por isso!  
Ele precisava de alguma pista boa sobre Blake, antes que o Grego chamasse outros caçadores de fugitivo.  
Era um inferno ter um monte de recaptadores indo, ao mesmo tempo, atrás de um mesmo fugido. Era praticamente uma guerra urbana.  
Não, _ele_ ia pegar o Blake ou não se chamava Sawyer! Ok, ele não se chamava Sawyer, mas ele sabia o que queria dizer.

O incidente de ontem com Kate, também contribuíra para o seu mal estar. Se recordou que na noite anterior pensara seriamente em dar o fora de Los Angeles. E ainda acreditava que era a coisa certa a fazer, mas agora, à luz do dia, sua decisão tinha evaporado.  
Ele não iria embora só por causa de uma policialzinha qualquer. Ele ia ficar, nem que fosse para dar uma lição nela.

O telefone tocou bem na hora que Sawyer estava saindo. Era Charlie:  
- Sawyer? Chama o Hurley pra mim.  
- Hurley já saiu pro trabalho, tem gente que trabalha, Dumbo - respondeu rudemente.  
- Ah, é? Então o que está fazendo em casa a essa hora?  
Sem vontade de responder, Sawyer cortou:  
- Se é só isso, vou desligar.  
- Não, espera... é que nós, a banda, arrumamos uns shows em um clube em San Diego, a gente vai ficar o dia todo aqui, passando o som. E eu fiquei de fazer umas coisas pra Claire. Queria que o Hurley fizesse, mas já que ele não está...  
Vendo o que o esperava, Sawyer deu o contra:  
- O quê? Eu vou ter que bancar o namorado bonzinho?  
- Puxa, Sawyer, a barriga dela tá muito grande. Ela não pode se abaixar pra pegar as roupas na secadora. E nem levar a poltroninha dela, que eu levei pra limpar depois que caiu molho de macarrão nela. Que te custa fazer um favor pra Claire?

Suspirando ruidosamente, Sawyer concordou:  
- Tá bem, não precisa chorar, mais alguma coisa?  
- Não, não. Só isso. Levar a poltrona e pegar as roupas na terceira secadora. As roupas estão dentro de um saco.  
- Sei! Então, tô indo lá.  
Charlie se lembrou de algo muito importante, para espanto de Sawyer  
- Ei, nada de ficar mexendo nas roupas da Claire, heim? Não abre o saco e nada de ficar cheirando as roupas dela, também!

Atônito, Sawyer rosnou:  
- Você enlouqueceu? E por diabos eu ia cheirar a roupa da Claire? Você pirou? - de repente, ele entendeu - Charlie, você cheira as roupas da Claire?  
Sawyer podia sentir Charlie acuado, pelo telefone. Dando uma gargalhada, ele não deixou passar:  
- Seu inglezinho tarado! Você não tem vergonha de ficar abusando das roupas de uma grávida indefesa? Que feio, Pace! Vou contar tudo pra rainha!  
- Eu não faço nada disso e tarado é você! - depois pensando um pouco, ele completou - não conta nada pra Claire, não, tá bom?  
- Não, Chuck, não vou contar nada, não, confia em mim - disse sarcasticamente.  
- Seu miserável, eu te pego, quando voltar.,, você vai ver!  
Desligando na cara de Charlie, Sawyer se dirigiu à lavanderia, se sentindo bem melhor.

Assim que entrou ele viu a poltrona cor-de-rosa, _"Oh, que fofinho!"_.  
Resolveu pegar o saco das roupas, colocar na poltrona e levar tudo de uma vez.  
Abrindo a porta da secadora, notou que o saco tinha arrebentado e havia acontecido exatamente o que Charlie mais temia: ele ia ter que tocar nas preciosas roupas quando fosse pegá-las, uma a uma.  
Enquanto ia apanhando as peças de roupa, Sawyer não sentiu a menor inclinação de cheirá-las, embora o perfume do amaciante até que fosse bom.  
Sentindo o tecido de uma das lingeries, ele pensou: "Esse amaciante é melhor do que aquele que a gente usa lá em casa!" E foi nessa hora que Kate chegou.

Ela o pegou bem na hora que ele sentia o toque de uma das calcinhas.  
Eles se entreolharam, Sawyer inesperadamente envergonhado, e Kate, divertida, e voltaram o olhar para a peça íntima na mão de Sawyer.  
_"Mas que boca maldita!"_ pensou ele sobre Charlie. Aquele nanico ia pagar caro por isso.  
Surpresa com a cena, Kate indagou:  
- O que está fazendo com as roupas de Claire?  
Imaginando que ela pensaria o pior, ele respondeu mal-criado:  
- Estou tendo um momento de perversidade sexual com as peças recém lavadas da Miss Austrália.  
Kate virou os olhos e deu uma risada curta:  
- Hummm, interessante. Claire me pediu pra pegar as roupas dela e uma poltrona também.  
Relaxando, Sawyer respondeu:  
- É, Charlie ligou e me pediu pra fazer isso. O saco arrebentou na secadora e espalhou tudo.

Eles sorriram.  
_"Pelo menos, quebrou o gelo!"_ pensou Kate.  
Ela queria se desculpar com ele, mas não conseguia. Estava tão cansada de pedir desculpas para todos!  
Usando de um subterfúgio, tentou abordar o assunto:  
- Gostei do apartamento de vocês. Muito bem arrumado. O seu quarto, também. Muito agradável.  
Ela parou, indecisa se continuava, pois tinha medo de que ele fizesse alguma piada suja sobre ela no quarto dele.  
Mas Sawyer apertou os olhos a observando e não disse nada.  
- Você gosta de ler, não é?  
- Alguma lei contra isso?  
- Claro que não! - aliviada por ele ter se mantido na linha, continuou - Ler é um ótimo hábito. - disse ela.

Olhando-a atentamente por alguns segundos, Sawyer perguntou de chofre:  
- Você tá querendo me pedir desculpas?  
Se sentindo intimidada, ela retrucou:  
- E você? Não acha que me deve desculpas?  
Achando graça, ele indagou:  
- Desculpas pelo o que, exatamente?  
Zangada, ela respondeu:  
- Por ter me agarrado e me jogado na cama pra me dizer desaforos!

Ele abaixou a cabeça, rindo e pensou _"Nossa, ela fica uma graça, com as sardas ficando mais escuras no rostinho zangado!"_

- Você quer dizer que eu te devo desculpas por ter feito o mesmo que você fez comigo na frente de todo mundo? Garota, você tem coragem!  
Ela balançou a cabeça e acabou achando graça, sem dizer nada. Aproveitando, Sawyer brincou:  
- Diz a verdade, tiraram o maior sarro da tua cara na delegacia, não foi? Olha, eu queria ter visto isso!  
Dando o braço a torcer, Kate levantou os olhos, cheios de riso.  
Ele concluiu, suavemente:  
- Sabe, Sardenta, desculpas não combinam com a gente.

Kate se surpreendeu com a gentileza de Sawyer ao dizer isso.  
Os dois sorriram docemente e ficaram se olhando, quase em flerte, contentes por terem, cada um a seu modo, se desculpado mutuamente.

Suspirando, Kate perguntou:  
- Quer que ajude com a poltrona?  
- É só abrir a porta do apartamento, pra eu colocar lá dentro.  
Caminhando lado a lado, Kate teve uma idéia que podia dar certo.

- Coloco a poltrona no quarto da Claire? - perguntou Sawyer, ao entrar no apartamento.  
- Não, ela está tirando um cochilo. Tô começando a achar que a única ocupação de mulher grávida é ficar dormindo o dia todo... - disse Kate - põe aqui mesmo na sala, mais tarde eu arrasto pro quarto.

Kate o observou por um tempo e depois se decidiu.  
- Eu queria falar com você. Um assunto sério, pra nós dois.  
Malicioso, Sawyer perguntou:  
- Sobre?  
- Sobre trabalho, sobre fugitivos e sobre Alan George Blake! Te interessa?

Sawyer a encarou cautelosamente.  
O que ela estava tramando dessa vez?


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Sawyer estava desconfiado e sem saber o que esperar de Kate. Olhando em volta, ele sorru maliciosamente quando entrou no quarto dela.:  
- Estou sendo convidado a entrar no quarto da donzela?  
- Bem, já que entrei no seu, sem convite, acho justo você entrar no meu. Afinal, é apenas trabalho - explicou ela, secamente - vamos ter mais tranqüilidade aqui.  
- Ok, que trabalho? O que é que você quer?

Puxando um banco que trouxera da cozinha para Sawyer, ela se sentou na cadeira e abriu o notebook. Sawyer notou arquivos da polícia impressos sobre a escrivaninha.

- Eu sei que você tá atrás de George Alan Blake e acho que posso te ajudar a pegá-lo.  
Franzindo a testa, ele perguntou:  
- Me ajudar? Você vai me ajudar a capturar um fugitivo? Por pura bondade de seu coração generoso?  
- Nada disso - respondeu ela, tranquilamente - vou ser franca com você. - Ela se ajeitou de frente para ele, colocando o pé na cadeira e segurando o joelho.  
- Esse ano haverá poucas vagas para o cargo de tenente. A competição vai ser imensa. Todo mundo quer mostrar serviço ou entrar na panelinha de algum chefe. Eu não faço parte de nenhuma panelinha...  
- Então, quer fazer o dever de casa e mostrar serviço? - completou ele.  
Concordando com a cabeça Kate disse:  
- Eu quero essa promoção e pensei que se fizesse minha própria investigação, à parte da oficial, teria mais terreno pra trabalhar e me destacar.  
Sawyer a observou atentamente:  
- E você acha vai se destacar entregando o Blake?  
- Eu não quero o Blake! - interrompeu ela - eu quero informações exclusivas sobre e empresa pra qual ele trabalhava. Uma grande investigação sobre a Widmore Company vai começar em breve. Blake não deu um mero desfalque, ele estava num esquema de lavagem de dinheiro e evasão de divisas. Parece que ele começou a se sentir ameaçado e resolveu fugir. A Widmore, então, o denunciou pelos crimes. Aposto que não sabia disso, Sawyer.  
- Não, Sardenta, investigação é coisa da polícia. A gente só pega os caras de volta.  
Esperta, Kate tocou no ponto fraco:  
- Mas você não está conseguindo pegar esse cara...  
Respirando fundo, Sawyer afirmou:  
- Blake ta meio difícil, mas já tive casos complicados antes, eu me viro... os 95 mil que eu vou embolsar vão compensar os problemas.

Perdendo a paciência, Kate contra atacou:  
- Blake não recebeu uma fiança de quase 1 milhão de dólares por nada. Ele é a chave pra se pegar gente graúda, descobrir coisa grande.  
- Eu não tenho interesse em descobrir nada grande.  
Kate interrompeu:  
- Você nunca vai pegá-lo sem a minha ajuda, sem as informações internas que eu tenho. Nunca vai embolsar seus 95 mil. E eu preciso de um parceiro nas investigações.  
Refletindo, ele perguntou:  
- Por que você não investiga com sua parceira, a Pollyana? Ela parece tão receptiva e agradável... - debochou ele, se referindo à aparência sempre mal humorado de Ana Lucia.  
Kate riu da ironia, sem dizer nada.  
- Sério - insistiu ele - os parceiros não deveriam se apoiar?  
Ela respondeu:  
- Já disse! Eu quero uma chance pra promoção pra mim! É a minha chance...  
- Ah, já entendi, você quer roubar a promoção da tua parceira! Você quer passar a perna nela. E pensar que ontem mesmo você tava me acusando de ser vigarista! - apontou ele, suavemente.

Se irritando, Kate pensou: _"Que homem insuportável!"_  
- Eu não estou roubando Ana Lucia, não estou roubando ninguém! - exclamou ela, defensivamente. - A promoção dela já está garantida, ela entrou na força antes de mim, tem família na polícia-  
- Tem panelinha - completou Sawyer.  
- Bem, é! Mas ela é uma boa policial, realmente boa! - reconheceu Kate. - O problema não é Ana! Eu... eu quero a _minha_ promoção, eu quero a minha carreira, quero me destacar, provar que sou uma boa policial, se ela estiver junto, vai ser um trabalho conjunto.

- E você vai ter que dividir o show, já entendi. E como vai investigar, se está trabalhando? - indagou ele.  
Os olhos dela brilharam ao responder inocentemente:  
- Eu tirei uma semana de folga, por conta de 3 anos na policia sem férias. Afinal, eu estou de mudança, a gente tem direito de se ausentar.  
Sawyer e Kate trocaram um sorriso cúmplice.  
_"Essa é das minhas..."_ , pensou ele.

- Então? - insistiu ela - tá nessa comigo?  
Sawyer hesitou, eram bons argumentos os que ela apresentara. E ele percebia o quanto ela estava decidida e o quanto ela parecia competente e ambiciosa. Mas a ideia de passar, sabe Deus quantas horas - dias até - ao lado de Kate, despertava a mesma inquietação que sentira quando descobrira que ela ia morar na casa ao lado.  
Péssima idéia.  
O mais sábio para ambos seria dizer não e se afastar dali.

Ele se levantou, caminhou pelo quarto e disse:  
- As informações são suas e o Blake é meu. Sem discussões.  
Se levantando também, Kate confirmou:  
- Sem discussões.  
Soltando o ar ruidosamente, Sawyer disse:  
- Acabou de ganhar um parceiro, Sardenta!

Enquanto Kate foi pegar um café, Sawyer resolveu dar uma espiada no quarto.  
E por que não? Ele tinha direito, já que ela fizera o mesmo primeiro. Embora a desvantagem fosse dele, já que o ambiente ainda estava em construção. Parecia ainda sem a forma de sua moradora, sem seu cheiro, seu ritmo.  
Mas de uma coisa Sawyer tinha certeza: não encontraria nada cor de rosa ali. Nem bonequinhos ou bichinhos de pelúcia.  
Kate parecia ser uma amante da praticidade e do clean.

Os móveis eram modernos, de um design seco, arrojado.  
Encostados na parede, quadros bonitos, sobre o mar, esperavam para serem pendurados.  
Havia também um toque rústico nas coisas dela.  
"Rústico como a Sardenta!" avaliou ele, ao ver um par de botas de caminhada jogados num canto do quarto.  
Ele sorriu ao lembrar o quanto ela era sensual andando pelo quarto descalça, sem maquiagem, de jeans e camiseta tank, os cabelos revoltos enrolados num coque mal feito.  
Mentira! O quarto já possuía muito da sensualidade inquieta e transgressora que gritava de dentro dela.  
Um ruído de rock, uma guitarra country... tão Sardenta!

- Que maluquice! - murmurou ele, espantado com o rumo de seus pensamentos.

Voltando Kate indagou, com uma expressão envergonhada no rosto:  
- Então, tirando a forra por eu ter entrado no seu quarto?  
Por algum motivo, Kate estava nervosa por ele estar ali, no quarto dela. Se impressionara muito com o quarto dele e queria causar uma igualmente boa impressão nele.  
Decidido a afastar o sentimentalismo, Sawyer respondeu:  
- Querida,a minha forra no seu quarto ainda nem começou.  
Kate fingiu que não ouviu e lhe passou a xícara de café. Sorrindo, Sawyer brincou:  
- Não disse que você ainda ia fazer um capuccino só pra mim?  
_"Convencido!"_ Kate o encarou com os olhos espremidos:  
- É café solúvel! - e enfatizou - descafeinado.

Recolhendo o sorriso, Sawyer fez uma cara de nojo para a xícara:  
- Por isso que tua parceira tá sempre de mal humor contigo...

Eles passaram a manhã estudando os relatórios e esmiuçando as informações que Kate baixara do computador da polícia.  
Sawyer entendia agora por que não estava conseguindo encontrar Blake da forma habitual com a qual sempre achara os fugitivos.  
O cara era complicação pura!  
Kate tinha razão, Blake estava afundado na merda até as orelhas e acompanhado de gente rica e perigosa.

Ele estava mesmo metido em lavagem de dinheiro e facilitava a saída para paraísos fiscais no Caribe.  
De uma hora para outra, dera um desfalque e tentara fugir. A compania o denunciara como o único responsável pelo esquema. Ele fora preso, o Grego pagara a fiança e ele desaparecera, dessa vez para valer.

- Não vai ser mole encontrar esse cara, Sardenta. Ele tá se escondendo de todo mundo. Da polícia, dos cúmplices, do chefe dele no esquema, do Grego. Até dos pais e da namorada... ele deve estar com muito medo pra se esconder desse jeito - afirmou Sawyer.  
- Você já falou com os pais dele?  
- Caçadores não podem abordar as famílias dos fugitivos, é contra a lei. Posso perder minha licensa se fizer isso. Mas não interessa falar com eles, Blake não tem procurado os pais. Nem por telefone.  
- Como sabe?  
Ele hesitou:  
- Coloquei uma escuta no telefone deles.  
Kate revirou os olhos, criticando:  
- Isso é ilegal, não se pode colocar escutas sem mandado judicial.  
- Olha só quem fala - retrucou Sawyer - Pensei que fosse ilegal usar relatórios da polícia em proveito próprio. Você não devia nem estar me mostrando isso.  
Kate respondeu com uma cara de inocente.  
- Como você é trapaceira, Sardenta...  
Kate sorriu, quase envaidecida.  
_"Esquisito,"_ pensou ela vagamente, _"devia estar ofendida."_

Ela indagou:  
- Quem você investigou até agora?  
- Fiz campana na porta da casa da namorada e dos pais. Grampeei os telefones e segui os três. Blake não se comunicou com eles em nenhum momento. Mas pode ser que tenham se falado por messenger ou email. E tem o celular, também.  
Kate escutou atentamente, enquanto tomava o café. Sawyer continuou:  
- O cara que grampeou os telefones é um gênio da lâmpada nessas coisas. Já ia pedir pra ele hackear os computadores dos velhos e da namorada. E dar um jeito nos celulares.  
- Ele é de confiança?  
- Trabalha pro Grego há bastante tempo e já fez alguns serviços pra mim também. É tão de confiança quanto qualquer um.  
Kate lhe mostrou um relatório com uma foto:  
- Esse cara aqui, Burguess, ele viajou com Blake pras Seychelles ano passado, devem ter ido fazer alguma transferência. Era uma boa a gente grampear esse cara, também.  
- E levar um papo com ele, pressionar um pouco pra ver o que ele faz. Quem sabe não vai correndo atrás do coleguinha de seminário?

***

O técnico amigo de Sawyer morava num galpão, a uns 40 minutos do centro da cidade.  
Um homem moreno, de traços do oriente médio e belos olhos amendoados abriu a porta.  
Sawyer fez as apresentações:  
- Sardenta, este é o Mustafá. Mustafá, essa é a Sardenta. A gente tá precisando do teu serviço - disse ele, entrando sem cerimônia.  
Kate e o estranho se entreolharam e, como que já conhecendo Sawyer, eles se adiantaram.  
- Kate Austen, prazer.  
- Sayid Jarrah, o prazer é todo meu.  
Observando-a atentamente, Sayid a convidou a entrar e beijou-lhe galantemente a mão .  
Kate achou graça do gesto.  
Ao entrar e olhar em volta, ela não pode deixar de ficar atônita com o quanto aquele galpão, visto de fora, escondia o que havia do lado de dentro.

O local mais parecia um centro de comunicações, cheios de grandes monitores, teclados, cpus, consoles, pequenas e grandes antenas de vários formatos, chips, drives, ferramentas e mais uma infinidade de aparelhos eletrônicos espalhados por todo o lado.  
Apesar de todo esse aparato, o lugar era limpo e parecia em completa ordem.

Definitivamente Sayid era um profissional competente.  
Kate sentiu uma confiança e uma simpatia imediata por ele.  
Ele escutou silenciosamente, sem tecer comentários, até o fim da explicação, floreada como sempre, de Sawyer.

- O serviço pode ser feito - começou ele, com seu forte e curioso sotaque - mas vai custar mais. Vou ter montar um interceptor para as mensagens dos celulares. E quebrar a segurança dos computadores. Os domésticos dos pais e da namorada vão ser moleza, mas a do outro sujeito deve ser mais difícil. Ele deve ter colocado senhas se está envolvido em tudo isso.

Ele deu uma longa pausa, sem pressa.  
- Vocês pretendem fazer campana? Então vou ter que montar um receptor para vocês captarem as conversas de uma certa distância. E ainda tem os agrados para uns amigos meus... para facilitarem as instalações. Posso também tentar entrar nos computadores da Widmore, se conseguir hackear direito o computador desse Burguess. É só me dar tempo.

Kate ficou entusiasmada, agora sim, podia sentir que as coisas iam dar certo! Sawyer, por sua vez, ouvia, resignadamente toda a lista de façanhas cibernéticas que Sayid se dspunha a realizar e já imaginava que o preço seria outra façanha.  
- Quanto? - cortou Sawyer, melancólico.  
- 20 mil.

Dando uma risada sarcástica, Sawyer disse:  
- Acho que aquele sol todo que você pegou no deserto te deixou com o miolo mole, Ali Babá. Você acha mesmo que eu vou te pagar 20 mil por isso?!  
Sayid levantou tranquilamente os olhos irônicos, para total exaspero de Sawyer, que achava uma ofensa pessoal Sayid ser tão ponderado.  
- Esse trabalho custa, no mínimo, 25 mil. Fiz uma cortesia... em homenagem à Kate. Vai ser um trabalho de primeira, não vão se arrepender.

_"E é charmoso, também! Não podia ser melhor!"_ , comemorou Kate, sorrindo para Sayid.  
- Tenho certeza disso, Sayid - respondeu Kate, contente.  
O pequeno flerte entre os dois irritou Sawyer ainda mais. Cedendo, ele falou suavemente:  
- Tudo bem, Sheik, ainda aceita cartão de crédito?

Sayid prometeu aprontar os receptadores para conversas à distância para a manhã seguinte e começaria a hackear os computadores imediatamente. Antes disso Kate e Sawyer não poderiam pressionar Burguess.  
Mas resolveram dar uma passada para checar o endereço e a vizinhança.  
Deram uma volta no quarteirão, caminharam pela calçada da casa e escolheram o melhor lugar para estacionar o carro durante a campana.  
Na volta para casa, Kate observou para Sawyer:  
- Seu amigo, Sayid, é muito sedutor.  
- É! Um perfeito Don Juan! - retrucou eie.  
- Ele é casado?  
- Tá interessada? Pensei que você tivesse narmorado.  
- E tenho - respondeu ela, arrogante - um namorado excelente! O melhor namorado que uma garota pode ter. Ele é cirurgião.

Olhando de esguelha, Sawyer resolveu deixá-la tão irritada quanto ele estava:  
- Se ele fosse mesmo excelente e o melhor, você não ia precisar ficar falando que ele é.  
Mordida, Kate exclamou:  
- O que quer dizer com isso?  
- Que você tá querendo vender uma coisa que você mesma não comprou.  
Se sentindo acuada, Kate disparou:  
- Como você sabe? Até parece que alguém já disse que você é excelente em alguma coisa!  
Sawyer esteve a ponto de dizer em que, precisamente, era excelente, mas preferiu engolir o insulto a seco. Os dois se encararam a ponto de se engalfinhar, mas resolveram deixar a coisa como estava.

Ia ser um longo trabalho juntos...


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

No carro, a caminho do bunker de Sayid, Kate e Sawyer, escaldados pela discussão no dia anterior, tentavam manter um silêncio cuidadoso, diante do fato de ambos terem um gênio difícil.

Para aquela investigação dar certo, era óbvio que eles teriam de se controlar e até fazer algumas concessões. Se isso aconteceria como planejado, era discutível.

Mas as novidades que Sayid tinha para eles ajudou um bocado no bom humor da dupla.  
O iraquiano havia acabado de crackear o computador dos pais e da namorada de Blake e estava, no momento, entrando em seus emails.  
- Tudo isso - falou ele, apontando para o pendrive em cima da mesa - tem material tirado do computador de Megan Wilson, a namorada de Blake. Acho bom vocês começarem a pesquisar pelos emails.  
- E pra que que a gente te paga, Al Jazeera? - disse Sawyer, olhando desanimado para a imagem do monitor, lotada de arquivos.  
- Para grampear alguns telefones, também, se não me engano. Os dados vão continuar baixando no computador e gravando no pendrive, sem parar. Fiquem à vontade. E se precisarem sair, é só bater os três portões. Eles trancam automaticamente.  
- A que horas os grampos vão ficar prontos, Sayid? - indagou Kate.  
- Talvez lá pelo meio-dia, não é um serviço fácil. - respondeu Sayid, se despedindo.  
- Obrigada, Sayid - disse Kate, ao vê-lo sair.

Sawyer e Kate passaram as duas horas seguintes separando os emails de Megan.  
Megan trabalhava como organizadora de festas infantis. Era bem relacionada e parecia ter, literalmente, milhares de amigos, conhecidos e clientes.

Ler, mensagem por mensagem, se mostrou um trabalho insano.  
No início Sawyer se divertiu bastante ao invadir a privacidade da moça, mas depois de uma hora inteira lendo emails sobre confirmações de salões de festas, contratos de palhaços e mágicos, roupas de bailarinas e decoradores de bolos, a coisa começou a feder para ele.  
Kate estava prestes a gritar a cada suspiro ruidoso e desesperado que Sawyer dava e pensou seriamente em lhe dar um murro se ouvisse mais um som que fosse, vindo dele.

- Será que dá pra você parar com isso? - disse ela, entre os dentes.  
- Parar com o quê? - respondeu ele - Ler sobre a peça infantil que Megan vai montar sobre a Barbie princesa, na festinha de 4 anos da Lucie, semana que vem?  
Foi a vez de Kate virar os olhos de tédio.  
Nada poderia ser mais sacal do que ler um email negociando o preço de lembrancinhas do Transformer para distribuir para os coleguinhas da pequeno Tony!

Foi quando Kate menos esperava, que algo apareceu.  
Bem no final de uma mensagem sobre uma casa de festas de aluguel, que estava fechada para obras. Megan sugeria um conhecido dela para tomar conta da casa vazia... exatamente no dia em que Blake havia pedido fiança no Grego e sumido.

- Puxa! - exclamou Sawyer - essas festinhas são caras, heim? Se eu soubesse que se ganhava tão bem assim, tinha entrado pra esse ramo, em vez de ficar aplicando por aí...  
- Sawyer, vem aqui, vem ler isso! - interrompeu Kate - Essa casa de festas, vazia, esperando pra entrar em obras só no fim do mês.  
- Filha da mãe! Como essa Megan é prestimosa! - exclamou ele - Caiu do céu, não é, mesmo?  
- Você acha que ele pode estar lá?  
- Não custa nada tentar. Quem iria procurar o cara num lugar tão nada a ver?

Acharam facilmente o endereço no Google.  
A casa de festas era uma bela mansão, com muros pintados em cores alegres e rodeado por um enorme jardim, num bairro classe média alta da cidade.

Ao se aproximarem do enorme portão gradeado, Kate notou que o cadeado parecia arrebentado.  
Kate e Sawyer se entreolharam preocupados e não precisaram dizer nada: os dois puxaram discretamente suas armas. Sawyer se adiantou, entrando na frente de Kate, olhando para todos os lados, para se certificar que o terreno estava seguro.

Subindo pelo leve aclive em direção à mansão, os dois resolveram dar uma volta em torno da casa e acabaram encontrando, nos fundos do jardim, uma construção menor, de dois andares, provavelmente dos empregados.  
Se aproximando com cuidado, Sawyer fez um sinal para Kate espiar pelas janelas, enquanto ele tentava a porta.  
Mas não foi preciso muito tempo para notarem que a porta da frente estava arrombada, e que na sala havia sinais de luta.  
Entrando na casa, Kate gritou, apontando a arma em direção do corredor:  
- Blake, Blake! Você está aí? É a polícia! Apareça com as mãos para cima, agora! Blake!  
Enquanto ela falava, chamando a atenção, Sawyer revistou rapidamente os cômodos.  
- Nada, - disse ele - vamos ver lá em cima.  
Subindo uma escada, encontraram o 2º andar igualmente vazio e parecendo um depósito de móveis velhos e quinquilharias.

Voltando para o primeiro andar, Kate apontou para a bancada da cozinha:  
- Olha só, a cafeteira ainda está na tomada.  
Sawyer abriu a geladeira, razoavelmente abastecida e para a mesa, posta com queijo, um pacote de biscoitos e um pote de manteiga.  
- O queijo azedou - disse ele, cheirando o alimento - e a manteiga tá derretida. Devem estar há horas fora da geladeira. Esse cara não chegou a fazer o lanchinho da hora de dormir.  
- Vamos ver o que achamos no quarto - sugeriu Kate.

Mas nesse exato instante os dois foram surpreendidos por uma jovem desconhecida parada na porta.  
Dando um grito agudo de susto, ela se virou e saiu correndo, desesperada, pelo jardim.

Correndo atrás dela, Kate gritou:  
- Pare! Pare! Eu sou da polícia! Só queremos conversar!  
Mas tomada de pânico, a desconhecida aumentou a velocidade, indo em direção ao portão.  
Sawyer, porém, a interceptou velozmente, se colocando bem à frente dela. Dando um berro, a moça se virou, tentando escapar pela esquerda, mas Kate acabou por alcançá-la.  
Cercada pelos dois, ela exclamou:  
- Quem são vocês? O que querem comigo? O que fizeram com George?  
Tentando acalmá-la, Kate mostrou seu distintivo:  
- Sou Kate Austen, da polícia de Los Angeles. Não vamos machucá-la, só queremos ajudar.  
- A gente só quer conversar, Ligeirinha! - Acrescentou Sawyer - Queremos saber aonde está Blake.  
Arregalando os olhos, ela perguntou, desconfiada:  
- Como assim? Vocês não o acharam lá dentro? Ele não está na casa?!  
Diante da negativa silenciosa de Kate e Sawyer, ela gemeu, apavorada:  
- Oh, meu Deus! Eles pegaram o George! Pegaram ele!

Correndo de volta para a casa e entrando intempestivamente, a moça chamou por Blake, como se precisasse se certificar de que ele não estava mesmo ali. Indo diretamente para o quarto e não o encontrando, ela desabou na cama, aos prantos.  
- George, George! O que fizeram com ele? Para aonde o levaram? Será... será... que o machucaram? - indagou ela, soluçando.

Tentando conquistar sua confiança, Kate se sentou na cama a seu lado e disse:  
- Calma, calma... vai acabar tudo bem! Vamos encontrar George. Sawyer, traga um copo d´água pra ela.  
Se dirigindo à moça, Kate perguntou:  
- Qual é o seu nome  
- Me- Megan - respondeu a moça, soluçando.

Espremendo os olhos aborrecido com o tom mandão de Kate, Sawyer ficou parado onde estava, a encarando. Kate o encarou de volta, reforçando a ordem, acrescentando ironicamente:  
- Por favor? Se a sua mão não cair...

Olhando para as duas com uma expressão que tentava ser ameaçadora - que Megan chorosa não notou e Kate achou cômica - Sawyer saiu vagarosamente para pegar a água na cozinha.

Entregando o copo nas mãos da moça, ele disse, quase gentil:  
- Olha só, te trouxe uns biscoitinhos, também. Vai te fazer bem... - disse ele, já mastigando um.  
Franzindo a testa aborrecida, Kate deu o contra:  
- Você pegou os biscoitos de cima da mesa?  
- Foi... - respondeu ele, escandindo a palavra, como se a resposta fosse bastante óbvia.  
Incrédula, Kate reclamou:  
- Não devia ter feito isso, podem servir de provas...  
- Prova de quê? - interrompeu ele, impaciente - que o cara prefere cream crackers a biscoito recheado? Eu prefiro recheado, mas cada um tem um gosto, né?  
Sorrindo subitamente, Megan falou:  
- George também gosta mais de recheado... mas ele está de dieta. - e dando um soluço - oh, George!

Para impedir que ela recomeçasse a chorar, Sawyer resolveu dar corda na conversa:  
- Ah, é! Recheados engordam mesmo. Eu vivo dizendo isso pro meu colega de apartamento, pra ele cortar os recheados. Mas agora que inventaram esses recheados salgados, a coisa piorou...  
Melancólica, a moça concordou:  
- George é meio guloso... ele também gosta dos salgados. É uma briga pra ele comer comida mais saudável.  
- Mas você, como boa namorada, cuida da comida dele, né? - perguntou Sawyer, lhe dando um sorriso ingênuo e cheio de covinhas.  
A moça sorriu mais um pouco e respondeu:  
- Eu tento... - dando uma pausa, ela continuou, implorando - você acha que ele está bem?  
- Claro que sim, Papa-léguas. Olha só, não tem sangue em lugar nenhum da casa e parece que levaram as coisas dele junto - disse ele se levantando e mostrando uma gaveta remexida - Se fossem dar cabo dele, pra que levariam as roupas?  
A moça respirou visivelmente aliviada.  
Observando em silêncio, Kate se divertiu com a cena.  
_"Ele sabe mesmo levar uma mulher no bico!"_

- Está mesmo faltando roupas dele? - indagou Kate se aproximando do móvel.  
- Sim, está! - exclamou Megan - Tinha várias roupas na gaveta: camisetas e calças de corrida. A mochila que ficava em cima da cômoda também sumiu - caminhando pelo quarto em reconhecimento, ela notou entusiasmada - O laptop! Levaram o laptop também! Isso é um bom sinal, não é?  
- Acho que sim - respondeu Kate - seja lá quem tenha pegado seu namorado, tinha planos a longo prazo para ele. Escuta, - disse Kate para a moça - você não acha que está na hora de contar o que está acontecendo?  
Ainda desconfiada a moça falou:  
- Posso ver seu distintivo de novo?  
Kate mostrou.  
- Vocês são mesmo da polícia?  
Não querendo arrriscar a recém conquistada confiança de Megan, Kate resolveu não entrar em detalhes sobre a real posição de Sawyer em tudo aquilo.  
- Sim, eu e Sawyer estamos investigando juntos.  
Parecendo convencida, ela falou:  
- George está metido numa situação muito perigosa. Eu não sei o que fazer! Podem nos ajudar?  
- Por que não nos conta o que está acontecendo? Desde o início.

- George errou muito em concordar em maquiar os desfalques e ajudar a lavar dinheiro no exterior. Ele já fazia isso quando nos conhecemos. Ele me garantiu que ia parar com tudo isso e sair dessa - contou Megan - mas as coisas começaram a ficar perigosas. Ou pelo menos, George começou a ficar com medo.  
- Medo dos outros do grupo? - indagou Kate.  
- Isso mesmo. Ele avisou que queria sair, mas começaram a pressionar o coitadinho. Ele chegou até a dizer que queria devolver o dinheiro que tinha ganhado nas transações, mas os outros não queriam deixar ele sair. Como ele insistiu, resolveram denunciá-lo como o único responsável por tudo. Ele foi preso...  
- E pediu fiança pro Grego - interrompeu Sawyer.  
Megan concordou com a cabeça.  
- Mas por que ele não contou tudo na audiência? Por que fugiu?  
Nervosa, Megan gritou:  
- Por que ele estava apavorado, não sabia em quem confiar. Armaram todas as provas pra ficar parecendo que só ele dava os golpes. Ele entrou em pânico! Queria até sair do país... eu que dei a idéia de vir pra cá. Ninguém ia imaginar que ele estaria aqui.  
- Quando foi a última vez que vocês se falaram? - indagou Sawyer, comendo outro biscoito.  
- Ontem à noite, lá pela meia-noite. A gente se falava por messenger, tínhamos medo dos telefones estarem grampeados. Nos chamávamos três ou quatro vezes por dia e sempre diziamos boa noite, antes de dormir.

Sawyer e Kate se entreolharam, lembrando da pequena ceia que Blake provavelmente ia comer antes de ir para cama e que agora azedava em cima da mesa.

Megan deu uma pausa.  
- Ele estava querendo se entregar e enfrentar as consequências. Ele disse que não aguentava mais viver desse jeito, escondido, preocupando os pais. Ele ia se entregar. Mas hoje de manhã, quando chamei, ele não respondeu. Tentei várias vezes e nada! Até me arrisquei e liguei pro celular. Ele não atendeu!

Olhando para Sawyer e Kate, o rosto cheio de medo e súplica, ela continuou:  
- Quando ele chegou lá em casa, depois da fiança, ele tava todo machucado! Bateram nele! Ele pode estar ferido agora! Podem me ajudar?  
Kate colocou a mão no braço de Megan e falou:  
- Te prometo que vamos achar o George, não se preocupe! Confie na gente  
- Posso pedir uma coisa? - falou Megan - Não falem nada pros pais do George. Eles não sabem que ele sumiu. Não quero preocupá-los. Por favor, sim?

Sawyer e Kate concordaram, em silêncio.

No outro lado da cidade, numa mesinha de restaurante, um homem de seus trinta anos estava acabando o almoço quando o celular tocou.

O homem atendeu, mas ninguém parecia falar nada no outro lado da linha.  
O garçom chegou com a conta do almoço. O homem desligou e colocou o celular em cima da mesa, enquanto pegava o cartão de crédito na carteira.  
Nesse momento, um rapaz atrapalhado tropeçou e caiu de bruços em cima da mesa, entornando água em cima do homem sentado.  
O rapaz se desculpou, muito constrangido. O homem se levantou e foi para o banheiro se secar.  
O homem voltou seco, pegou o cartão de crédito e saiu para a rua.  
Poucos minutos depois, o homem deu por falta do seu celular, apalpando os bolsos e xingando. E já se preparava para voltar ao restaurante, quando um homem moreno, bem vestido, o alcançou e disse com um sotaque do oriente médio:  
- Com licensa, o senhor esqueceu seu celular em cima da mesa.  
- Puxa, muito obrigado! Nem sei como agradecer!  
- Foi um prazer! - disse o homem moreno. Os dois se despediram cortesmente.

O homem moreno se afastou contente e se encontrou na esquina com o rapaz atrapalhado do restaurante.  
- Você foi ótimo, Billy! Aqui está o seu pagamento.  
- Valeu, Sayid - disse o rapaz, satisfeito - Deu tempo para colocar a escuta?  
Sayid sorriu, suavemente.  
- Tempo de sobra...


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

No carro, voltando para o bunker de Sayid, Kate perguntou:  
- Você acha mesmo que Blake está seguro com aquela gente?  
- Acho que por enquanto, sim. A gente não sabe o que querem com ele. Pelo menos, o pegaram há pouco tempo, não acredito que vão matar o cara hoje ou amanhã. Blake ainda deve ter alguma utilidade pra eles.

Kate pensou na pobre e apaixonada Megan. Céus! Ela esperava nunca ficar numa situação lamentável como aquela, por homem nenhum.  
Se apaixonar era um problema na vida de qualquer mulher.  
Por isso gostava da relação com Jack: não havia desses arroubos passionais. Ela sabia controlar Jack.  
Ah, é, Jack! Tinha que ligar para ele. Mas pretendia fazer isso numa hora que Sawyer não estivesse por perto.  
Nessa hora, o celular tocou. Kate nem precisou olhar o visor.  
Jack!  
- Ah, oi, Jack! Bom dia! Como foi o plantão? - disse ela, atendendo o aparelho.

Sawyer olhou para Kate com o canto do olho, uma estranha raiva contra esse Jack desconhecido, dando pontadas em seu peito.  
Merda! Pensou ele.

- Kate, aonde você está? - perguntou Jack.  
Olhando para Sawyer, Kate respondeu:  
- Estou aqui no escritório, por quê?  
- Estou ouvindo barulho de rua. - disse ele.  
- Ah, é porque o ar condicionado quebrou e as janelas estão abertas. Tá entrando barulho da rua, é por isso.

Sawyer virou o rosto totalmente para ela, com um falso ar chocado e um sorriso de deboche no rosto, fazendo um sinal de positivo com o polegar, como que dando parabéns pela mentira bem contada.  
Enfezada, Kate deu uma palmada no braço de Sawyer, fazendo-o rir ainda mais.  
- Tem alguém aí com você?  
- Claro que tem, Jack! - retrucou Kate, já sem paciência - Todo mundo da delegacia, ora! Tudo mundo falando alto, rindo, conversando, xingando...  
- Tá, tá, tudo bem! Não precisa se chatear - disse Jack - então, algum plano pra hoje? Estou de folga.  
- Como assim, algum plano pra hoje? Se esqueceu do jantarzinho que o pessoal do condomínio vai dar pra mim de noite? Você prometeu ir, Jack! Eu te avisei que ia!  
- Eu sei - respondeu ele, com voz triste - mas eu achei que você podia pensar melhor e preferir fazer outra coisa... meus pais convidaram umas pessoas...  
- Não! - interrompeu ela, dessa vez zangada - Eu vou ficar no meu condomínio e conhecer meus vizinhos! Eu já vou desistir dos meus planos amanhã, Jack, pra ir no _seu_ compromisso!  
Magoado, Jack repontou:  
- Não sabia que era sacrifício me apoiar na minha carreira, Kate!  
Suspirando, Kate emendou:  
- Não é sacrifício, Jack. Eu só... só quero ir num compromisso meu hoje, só isso!  
- Tudo bem, Kate, eu vou. Escuta, posso convidar Juliet?  
Kate se sentiu tensa - mais tensa:  
- Juliet? E por que você levaria Juliet?  
- Bem, ela é minha amiga, Kate, e eu teria alguém pra conversar durante a noite.  
- E por que você não pode conversar com meus novos amigos? - perguntou ela secamente.  
- Bem... - tentou Jack  
- Não quero que você a convide, Jack! Essa festa é pra mim, não pra dra. Juliet. Não a traga!  
- Está bem, então, não vamos brigar. Meu Deus, kate, o que anda acontecendo com você? Anda tão sem paciência comigo ultimamente, você não era assim.

Kate se sentiu culpada ao ouvir isso.  
- Mas tudo bem, eu chego na sua casa lá pelas oito da noite. Está bem assim? - disse Jack, fingindo que não estava desapontado. Mas Kate podia notar que ele estava.  
- Você não precisa vir,se não quiser.  
- Não, não. Eu vou, pode me esperar.  
Desligando com um suspiro, Kate se preparou para os comentários de Sawyer.  
Pigarreando, Sawyer começou:  
- Então... era seu namorado?  
- Era... - respondeu ela evasiva.  
- Você não contou a ele que está de folga?  
- Não, não contei...  
- E imagino que não contou sobre a sua investigação, também? Posso perguntar por quê?  
- Porque... porque... ele ia se preocupar, ia ficar contra, ia tentar me fazer desistir. Além do mais isso é coisa minha, Sawyer! É minha vida, minha carreira, minha profissão. Não quero Jack envolvido nisso. É melhor ele não ficar sabendo.

Sawyer ficou silencioso, raciocinando que Kate não parecia incluir esse tal de Jack em sua vida tanto quanto uma mulher apaixonada costumava fazer. Ele já tinha visto mulheres apaixonadas antes e definitvamente, Kate não parecia uma. Ainda assim ela parecia muito preocupada com esse cara, curioso...  
Enquanto isso, Kate refletia sobre o quanto Jack ficaria aborrecido se descobrisse que ela estava fazendo investigações com um homem quase desconhecido, sem ele ser consultado sobre isso.  
Mas ela sabia - bem demais - que ele ficaria mais furioso ainda, se ela contasse de suas atividades profissionais.  
Jack era um homem frágil e estressado, Kate já se convencera disso. Então, para poupar-lhe, e a si mesma, de mais aborrecimentos, Kate passou a, simplesmente, não lhe relatar as coisas que aconteciam com ela.  
Na verdade, escondia-lhe grande parte de sua vida e, muitas vezes, mentia deslavadamente. Kate acreditava no poder de uma boa mentira.  
Uma mentira convenientemente contada evitava muitos problemas desnecessários.

Reencetando a conversa, Sawyer disse:  
- Então você vai mesmo no churrasco, heim? Ainda bem. Hurley e as meninas estão entusiasmadas com a festinha.  
Relaxando um pouco, Kate respondeu:  
- É, Claire não ia me deixar faltar. Estão todos sendo muito bacanas comigo.  
- Todos? Eu também? - provocou ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.  
Retribuindo o sorriso, Kate respondeu:  
- É, você também. Quando te interessa.  
Dando uma risada, ele indagou:  
- Não vai convidar ninguém? Sua parceira, por exemplo?  
- Não, Ana-Lucia e eu não temos muita vida social em comum - Kate respondeu.

Não queria chamar Ana-Lucia! Não queria chamar ninguém. A festinha era para ela... quantas vezes em sua vida as pessoas tinham gostado tanto dela, a ponto de festerjarem sua presença? Não queria dividir essa posíção com ninguém.

- Mas o seu namorado vai trazer alguém, não vai? Uma colega dele?  
Bufando, Kate respondeu abruptamente:  
- Ele não vai levar ningém! Eu disse pra ele não levar Juliet! Como aliás você deve ter escutado.  
Dando de ombros, Sawyer observou, meio amargo:  
- Quanto ciúme! Qual o problema? Ela dá em cima dele?  
Pensando um pouco antes de responder, Kate falou afinal:  
- É, ela dá em cima dele, mas não é esse o problema. Ela é... arrogante e tem aquela pose, dela! Sempre superior, sempre perfeita, controlada! Ela parece aquele tipo de pessoa que nunca faz nada errado e isso me dá nos nervos! Passar minha noite de folga com ela? Eu passo!

Suspirando ruidosamente, ela desabafou, para sua própria surpresa:  
- Sawyer, eu me esforço muito pra conseguir as coisas. Eu nunca tive nada de mão beijada! Eu sempre tive que provar... tudo! Que eu era inteligente, que eu era forte, corajosa... que eu era boa! Que eu podia, que eu merecia coisas... boas! Apesar da minha mãe, do meu pai, do meu... - sua voz tremeu e ela fechou os olhos.

Sawyer franziu a testa e a observou, espantado.  
- Agora eu tenho que provar, de novo, que eu posso dar conta, que eu sou competente, que eu sou uma boa policial, Sawyer! - finalizou ela.  
- E essa dra. Juliet te faz você achar que não é uma boa policial?  
Ela ficou silenciosa.  
- Por quê? Ela te disse isso?  
- Não em palavras. Mas a simples maneira dela me olhar, dela falar comigo mostra isso. Ela é uma cientista, Sawyer! Ela pesquisa coisas que nem eu, nem você, fazemos a menor idéia! Ela é especial, sabe? Ela é daquele tipo de gente superior. Jack a respeita, leva em consideração o que ela pensa. Eles... eles... perto deles eu me sinto... uma moleca do ginásio. Toda vez que estamos juntos eu sinto que eles não me levam a sério, não levam a sério o que eu faço!

Aborrecida por ter tocado no assunto, Kate deitou a cabeça no encosto do carro, sentindo a velha dor de cabeça que sempre sentia quando se preocupava muito com Jack.  
Ela esperou, ardentemente, que Sawyer deixasse essa conversa pra lá. Mas ele, obviamente, não deixou.  
- Desculpe, mas por que você convive com gente que tenta te diminuir e te puxar pra baixo? Você não acha que devia conviver mais com as pessoas da tua própria profissão?  
Ela o olhou como se ele fosse burro:  
- Por que eles são pessoas que chegaram lá! Que conseguiram ser respeitados, são importantes! São boas pessoas, Sawyer, eles salvam vidas, eles são melhores!  
- E você acha que ficando perto deles, vai ficar melhor por osmose? - perguntou ele incrédulo.  
- Você não entende, - disse ela, desanimada.

- Então me explica, pra eu entender. Também quero me tornar um ser superior - provocou ele, mordaz.  
- Sawyer! Por que fui puxar esse assunto com você? Eles são de boas famílias. Jack é um cirurgião espinhal de fama internacional. Seu pai é um cirurgião famoso. Juliet é uma pesquisadora, uma cientista importante! Eles fazem o bem pras pessoas. Meu trabalho, o seu, não é nada perto do deles... eu quero que eles me respeitem, me admirem!

O semáforo fechou e olhando seriamente para Kate, Sawyer afirmou:  
- O seu trabalho é tão importante quanto o deles, Sardenta, só é diferente. Você é boa no que faz.  
Ela virou o rosto na direção dele e eles se olharam profundamente.  
- Não tem tanta diferença assim, entre você e essa doutora ou entre eu e esse Jack. Me dá um esparadrapo e água oxigenada, que eu provo pra você.  
Perturbada e amedrontada com as palavras dele, ela falou asperamente.  
- Espera aí, você tá se _comparando_ com Jack?

No mesmo instante, Kate teve vontade de ter mordido a língua, mas já era tarde. Ela percebeu o espanto e uma sombra de mágoa em seus olhos.  
O sinal abriu e vários carros buzinaram.  
Ela tentou remediar:  
- Escuta, Sawyer, eu não quis...  
Virando uma esquina, Sawyer a interrompeu, buzinando no portão do galpão de Sayid.  
- Chegamos, - disse ele secamente.  
Sawyer parecia ruminar a raiva silenciosamente, até dizer, enfim:  
- Quer saber? Acho que você tem razão, Sardenta. Cada um é tratado como merece.  
Estacionando no terreno do galpão, Sawyer saltou do carro, deixando Kate deprimida e desapontada.

Sayid relatou, sumariamente, que colocara escuta no celular de Burguess, mas não entrou em detalhes de como fizera isso. Ele gostava de manter uma certa mística em seu trabalho.  
- A escuta é muiti funcional. Transmite diretamente para este computador as ligações que entram e saem. Também serve como transmissor das conversas que forem feitas em um raio de 4 metros do celular.  
Kate vibrou e olhou sorridente para Sawyer. Este escutava Sayid indolentemente encostado numa cadeira e com as pernas em cima da mesa, não parecendo nem um pouco impressionado.  
- E como vamos escutar as conversas? - indagou ela, menos entusiasmada.  
- Pela anteninha parabólica? - interrompeu Sawyer, sem se mover.  
- Anteninha parabólica? - repetiu ela.  
Sayid sorriu e mostrou um pequeno receptor de uns 20 centímetros, redondo, realmente parecendo uma antena parabólica.  
- Isso mesmo, vocês levam esse receptor e se posicionam na área onde o alvo estiver. Coloquem na janela do carro, ou se possível, no capô, a recepção ficará mais clara. Vocês escutarão o que for dito e tudo será retransmitido para cá como dados, através de ondas de rádio, como um celular.

- Tudo bem, então. Amanhã eu dou uma prensa nesse cara, pra ver se ele se assusta e se comunica com quem pegou Blake - falou Sawyer.  
- Por que amanhã? - indagou Kate impaciente - por que não agora mesmo?  
- Porque eu tenho que trabalhar, madame. Senão meu patrão me dá um pé na bunda. Não sou você, que pode tirar férias pra bancar a Bond Girl - respondeu ele mordaz - não tenho a sua vida mansa.  
Ofendida Kate retrucou, entre os dentes:  
- Eu não tenho vida mansa, Sawyer!  
- Ah, mas vai ter, doutora, logo, logo!  
Os dois se encararam bufando de raiva.  
Sentindo a tensão pronta a estourar, Sayid resolveu intervir:  
- Vocês querem beber alguma coisa? Um refrigerante bem gelado? Já almoçaram? Querem comer alguma coisa?  
Se levantando, Sawyer respondeu:  
- Por mim, não. É melhor mesmo resolver logo esse assunto. Quanto antes achar Blake, mais cedo eu deixo de bancar a babá.  
- Eu também, não vejo a hora de voltar a trabalhar com profissionais e não amadores - retrucou Kate magoada.

Sayid os observou com um sorriso filosófico nos lábios.  
_"Esses dois estão caindo muito rápido! Não sei onde vão parar até o fim da semana..."_ imaginou.  
- Ok, então, vamos montar campana na frente do edifício e ver o que conseguimos.  
- Você tem fotos do cara, Sayid?  
- Fotos e placa do carro. A vaga do estacionamento é G4 - 033, mas vocês naõ vão conseguir entrar, somente carros com o chip de segurança passa pelo scanner da portaria.  
- Tudo bem, Sayid, a gente pensa em alguma coisa - afirmou ela.

O silêncio no carro estava insuportável para Kate, mas ela não se atrevia a puxar conversa com Sawyer depois do que lhe dissera. Ela reconhecia que tinha sido muito grosseira sem motivo, mas a barreira que ele colocara com sua frieza ressentida a deixava sem ação.  
Não era o mesmo tipo de silêncio que Jack lhe impunha quando ela fazia algo que o desagradava. Era diferente.  
Sawyer não parecia que a estava 'castigando', ele parecia realmente magoado.  
Ele nunca fazia o que ela esperava dele. Que homem exasperante!  
E por que estava tão preocupada, afinal? Ele fora um intrometido e recebera o que merecia...  
_"O seu trabalho é tão importante quanto o deles, Sardenta, só é diferente. Você é boa no que faz."_

Ninguém nunca lhe tinha dito isso e ela havia se assustado quando ele dissera.  
_Meu Deus, tinha sido horrível com Sawyer..._  
Ele estava sendo realmente bom para ela.  
Kate se sentia inesperadamente à vontade com Sawyer, como raramente se sentia com alguém. Era como se não precisasse fingir que não era quem realmente era.  
Ela queria a promoção e estava disposta a esticar um pouquinho a ética para consegui-la e Sawyer não apenas aceitava, como não a criticava por isso, ao contrário, achava mérito em sua tentativa.  
Ela nem queria imaginar o que Jack diria se soubesse disso tudo. No mínimo a deixaria de castigo, sem sobremesa e sem televisão por uma semana, calculou ela, aborrecida.  
Estava julgando Jack errado, ele agia assim com ela por ser uma boa pessoa e sempre tentar agir corretamente. Enquanto ela - e Sawyer - não eram... sua cabeça girou, confusa.  
De qualquer maneira, não queria ter sido tão mesquinha com Sawyer.

Suspirando pela décima vez à espera de que ele a notasse, sem sucesso, ela reclamou:  
- Escuta, você não está mesmo com fome? Porque eu estou... já são quase duas da tarde e eu só tomei café da manhã até agora. Meu estõmago tá roncando.  
Franzindo a testa, Sawyer disse:  
- Tudo bem, então... vamos pra perto do Widmore Tower, lá tem onde comer, enquanto estudamos o lugar.

Encostando na calçada em frente ao edifício, Sawyer indagou,  
- Onde você quer comer?  
- Qualquer lugar serve...  
Eles viram um MacDonalds no final da rua e concordaram em comprar o almoço lá. Pegando a carteira, ele lhe deu uma nota de cinquenta e disse:  
- Big Mac supersize, com tudo. Eu fico esperando aqui.  
Kate olhou a nota e respondeu desdenhosa:  
- Eu posso te pagar um almoço! Sua masculinidade não vai ser destruída por isso!  
Sorrindo perversamente, ele retrucou:  
- Se é você quem garante...  
Ignorando a indireta, ela entrou na lanchonete.  
Lendo o menu, Kate, decidida a compensar por sua bola fora, resolveu fazer uma surpresa para Sawyer e lhe levar um bom almoço e não aquela bomba calórica que ele pedira.  
Quem sabe assim ele melhorava de humor e a desculpava?  
Tinha certeza que aquele cara só comia besteira e fast-food, pensou ela, quase com ternura.  
_"Como será que ele mantém toda aquela forma física? Deve malhar um bocado!"_ Para a felicidade visual de Claire e Sun, sem dúvida.

Voltando para o carro, ela notou que Sawyer já estava segurando o receptador em forma de parabólica na janela, em direção do prédio Widmore.  
- Pegou alguma coisa?  
- Só papo de bebedouro. Trabalho de escritório é um saco! Mas a recepção até que tá boa, levando em consideração tanta interferência dos outros edifícios - balançando a cabeça, ele declarou - não tem jeito da gente entrar no prédio ou no estacionamento sem estar agendado. Todos os carros que vi entrando tinham que passar pelos dois gorilas na portaria, com uma espécie de leitor, como aqueles de banco. Acho que só se entra quando se é esperado...

Kate virou a cabeça e observou o movimento na frente do prédio.  
- Ei! - gritou ele, olhando para a sacola onde estava o lanche - que diabo é isso? Cadê meu Big Mac?!  
- Eu não trouxe - respondeu ela com firmeza - Isso é uma salada fresca, com molho picante de iogurte e um hambúrguer de peito de peru grelhado, com queijo light e pedacinhos de bacon. É muito nutritivo e leve, próprio para o verão.  
Incrédulo, ele voltou a olhar para o pratinho com a salada.  
- Você enlouqueceu? Desde quadno eu como salada do MacDonalds? Não tem nem carne nessa coisa! Eu não com sem carne! E cadê a Coca?  
- Troquei por suco de laranja. E como não tem carne, Sawyer? Peito de peru é carne e tem os cubinhos de bacon...  
- Bacon cozido! Bacon não presta se não for frito, sua herege!

Rindo do rosto desapontado de Sawyer, Kate apontou:  
- Você parece um bebê, reclamando da comidinha!  
Ele levantou o olhar quase infantil de desapontamento:  
- Olha só, pelo menos eu trouxe uma boa sobremesa!  
- Não me diga: sorvete de água de arroz dietético!  
Disfarçando uma risada, ela mostrou:  
- Não, bobo, um milkshake de chocolate, melhorou agora?  
Parecendo realmente aliviado, ele agarrou o copão de milkshake, contrariado.  
- Anda logo, Sawyer, é uma comida saudável, vai te fazer bem... você não quer manter seu corpão? Eu conheço umas garotas que nunca vão me perdoar se eu te deixar engordar...  
Resmungando ele começou a comer:  
- Queijo light! Por que naõ pediu logo isopor? Tem o mesmo gosto! Jesus! Aposto que você não tá comendo essa droga!  
- A mesma salada, só que com peixe - respondeu ela, alegremente. Ela deu outra risada ao vê-lo fazer uma careta ao engolir as verduras fatiadas.  
Olhando-a pelo canto do olho, ele a espicaçou:  
- Você tá parecendo a Megan, dando dieta pro namorado.

Ela soltou um som de pouco caso, mas reconheceu que parecia mesmo. Só que ela não se recordava de ter se preocupado em escolher a comida de Jack. Ela rebateu a idéia com força.  
- Quer dizer - começou ele com a voz arrastada e cheia de intenções - que você acha que eu tenho um corpão?  
Em silêncio, os dois ficaram medindo as forças.  
- Será que dá pra você comer calado, Sawyer? - disse ela, enfim._"Demônio!"_  
Ele deu uma risada baixa, com um olhar vitorioso.  
Subitamente, Kate soltou uma exclamação.  
- O que foi? - indagou Sawyer - Engasgou com o capim?  
Contente consigo mesma, Kate declarou:  
- Não. Só descobri o jeito de pegarmos o Burguess sozinho.

Burguess estava atolado em trabalho.  
Desde que Blake fora denunciado como o autor dos desfalques, preso e acabara sumindo, tudo estava nas costas dele.  
Ele tinha que organizar os procedimentos sozinho, agora, e isso o assustava muito.  
E se resolvessem fazer com ele o que fizeram com George? E ele nem sabia o que estavam fazendo com o colega preso, no tal esconderijo!  
_"E se mataram ele?"_ pensou nervosamente - _"Minha vida é uma merda!"_

Seu celular tocou e ao atender, uma voz burocrática de mulher se identificou:  
- Bom dia, aqui é a tenente Martinez do corpo de bombeiros, quero falar com o sr. Burguess, é urgente.  
- Sou eu - respondeu ele - do que se trata?  
- Senhor, lamentamos informar que sua casa sofreu um incêndio. A brigada de combate ao fogo está no local, efetuando o rescaldo. Pedimos sua presença o quanto antes.  
- Meu Deus! Não! Não, minha casa, não! É... é muito sério? Muitos danos?  
- Sinto muito, mas não sei informar, senhor. Sua presença é necessaria no local, o quanto antes-  
- Sim, sim, já estou indo, já estou chegando! Meu Deus!  
Desligando o telefone, Burguess saiu voando do escritorio, se achando o mais azarado dos mortais.

- Muito boa atuação, Sardenta! - disse Sawyer, sinceramente impressionado - Você dava uma boa trambiqueira.  
Kate deu uma risada.  
- Ele ficou histérico, vai chegar aqui num pulo, se não se matar antes no trãnsito.  
- Tudo bem - continuou ele - vamos esperar o cara, mas antes dele chegar, vou deixar um lembrancinha na casa!


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

- Isso foi maldade - disse Kate, enquanto saíam da casa de Burguess, que haviam invadido, para Sawyer deixar seu presentinho.  
- Isso, colega, foi foi um recado, pra ele não esquecer que a batata dele tá assando! - retrucou Sawyer - E pra quem arrombou a fechadura com a maior facilidade, como você fez, tá virtuosa demais pro meu gosto!

Kate amarrou a cara.  
Tá certo, ela sabia arrombar fechaduras e janelas.  
Estranhamente ela parecia possuir talentos estranhos, desde adolescente. Como arrombar coisas fechadas, fazer ligações diretas em carros e escalar qualquer coisa vertical, fosse uma árvore, um morro ou uma parede.  
Isso a aborrecia, mas era a pura verdade sobre ela.  
Kate abrira a fechadura da porta sólida como uma profissional. Sawyer adorara!

Kate observou Sawyer. Apesar dos momentos divertidos no almoço por causa da malcriação de Sawyer pela comida, Kate ainda sentia o clima pesado entre eles. Ele não eatva mais tão aberto e receptivo quanto antes e ela se sentia mal por isso.  
Ele abriu o porta-mala do carro e tirou uma mochila com roupas. Curiosa, o viu vestir uma calças e uma blusa de moleton, bem mais largas do que ele, por cima da própria roupa. Ele amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e colocou um boné surrado.  
Terminou por colocar óculos escuros.

- Por que está botando essas roupas? - perguntou ela.  
- Por que com o susto que vou dar no cara e esses disfarces, ele nunca vai ser capas de me reconhecer ou me descrever. Tudo que ele vai lembrar é de um cara gordão, sem cor de cabelos ou de olhos. Se me ver de novo na rua ou na perseguição, não vai ter certeza de que sou eu.

Kate o olhou fascinada. Sawyer podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas era um gênio nesse trabalho. Lá estava ele, com aquelas roupas largas engolindo seu corpo, os óculos escuros enormes tapando o rosto e o cabelo enfiado no boné encardido... e mesmo assim, ainda exalava perigo e excitação!  
- Onde você aprendeu todos esses truques?  
- Vai ver que no mesmo lugar onde você aprendeu a arrombar fechaduras. - Sorrindo um pouco, ele acrescentou - Detalhes, Sardenta! Está tudo nos detalhes. Pra entender as coisas. Pra fazer as coisas darem certo... tudo nos detalhes!  
Dando a volta no carro, ele disse:  
- Agora, fica aqui no carro me esperando. É melhor Burguesse não saber que estamos em dupla.  
Concordando, Kate abriu a porta do carro e entrou. O veículo estava estacionado há uns quinze metros acima da casa de Burguess, na calçada oposta, o que lhe dava uma boa visão do lugar.

Segundos depois de Kate entrar no carro e Sawyer começar a caminhar para mais perto da casa, ambos viram um carro chegar cantando pneus e freando violentamente, estacionando descuidado, com um pneu em cima da calçada.

"É ele!' percebeu Sawyer, ao ver um homem descer nervoso, suado e com as mãos na cabeça, olhando para todos os lados.

- Mas... mas... - balbuciou trêmulo no meio da rua, atônito por não ver nenhum sinal de fogo ou bombeiros na rua - O que tá acontecendo?  
Kate viu Sawyer se aproximar do homem em um segundo, rápido e ágil, segurando-lhe o braço e puxando para trás com uma brusquidão que deve ter doído.  
- Qual o problema, amigo? Aonde é o incêndio? - sussurrou ele ameaçador - É o seu amigo Blake que tá queimando?  
Arregalando os olhos de susto e dor, Burguess tentou correr, mas Sawyer aumentou a força do aperto e disse:  
- Não vai me convidar pra entrar na sua casa? Anda! - ordenou ele, engrossando a voz.

Tremendo, Burguess caminhou aos tropeções com Sawyer colado nele.  
Kate escutava a conversa pelo receptor:  
- Pode levar tudo que quiser, o carro, o dinheiro, tudo bem, eu não vou reagir!  
Achando graça, Sawyer respondeu:  
- É muita gentileza sua me dar seu carrinho de playboy, mas você sabe que não é isso que eu quero.

Entrando na casa, Sawyer o jogou para dentro da casa, sacudindo-o pelo paletó. O rapaz abriu a boca, gaguejando sons desconexos.  
- - Eu não sei do que você tá falando. Não sei onde George está!  
Sawyer o jogou com força contra a parede, fazendo-o desabar no chão.  
- Resposta errada! - vociferou Sawyer - Segunda e última chance! Onde está Blake?  
- Não sei onde ele está, eu juro! - gritou Burguess, se encostando no canto atrás da porta da casa.  
- Eles o levaram, não sei para onde, eles disseram que é um esconderijo. George queria enregar todo mundo...  
Sawyer o interrempeu:  
- Ele ainda tá vivo?  
Arregalando os olhos, Burguess disse:  
- Acho que sim! Pelo menos foi o que me disseram. Olhe não era pra nada disso estar acontecendo, era só pra ganhar uma grana fácil, mas tudo engrossou e ficamos sem saída - explicou Burguess, tentando angariar alguma simpatia naquele rosto sem expressão - Você é da polícia?  
- Eu sou caçador de recompensa, teu colega deu um beiço na fiança e agora, alguém vai ter que pagar!

Dando a impressão de se acalmar um pouco, Sawyer caminhou até ele, que se espremeu mais contra a parede. Dando uma de simpático, Sawyer disse:  
- Escuta aqui, amigo, você não tem que patar o pato pela burrice do Blake. Eu não tenho nada contra você, só quero saber onde o George da selva se enfiou.  
Burguess deu uma risada curta e nervosa ao entender a piada.  
- "George da selva", hahaha!  
Sem sorrir, Sawyer continuou:  
- Quem pegou ele? Quem são eles?

- Perkins e Krause, nossos chefes... eles montaram o esquema e eles levaram George quando ele quis cair fora.  
- Entendi. Olha só, você vai arrumar o endereço do esconderijo de qualquer jeito...  
- Eles não vão me dar-  
- Cála a boca e escuta: arruma o endereço, não me interessa como! Por que, eu vou voltar aqui e vou querer respostas!  
Sawyer deu outro tranco no homem.  
- E se você não tiver nada pra me dar, não vai ser legal pra você! - declarou ele, franzindo a testa, assustador.  
Sawyer socou a parede ao lado da cabeça de Burguess, se arrependendo em seguida - aquilo doeu! - e saiu sem pressa da casa, deixando Burguess escorregando para o chão.

Caminhando tranquilamente até o carro, Sawyer entrou e esperou ao lado de Kate. Até que um grito ecoou pelo transmissor:  
- Mas que MERDA! Filho de uma puta! Olha o que ele fez na minha parede!

Sawyer deu uma risada malévola ao lado de Kate, que sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação.  
-Você precisava mesmo ter pichado as paredes brancas da sala do cara de tinta preta? E ainda ter escrito "I´ll be back" - indagou ela, imitando o sotaque de Arnold Schwarzenegger - Quem você pensa que é, afinal? O exterminador do futuro?  
- Eu achei que foi um belo toque! - respondeu ele, contente consigo mesmo.  
Kate deu uma risada e comentou:  
- Que maldade...  
- Mas eu sou malvado!  
Ela se virou em sua direção com um sorriso no rosto, mas a graça sumiu de seu rosto ao notar sua expressão fria e seca:  
- Eu não sou uma boa pessoa, Sardenta - e acrescentou, como se fosse uma obviedade - Você já sabe disso, melhor do que ninguém.  
Ela enfrentou o olhar frio e o desafiou:  
- Ah, é? Então, por que está aqui, me ajudando?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça:  
- Eu estou "me" ajudando. Minha comissão, lembra? Aquela grana vai cair muito bem no meu bolso!  
-Então, você só liga pra grana? Só isso? - Kate sorriu, cínica - Eu não caio nessa, conta outra.  
- Não cai em quê?  
Tranquilamente, ela disse:  
- Nesse seu papo de cada um por si. Já andei te observando, você não é tão casca grossa quanto gosta de parecer.  
- Boneca, se você ainda não sabe, eu vou te explicar, nessa vida é cada um por si. Pode pensar o que quiser, mas eu só cuido de mim mesmo!

Ele pareceu muito irritado ao dizer isso e incomodado pelas palavras dela, mas antes que tivesse tempo de responder, uma ligação do celular de Burguess entrou no receptador. A voz de Burguess soou histérica:  
- erkins, Perkins! Tá tudo ferrado, ferrou tudo!  
Uma voz calma respondeu:  
- Burguess! Calma! Que é que você tá falando? Fala direito!  
- Calma é o caramba! Me atacaram, me bateram...

Sawyer falou chocado:  
- Mas que mentiroso!  
Kate fez:  
- Shhhh!

- Quem te atacou? - a voz de Perkins pareceu mais em alerta, agora:  
- Um caçador de fugitivo! Ele quer saber do George... quase me matou. Me agarrou na rua, invadiu minha casa, vandalizou, sujou tudo de tinta! Ele vai me matar!  
- O que esse cara queria?  
Perdendo a paciência, Burguess gritou:  
- Ele quer George! Ele caça fugitivos! George faltou a audiencia, não pagou a fiança, é um fugitivo! Agora ele tá atrás de George e resolveu pegar no meu pé! Ele vai voltar - a voz de Burguess estava esganiçada de pânico - O cara parece um assassino! Não tá brincando, ele vai me triturar! Ele vai voltar e quer o paradeiro de George ou vai me deixar em pedaços!

- Vou mesmo! - murmurou Sawyer entre os dentes - Bundão!

A conversa continuou:  
- Pára de gritar, droga! Tenta fingir que é um homem! - exclamou Perkins - Quando ele vai voltar?  
- Ele não disse. Você precisa me dar o endereço do esconderijo!  
Perkins riu do outro lado da rua:  
- Você acha mesmo que eu vou te dar o endereço pra você entregar de mão beijada pra esse palhaço? Você é mais idiota do que parece, Burguess!  
- E eu que vou morrer por causa disso?  
- Ele não vai te matar, essa gente não pode matar ninguèm.  
- Mas vai me arrebentar! Eu vi o jeito dele!  
- Tudo bem, como ele é?  
- Enorme! Gordão! Sei lá...

Sawyer sorriu ao ouvir a pouca definição que Burguess tinha de sua aparência.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Perkins! Ele não tá brincando!  
- Vê se se acalma! Eu vou pensar no que fazer e te ligo amanhã.  
- Amanhã? - a histeria voltando à voz de Burguess - e se ele voltar hoje?  
- Ele não vai voltar hoje, ele quer que você entre em pânico e faça alguma besteira.  
- Eu vou na polícia!  
A voz de Perkins ficou fria e ele escandiu as palavras, perigosamente:  
- Você não vai fazer nada disso!  
- Vou sim, vou pedir garantia de vida contra esse cara!  
Suspirando, Perkins disse:  
- Burguess, se você fizer isso, vai se arrepender! Somos muito mais perigosos do que um caçador idiota qualquer! Não faz besteira! Ou você vai fazer companhia pro George!  
- Vocês mataram ele?  
- Já disse que ele está bem... por enquanto! Ninguém precisa se machucar. Se controla! Ese cara não vai voltar tão cedo, ele não deve ser burro como você! Ele sabe que vai demorar pra você arrumar o endereço. Temos tempo pra pensar em alguma coisa. É só você não entrar em pânico.  
Burguess gemeu no telefone:  
- Perkins, me ajuda ou então eu jogo a merda toda no ventilador...  
Respirando profundamente, Perkins pareceu mudar de tática:  
- Burg, presta atenção, você não vai fazer nada! Vai esperar até amanhã. Entendeu? Vou falar com o Krause e amnhã a gente se encontra pra resolver tudo. Lá pelas 10 da manhã, no lugar de sempre...  
Mais calmo, Burguess repetiu:  
- Amanhã, às dez, então? Vou te esperar... se você não aparecer, vou direto na polícia.  
- Eu vou estar lá - gritou Perkins - E vê se toma um calmante, você tá ridículo!  
E desligou sem aviso, encerrando a conversa.

Kate e Sawyer ficaram uns instantes em silêncio, digerindo a conversa, até que Sawyer falou:  
- Bom, pelo menos temos certeza qeu Blake está seguro por enquanto e que o panaca do Burguess não tem idéia de onde ele está.  
Sorrindo com uma expressão sádica e orgulhosa ao mesmo tempo, Kate observou suavemente:  
- Você assustou mesmo o Burguess, dava para sentir ele se borrando pelo telefone.  
Olhando com o canto do olho, Sawyer soltou um sorriso debochado e envaidecido ao mesmo tempo:  
- E eu que sou malvado, né? Bom, é isso, por hoje tá encerrado. Amanhã a gente vai ter que madrugar na porta do cara par seguir ele até o lugar do encontro.  
- Ok;

Como Kate estava no voltante, Sawyer indagou:  
- Vai pra casa ou fica em algum lugar?  
- Pra onde você vai?  
- Já dise, tenho trabalho pra fazer, se quero continuar no emprego.  
Se entusiasmando, Kate perguntou:  
- Posso ir junto?  
- Junto como? - estranhou ele.  
- Junto! Trabalhar com você! Te ajudar a pegar alguém. Parece muito divertido.

Sawyer observou o rosto dela, brilhando de excitamento e gosto pelo perigo. Se viu tmaginando como seria incrivelmente prazeroso te-la a seu lado a tarde toda, enquanto corria atrás dos fugitivos.  
E sentiu a mesma atração traiçoeira que vinha sentindo desde que a conhecera. Aquilo não era bom e ele resolveu cortar o mal pela raiz, dizendo rapidamente:  
- Melhor não, Sardenta. Você pode me atrasar. Além do mais - acrescentou ele maldoso - uma senhora de futuro como você não deve ser vista por aí com um traste como eu.  
A excitação de Kate diminuiu com a cortada dele.  
- Tudo bem, então! Eu fico no centro, tenho umas coisas a fazer por lá.  
Ela partiu com o carro e dirigiu em silêncio. Sawyer também parecia não ter nada a falar e já se sentia arrependido por ter se recusado a leva-la com ele.

Chegando num ponto conveniente, Kate estacionou para saltar.  
- Aqui está bom pra mim. Vou fazer umas compras.  
Sawyer fez que sim com a cabeça e acrescentou:  
- Amanhã a gente tem que sair cedo pra escorar o Burguess.  
- Tudo bem. Te vejo no churrasco?  
- Eu não sei se vou...  
Kate o encarou surpresa.  
- Tenho trabalho atrasado - disse ele como desculpa - Se der eu apareço, mas não vou fazer falta. Eu não sou muito chegado nas pessoas, e vamos ser francos, as pessoas também não são muito chegadas a mim.  
Continuando a encará-lo, ela disse com suavidade:  
- Acho que está enganado. Pelo pouco que vi no condomínio, todo mundo te adora.  
Ele pareceu constrangido com as palavras dela.  
- Você podia se esforçar pra ir.  
Ela abriu a porta do carro para sair e ainda ouviu Sawyer dizer, com ar debochado e piscando o olho.  
- Vou fazer o possível.

Ele saiu com o carro, deixando-a na calçada mais confusa do que nunca sobre ele.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Kate olhou o pátio do condomínio e sorriu envaidecida.  
Hurley, Sun, Claire e Charlie haviam enfeitado o lugar com bandeirinhas, guirlandas de papel e vasinhos de flores. Também montaram mesas de armar, cobertas com toalhas de papel coloridas e velas perfumadas boiando em uns copos largos, numa tentativa de de dar um aspecto de luau havaiano à festinha.  
A churrasqueira já estava montada, à espera da diversão começar.

A bem da verdade, a decoração mais parecia uma comemoração brega e suburbana de 4 de julho, mas Kate estava achando o máximo.  
Ela jamais tivera festas quando criança, de aniversário ou não, cheias de crianças de sua idade. Sua mãe morria de medo de, no meio da festa, com todas as crianças e pais em volta do bolo, Wayne surgisse de repente, bêbado, insultuoso e violento.  
Em geral, nas férias que passava com Sam, este lhe fazia uma imitação de aniversário, que apenas os dois comemoravam.  
Kate se lembrava dessa época com bastante amargura. Certamente por isso, essa festinha boba e mal arranjada a tocasse tanto e tivesse tanto valor para ela.

Olhando em direção do portão, ela viu Ana Lucia tocando a campainha. Kate resolvera convidá-la de última hora. Afinal, Ana era sua parceira e, caso não conseguisse a própria promoção, ela viria a ser sua superiora. Convinha manter boas relações com Ana.  
Além do mais, estava na hora de começar a se enturmar com pessoa de sua profissão, conviver mais com os companheiros de trabalho, gente que a entendesse e a estimulasse na carreira...  
_"Por que conviver com gente que te puxa pra baixo?"_  
Kate se lembrou da conversa que teve com Sawyer no carro. Não que ela tivesse seguido o conselho dele, nem nada, apenas resolvera ser gentil com Ana, mesmo que esta sempre fosse uma vaca mal humorada com ela.  
Surpreendentemente, Ana Lucia chegou com uma boa cara. Estendeu a Kate um grande pacote:  
- Trouxe sorvete pra sobremesa, espero que goste. Valeu por me convidar - observando o lugar, continuou - Bem agradável aqui, dá pra entender por que você se apressou em alugar.

Sorrindo, Kate respondeu:  
- O apartamento é ótimo, vou te mostrar...  
- Nossa, o pessoal aqui sabe dar uma festa, heim? Banderinhas! - debochou, torcendo a boca.  
Sun e Claire estavam acabando de distribuir os guardanapos descartáveis nas mesinhas, enquanto Penny Hume, a inglesa, acendia as velas.  
Kate acabara de ser apresentada ao simpático e retraído casal Desmond e Penelope Hume. Pareciam apaixonadíssimos, Kate notou.  
A longa e quente tarde californiana começava a ceder e a noite prometia brindar a todos com brisas frescas e suaves.  
Com o tempo todos os moradores começaram a se reunir em torno da piscina.

Charlie pegou sua guitarra, Hurley e Jin vinham arrastando um cooler cheio de cervejas e refrigerantes gelados. Desmond começou a acender a churrasqueira. As moças, animadas, distribuiam sanduiches e canapés nas mesas.

Levantando os olhos, Claire avisou:  
- Jack chegou, Kate!  
Dando uma corridinha até ele, Kate se arrependeu de não ter se produzido mais, ou colocado, pelo menos, um vestido social. Estava de calças cargo, uma blusinha preta, enfeitada com uma estrela de lentejoulas e os cabelos presos sem muita arrumação, no alto.  
Jack tinha vindo de terno e gravata, como para uma recepção formal e ela tentou esconder o embaraço, pois todos estavam tão casuais como ela.

"Pelo menos estou maquiada," pensou rapidamente, enquanto apresentava Jack aos amigos.  
Dando uma espiada em direção do portão, Kate puxou Hurley e indagou em voz baixa:  
- Hurley, o Sawyer avisou se vinha?  
- Não, não avisou. Mas é capaz dele chegar mais tarde, o trabalho dele é meio complicado, sabe como é...  
Concordando com a cabeça, ela conferiu de novo, esperançosa e voltou a observar Jack, rodeado pelos vizinhos.  
Pareciam impressionados com ele. Jack podia ser convencional e previsível, mas causava uma tremenda boa impressão, o que acabava revertendo para ela. Claro, ela devia ser uma grande mulher para ter um cirurgião importante como Jack com ela!  
Jack já estava começando a contar suas estórias sobre o hospital onde trabalhava e suas cirurgias para uma plateia embasbacada, quando uma voz arrastada e inconfundível ecoou pelo pátio:  
- Ei, nada de começarem o churrasco sem a melhor carne de porco do Sul!

_Sawyer!_

Kate se virou e sorriu discretamente por vê-lo caminhando pelo pátio, carregando várias sacolas.  
Os dois cruzaram os olhares e por alguns segundos muito rápidos, ambos tiveram a noção clara do quanto se sentiam contentes por simplesmetne estarem ali, de frente um para o outro.  
Se aproximando de Desmond, ele tirou um pacote volumoso de uma das sacolas:  
- Carne de porco de primeira, direto da Georgia, prontinha pra chapa!  
Animado, Hurley chegou perto para checar as novas provisões:  
- Uau! A carne parece ótima!  
Cutucando Hurley, Sawyer acrescentou:  
- Achei que não fazia mal um reforço, heim, Prato Fundo!

Se virando pras mesas, ele continuou o show:  
- E mais uma salada fria: vegetais orgânicos, broto de bambu, pedaços de frutas e croutons! Uma delicia! Porque - ele encarou Kate, enquanto Sun e Penny desembrulhavam a caixa da salada - eu gosto de cuidar da minha saúde.  
Kate virou os olhos, reprimindo o riso pela última tirada. Ele percebeu e sorriu docemente, baixando os olhos e brilhando as covinhas.  
Já Hurley, estranhando essa declaração saindo da boca de Sawyer - o único com tanto apetite por fast food quanto ele próprio - indagou ingenuamente:  
- Cara! Desde quando?  
- Desde sempre, Hugo! Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de comida saudável - replicou Sawyer com ênfase exagerada - eu tenho que cuidar do meu corpão!  
Kate e Sawyer se fitaram mais uma vez, silenciososamente, se divertindo com a brincadeira particular.  
Hurley o olhou de soslaio, desconfiado. Já conhecia Sawyer o bastante para saber pelo tom de sua voz que ele estava tirando sarro de alguma coisa. E quando ele se dedicava a tripudiar de alguém o melhor era observar de longe.  
Por último Sawyer se virou para Claire:  
- Olha só, coração, trouxe aquela torta de morangos que você adora e vivia fazendo Charlie sair para comprar a qualquer hora do dia e da noite. Para as senhoras presentes! - acrescentou charmosamente.  
Todas as mulheres do local sorriram de volta, incluindo Ana Lucia.

Franzindo a testa aborrecido, Jack perguntou:  
- Mas, quem é esse cara? Trabalha numa delicatessen, por acaso? - e balançando a cabeça num tom crítico - Ele está só se mostrando.  
Ana Lucia rosnou e repontou, sem olhar para Jack:  
- Melhor do que vir para uma festinha de amigos de mãos abanando.  
Jack balançou a cabeça mais uma vez:  
- Eu fui convidado, Ana. Ninguém me disse que tinha que trazer alguma coisa.  
Como ela não respondesse, Jack deixou para lá.  
Estranhava como Ana Lucia era tão hostil e distante com ele.  
Ele havia se interessado por ela antes dele se envolver com Kate. Jack até tinha a levado para jantar, mas depois disso as coisas murcharam e ela o dispensou. Foi aí que Kate passou a ser uma opção mias viável. Na verdade, o jeito de Kate admirá-loe respeitá-lo foi um doce curativo para seu ego ferido.

Jack se perguntava o porque dessa deserção quase instantânea de Ana.  
Essa espécie de coisa, aliás, vivia se repetindo com ele: Jack se interessava por uma mulher e, à princípio, ela se encantava por ele.  
Eles saíam algumas vezes, Jack se entusiasmava por ela, começava a aprofundar o relacionamento e, subitamente, a relação esfriava.  
Pelo menos por parte da garota. Ela passava a evitá-lo, inventava uma viagem, excesso de trabalho, ou doença na família, como pretexto para não se verem mais.  
Algumas duravam alguns meses, outras apenas semanas, ou como Ana Lucia, apenas dias, mas a situação sempre se repetia.

Uma, com quem saíra por alguns meses, fora mais longe e alegara que ele era rígido, egoísta e controlador e que não estava pronto para um relacionamento maduro! Logo ele, que se esforçava tanto para ser maduro!  
Ana Lucia não tinha se dado, sequer, ao trabalho de inventar uma desculpa, dissera cruamente que não ela não tinha mais interesse em sair com ele.  
Jack não conseguia entender, sempre dava o melhor de si para a companheira em potencial, se dedicava, se esforçava em protegê-la em todos os sentidos. Tentava dar a ela um objetivo, uma direção para suas vidas. Tentava, sinceramente, incluí-las em seu modo privilegiado de viver.  
Liderá-las enfim, rumo a uma existência excelente, que ele escolhera para si mesmo.  
Estranhamente, elas pareciam não apreciar ou dar valor a tudo isso.  
Mas ele apostava como elas davam valor para aquele tal de Sawyer!  
Jack conhecia muito bem aquele tipo, conhecera vários pela vida afora: no colégio, na faculdade, até nos hospitais onde trabalhara.  
Eles nunca pareciam se esforçar para conseguir o que queriam ou para agradar quem quer que fosse. Tudo era fácil e manso para aquele tipo de homem, conseguir mulheres, passar de ano na escola, se dar nas provas, conseguir promoções, tudo vinha na bandeja para eles!  
O tipo que deixava as garotas loucas!  
O tipo que elas não abandonavam!  
O tipo que Jack desprezava... e invejava ao mesmo tempo. O tipo de homem que, no fundo, ele desejava ser, mas não tinha vocação para tal.  
E ver um deles, ali, sorrindo, flertando, fazendo sucesso, de camiseta e jeans, cabelos longos, ao vento, só serviu para deixá-lo inseguro e irritado.

Kate interrompeu seus pensamentos:  
- Jack, esse é o Sawyer, ele divide o apartamento com Hurley. Sawyer, esse é Jack, dr. Jack Shepard.  
Nenhum dos dois estendeu a mão para apertar, apenas acenaram com as cabeças, medindo um ao outro.  
- Como vai? - disse Jack.  
- Tudo em cima, doc? - respondeu Sawyer.  
Kate sentiu uma vibração hostil entre eles, mas achou que talvez estivesse imaginando coisas.  
Reparando na presença de Ana Lucia, Sawyer a cumprimentou:  
- Ei, delegada Muchacha! Surpresa te ver aqui...  
Ela o saudou:  
- Oi, Sawyer, a Kate tinha me contado que você morava aqui.  
Jack se virou surpreso para Kate:  
- Vocês já se conheciam, Kate? - deslizou o olhar interrogativo para Sawyer.

Kate entrou em pânico, não havia previsto que que cairia nos ouvidos de Jack que ela conhecia Sawyer antes. Teria que inventar uma desculpa e rezar para Sawyer corroborar.  
Pensando rápico, ela respondeu o mais fácil:  
- Sim, já encontrei Sawyer no trabalho.  
- Pois é, somos do mesmo ramo de trabalho - acrescentou Sawyer.  
Jack balançou a cabeça:  
- Outro policial;;;  
- Na verdade, sou recaptador de fugitivos.  
Jack pareceu não entender, então Kate explicou:  
- Caçador de recompensas.  
- Ah! - disse Jack, com um sutil tom de pouco caso.  
Bem o trabalhinho sujo que essa espécie de homem faria.

Sawyer percebeu e fez um movimento com a cabeça:  
- Eu prefiro 'recaptador de fugitivo", mas até que "caçador de recompensa" fica bonitinho na sua boca, Sardenta!  
Kate lhe lançou um olhar zangado pelo uso do apelido.  
Jack insistiu:  
- Seja como for, é bem menos do que o trabalho de um policial.  
Sawyer abaixou a cabeça, pensou um pouco e disse um tanto agressivo:  
- Pode ser, dr. Kildare, mas queria ver a polícia botar no xadrez todos os fugitivos que tem por aí, sem a gente por perto pra fazer o trabalho que eles não dão conta. Tá aí uma coisa que eu queria ver!  
Ana Lucia não gostava de caçadores, mas Jack lhe dava ainda mais nos nervos:  
- Não deixa de ser verdade. Pelo menos quarenta porcento dos fugitivos de fianças são trazidos por caçadores... a gente ia perder tempo demais com isso, se fosse pegar um por um. Melhor vocês fazerem as capturas, enquanto a gente da policia investiga os crimes.  
Olhando para Kate, Sawyer disparou:  
- Nisso você tá certa, Bocão, caçadores não investigam crimes.  
Piscando o olho, ele se afastou e foi para perto de Desmond, que já estava virando as carnes nas chapas da churrasqueira.  
Respirando fundo, Jack disse:  
- Que sujeito mais insolente!

Zangada com as ironias de Sawyer, Kate se arrependeu de ter ficado tão ansiosa pela presença dele. Que peste!  
Jack se aproximou de Charlie, que dedilhava suavemente a guitarra ao lado de Claire e Sun.  
Aproveitando a distração dele, Kate foi, disfarçadamente, para perto de Sawyer e falou nervosa:  
- Que droga, Sawyer! Eu te disse que Jack não pode saber das investigações, nem que estamos trabalhando juntos!  
Se zangando também, ele retrucou:  
- Peraí, que que eu tenho com isso? Quem contou que a gente já se conhecia foi a Analulu, não eu. Então, reclama com ela. E quem fez pouco caso do meu trabalho, e do teu, por tabela, foi o rei do terno, ali!  
Enquanto xingava Ana Lucia mentalmente, Kate respondeu:  
- Mas foi você que ficou fazendo brincadeiras com a salada e tudo o mais!  
- Vai dizer que não gostou? Não curtiu o perigo? Qualé, Sardenta, relaxa... o cara não entendeu nada!  
Soltando um suspiro alto, ela disse:  
- Jack não pode saber, ele vai se aborrecer...  
- Ah, é - aparteou ele - o sr. sensível vai se chatear por você estar realizando o seu trabalho, cumprindo com o seu dever! Tinha me esquecido que você só pode fazer isso escondida, por que morre de medo do papai!

Ela o puxou pelo braço, furiosa, os olhos verdes fuzilando de raiva:  
- Eu não tenho medo de nada, Sawyer!  
Ele deu um passo a frente e falou bem perto do rosto dela:  
- Então, prova!  
Fervendo por dentro, ela o enfrentou por uns segundos, sem se importar se Jack estava vendo. Mas antes que dizesse alguma coisa, escutou os outros exclamando e recepcionando alguém.

Era um homem de meia idade, completamente calvo, alto, forte e de presença marcante.

Recolhendo a irritação, Sawyer exclamou, de má vontade:  
- Olha só: o rajneesh apareceu!  
- Quem?  
- John Locke, síndico e guru! - informou ele.  
- Ele é mesmo um guru? - indagou Kate, satisfeita por mudar de assunto.  
- Oficialmente, não. Mas leva o maior jeito. Você não conheceu ele quando alugou o apartamento?  
- Não, combinei tudo direto com Claire.

Locke se aproximou de Kate sorrindo.  
- Olá, sou Locke, seja bem vinda ao nosso condomínio. Estava ansioso por conhecê-la.  
Os dois apertaram as mãos.  
- Obrigada, Locke, estou muito contente por estar aqui.  
- Qualquer coisa que precisar, é só chamar.

Sawyer tinha razão ao chamá-lo de guru. Locke possuia uma personalidade que irradiava sua força à primeira vista. Persuasiva, atraente e intimidadora, ao mesmo tempo.

Notando Hurley, Locke se dirigiu a ele:  
- Como vai, Hugo? Faz tempo que não o vejo.  
Tentando disfarçar o constrangimento, Hurley respondeu:  
- E aí, Locke, tudo bem?  
Hurley sentia um medo quase supersticioso de John Locke pelos exatos motivos que faziam Sawyer apelidá-lo de guru. A estranha facilidade com que Locke enxergava as pessoas assustava muito Hurley.  
Aas vezes ele tinha a sensação que Locke sabia tudo sobre ele. Vai que Locke azarava tudo? E Hurley queria tanto manter sua vidinha boa do jeito que estava! Tinha vontade de se benzer quando pensava nisso.  
E comer, também, para se animar um pouco. Como o churrasco ainda não estava pronto, ele atacou a tal salada saudável que Sawyer tinha inventado - até que com molho não ficava mal...

Desmond e Jin finalmente começaram a cortar e distribuir as carnes nos prats que cada um ia pegando.  
Jack observou Kate misturar a salada com os bifes grelhados e comentou:  
- Kate, quando a gente se conheceu você não disse que era vegetariana?  
Era verdade, Kate dissera isso, ela gostava de dizer que era vegetariana. Era bacana e politicamente correto, as pessoas sempre pareciam agradadas quando ela se declarava assim. E não era uma mentira, exatamente: Kate não era fanática por carne, gostava de verduras, legumes e frutas, apenas não era radical sobre isso. Se estava num restaurante ou uma reunião como aquela e a carne parecia apetitosa, ela comia naturalmente.

- Eu gosto de comer carne de vez em quando, Jack, você já me viu comendo peixe.  
- Peixe, sim, mas nunca te vi comento bacon ou porco.  
- Fiquei com vontade, sentindo o cheirinho... - respondeu divertida.  
Jack a olhou curiosamente: as vezes ele não tinha a menor noção de quem Kate realmente era.  
- Não seja por isso - interveio Sawyer, disposto a criar confusão - a salada que eu trouxe tem até broto de bambu... uma verdadeira delícia!  
Empinado a cabeça, Kate desafiou-o:  
- Ah, é? Então, por que não está comendo a _sua_ salada?  
Topando o desafio, ele deu o troco, malicioso:  
- É por que já comi uma hoje. Uma linda garota me pagou o almoço e escolheu uma saladinha boa pra mim. Sei lá, acho que ela se preocupa comigo...

Kate não sabia se dava uma gargalhada ou o esmurrava ali mesmo.  
Interessado na conversa, Hurley se meteu:  
- Uma garota bonita? Quem? A Ellie do escritório? Ela é demais!

_"Ellie", do escritório._ Claro, pensou Kate, mulheres não deviam faltar na vida de Sawyer. Mesmo assim, ela queria só ver o que ele ia responder.  
- Então, - atiçou ela - foi a Ellie?  
Apertando os olhos, se deleitando com o atrevimento dela, ele respondeu:  
- É, foi ela mesmo. Ela me adora...

Se lembrando que não tinha tido uma boa discussão com Sawyer desde o dia anterior, Charlie resolveu chateá-lo um pouco:  
Que cara de pau deixar uma mulher te pagar o almoço... bem oferecida, também, esse garota, heim?

Meio ofendida, Kate respondeu rindo, a contra-gosto:  
- Que machismo, Charlie! Companheiros de trabalho fazem isso o tempo todo. É normal, quando há intimidade e confiança entre amigos.

Sawyer levantou os olhos surpreso por tela ter quase confessado, mesmo sem perceber, que eles eram amigos e que ela confiava nele. Ou será que ele estava vendo demais no que ela falara?  
Ele sentiu um estranho ponto, morno e doce, se expandindo no peito e isso o deixou muito confuso.  
Transferindo o olhar tranquilo de Charlie para Sawyer, ela notou-lhe a expressão interrogativa e confusa e se sentiu igualmente perturbada pelo que dissera.  
Locke foi o único que percebeu o intercãmbiao sem palavras e se perguntou o que estava acontecendo entre aqueles dois. Eles pareciam ter muito mais familiaridade do que afirmavam.

Insistindo perverso, Charlie resolveu insistir mais um pouco:  
- É, pode ser algum costume sulista do Sawyer, né?  
Reagindo, Sawyer retrucou para Charlie, que sorria malicioso:  
- É mesmo, tem muita coisa esquisita no mundo! Outro dia mesmo, eu peguei um cara que roubava roupas íntimas femininas para fins inomináveis!  
Todos protestaram, chocados, contra a perversidade do mundo. Sawyer sorriu ameaçador e brincalhão para Charlie, que entendeu o recado e murmurou:  
- Detesto tarados! Quer outra cerveja, Sawyer? Eu pego...


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Depois da última conversinha com Sawyer, Charlie resolveu se aquietar e voltou para o violão. Ele tocava bem e até mesmo Sawyer gostava da voz dele entoando, despretencioso, canções dos anos 70.  
A brisa prometida na tardinha não decepcionou e a noite estava fresca e repousante, deixando todos relaxados e contentes. Menos Jack, que ainda se sentia deslocado.  
As pessoas ali conversavam amenidades, pequenas bobagens, sem muita profundidade, brigas falsas, inventadas por pura amizade.  
Ele não estava acostumado com aquilo, habitualmente monopolizava as conversas e estas eram sempre sobre trabalho e medicina.  
Jack aprendera com o melhor: seu pai, antes dele, fizera, e ainda fazia, isso - controlar o ambiente com suas experiências e façanhas, e ele se condicionara a pensar que tal atenção lhe era devida, sempre. Mas, ali, se sentia alijado do centro dos acontecimentos.

Primeiro tinha sido o tal caipira sulista, fazendo uma entrada triunfal e atraindo todas as mulheres, inclusive Kate.  
Depois, Charlie, tocando e cantando o tempo todo. Agora a conversa parecia estar girando em torno do escocês e suas viagens de barco pelo Pacífico... Jack estava se sentindo inadequado e desconfortável, e ele detestava se sentir assim. Para tentar se calibrar um pouco, se serviu de uma boa dose de uísque que Locke havia trazido.

No momento, Desmond, Locke e Jin, que começava a falar um bom inglês, se empenhavam em uma animada conversa sobre viagens, pescaria e caminhadas.  
Locke, olhos brilhando, exclamou:  
- Que experiência extraordinária, Desmond. Invejo sua coragem, sair de barco, sem rumo certo, por um ano, apenas vivendo, isso é maravilhoso!  
Penny interrompeu:  
- Foi maravilhoso, mas esse tempo acabou, John! Des agora só sai daqui naquele barco comigo como tripulante.  
Des beijou Penny, feliz:  
- Já viu quem manda por aqui, não é, Locke? Essa viagem com Penny vai ser perfeita, estamos muito animados.  
- Uma viagem dessas é um presente da vida, uma jornada de auto conhecimento que não pode ser desprezada. Você entra um homem e sai outro.  
Charlie indagou:  
- Você vai fazer outro treking daqueles, John? Eu gostei do último, ia ser legal ir de novo.

Se interessando, Kate perguntou:  
- Que treking? Caminhadas por trilhas, essas coisas? Eu adoro isso, fazia muito com pai nas férias. Rastreio muito bem.  
Locke sorriu largo:  
- Ora, isso é ótimo! Podemos fazer um grande grupo aqui no condomínio, antes de Desmond e Penny viajarem. Ao norte do estado há ótimos lugares, com trilhas para caminhadas e rios para boa pescaria e rafting. Podemos até acampar.  
Kate exclamou:  
- Adoro rafting e escalada, seria fantástico! Vamos? - perguntou ela, rapidamente, sem precisar se se dirigia a Jack ou Sawyer.  
Por distração, ambos começaram a responder ao mesmo tempo, até que notaram a situação e se entreolharam.  
- Acho que ela está falando comigo, o namorado dela. - enfatizou Jack, pasmo com a atrevimento de Sawyer responder à sua namorada.  
Se sentindo meio embaraçado, o que era bem raro para ele, Sawyer respondeu sério:  
- Eu achei que a Kate tava falando com todos nós, vizinhos... eu não gosto de andar no mato, de qualquer forma.

Espantanda, Kate percebeu claramente a hostilidade crescente entre eles. Mas Jack não pode fazer nada diante da resposta neutra de Sawyer.  
Charlie podia ser meio tonto, mas não ser burro e também sentiu a tensão. Num rasgo de boa vontade, resolveu ajudar a dispersá-la.  
- Ah, mas não é só andar pelo mato, Sawyer. Essa espécie de excursão é muito especial... eu fui há uns meses com o Locke e foi... tão importante pra mim! Pra minha carreira, minha música... em tudo! Me deu um outro foco! É como reaprender um monte de coisa. Se você organizar um grupo, Locke, estou dentro. Você vai adorar, Kate.  
Mesmo um tanto preocupada com Jack e Sawyer, Kate se deixou levar pelo entusiasmo de Charlie.

- Seria ótimo pra mim. Trabalho de polícia é muito estressante e rastrear sempre me fez bem. Quando pretende ir, Locke?  
- Talvez no final do mês - respondeu ele - para aproveitar o verão, já que nas montanhas o tempo é sempre mais ameno. Fica bem frio lá à noite.  
- Perfeito! - exclamou ela - acho que a única coisa que sinto falta em Iowa é o clima frio. É excelente pra acampamentos.  
Realmente intrigado, Jack afirmou:  
- Não consigo ver o fascínio de vocês por dormirem no chão, em barracas, sem conforto, em algum lugar isolado. Me escapa o sentido disso.  
Abrindo outra cerveja, Sawyer surpreendentemente concordou:  
- Também estou nessa, não entendo isso. Meio coisa de burguês... quem é pobre de verdade e mora em alguma área rural, onde judas perdeu as botas, sem ter onde cair morto, não vê a menor graça em tudo isso.

Kate se perguntou se ele falava por experiência própria.  
Imaginou vivamente quantas vezes Sawyer ficou sem ter onde viver decentemente, com um mínimo de dignidade. E entendeu seu espanto diante dessa atividade, que para ela, tinha tanto apelo.  
Locke respondeu:  
- Vocês não entendem porque ainda não experimentaram. Mas vão sentir o mesmo quando se derem essa oportunidade. É como disse Charlie, um renascimento, uma metamorfose!  
Jack riu. Locke sorriu e indagou:  
- Não acredita? Vou confessar uma coisa a vocês: eu era um homem muito diferente do que sou agora. Era obcecado, raivoso, compulsivo. Não conseguia deixar o passado pra trás. Perdoar - aos outros ou a mim mesmo. Fiz anos de terapia para tentar conseguir isso, mas não adiantou, porque eu não acreditava, eu não tinha fé!  
Sawyer interrompeu:  
- Fé? Tipo, em Deus?  
- Seja no que for: em Deus, na natureza, em si mesmo, na vida... - deu uma pausa - No destino. Precisamos confiar em alguma coisa, e foi numa excursão dessas que eu aprendi a ter fé.

Todos estavam em silêncio completo, suspensos em suas palavras.  
Sun perguntou:  
- O que aconteceu?  
- Eu havia sofrido uma decepção profunda com relação a meu pai - seu queixo ficou quadrado e tenso ao dizer isso - Não importa, é passado! Eu estava especialmente deprimido e alguém, um estranho, me indicou essa viagem. Uma excursão de sobrevivência nas montanhas ao norte de Montana. Um absurdo ir numa atividade tão fora do rotineiro. Seguir o conselho de um perfeito desconhecido. Mas ele me afirmou que se eu fosse, ia dever um favor a ele. E eu devo mesmo. - Acrescentou pensativo - Mas o que eu tinha a perder?

- Como foi a excursão? - pediu Hurley, curioso.  
- No início, normal e divertido. Mas no segundo dia, nos perdemos. Nos perdemos de verdade, no meio da floresta, sem o menor vestígio de trilha a vista. Ficamos dias dando voltas, vendo os suprimentos acabarem, correndo o risco de congelamento. Sem saber onde estávamos, mortos de medo, brigando uns com os outros, nos culpando. Pensei que fõssemos nos devorar!  
Os olhos de Locke brilharam no escuro, com uma expressão quase religiosa:  
- Mas, de repente, aconteceu! Nós entendemos! Aquilo era uma prova, não era para morrermos ali! Era para renascermos! Aprendermos quem nós éramos realmente. O que tínhamos de melhor e de pior. Era para abraçarmos nosso destino!

Jack o olhou incrédulo. Locke notou:  
- Você não acredita no destino, não é?  
- Sou um homem de ciência, Locke! Me baseio em fatos, comprovações. - retrucou Jack com orgulho - Eu escolho meu caminho, não permito que determinem minha vida.  
- O que você quer dizer, Jack, é que tem _fé_ na ciência.  
- A ciência tem provas, não se acredita cegamente na ciência. Somos seres humanos, nós arbitramos nossas vidas, não alguma força sobrenatural.  
Locke suspirou:  
- Jack, todos nós sofremos determinações em nossas vidas, ao sermos gerados, quando nascemos, a maneira como somos criados, onde estudamos, as influências que sofremos. No que somos bons e no que somos ruins, tudo nos determina a vida.

Perdendo a paciência, Jack quase gritou:  
- Isso é ciência, Locke, tudo o que enumerou. É biologia, psicologia, sociologia...  
- Não, Jack, isso é o imponderável. É o qeu não podemos prever, nem controlar. É o que torna o que somos.  
- Certo. Você sugere que fiquemos parados, entregues ao destino? Não aceito isso. Eu não aceito isso!  
Jack parecia muito contrariado, fazendo com que Sawyer desse uma risada baixa de deboche diante do descontrole fácil do cara.  
Locke continuou:  
- Não, Jack, não sugiro ficarmos impotentes diante de nada. Ao contrário, foi a mudança que nos salvou, a mim e meu grupo, nas montanhas. Mas como você pode mudar algo que desconhece? Como pode reagir ao destino, se não sabe qual ele é? Se sequer, reconhece que ele existe? - Se apoiou mais na mesa para encarar Jack mais de perto - Como pode se transformar em uma pessoa melhor, se ignora seus defeitos e suas qualidades? Você tem que abraçar o destino para assumir a si mesmo, Jack. Assumir seu melhor e seu pior! Só assim se escapa de si mesmo. Não se consegue limpar a própria bagunça, se não souber a extensão da sujeira.

Jack balançava a cabeça, discordando. Mas Locke também parecia longe de desistir de provar seu ponto.  
- Você não muda nada, não decide nada, se não conhece quem é, o que é e onde está! Não se decide coisa alguma na vida, se não sabe de coisa alguma. A gente só muda, quando sabe o que mudar.  
Sawyer murmurou, como se falasse para si mesmo:  
- Um tigre não muda suas listras...  
Locke o observou, Sawyer parecia absorto em algum pensamento obscuro e perturbador. Ele já o havia visto assim antes.  
- Ora, James! Qual o problema de se ter listras? Que diferença isso faz para o tigre?  
Sawyer se espantou ao ouvir isso e o encarou sombriamente. Além do mais, não gostava quando Locke o chamava de James na frente dos outros.  
- Pensei que estivesse falando de mudanças. Ninguém muda, Johnny. Ou melhor, muda, sim: muda de endereço, muda de roupa, muda de cueca, mas por dentro, ninguém muda.

Kate sentiu que aquilo tinha algum tipo de significado para ele e ficou muito curiosa para saber qual era. Claro, que só saberia se algum dia Sawyer se decidisse a contar.  
- A gente muda quando está pronto, James.  
Jack o interrompeu, debochando, enquanto se servia de outra dose de uísque:  
- Muda pela fé?  
Locke o encarou, seriamente.  
- Vamos falar de ciência, então, Jack. "Nada se cria, tudo se transforma", lembra-se? O diamante, por exemplo: todo diamante já foi um pedaço de carvão, sujo, feio, sem atrativos. Um pedaço de qualquer coisa, disforme e opaco. Mas, ele tem forças para se transmutar naquele incrível mineral, valioso e cheio de luz e beleza! Mas primeiro, o carvão fez uma profunda jornada, lenta e dolorosa, no fundo da terra, através de sua própria escuridão e falta de luz. Só assim, aceitando sua insignificância, ele encontrou sua verdadeira forma! É seu destino de carvão que o torna um diamante.

Todos parecia muito afetado pelas palavras de Locke, agora. E pendentes ao que Jack iria responder. Mas ele ficou em silêncio e quando disse algo, foi com um toque de despeito:  
- Nem todo carvão vira diamante, Locke! A maioria do carvão está ali, naquela churrasqueira.  
Locke o olhou quase com piedade e respondeu com sagacidade:  
- Bastante cínico de sua parte, Jack! De fato, nem todo carvão tem qualidade suficiente para virar diamante. Como grande parte da humanidade, seu destino é ter uma vida medíocre. Mas com certeza, todo raro diamante passou pela prova do carvão! Não é para todos!  
E sorriu pacificamente, deixando Jack sem resposta.  
O pátio continuou por um bom tempo em silêncio.

Após a discussão filosófica entre Locke e Jack, os ânimos demoraram um pouco para se normalizar. Porém, a torta com sorvete, em boa hora trazidos por Hurley, acabaram por descontrair o ambiente, pelo menos, superficialmente.  
Certos ou errados, a verdade era que os argumentos de John Locke encontraram um eco bastante perturbador em todos os presentes. E, por isso mesmo, eles agora, se empenhavam em deixar o assunto para trás.  
O papo da sobremesa se resumia agora a uma troca amável de "adoro torta com sorvete", "torta de morango é minha favorita" ou "prefiro de chocolate".  
O rádio estava ligado e sintonizado numa estação neutra. E Sun e Jin resolveram dançar agarradinhos, um pouco afastados, enquanto Penny, Ana Lucia, Hurley e Kate tiraram os sapatos e se sentaram à beira da piscina com os pés dentro d´água, se divertindo, fazendo ondinhas.  
Foi quando, em um intervalo das canções, o locutor começou a dar notícias culturais do fim de semana e um deles chamou a atenção de três pessoas ali.

_"Estão esgotados os convites para a disputada palestra de Lincoln Rhyme, ex-policial, escritor e mais famoso e influente criminalista e especialista forense do país.__  
__A palestra será transmitida por video conferência, para várias cidades, direto de seu apartamento em Nova Iorque. Lincoln Rhyme ficou tetraplégico há cinco anos, quando foi baleado na coluna durante uma investigação. Hoje em dia ele trabalha como consultor para a polícia e o FBI e já lançou vários livros sobre sua experiência profissional. Imperdível."_

Ao final da notícia, Sawyer sorriu satisfeito, Ana Lucia olhou para Kate, aborrecida e Kate se sentiu miserável.  
Ela queria muito ir à essa palestra. Dificilmente Lincoln Rhyme daria outra, o cara era um recluso e haviam levado meses para convencê-lo a ministrar essa. Ela e um grupo da delegacia haviam ganhado convites exclusivos para assistir e, como estava em treinamento, o comparecimento contaria em sua folha.  
E isso nem era o mais importante, ela queria assistir a aula, sabia que seria sensacional. Mas...

Mas, havia o coquetel de Jack com os médicos, na mesmíssima noite.  
Ele praticamente a intimara a ir com ele e no final, depois de um massacre emocional, ela acabara concordando.  
Kate tentou, durante toda a semana, abstrair que a palestra aconteceria e que ela não estaria lá, tentara ignorar o olhar de desprezo de Ana Lucia quando lhe contara que não iria, até organizara a mudança para aquela semana para se distrair, mas ouvir a nota naquela hora, apenas a recordou o quanto estava frustrada e zangada.  
Jack, por outro lado, nem chegou a prestar atenção no que o rádio falou.

Ela sentiu o olhar reprovador de Ana Lucia nas suas costas e a ouviu falando secamente:  
- Só mesmo um perfeito idiota pra perder essa aula!  
Kate trincou os dentes de raiva, mas se surpreendeu ao ouvir Sawyer declarando alegremente:  
- É isso, aí, irmã! O único jeito de me fazer perder essa, é me deixar preso numa ilha deserta!  
Kate virou a cabeça e perguntou sem fôlego:  
- Você vai na palestra de Lincoln Rhyme?  
- Claro que vou! O cara sabe das coisas, ele entende o valor dos detalhes...  
Hurley comentou:  
- Sawyer tem todos os livros dele, já até li um deles, até que é bem bacana.  
Kate indagou:  
- Como conseguiu convite? É um evento bem fechado, pra profissionais da área. Muita gente tentou e não conseguiu.  
Sawyer sorriu cheio de si:  
- Tenho meus truques, doçura!  
Ana Lucia lhe endereçou um de seus raros olhares de respeito:  
- Pois, acredite ou não, tem muita gente que mesmo podendo, simplesmente não vai assistir.  
Kate resolveu responder a provocação:  
- Às vezes as pessoas tem problemas, Ana!

Curioso, Jack perguntou:  
- De que palestra vocês estão falando? Vai haver um simpósio médico esta semana que começa amanhã, com um coquetel.  
- Estamos comentando sobre aquela palestra do especialista forense, eu te contei sobre isso, Jack. Amanhã à noite, lembra?  
Jack franziu a testa e riu levemente:  
- Nem me lembrava mais disso.  
- Claro que não lembrava... - murmurou ela baixinho, ressentida.  
Ele prosseguiu:  
- É dirigida a policiais e advogados, não é?  
Ana Lucia respondeu, enquanto Kate suspirava cansada.  
- Para policiais, advogados criminalistas, legistas, profissionais da área, em geral. Mas muitos jornalistas, escritores e psicólogos vão também. O cara tem muitos fãs, ele é o melhor.  
Jack indagou, sem tato:  
- Então, o que vai fazer lá, Sawyer? Você não me parece formado em nada disso e não é da polícia.

Kate sentiu a hostilidade mal disfarçada, ressurgir.  
Sawyer juntou as sobrancelhas e aprofundou a ruga sobre o nariz. Ela já o conhecia o bastante para saber que aquela expressão significava que ele estava em ponto de bala e pronto para tudo.  
Mas ele apenas se recostou na cadeira e sorriu sem humor.  
- Sabe o que, é, doc? É que eu sou um caipira analfabeto, que gosta de assistir a palestras que não entende, só pra encher a cara de graça e traçar umas incautas.  
Jack sorriu, fingindo achar graça, mas não pode deixar de notar que a resposta o ridicularizara. Mas ele não deu o braço a torcer:  
- Foi o que eu imaginei - respondeu Jack, com superioridade.

A essa altura, os outros convidados já estavam percebendo o perigo e se entreolhavam constrangidos. Locke, por outro lado, acompanhava, fascinado, o embate.  
Resolvida a colocar lenha na fogueira, Ana Lucia rebateu.  
- Nada demais nisso. Tem muita gente que faz a mesma coisa. Eu, por exemplo, tenho uma colega que, em vez de ir assistir a palestra pra aprender a ser uma tira de verdade, vai pra um simpósio médico, que não tem nada a ver com ela, só pra puxar o saco do namorado!  
Enfurecida, Kate mastigou as palavras entre os dentes:  
- Isso não é da sua conta, Ana!

Ana Lucia encarou Kate com sua melhor cara de desprezo:  
- É da minha conta o que eu quiser, Austen! Minha profissão é da minha conta, quem trabalha comigo, é da minha conta. Fazerem besteira na minha frente, é da minha conta!  
Despistado, Sawyer esqueceu de Jack e indagou áspero:  
- Que merda é essa que vocês estão falando? - e começando a entender, ele se respondeu, vagarosamente - Você... você tem convite pra ouvir Lincoln Rhyme amanhã e não vai? Você tá falando sério, Sardenta? - E como ela não respondesse, ele insistiu - Você enlouqueceu, garota?  
Kate expirou com força, fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando se controlar e falar casualmente:.  
- Qual é o problema, gente? Eu tinha dois compromissos pro mesmo dia e escolhi um deles: preferi ir com Jack pro coquetel de abertura do simpósio que ele vai assistir.  
Perdendo a paciência, Ana Lucia se levantou e saiu da beirada da piscina. Penny olhou para Kate com uma expressão de pena e se levantou também.

Kate continuou:  
- É só uma palestra, um discurso. Eu posso ir na próxima...  
Atônito, Sawyer a interrompeu:  
- Que próxima? Sardenta, o cara vive sustentado por aparelhos. Ele respira por um canudinho! Lincoln Rhyme pode virar um beringela depois de amanhã! Pode não ter próxima vez!  
Era verdade e Kate sabia disso. E no exato momento, se dividia entre a ira por estar sendo pressionada por Sawyer e Ana Lucia como uma idiota e a profunda decepção por perder a aula, provavelmente a única.  
Mas ela resistiu:  
- Vocês estão exagerando, alguém vai acabar gravando e caindo na internet...  
- Ah, vai ser ótimo, assistir gravação de celular!- Ele enfatizou - O cara vai falar ao vivo amanhã! Ele vai dar a preleção da vida dele, direto de sua caminha de aleijado e você vai pra uma festinha, comer torrada com patê?

Kate pareceu confusa e pesarosa e Ana Lucia, que calçava os sapatos, levantou a cabeça, notando que Kate estava começando a ficar balançada por Sawyer. _"Talvez ele não fosse um imprestável tão grande quanto parecia, afinal."_ pensou Ana Lucia.  
Mas em segundo, Jack se levantou, tempestuoso.  
Ele ficara sentado, ouvindo o diálogo e estava à beira da explosão. Ele já tivera o suficiente por uma noite daquela gente. Não iria levar para casa os insultos do careca louco e do caipira cafajeste!

- Deixe minha noiva em paz! Você não tem o direito de se meter na vida dela, nem na minha! Kate vai comigo para o coquetel amanhã, porque ela me apoia, ela sabe o quanto esse encontro é importante pra minha carreira! Ela vai comigo!  
- Tá, mas e a carreira dela? - replicou Sawyer, com a voz rouca, sem olhar para Jack.  
Jack fez um gesto largo com os braços, para acentuar o que, para ele, era óbvio:  
- Carreira dela?! Eu sou um médico!  
Sawyer levantou os olhos e retrucou com uma suave brutalidade:  
- Mengele também era...

Ana Lucia rosnou uma risada e Locke levantou as sobrancelhas, divertido.  
Kate levou um susto e meio que gritou:  
- Sawyer!  
Desmond, Jin e Charlie se prepararam para intervir em caso de enfrentamento físico.  
Jack avançou para cima de Sawyer, em fúria, suado, uma veia latejando na testa e gritou:  
- Levanta! Levanta dessa cadeira!  
Kate saiu da beirada da piscina, enfim e se aproximou de Jack, pedindo:  
- Jack! É só uma conversa, por favor...  
Sawyer indagou debochado:  
- Pra quê? Quer saber quem é mais alto?  
- Sawyer... - chamou Kate, exausta.  
Vendo que Sawyer não ia se levantar e já se sentindo meio tonto pela metade da garrafa de uísque sem gelo que tomara durante a noite, Jack gritou, escandindo as palavras:  
- Ela não vai nessa palestra! Ela não vai!

E com essa declaração, o churrasco oficialmente, se encerrou.

OBS:

O churrasco oficialmente acabou, mas ainda acontecem umas coisinhas nessa noite. Vai pro próximo cap, pq esse ficou meio grande, em compensação, o proximo vai ser pequeno, ehaheae!  
Umas coisinhas.  
1. Não quero pegar mto no pé no Jack, sempre pretendi ser justa com o cara.  
Mas a estória tem que andar e não vou gastar 6 temporadas pra mostrar que ele e Kate não funcionam, então juntei toda a disfunção numa noite só. Ele vai aparecer poucas vezes daqui pra frente, então, eu tenho que correr um pouco.  
2. Eu tento não inventar nem fazer peso sobre ele, nem fazer Sawyer "bonzinho". Se vcs notarem, eu sempre calco o que acontece na fic em cenas de Lost, mesmo.

Essa do "Ela não vai" tem a ver com The Hunting Party, lembram? Jack mandando na Kate, Sawyer defendendo ela e Kate se revoltando. (Sim, ela vai se revoltar).  
3. Espero que o papo do Locke não tenha ficado mto pretensioso, é difícil escrever o cara! Ms não queria deixar ele em brancas nuvens. E ele serviu pra desestabilizar o Jack, tb.  
4. Lincoln Rhyme - Lincoln Rhyme é um personagem de ficção, da série de livros iniciada com O Colecionador de Ossos, de Jeffery Deaver, que virou filme com Denzel Washington, Angelina Jolie e Queen Latifah. Eu adoro esse filme e dei uma espiada no livro e parece bárbaro.  
Eu precisava de um motivo forte pra essa palestra ser especial e única pra Kate e o que seria melhor do que um professor tetraplégico genial? Foi uma espécie de homenagem ao filme.

Aqui tá o site do autor:  
Novels_/The_Bone_Collector/the_bone_


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16

A deserção foi praticamente instantânea, Charlie e Claire deram meia volta e se jogaram para dentro do apartamento de Hurley, não antes de Charlie passar a mão na travessa onde estava o resto da torta e levá-la junto. Desmond e Penny se despediram, sem muito alarde, seguidos por Jin e Sun.  
Ana Lucia foi embora pisando duro, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para trás.  
Sawyer encarou Jack por alguns segundos, observou Kate, pálida e humilhada e voltou para casa, sem dizer nada, antes que fizesse alguma bobagem.  
Locke deus uns tapinhas nas costas de Jack e disse:  
- Tente se acalmar um pouco, Jack. E, Kate, não se preocupe que mais tarde limpamos o pátio. É muito bom tê-la conosco - afirmou ele, segurando-lhe as mãos.  
Jack aborrecido, deu as costas bruscamente para Locke.

Kate agradeceu e observou Jack caminhando pelo pátio transtornado. Respirando fundo, ela disse:  
- Vamos entrar, Jack, vou te fazer um café...  
- Eu não preciso de café! Eu estou bem!  
- Você bebeu um pouco demais para dirigir... vamos entrar pelo menos...  
Desfeiteando, ele ficou onde estava:  
- Foi pra isso que você fez tanta questão que eu viesse? Pra ouvir desaforo dos seus vizinhos ignorantes?  
Kate não disse nada. Estava muito abalada e dividida entra a mágoa, a culpa e a revolta.  
- Foi pra isso, Kate? Pra ter nossa relação julgada por estranhos? Ter essa Ana Lucia Cortez dando palpites na nossa vida?  
Sem dar oportunidade a ela de responder, ele seguiu com a carga:  
- Eu te avisei que devíamos ir para o jantar na casa dos meus pais. Eu disse! Mas, não, você quis vir pra cá. Está contente, agora?

Com os olhos cheios dá água ela tentou começar:  
- Jack, me desculpe, eu...  
- E esse tal de Sawyer? O que você tem com ele? Ele ficou a noite inteira se insinuando pra cima de você, te dando apelidos, com intimidade! Que estória é essa, Kate?  
Se sobressaltando, Kate hesitou:  
- Por favor, Jack! Ele dá apelidos pra todo mundo, e dá em cima de todas as mulheres, é o jeito dele!  
- Eu não quero mais você morando aqui! Você vai se sair desse lugar e ir pra minha casa, agora, Kate!

O tom autoritário e a ordem em si foram demais pra Kate e sua boa vontade: seu lado rebelde e autêntico ressurgiu firmemente.  
Erguendo o queixo, ela redarguiu calma:  
- Essa é a minha casa, eu moro aqui, Jack. E vou continuar morando!  
Se surpreendendo com a reação dela, Jack recuou um pouco, tonto e confuso. Magoado, ele prosseguiu:  
- Tudo bem, Kate! Faça o que quiser. Só quero saber uma coisa: você vai inventar outro dos seus compromissos brilhantes pra amanhã ou vai comigo para o coquetel, como me prometeu?  
Ainda segurando as lágrimas, Kate afirmou secamente:  
- Eu prometi que ia, não prometi?  
Balançando acabeça afirmativamente, Jack notou a impropriedade daquela discussão no meio do condomínio e saiu caminhando devagar, em direção ao portão, deixando Kate chorando na porta de casa.

Espiando pela janela, Claire, Charliei e Hurley assistiam a cena no pátio.  
Ruminando raiva, sentado na poltrona, Sawyer perguntou:  
- O nosferatu ainda tá lá fora?  
Hurley respondeu:  
- Acabou de sair e Kate entrou em casa, acho que ela tava chorando.  
Sawyer não disse nada.  
Claire comentou:  
- Eu devia ir pra casa, ficar com ela, mas do jeito que eu estou, se vir ela chorar, vou acabar chorando também. E não estou querendo ficar deprimida agora.  
Charlie dividiu o resto da torta em quatro pratos deu um - com o maior pedaço - para Claire:  
- E melhor deixar ela sozinha agora, vocês nem se conhecem tanto assim, ela pode preferir um pouco de privacidade.

Comendo um colherada da torta, Claire refletiu:  
- Puxa, que tinha demais Jack entrar num acordo com Kate? Eles davam uma passada no coquetel, faziam uma presença e depois iam pro compromisso dela.  
Sawyer disse claramente:  
- O cara é um idiota.  
- É, mas você pegou pesado chamando ele de Mengele... - acusou Charlie.  
- Eu não chamei ele de Mengele, só lembrei que Mengele também era um médico e isso não impediu ele de ser um torturador nazista. Se o Jackass vestiu a carapuça, o problema não é meu.  
Saboreando o último pedaço de sua torta, Hurley lembrou:  
- Daqui a pouco a gente vai ter que ir lá fora recolher as coisas - e demorou o olhar cobiçoso na porção de torta ainda intocada, que cabia a Sawyer.  
Reparando nisso, Sawyer foi direto ao ponto:  
- Nem pense nisso, fofão!

Por mais tentasse, Sawyer não estava conseguindo tirar o aborrecimento daquela noite da cabeça. Se sentia inquieto, zangado e algo que só podia ser traduzido como indignado.  
Aquele dr. Jack havia, decididamente, lhe azedado a noite em vários níveis.  
Claro que ele jamais admitiria que ciúmes - de Kate - tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso.  
Ele não sentia ciúmes de ninguém! Nunca!  
Mas o jeito submisso e adorador de Kate para com Jack a noite toda lhe deu ganas de sacudi-la pelos ombros, até que sua cabeça virasse uma castanhola, quem sabe assim seu cérebro pegasse no tranco.  
Não era possível qeu uma mulher adulta, capaz e inteligente como Kate vivesse seguindo as regras daquele perdedor.  
_"Ela tem meleca na cabeça, ou o quê?"_, imaginou.

Ela ficava parecendo uma boneca de corda perto de Jack, tão diferente da pessoa vibrante e astuta que parecia ser quando estava com ele.  
Ah, mas Sawyer sabia direitinho porque ela agia daquela forma: a síndrome do cara com diploma.  
Era infalível, as mulheres ficavam loucas quando viam um cara com diploma: fosse de medicina, engenharia ou advocacia.  
Os caras podiam até ser serial killers nas horas vagas, mas se eles tinham diploma de faculdade, título de Dr. na frente do sobrenome e um carrão pretencioso na porta de casa, era o bastante para elas fazerem planos com eles pelos próximos cinquenta anos.  
Ele sabia disso porque muitas vezes se apresentara como um advogado ou economista em seus golpes e a forma como esse falso status lhe facilitava enrolar as pessoas nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo.

Era típico.  
Jack Shepard tratava Kate como uma imbecil e sabotava todas as suas iniciativas, mas ela o apresentava aos amigos com pompa e orgulho, como se fosse algum príncipe encantado.  
Já ele, Sawyer, que estava trabalhando com ela, empenhado no sucesso do projeto dela, ela escondia, envergonhada de sua ligação.  
Ah, e ai dele se dr. Jack descobrisse: o pinto do cara podia cair!

As coisas nunca mudavam.  
Sawyer estava cansado de ver acontecer.  
Quando era adolescente, as meninas gostavam de dar uns amassos no rebelde da escola, escondido de todo mundo. Mas adivinha quem elas apresentavam pros pais e amigas? Quem levava elas pras festinhas e para o cinema?  
Os filhinhos de papai, os riquinhos, cheios de privilégios, que já tinham carro. Os garotos mais populares, os queridinhos dos professores, claro.  
Sawyer já pegara uma líder de torcida ou outra, mas na hora delas desfilarem com o namorado oficial, não era ele o escolhido.  
Ao contrário, elas passavam por ele como se nunca o tivessem visto na vida.  
Não, elas saíam com os jogadores do time de futebol.  
Os meninos truculentos, que abusavam de todo mundo, faziam o que bem entendiam e se davam bem no final. E era ele, o órfão, o marginal, o lixo branco, que morava em trailer, que sempre acabava pagando o pato.  
_Ele_ era o suspeito habitual, o bode expiatório mais conveniente de todo maldito lugar que já estivera.

E quando descobriam sobre seus pais, então, tudo piorava mais do que podia se lembrar. Eles sabiam como atingi-lo com aquilo, como enfiar o dedo em sua ferida sempre aberta, até sangrar e o deixar doente.  
Ele endurecera e aprendera a ser cruel com os melhores.  
Não abandonara os estudos no segundo grau por nada.

Mas as coisas nunca mudavam...  
No minuto que conhecera aquele tal de Shepard tivera certeza de que ele tinha sido um desses garotos.  
Filho de família rica, sobrenome importante, facilidades toda vida... provavelmente capitão do time e namorado da garota mais popular do colégio.  
Sawyer se perguntou se Kate havia sido líder de torcida...  
A quem estava enganando? Claro que ela havia sido.

Sawyer se sentia ameaçado e inseguro diante de tipos certinhos como Jack Shepard.  
Toda vez que ele via um sujeito medíocre e petulante como aquele, usufruindo de tantos privilégios, tinha a sensação de estar sendo fraudado.  
Talvez por lembrar-lhe, agudamente, que poderia ter tido uma vida muito boa e digna se seus pais não tivessem sido mortos.  
Sawyer possuia uma obscura convicção, vinda não sabia de onde, que faria muito melhor do que qualquer um daqueles caras, se tivesse recebido as mesmas oportunidades.  
Daí se sentir magoado e ressentido por ver-se menosprezado por aquele bobalhão pomposo, que o olhara se cima para baixo, como se ele lhe fedesse em suas narinas superiores.

E sua quase indignação ao perceber a maneira como ele tratava Kate, como se ela fosse alguma débil mental, cuja baba ele tivesse que ficar limpando.  
Que babaca!  
Tudo bem que ele já percebera que Kate era manipuladora, desconfiada e com mais truques que uma cobra, mas isso apenas significava que ela merecia respeito e não paternalismo.  
Olhando sombrio pela janela, Sawyer mal percebeu Desmond e Penny no pátio, perto das mesas. E muito menos notou quando Hurley, Charlie e Claire saíram para dar uma recolhida no lixo deixado pelo churrasco.  
Saindo de perto da janela, com raiva renovada, Sawyer calculou que se arrependimento pagasse imposto, ele estaria afundado em dívidas, agora mesmo.  
Nunca deveria ter concordado em trabalhar com a Sardenta e muito menos estar se preocupando tando com ela. Estava se envolvendo demais com o que não era da conta dele.  
Kate que se danasse!

Nada nunca mudava.  
Kate ia continuar como capacho do dr. bem sucedido e, quando conseguisse sua promoção, o mais provável era que passasse a ignorá-lo quando cruzasse com ele no condomínio.  
Nada nunca mudava.  
O tigre não mudava suas listras.  
Ele era um idiota por pensar que podia... que Kate podia...  
Nada nunca mudava.  
Carvão e diamante! Certo, muito obrigado pela estória da carochinha, Locke.

- Tem certeza que Kate já entrou, Des? - perguntou Penny em voz baixa.  
- Sim, a vi entrando em casa - respondeu o escocês.  
Penny descera para pegar umas travessas e tigelas que emprestara para o churrasco.  
Ela ficara muito tocada com a situação que se formara naquela noite e penalizada com Kate. Conhecia, bem demais, a dificuldade de se rompar uma rotina de pressão e cobrança, graças a seu incontentável pai.  
- Tadinha, ela pareceu tão perdida ali, naquela hora. Achei que ela ia desmontar.  
- Ela desmontou, Penny. Recuou como um coelho assustado. Tá na cara que ela se sente intimidada pelo dr. Shepard.  
Balançando a cabeça, ele continuou suavemente:  
- Eu sei como é ser colocado contra a parede, sem chance de fuga.  
Arregalando os olhos, Penny indagou assustada:  
- Eu intimido você, Des?  
Desmond sorriu, brincalhão:  
- Você não, Penny. Seu pai. Ele é arrasador. Que tipo de convivência saudável eu, um homem comum, posso ter com um multimilionário poderoso e inatingível, que me vê como uma barata que pode esmagar quando quiser? Não há um único ponto de igualdade entre nós.  
- Meu pai é um homem com uma cabeça muito distorcida, Des - respondeu Penny com triste sinceridade - Mas Jack é namorado de Kate, não pai. Não há motivos pra ela se sentir assim com ele.

Desmond fez um movimento de resignação com a cabeça:  
- Não quero ser cruel, mas Kate parece ser de origem bem mais modesta do que Shepard. Ela é do interior de Iowa, não è? E Shepard, bem, a família dele é importante, nem tanto pelo dinheiro, mas pelo prestígio, posição social...  
Penny completou o pensamento.  
- Ela se sente abaixo dele.  
- Ou ele se sente acima dela - concluiu Desmond, caminhando de volta para casa carregando a louça.  
Suspirando profundamente, Penny ainda disse:  
- Isso não é nada bom, Des. Nada bom...

A casa estava quieta e toda apagada quando Kate acordou.  
Verificou o relógio: três e meia da madrugada.  
Tinha se deitado de roupa e sapatos, exausta demais para qualquer coisa. Nem vira Claire voltando para casa e indo ao seu quarto para ver se ela estava bem.  
Kate sempre ficava com vontade de dormir quando chorava muito, como os bebês costumam fazer para escapar de seus pequeninos aborrecimentos, grandes demais, porém, para suas frágeis capacidades.  
Ela se sentia assim - impotente diante de sua vida e com uma enorme dor de cabeça, como numa gigantesca ressaca.  
Aquela noite havia se transformado num pesadelo!  
Maldita hora em que convidara a briguenta da Ana Lucia para o churrasco. A culpa tinha sido dela por ter puxado a estória da palestra.  
Droga de Ana! Droga de Sawyer, por ficar provocando-a a noite inteira na frente de Jack! Droga de Jack, por criar briga por tudo!  
Droga de Kate, por não fazer nada direito!

Ela tentava tanto, se esforçava tanto!  
Mas aquilo não estava funcionando.  
Fizera escolhas diametralmente opostas ás de sua mãe e, mesmo assim, ela se flagrara reagindo exatamente igual a ela durante a noite.  
A imagem perturbadora de Diane e Wayne se encaixando à perfeição nela e em Jack provocava um nó em seu estômago e doía seu coração.  
E por mais que ela se dispusesse a ignorá-la, aquela imagem cintilava como um néon diante dela: Déja Vu.  
Kate já tinha visto esse filme e o final era horrível: uma mulher patética e afobada criando desculpas na frente dos conhecidos para disfarçar o comportamento do homem a seu lado.

Rindo amarga, ela pensou em sua estúpida idéia de sair para ajudar a limpar o pátio e fingir para todo mundo que nada havia acontecido.  
Apenas para acabar entreouvindo Desmond e Penny dizerem que ela agia como uma pobre coitada, deslumbrada pelo namorado rico, muito acima dela.  
Será que era essa a imagem que tinham dela?  
Kate não duvidava que Jack fosse um bom homem e quisesse o melhor para ela. Então, por que ele a fazia tão miserável e ela o deixava tão infeliz?  
Sua verdadeira natureza, ardente e impulsiva, fora severamente ferida essa noite e o pote, que já estava cheio, só precisava de uma gota para transbordar.  
Kate queria muito evitar essa última gota, por que sua reação podia ser incontrolável.

Não era possível, ela estava errada, tinha que se desculpar com Jack.  
Se desculpar por... ele a proibir de se dedicar a sua profissão, criticar seu modo de vida, ordenar-lhe que saísse de sua própria casa e a responsabilizasse por ter discutido.

Com a cabeça girando, Kate tomou um comprimido e resolveu pegar um pouco de ar.  
De sua porta viu a casa de Sawyer. Será que ele ainda estava acordado?  
Peste!  
Mas ia ser bom conversar um pouco com ele... ou brigar com ele, tanto fazia.  
Ultimamente, as duas atividades lhe proporcionavam o mesmo prazer e a faziam esquecer de seus problemas.  
Se lembrou que teria que acordar dali a poucas horas para seguir Burguess.

Caminhando pela varandinha, resolveu ir até o pátio para ver se já haviam limpado tudo.  
O condomínio silencioso e os apartamentos totalmente no escuro indicavam que deviam estar todos dormindo.  
O pátio estava razoavelmente arrumado, as toalhas de papel haviam sido amarradas feito trouxas, com os copos, pratos e garrafas descartáveis dentro, esperando para serem jogadas no lixo quando o dia clareasse, o chão estava varrido e a churrasqueira, fechada.  
As bandeirinhas ainda estavam penduradas no lugar e Kate se sentiu muito tola quando se lembrou o quanto tinah ficado feliz ao vê-las pela primeira vez.

A brisa suave estava quase fria agora, trazendo perfumes de flores noturnas de algum jardim próximo e a noite estava escura e misteriosa.

Com o canto do olho, notou a piscina e lembrou que ainda não a havia experimentado nem uma só vez desde que se mudara para lá. Não era uma super piscina olímpica, mas comportava umas boas braçadas.  
Foi quando topou com uma camiseta, uma calça jeans, uma garrafa de cerveja e um livro jogados no chão.  
Espantada, se abaixou e pegou o livro para ver a capa: _Room With a View_  
Quando lhe ocorreu que tinha alguém na piscina, uma voz bem conhecida encheu o ar:  
- Tremendo livro: sobre ingleses ricos!  
Kate se virou de frente para piscina, aliviada por ele estar ali.

Sawyer havia mergulhado e se levantado quando sentira a presença de alguém no pátio. Ele veio andando até a beirada, sorrindo divertido.  
- É uma boa estória?  
- Previsível... quase nenhum sexo - pronunciou a última palavra de forma maliciosa.  
Foi quando ele segurou na escadinha para sair da piscina que Kate percebeu que Sawyer estava totalmente nu.  
Sem qualquer inibição, ele veio caminhando normalmente, como um belo animal em sua própria pele, em seu habitat natural, mostrando poder, confiança e liberdade.

O primeiro impulso de Kate teria sido dar a volta e correr dali, isso se já não tivesse gastado tempo demais olhando-o. Se afastar escandalizada a essa altura seria ridículo e inútil.  
Então, ela ficou esperando-o se aproximar, sem se sentir ameaçada ou ofendida.  
Bem, talvez um pouco ameaçada.  
E deixou os olhos correrem pelo peito, brilhando mesmo no escuro da noite, os braços musculosos, os ombros curiosamente caídos, o abdome forte, as pernas torneadas, o andar que era só dele e o... bem, o resto todo.  
Definitivamente, não se encontrava um homem como Sawyer em qualquer esquina.  
E ela entendeu então por que Sun e Claire se davam ao luxo de assisti-lo se exercitando. E também por que, naquele momento, jurava para si mesma que não iria lá, jamais.

Ele parou diante dela, sorrindo, como se percebesse a perturbação dela, mas a verdade é que ele estava tentando resistir à própria perturbação. Ver Kate ali, aquela hora, lhe parecia uma miragem ou um sonho doce e perverso ao mesmo tempo, bom demais para ser desfeito por palavras.

O clima que ele transmitia pelo olhar a contagiou e, resolvida a desmanchar aquela sensação perigosa, ela comentou maldosa:  
- Deve estar bem frio aí embaixo. Não acha melhor vestir as calças?  
Soltando um rosnado sensual, ele rebateu:  
- Ora, por que você não vem até aqui me esquentar?  
Virando os olhos, fingindo estar chocada, ela declarou:  
- Você tem um jeito encantador de fazer uma garota se sentir especial, Sawyer...  
Ele riu e ela se afastou um pouco, indo para perto de uma das mesas.  
Vestindo os jeans, ele indagou:  
- Tá sem sono?  
Sentando em uma das cadeiras, ela fez que sim com a cabeça.  
- E você?  
- Tá muito calor, resolvi relaxar um pouco.  
Se levantando sem jeito, ela disse:  
- Você não tem medo que te peguem pelado?  
- O pessoal aqui dorme com as galinhas, não tem perigo.  
- Mas alguém pode te pegar... eu te peguei.  
- E daí? - retrucou ele - Não arrancou pedaço, arrancou?  
Não havia arrancado, mas a deixara agitada e vulnerável como poucas vezes estivera.  
Ignorando a pergunta, ela falou se afastando:  
- Vou indo, boa noite, Sawyer.

A voz profunda e viva dele ressoou ás suas costas, fazendo-a se voltar vivamente e deixando-a com o coração aos pulos, enquanto o observava de costas para ela:  
- _Ele não é do tipo que consegue conhecer alguém intimamente, muito menos uma mulher. Ele não sabe o que é uma mulher. Ele a quer como uma posse, uma coisa para ele admirar, como uma pintura ou um bibelô de marfim. Uma coisa para possuir e exibir.__  
__Ele não quer que você seja real, que pense e viva.__  
__Ele não ama você... mas eu amo. E quero que tenha seus pensamentos, ideias e sentimentos. Mesmo quando estiver em meus braços._

Kate piscou os olhos, num estado além de qualquer surpresa, imovel, como se estivesse colada no chão.  
Sawyer tinha dito aquilo mesmo? Ele disse que a amava?

- O que foi que você disse? - Indagou ela, sem fôlego.  
Se virando devagar, Sawyer a observou muito sério e como que constrangido pelo que tinha feito, explicou mostrando o livro que pegou do chão:  
- É o trecho do livro onde eu parei. Bem nessa parte, o protagonista tá tentando botar juízo na cabeça da mocinha.  
Soltando o ar preso no peito, Kate sorriu sem jeito, entre desapontada e aliviada.  
_"Essa foi por pouco!"_ pensou ela.

- Ah, interessante. Então, o livro é bom? - prosseguiu ela, cuidadosamente.  
- É um romance inglês clássico, bem tradicional.  
- E desde quando você lê clássicos ingleses?  
- O jornal recomendou e eu quis dar uma chance. Mas é meio meloso, fizeram até um filme nos anos oitenta.  
Curiosa, ela se aproximou e indagou:  
- É sobre o quê?  
- O de sempre: amor! Mocinha rica tem noivo rico, convencional e tedioso. Aí ela se apaixona pelo novo vizinho, extravagante, rebelde e fora do padrão. Essa parte que eu li ele quer que ela reconheça que o ama.  
Eles se olharam por alguns segundos.  
Mesmo sabendo que ia se arrepender, ela foi em frente:  
-E como acaba?  
Ele deu um riso de deboche:  
- O que você acha?  
- Ela pensou bem e ficou com o noivo confiável e estável, que a ama e quer protegê-la.

Entendendo o sentido da resposta dela, Sawyer retrucou:  
- Você seria uma péssima escritoras, Sardenta.  
Ela deu uma risada.  
- A mocinha não precisava ser protegida de nada, Sardenta, Lucy Honeychurch era muito forte e se garantia, só não tinha sacado isso, ainda.

Eles se olharam por mais tempo.  
- Você não vai deixar de ir amanhã, né, Sardenta? - havia uma súplica sutil na voz dele.  
Subitamente tensa, ela indagou meio hostil.  
- Tá falando do quê?  
Percebendo a hostilidade, ele mudou de assunto:  
- Da campana na casa do Burguess, a gente tem que sair cedo pra dar certo.  
Relaxando, Kate sorriu agradecida:  
- Claro que vou, tá combinado.  
- Então, tá. - respondeu Sawyer.  
- Então, tá - concordou Kate.  
- Sardenta, uma última coisa, que eu tava pensando...  
Ela o olhou interrogativamente.  
- Você foi líder de torcida na escola? - ele perguntou quase com medo e esperou a resposta ansioso.  
Ela notou a ansiedade dele e ficou sem saber o que responder:  
- Que pergunta! Claro que não, nunca fui líder de torcida...  
Ele sorriu, abertamente aliviado. Curiosa ela ficou esperando o que ele ia dizer.  
- Posso perguntar por que não?  
Ela virou os olhos, achando Sawyer muito estranho:  
- Sei lá, acho que nunca foi a minha praia. - pensando por um segundo, ela prosseguiu - Vai ver eu não sou um bibelô de marfim.

Ele sorriu, realmente contente e essa resposta foi o bastante para Kate voltar para casa plenamente satisfeita.

xxxx-xxxx

Pós notas - Tõ ficando viciada em ficar fazendo notas pós capítulos.

1. O cap que eu achei que ia ficar menor, acabou ficando bem grandinho. De fato, os personagens mandam.  
2. Meninas que pedem cenas românticas e/ou calientes SKate: eu me esforço, mas não sei escrever isso. Nesse cap tem um ensaio, bem baseado na 1ª temp.  
Aliás, essa fic é 1ª temp, com direito a plágio de cenas, heauehaeha!  
Enfim, no próximo cap vai ter uma coisinha legal entre eles...  
3. O diálogo Desmond/Penny ficou um pouco forçado, mas eu queria que Kate ouvisse uma opiniao de fora, pra dar uma sacudida nela. Ficou forçado, eu sei, mas dane-se, primeira fic é pra experimentar, mesmo.  
4. O livro que Sawyer lê no final se chama "Room With a View", de E.M. Forster. Em português se chama "Uma Janela para o Amor", mas achei mto gay pro Sawyer ler um livro com esse título, então, deixei em inglês mesmo.  
Uma coisa importante: o trecho que eu fiz o Sawyer ler não é o do livro, é o do filme, com Helena Bonham-Carter, Julian Sands, Daniel Day-Lewis e Maggie Smith. Além de um de meus atores favoritos Denhom Elliot, já falecido.  
- O problema é que a adaptação pro cinema é primorosa e esse trecho no livro é mto rebuscado e um tanto antigo e a versão desse discurso do mocinho no filme é extremamente fiel ao livro, mas mais bem colocado e resumido.  
- É raríssimo isso acontecer, mas aqui aconteceu e, droga, façam de conta que está no livro, ok?  
Pra quem quiser ver a cena do filme, tá aqui no Youtube:  
Lying to George  
watch?v=T8TV9I4sSdI

Eu sempre achei Uma Janela para o Amor totally Skate.  
Lucy acha que faz melhor casando com o noivo patético, mas é George que a ama como ela é. E ela mente o tempo todo que não o ama, até reconhecer no final.  
A diferença é entre Jack e o noivo, Cecil Vyse, que no final, cai na rea maravilhoso Daniel Day-Lewis.  
Bom, fim das notas e o próximo cap vai ter ação e romance!


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

Kate colocou o despertador para tocar bem cedo.  
E apesar das poucas horas de sono e do profundo aborrecimento da noite anterior, acordou consideravelmente bem.  
Enquanto fazia o café e se arrumava para estar pronta quando Sawyer viesse buscá-la, torceu para não encontrar com ninguém do condomínio na saida. Sorte Claire ter o sono pesado.  
Queria adiar o constrangimento de encarar os vizinhos o máximo possível.  
Mas o que queria mesmo era bloquear qualquer lembrança ou pensamento sobre o desastre em que se transformara o maldito churrasco.  
Costumava ser boa nisso: empurrar para o fundo de sua mente tudo o que a perturbava ou incomodava. E durante o banho tentou com bastante afinco, mas começou a perceber que sua capacidade de negação estava, a cada dia, mais esgarçada.

A opinião entreouvida do casal Hume a assustou e surpreendeu.  
Gostava de se imaginar uma mulher forte, que sabia lutar com coragem e audácia pelo que queria.  
Ver-se definida como "a-pobre-garota-do-interior-dominada-pelo-namorado-rico" abriu-lhe um panorama inteiramente novo sobre o rumo que sua vida estava tomando e a impressão que causava nas pessoas.

Por um instante aquela situação lhe lembrou as pessoas de sua cidade, fofocando sobre a situação de sua mãe e Wayne, e isso foi muito além de perturbador.  
Pela primeira vez achou que devia refletir com objetividade sobre sua relação com Jack. Viu-se obrigada a reconhecer que as coisas não estavam dando certo: se sentia desestimulada, presa e sufocada.  
Queria fazer alguma coisa para melhorar o relacionamento, mas não sabia mais o que mudar para agradar Jack. Ou mesmo se queria mudar.  
Estava farta de mudar!

Ouvir Ana Lucia praticamente acusá-la de negligência para com sua profissão também a magoou profundamente, porque ser policial era o que mais importava em sua vida.

Sawyer concordava com eles, tanto que a comparou com o tal personagem "bibelô de marfim" do livro.  
Será possível que era _isso_ que ele pensava dela?  
Azar!  
O que interessava o que um homem como Sawyer pensava, afinal? Ele não tinha nada a ver com ela, não a conhecia! Era um ninguém! Não passava de um golpista ordinário!  
Ainda assim, quando o ouvira dizer "eu a amo" antes de saber que ele estava lendo um livro, seu coração saltara do peito, de contentamento e expectativa.  
Tinha desejado que fosse verdade...  
Flagrou-se brincando com a fantasia de Sawyer ter, talvez, falado a verdade e gostar dela para valer.

Umas batidas leves na porta a tirou do devaneio.  
Suspirou profundamente e se esforçou para tirar aqueles pensamentos de foco.  
Atendendo a porta ainda descalça, disse para Sawyer, evitando olhar para ele:  
- Vai entrando, estou acabando de me arrumar... tem café na cozinha se quiser. E não faça barulho, Claire tá dormindo.  
- Ok - respondeu ele a caminho da cozinha - então, você fez aquele capuccino que me prometeu?  
Indo para seu quarto, ela retrucou com uma expressão divertida no rosto:  
- Eu não lembro de ter prometido capuccino nenhum, Sawyer.

Levando duas xícaras de café na mão, ele foi até o quarto e parou perto da cama, observando-a calçar as botas.  
Dando-lhe uma das xícaras, ele se encostou no armario, afirmando malicioso:  
- Sardenta, você ainda vai me fazer esse capuccino... e caprichado.  
Tomando um gole do café, ela revirou os olhos e se levantou devagar. Provocando-o, ela parou bem na frente dele e informou:  
- Já que ia trazer o café, podia ter feito umas torradas também. Só tomo café da manhã com torradas.  
E saiu para a cozinha.  
Fascinado, Sawyer resmungou:  
- Folgada!

Os dois chegaram à rua de Burguess um pouco antes das 7 da manhã para não correrem o risco de perderem a saída do sujeito para o encontro com Perkins.  
A espera foi longa, apenas as 9:00 Burguess saiu de casa, parecendo abatido e nervoso.  
- Esse cara tem um ótimo emprego, pra poder ir trabalhar a essa hora - comentou Kate, meio azeda por ter se levantado tão cedo - os turnos da policia não são essa moleza toda.

Sem tirar os olhos do carro a sua frente, Sawyer respondeu:  
- Ele tá apavorado, tá indo direto pro encontro...  
Sawyer dirigia a uma certa distancia para naõ ser percebido por seu alvo, mas com cuidado para não perdê-lo de vista. O trânsito sempre engarrafado de Los Angeles facilitava a perseguição, não permititndo que o carro da frente se afastasse demais.  
Continuando a segui-lo por cerca de quarenta minutos, Sawyer e Kate o viram entrar em um grande estacionamento a céu aberto, pertencente a um shoping.

- Ele está indo para uma vaga à esquerda, - informou Kate.  
Olhando para onde ela apontava, Sawyer estudou o local e levou o carro mais alguns metros, posicionando-o de modo a ter uma boa visão de onde Burguess estacionara.  
De repente, eles ouviram pelo receptor Burguess exclamar engasgado:  
- Oh, meu Deus!

Ao mesmo tempo em que o som dele batendo a porta do carro chegava até eles. Curiosos, ambos viram Burguess correr desabalado e entrar num outro carro, parado mais adiante.  
E para total espanto, escutaram Burguess gritando para o homem dentro do carro.  
- Estão me seguindo! Estão atrás de mim! Bem aqui!  
Sawyer xingou, preocupado:  
- Filho da mãe...  
- Como ele nos viu? Fomos tão cuidadosos! - reclamou Kate.

Dentro do outro carro, Perkins agarrou o braço do cúmplice:  
- Tem certeza? Como você sabe?  
- Acho que sim, acho que aquele carro cinza ali, está atrás de mim desde o último sinal de trânsito. Deve ser o cara que te falei! O que vamos fazer? - respondeu Burguess histérico.  
Perdendo a paciencia, Perkins o sacudiu:  
- Então você acha qeu estão te seguindo e os traz direto para mim? Imbecil!  
- Não vou enfrentar esse cara sozinho, você tem que dar um jeito nisso!  
- Tudo bem, eu vou dar um jeito - afirmou Perkins, com desprezo na voz, enquanto pegava uma arma.  
O som da arma sendo engatilhada ecoou no carro de Kate e Sawyer e ela falou rapidamente:  
- É melhor a gente dar o fora daqui!  
Pensando depressa, Sawyer se decidiu por uma medida extrema.  
- Nem pensar, se a gente fugir agora vai dar na vista e perdemos tudo que conseguimos até agora. Tive uma ideia, sai do carro.  
- O quê? - indagou ela, como se ele estivesse louco.  
- Saia do carro tranquilamente.  
- Sawyer! Você enlouqueceu?

Como ela hesitasse, ele saiu rápido e, dando a volta, abriu a porta do lado dela e a puxou para fora, ousadamente.  
- Tarde demais pra sair do jogo, pedacinho de céu, hora de blefar - murmurou ele no ouvido dela, provocante e desdenhoso.  
E num movimento inesperado e hábil, ele a puxou para si e, segurando-lhe a nuca, beijou-a intempestivamente.  
Kate não teve tempo para pensar, reagir ou questionar.  
Tudo o que pode fazer foi se equilibrar, segurando-se na cintura dele, fechar os olhos e se deixar levar.  
Sentiu-se como uma boneca de pano, quente e mole, contra o peito de Sawyer.  
E, apesar do gesto brusco, os lábios dele eram macios, seu toque era terno e o assalto a sua boca, crescentemente persuasivo e sensual.  
Suspirando, ela se entregou àquela surpresa.

Enquanto os segundos iam passando e sua cabeça rodopiava, Kate foi caindo, vertiginosa, no beijo cada vez mais profundo, no encaixe absurdo das bocas, no encontro das línguas, na respiração em suspenso, no baixo e rouco ronronar que saiu da garganta de Sawyer, que de tão vivo, parecia ter sabor.  
E no meio daquele instante, que parecia durar séculos, uma sensação terrível de definitivo a invadiu, deixando-a apavorada.  
Com muito esforço, ela recobrou um fiapo de razão e interrompeu o beijo, antes que tudo aquilo não tivesse mais volta.  
Ela não saiu do lugar, apenas abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, tentando recolocar seu mundo em ordem.

Sawyer percebeu o rosto dela se afastar e seus lábios fugirem dos dele, mas tampouco conseguiu se mover.  
Entreabriu os olhos e a observou vorazmente, como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez na vida.  
Ele não havia previsto aquilo, nunca poderia imaginar que as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas.  
Fraco, fechou os olhos e saboreou o labio inferior, ainda com o gosto dela.  
Quando deu por si, os dois se entreolhavam totalmente sem fôlego, e assustados demais para falar.  
Todo traço de insolencia e bravata desaparecera do rosto de Sawyer e ele notou as próprias pernas trêmulas. Não se lembrava de jamais, mulher alguma, tê-lo deixado nesse estado.  
Kate parecia ainda lutar para se recompor.  
Os dois queriam dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas as palavras não acudiam. E mais forte do que o constrangimento pelo que acontecera, o reconhecimento de que algo profundamente importante se passara entre eles, os impelia a ficar ali, calados e sem ação.

Um praguejar vindo do receptor foi a única coisa capaz de arrancá-los daquele transe.  
- É só apontar quem tá seguindo, Burg: a mulher andando com as duas crianças ou o casal dando amasso no capô do carro - debochou Perkins, com a voz mal disfarçando a raiva.  
Apenas quando ouviu essas palavras que Kate percebeu que muito provavelmente somente um ou dois minutos haviam se passado. Parecia ter sido horas, uma vida inteira!

Reagindo, ela tentou se soltar, mas Sawyer a segurou pela cintura.  
- O que deu em você? - indagou ela, cuidadosa, a voz baixa.  
Disfarçando sua perturbação, ele respondeu:  
- Enganamos eles, não foi? Cairam direitinho no velho truque do beijo.  
Uma profunda indignação tomou conta de Kate, mesmo ela não sabendo se era por ter sido beijada a força ou por tudo ter sido apenas um estratagema para Sawyer.  
- O que a gente faz agora? - indagou ela, se controlando.  
- Com calma, vamos pegar minha mochila no carro, com o receptor e entrar no shoping.

Enquanto caminhavam calmamente para dentro do shoping, ouviam de dentro da mochila de Sawyer, a discussão entre os dois homens no carro.  
- Graças a Deus, eu me enganei! O carro era igualzinho com o que eu vi no sinal...  
Perkins suspirou:  
- Você e Blake são uns imprestáveis, só sabem arrumar confusão.  
- É, mas quando a gente transfere os desvios de orçamento que você e Krause dão na firma, nós dois prestamos para alguma coisa! - disse Burguess, num rasgo de revolta.  
- E foram muito bem pagos para isso... - gritou Perkins.

Os dois continuaram a discussão por mais um tempo, dando chance de Kate e Sawyer atravessarem o estacionamento.  
Parando do lado de dentro das largas portas do enorme prédio horizontal do shoping, os dois agradeceram em silencio pelo ar condicionado a toda, a única coisa no momento capaz de baixar a temperatura entre eles.  
Irracionalmente furiosa, Kate enfiou o cotovelo com toda a força entre as costelas de Sawyer.  
Dando um gemido tanto de surpresa como de dor, ele a encarou chateado como um menino, mas achou melhor não falar nada, para não complicar a situação.  
Falar aliás, estava sendo o maior problema entre eles.  
Meio desorientados, sentaram-se em um banco próximo ás portas e se esforçaram para prestar atenção no que se conversava no carro.

- Que chiado é esse? - reclamou Kate.  
- Tem muita interferência eletrônica aqui dentro - resmungou Sawyer - acho bom o Kibe Cru estar gravando tudo direitinho na casa dele, ou o bicho vai pegar!  
Se reaproximando das portas, eles conseguiram uma melhor recepção.

-... e você sabia que o infeliz do George Blake trocou todas as senhas das transações bancarias? Você tem alguma coisa com isso? - indagou Perkins.  
- Claro que não, nem imaginava uma coisa dessas! - respondeu Burguess - ele deve ter feito isso por garantia. Vocês deixaram ele levar a culpa sozinho pelos desvios e pela lavagem do dinheiro.  
- Você prefere ser acusado junto com ele? - agitou-se o outro - Merda! Estava tudo resolvido: ele era processado, a gente pagava um bom advogado discretamente, ele pegava uma pena leve em algum presídio de segurança mínima e pronto! Crime de colarinho branco é moleza. Podia até pegar uma pena alternativa. O esquema ficava protegido e a coisa morria por aqui. Cansei de ver isso acontecer!

Soltando o ar, exasperado, ele prosseguiu:  
- Mas não, George tinha que ferrar com tudo! Sumir e levando as senhas. Não dá pra acreditar! - dando um murro de frustração no volante, a buzinha tocou.  
- E agora? - interrompeu Burguess.  
- Agora? Agora sei lá! Vamos esperar o Krause voltar de Nova Iorque pra ver como se resolve essa porcaria.  
- O George está bem?  
- Está ótimo.. . por enquanto. Os caras que eu contratei pra pegar ele, só deram uma liçãozinha rápida.  
- Bateram nele?  
- Foi só uma coça, pra ele entender que a brincadeira acabou. Agora ele está sedado, pra não dar muito trabalho - a ira em sua voz pareceu aumentar - Está lá, dormindo como um bebê, de frente para as colinas verdejantes, enquanto a gente está aqui, fodido!  
- Não o machuquem. Não acredito que George ia fugir com o dinheiro. Não é do feitio dele...  
- George não quer se machucar? É só devolver as senhas. Ou então, vai se machucar e muito! Até lá, leva o laptop dele e vê se descobre alguma pista das senhas.  
- Não sou hacker... - lembrou Burguess.  
- Mas trabalha com o George, não? Se vira!  
Depois de uns momentos, Burguess tentou, cuidadoso:  
- E se o caçador de recompensa voltar, o que eu faço?  
- Se voltar a te procurar, enrola ele, diz que está quase conseguindo saber do Blake e manda ele voltar no dia seguinte, os caras vão dar um jeito.  
Burguess soltou um suspiro de alívio.  
- Eu estava pensando: deixa eu falar com o George.  
- Para quê? - estranho o outro.  
- Pra ver se convenço ele a parar de fazer besteira e devolver as senhas.  
- Você naõ é louco de pegar o endereço pra dar pro caçador, não é? - ameaçou Perkins.  
- Não, eu juro! Só queria resolver isso sem violencia. Por favor! Você vai falar com ele hoje? Me leva junto... pode até me vendar, se quiser.

Perkins ficou em silencio.  
- Pode ser uma boa ideia. Ele te escuta?  
- Acho que sim, sempre fomos amigos. Deixa eu tentar.  
- Tá bem, eu te levo, mas não hoje. Vou esperar o Krause, pra voltarmos lá. Melhor não ter muito movimento perto da cabana, para não chamar atenção. Quando eu for, te aviso. Agora, vai pro escritorio e trabalha no laptop. A gente se vê lá.

A conversa se encerrou aí. Kate e Sawyer sairam, cuidadosos, para o estacionamento e ainda chegaram a ver os dois carros indo na mesma direção.  
Com uma expressão de dúvida no rosto, Kate perguntou:  
- Não precisamos mais seguir Burguess hoje, não é? Perkins vai demorar para ver Blake de novo e quando for, vai avisá-lo, para ir junto.  
Sawyer assentiu com a cabeça:  
- É, a gente tem é que ficar de ouvido colado nas ligações, pra não perder o próximo encontro. Vamos pro galpão do Sayid estudar essa conversa, eles falaram muita coisa.

Entrando no veículo, Kate temeu que o beijo voltasse a ficar entre eles e contra-atacou:  
- Por que será que o George trocou as senhas bancarias? Burguess não acredita que ele seja capaz de fugir com o dinheiro.  
Sawyer fungou, com desprezo, embora também aliviado por evitar o assunto do beijo.  
- Ninguém conhece ninguém quando se trata de grana, Sardenta. As pessoas fazem de tudo por dinheiro... eu sou o melhor exemplo disso!  
Kate virou os olhos e gemeu baixo, impaciente com o número de bandido malvado de Sawyer, mas não teceu comentários, se concentrando no caso:  
- Vai ver ele só queria ter alguma garantia, algo pra trocar por sua segurança.  
Sawyer deu uma risada curta:  
- Então, fez um péssimo trabalho, por que tudo que conseguiu foi ser espancado, drogado, e preso em algum muquifo por aí, esperando pra ser torturado e morto. É um genio em negociação, esse George.

Distraída, Kate pensou em voz alta:  
- O que eu queria era botar as mãos naquele laptop! Tenho certeza que podíamos tirar muita coisa dali...  
Sawyer sorriu, encantado com a ideia:  
- Você tá sugerindo - disse ele, num tom escandalizado - a gente roubar o laptop do coitado do Burgie? Que vergonha, oficial Austen! Uma policial honesta não faz essas coisas!  
Olhando de lado, enfezada por ter sido flagrada, ela admitiu:  
- Eu só pensei! Ia ser moleza tomar o laptop dele. Mas não posso fazer isso, um objeto roubado por mim nunca seria uma prova admissível numa corte.  
E pensando mais um pouco, falou, sonhadora:  
- Mas ia ser tão bom pra obter as informações...

Sawyer se virou para ela curiosamente, um toque de admiração no olhar, pela simplicidade com que Kate reconheceu que pensou seriamente em roubar o laptop.  
Ela era uma, em um milhão... uma lembrança de sensuais lábios entreabertos o perturbou. Kate notou o olhar fixo de Sawyer e correspondeu ao olhar.  
_"Reaja!"_, disse ele a si mesmo.  
- Vamos pensar nisso mais tarde. Você notou que o Perkins citou uma cabana como cativeiro do Blake?  
Sorrindo, Kate acrescentou:  
- E de frente para "colinas verdejantes"...

Sim, aquele ia ser um dia cheio!

Nota

1º - O beijo desse cap é uma mistura do beijo de Confidence Man e de Glass Ballerina.  
Na hora que Sawyer sair do carro e tirar Kate pra fora, pensem nele andando pelo campo dos Outros, dando a pescoçada na Kate e sapecando o beijão.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Já fazia quase uma hora que eles estavam no galpão de Sayid, fervorosamente concentrados no trabalho.  
Tamanha dedicação se devia muito mais ao empenho de ambos em esquecerem o beijo que abalara profundamente suas defesas do que à tarefa em si.  
O problema não era o constrangimento por eles, no final das contas, terem beijado uma pessoa que cada um mal conhecia. Ao contrario, era a sensação de certo que o contato físico produzira que os deixava paralisados de espanto.  
O beijo tinha sido perfeito e o desejo dele voltar a acontecer era forte demais para passar despercebido.  
Os dois então, resolveram, tacitamente, agir como se nada houvesse acontecido.  
Isso se traduzia, na prática, em eles se comportarem de forma nervosa e artificial: Kate estava quieta, solícita e elétrica. Sawyer, calado, ríspido e evitando contato visual.

Sayid os achara muito estranhos, mas como precisava fazer um serviço externo para um cliente, disponibilizou os recursos de sua estação e saira, sem aprofundar.  
- Então, vou indo, - disse Sayid - oh, sim, um ajudante meu vai aparecer mais tarde pra pegar um pagamento. O envelope está em cima da bancada. Avisem a ele, por favor.  
- Tudo bem, avisamos - disse Kate, torcendo as mãos.  
Sayid agradeceu e, antes de sair, aconselhou:  
- Juizo, vocês dois.  
O que só os deixou ainda mais desconfortáveis.  
- "Juízo´" é o cacete! - disse Sawyer, entre os dentes.  
Mas com o passar do tempo o trabalho realmente os absorveu a ponto de esquecerem, superficialmente, da encrenca em que se encontravam.  
Eles haviam pensado que a pista da "cabana de frente para as colinas verdejantes" era super quente, mas acabaram perce bendo que não seria tão fácil encontrar tal lugar.  
Los Angeles era uma metrópole gigante, cercada de incontaveis cidades e arrabaldes empoleirados em colinas, coalhadas de cabanas para fins de semana.

Sawyer estava especialmente inconformado:  
- Parece tão fácil na televisão! Já notou? Chloe Sullivan se senta na frente do computador, digita um nome qualquer no Google e a ficha inteira do cara aparece num segundo. Até o nome de solteira da bisavó da professora do jardim de infancia do cara, aparece. E sempre tem alguma coisa a ver com o que ela tá investigando!

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Kate perguntou, incrédula:  
- "Chloe Sullivan"? Você assiste Smallville?  
Pego em flagrante, ele respondeu na defensiava:  
- Não!  
Kate esperou em silencio. Ele repontou, amuado:  
- O Jabba gosta de assistir e eu moro naquela casa, né?  
Ela continuou olhando, debochada, até que ele explodiu:  
- E como você sabe quem é Chloe Sullivan? Se acha Smallville tão abaixo de seu gosto requintado?  
Fazendo cara de inocente, ela respondeu:  
- Eu não disse que achava abaixo do meu "gosto requintado". Também assisto tv, sabia?

Se sentindo um pouco mais justificado, ele relaxou, mas Kate preferiu pegar mais um pouco no pé dele:  
- Mas acho que não desfruto tanto quanto você...  
Suspirando ruidosamente, ele enfatizou:  
- Esse não é o ponto! O ponto é que a gente não tá conseguindo nada na internet sobre a maldita cabana! Nem Perkins, nem Krause tem, entre os imóveis registrados na prefeitura em seus nomes, algum fora do centro de LA ou perto de alguma colina.  
Kate fez uma cara de desalento. Que boba fora, achando que encontrariam a cabana facilmente.  
- Na certa fica em alguma cidade próxima. Deve estar registrado em outra prefeitura.  
Sawyer balançou a cabeça:  
- Sardenta, você tem ideia de quantos municipíos existem, só em volta de LA?  
- Quantos?  
- Sei lá! Mas queria continuar assim...  
Ele ficou contente ao vê-la sorrir da brincadeira. Kate pensou um pouco e falou devagar:  
- Se fosse uma investigação oficial, o juiz expediria um mandato para quebrar o sigilo do imposto de renda e todos os imoveis que eles possuissem pelo pais apareceriam rapidinho.  
- Você não tem nenhum amigo que dentro da policia que pudesse arrumar isso, Sardenta?  
- Se eu tivesse algum amigo influente o bastante pra me fazer um favor desses, não ia precisar investigar por conta propria pra ter mais chances lá dentro.

Desanimados, os dois voltaram para os computadores em cima da mesa.  
Com uma satisfação perversa, Sawyer descobriu quantas cidades e municípios existiam em todo o estado da California: 480. Quase um quarto desse número em volta da grande Los Angeles, o contingente que eles teriam que pesquisar, um por um.  
A parte da manhã passou lentamente e mesmo trabalhando sem parar, mal haviam chegado a trinta pesquisas mal feitas.  
Muitas cidades eram ligadas a macro regiões e as informações se perdiam em bancos de dados maiores. Outras, pareciam estar com as informações bloqueadas ou desatualizadas.  
O exaspero era crescente até que a campainha tocou. Kate se levantou para atender o interfone. Uma jovem voz masculina se fez ouvir do outro lado.

- Oi, o Sayid está aí? Fiquei de pegar um envelope com ele.  
Apertando o btão que destrancava o portão, Kate viu uma moto parando no pá rapaz alto, magro, de seus dezoito anos e grandes olhos negros, entrou e a estudou, curiosamente.  
- Olá, Sayid teve que sair, mas nos deixou trabalhando aqui. Sou Kate.  
- Prazer, - disse o rapaz - me chamo Karl. Oi, Sawyer.  
- Fala aí, John Boy.  
- Sayid deixou meu pagamento?  
- Ele avisou que está em cima da bancada, mas pão duro do jeito que ele é, deve ser uma merreca. - provocou Sawyer - não que você mereça mais, pirralho.  
Contando o dinheiro, Karl respondeu seriamente:  
- Sayid me paga bem e eu sou o melhor no que faço.  
- O que você faz? - perguntou Kate.  
- Ele é hacker - informou Sawyer.  
No mesmo instante, Sawyer e Kate tiveram a mesma ideia.  
- Quer dizer... - emendou Sawyer, melífluo, se levantando e dando soquinhos amigáveis no ombro de Karl - Nosso amigo aqui é quase um genio em computação.  
Kate soriu afetuosa e se aproximou do outro lado do rapaz:  
- Sério? Adoro computadores, se pudesse ficava o dia todo conectada. Você que cuida dos computadores do Sayid? São ótimos, mto potentes - acrescentou ela, espertamente.

Karl olhou para os dois alternadamente e depois para os computadores em que estavam trabalhando.  
- Vocês estão se ferrando nessa pesquisa, né? - adivinhou o garoto.  
Desmascarados, Sawyer e Kate engoliram os sorrisos.  
Karl se aproximu]ou dos monitores e observou o resultado.  
- Pesquisa de amador - ele balançou a cabeça - Vocês nunca vã conseguir alguma coisa dese jeito.  
- Ah, é mesmo, Neo? Fácil falar, se nem sabe o que estamos procurando. - replicou Sawyer.  
- Seja lá o que for, não vão achar. Não sabem onde e como procurar.  
Pressentindo o inevitável, Sawyer indagou resignado:  
- Quanto?  
- Trezentos pela pesquisa completa.  
- Ora, seu exploradorzinho...  
- Sawyer, paga logo ele ou a gente não vai sair daqui hoje! - interferiu Kate.  
Resmungando, Sawyer reclamou:  
- Quando conseguir receber pelo Blake, vai acabar nem valendo a pena. Aceita cartão?

Karl era um profissional de fato, mas não aceitava cartão. Porém fez negocio com uma transferencia eletrônica.  
Kate ficou impressionada, Sawyer, revoltad e Karl, felicíssimo com essa grana inesperada caindo em seu colo.  
- Vou fazer uma surpresa e levar Alex num restaurante fino. - disse ele.  
- Quem?  
- Alex, minha namorada, - o garotoo sorriu candidamente, provocando a mesma reação em Kate.  
- Que gracinha! - murmurou ela pra Sawyer.

Depois de passarem todos os detalhes referentes à investigação da cabana para Karl, Kate indagou:  
- Vai demorar muito?  
- Amanhã já está pronto.  
- Amanhã?! - interrompeu Sawyer - nem pensar, Brady Kid, a gente precisa pra daqui a uma hora.  
- Impossível, vou ter qe invadir o registro federal de imoveis e cruzar dados com a receita federal.  
Kate sorriu vitoriosa e sussurrou:  
- Não disse?  
Karl prosseguiu:  
- É trabalhoso, demora. E não quero deixar rastro no sistema. Vou entrar e sair e eles nem vão perceber. Vai valer a pena.  
- Então, vê se começa logo, pélo menos. - recomendou Sawyer.  
- Vou pra casa, prefiro meu equipamento, tenho meus recursos lá - explicou o garoto.  
Pensando por um momento, Kate pediu:  
- Você também podia puxar os imoveis de propriedade das industrias Widmore na California?  
- Sem problemas - respondeu Karl.

Karl saiu em seguida. Sem mais o que fazer, ambos encerraram o dia de trabalho.  
- Vamos pra casa, vou ver se descanso um pouco antes de me preparar para o coquetel mais tarde.  
Já saindo com o carro, Sawyer ia dizr alguma coisa quando viu atravessando a rua, bem na sua frente, alguém que lhe pareceu familiar.  
Pegando uma pasta no porta luvas, deu uma revisada nas fichas dos fugitivos.  
- Filho da mãe! - exclamou.  
- Quem é?  
- Willie Chavez, foragido, ladrão de carro. Saca só a ironia: tá a pé.  
Olhando a foto, Kate comentou:  
- É parecido, tem até a cobra tatuada no pescoço, mas pode ser parecido.  
Podia ser coincidencia, mas era pouco provável que houvesse dois homens de aspecto hispânico, com a cabeça raspada a moicano e uma cobra tatuada do pescoço à nuca.  
- Vamos ter certeza - disse Sawyer, colocando a cabeça para fora da janela do carro e gritando - Hei, Chavez!  
Instintivamente o sujeito se voltou, atendendo ao chamado, mas ao perceber Sawyer sorrindo e o carro sendo acelerado, deu uns passos para trás, se virou e desatou a correr, conseguindo virar a esquina.

Sawyer seguiu atrás dele com o carro a toda, quase provocando um acidente ao cortar um caminhã que vinha na preferencial.  
O carro se aproximou do meio- fio e emparelhou com o homem correndo pela calçada do bairro, quase todo industrial.  
Galpões, oficinas, fábricas diversas e grandes áreas cercadas se enfileiravam na avenida.  
Dando uma guinada, Chavez se enfiou em uma ruela estreita, que se estendia enre vários galpões enormes, que tomavam a quadra inteira e onde não cabia um carro.  
Praguejando, Sawyer parou o veículo numa freada brusca e gritou para Kate:  
- Contorna a quadra e cerca a saída, Sardenta!

Tomando o volante, Kate saiu cantando pneus, Sawyer se jogou pela ruela, correndo o máximo para diminuir a vantagem de Chavez.  
A viela era longa e constituia os fundos de fábricas e depósitos que funcionavam nos galpões.  
Na tentativa de atrasar seu perseguidor, Chavez ia derrubando grandes latões de lixo que ali se acumulavam, fazendo Sawyer xingar e pular sobre as latas e refugos de metal e papelão.  
Esticando ainda mais as largas passadas, Sawyer conseguiu alcançar Chavez e, num movimento rá´pido, se jogou em cima dele, logrando agarrar e imobilizar suas pernas, levando os dois ao chão.  
Reagindo com força, Chavez torceu o próprio corpo e soltou o pé direito, arremessando-o na mão e no ombro de Sawyer, violentamente.  
Dando um urro de dor, Sawyer ainda tentou segura-lo, mas Chavez já havia se levantado. Entretando, no segundo exato em que recomeçava a correr para a saida da ruela, acabou sendo atingido em cheio, primeiro na cabeça e depois no dorso, por uma enorme tampa de uma das latas de lixo, caindo pesadamente para trás.  
Se erguendo imediatamente, Sawyer viu Kate alerta e totalmente ofensiva, com a tampa nas mãos e um brlho assassino nos olhos verdes.  
Algemando o homem ainda tonto, Sawyer e Kate trocaram um sorriso malicioso de puro entendimento mútuo, enquanto Sawyer ia empurrando o preso para o carro.

O percurso para a delegacia onde Willy Chavez devia ser entregue foi tumultuado devido a quantidade quase cômica de ameaças, palavrões e imprecações bilingue do preso hispânico e dos chutes e patadas qe ele ficou desferindo durante boa parte do trajeto. Até que Sawyer finalmente se encheu, mandou Kate párar o carro e atou seus pés e amordaçõu a boca com fita adesiva.  
Ainda assim, os resmungos abafados continuaram até ele ser entregue.  
Nem Kate, nem Sawyer se incomodaram com isso, para eles a apreensão tornara a tarde gloriosa e estavam de excelente humor. E o bom humor trouxe fome e a lembrança de que não tinham almoçado.

Foi ao se sentar à mesa, esperando o garçom que Kate reparou:  
- Sawyer! Sua mão está horrível!  
No dorso da mão onde Chavez pisara com o salto de sua bota, nascera um inchaço enorme e arroxeado. Fazendo uma careta de dor e flexionando os dedos, ele disse:  
- Não é nada, um pouco de gelo e fica bom.  
Preocupada, Kate sgurou-lhe a mão com cuidado e apertou o galo.  
- AU! - ele gritou, puxando a mão - qualé?  
- Viu? Pode estar quebrada, acho melhor irmos no pronto-socorro - disse ela com a testa franzida - Você mal dobra os dedos.  
Ao ver o garçom se aproximar, ela pediu:  
- Pode nos trazer gelo, por favor?  
Sawyer a observou divertido e disse charmoso:  
- Quanta preocupação com um pobre marquês! Isso não é nada, Sardenta. Já me machuquei bem pior do que isso na vida. E foi sort ter sido na mão direita. Vantagem em se ser canhoto! Todo mundo sempre tenta te atingir pela direita e quando ele menos espera, voilá, você ataca pela esquerda!  
Ele ficou sorrindo prazenteiro por sua "vantagem" natural, e ela se deixou sorrir junto, quase orgulhosa dele.  
- Quando chegar em casa eu espirro aquele spray com cheiro ruim, que tira a dor, amanhã já vai estar melhor.

O garçom voltou com um copo cheio de gelo e dois cardapios. Kate colocou o gelo no guardanapo e o encostou na mão dele.  
- Eu gosto do cheiro desses sprays. Lembra a minha infancia, é cânfora, não é ruim. Eu usava muito, vivia toda roxa, caindo, correndo, escalando... deixava minha mãe louca.  
Ele sorriu:  
- Você devia ser uma peça...  
- Ah, e você não era?  
- Na verdade eu era um menino quietinho e obediente.  
Ele declarou isso com ar de brincadeira, mas Kate teve a intuição de que ele falara a verdade.

O garçom voltou para anotar os pedidos. Lendo o menu Sawyer indagou:  
- Asas de frango, heim? São grandinhas?  
- São de bom tamanho, senhor. A porção vem com meia duzia e molho - respondeu o jovem garçom com cara enfarada.  
Sawyer pareceu pensar e murmurou:  
- Melhor, não. Vai ser dificl comer asas...  
Kate se ofereceu prestativa:  
- Se é por causa da sua mão, eu corto as suas asas pra você.  
- Não precisa! - respondeu ele, meio rabugento.  
- Já disse, eu corto as suas asas! - insistiu ela.  
Impaciente, ele respondeu:  
- Eu não quero que você corte as minhas asas!  
Do nada o garçom entediado se intrometeu:  
- A gente nunca quer, amigo! Mas elas sempre acabam cortando...  
Os dois encararam o garçom, surpresos.  
- Ok! Obrigado pela gota de sabedoria, Confúcio - retrucou Sawyer, com meio sorriso. E devolvendo o menu, escolheu sumariamente - Rosbife com batatas e uma cerveja.  
- O mesmo pra mim - decidiu Kate.  
O garçom se afastou filosoficamente. Sawyer o observou e concluiu também sabiamente:  
- A namorada deve estar enchendo o saco dele para se casar.  
- Machistas - reclamou Kate.

A refeição transcorreu suave e animadamente e os dois estavam tão relaxados que nem notaram o tempo passando. Foi quand Kate percebeu a hora:  
- Meu Deus, Sawyer! Tá ficando tarde, temos que correr pra casa, Jack ficou de me pegar antes das sete!  
Sawyer a encarou com uma expressão séria, mas resolveu alfinetar:  
- Sete da noite? Que coquetelzinho mais chinfrim!  
Se irritando, ela respondeu:  
- Não começa! Vai ser uma reunião muito elegante, tenho que me arrumar com tempo.

Sawyer ficou pensando e arriscou:  
- Sabia que o auditório da palestra não é muito longe do hotel onde vai ser o coquetel? Você podia dar uma passada lá, Sardenta. - insinuou ele.  
Se aborrecendo, ela atacou:  
- Como você sabe onde é o hotel? Andou fuçando a minha vida?  
Os dois se medira, hostis:  
- Foi só uma sugestão, Kate.  
- Guarde suas sugestões pra você. Isso não é da sua conta, Sawyer!

Pagando a conta, os dois saíram do restaurante sem trocarem nem mais uma palavra.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

Kate já estava quase pronta e esperava Jack chegar a qualquer momento para irem ao coquetel. Ela passara as últimas horas evitando pensar sobre os acontecimentos do dia, mas a energia e a satisfação formigavam por seu corpo e se insinuavam em suas emoções sutilmente, contra a sua vontade.  
Eis os fatos: trabalhar com Sawyer estava sendo incrivelmente gratificante, terem capturado aquele sujeito fora eletrizante e, para culminar, o beijo roubado a havia perturbado em tantos níveis que ela nem sabia por onde começar a definir.  
Kate lembrou-se do jeito emburrado de Sawyer durante a volta para casa, por ela se recusar a ir à palestra. Ele franzira a testa, acentuando o vinco entre os olhos e sua atitude rabugenta tinha sido ultrajante, hilária e sexy como o diabo - tudo ao mesmo tempo. De fato, poucas coisas no mundo eram mais irritantes do que Sawyer emburrado.

Mesmo assim, sua vontade era arrumar um pretexto qualquer e ir procurá-lo. Esticar o dia, adentrar a noite, continuar a dividir aquela vibração incrível que só sentia quando estava com ele. Nem que fosse apenas para ficarem implicando um com o outro.  
Obviamente, isso era impossível e portanto, era imperioso que lutasse contra esse impulso, que reduzia seu encontro com Jack a uma obrigação ainda mais frustrante e custosa do que já era antes.  
Não tinha mais jeito, ela prometera a Jack acompanhá-lo e não podia desistir em cima da hora. Além do mais, Kate podia imaginar a cara de vitória que Sawyer faria se ela mudasse de ideia agora. Ia parecer que tinha sido por causa dele. Nem em mil anos ela iria dar esse gostinho para aquele espírito de porco!  
Em vez disso, se concentrou em dar um último retoque na maquiagem.

Claire entrou em seu quarto e comentou:  
- Você está linda, Kate! Ficou ótima com cabelos lisos.  
Kate sorriu sem jeito e agradecida. Se admirando no espelho ficou contente por ter passado no cabeleireiro para fazer uma escova. "Cabelos lisos são tão mais sofisticados", pensou "nem mesmo a mãe esnobe do Jack vai ter o que falar de mim."  
- Puxa! - continuou Claire com um olhar sapeca e invejoso - vai ser bom quando o bebê nascer... ter meu corpo de antes, voltar a usar roupas da moda, me sentir mais leve... não vejo a hora!  
- Eu imagino - respondeu Kate - a barriga já está bem pesada, né?  
- Pior é arrumar uma posição pra dormir, tá impossível.

Claire parou, pensou um pouco, depois continuou num tom meio confidencial:  
- Sabe... eu ando pensando em não dar mais o meu bebê pra adoção.  
Kate sentiu o clima e se sentou ao lado dela na cama.  
- Não sei se vou ter coragem de entregá-lo para estranhos. Charlie acha que eu devo ficar com o meu filho, que seria o melhor pra mim. Charlie disse que me apóia se eu decidir ficar com o bebê.

Claire olhou para Kate, como à espera de uma opinião. Pensando um pouco ela tentou:  
- Olha, se você está em dúvida, é melhor refletir bastante antes de tomar uma decisão tão definitiva, Claire, pra não se arrepender depois, quando for tarde demais pra consertar. Talvez o melhor seja você ficar com seu filho, mas, sei lá, acho que é você quem tem que se sentir pronta para isso. Charlie parece sincero e parece mesmo querer ficar contigo, mas a decisão é sua. Você é que tem que se sentir preparada, não o Charlie ou qualquer outra pessoa...  
- Charlie... Charlie é demais. Ele parece tão atrapalhado e sem noção, né?  
As duas riram e Claire prosseguiu  
- Mas ninguém, nem minha família, nem o pai do bebê fez tanto por nós quanto ele. Nem sei dizer o quanto Charlie representou pra nós esses meses todos. Mesmo assim, tenho muito medo de decidir errado e arruinar a vida do meu filho. Ele merece o melhor, é nele que eu tenho que pensar.  
Kate sorriu e apontou:  
- Claire, você falou "nós". Você e seu bebê já são "nós".  
Claire piscou surpresa com seu ato falho e acariciou o ventre enorme, pensativa.  
Kate se levantou e caminhou distraidamente até a janela. E lá ficou por um bom tempo, observando o apartamento de Sawyer, seus olhos verdes brilhando como os de um gato vigiando a toca do rato.

Sawyer não estava em casa e sim na sala de ginástica, levantando peso, suando e descarregando a turbulência. Ele calculou que exercício físico pesado o ajudaria a esvaziar o cérebro e zerar as emoções. Mas até agora, não tinha funcionado.  
A lembrança do beijo rodava sem parar em sua mente, fazendo-o se arrepender por ter brincado com fogo e se exposto daquela maneira.  
Por pura sorte a Sardenta não tinha percebido seu estado depois do beijo.  
Ele conseguiu disfarçar bem, mas para sua total perplexidade – e revolta – ele se flagrou vulnerável e possuído por uma sensação confortante e quase esquecida, que ele reconheceu como _ternura_.  
Ternura, caramba, ternura!  
Como ele chegara a esse ponto?

A essa altura, Sawyer já estava esmurrando o saco de areia de boxe, pendurado do teto, como se fosse a si próprio. Ele merecia! Teve vontade de sair para algum bar e arrumar uma briga, para arrebentar a cara de alguém e para alguém arrebentar a sua cara, até ele criar juízo.  
E pensar que tinha inventado aquilo tudo só para sacanear a Sardenta! Espicaçá-la com o beijo roubado e vê-la furiosa. Ele, então, riria gostosamente da cara de enfezada dela. Era para ser só uma brincadeira!  
Nada a ver com o desejo correndo em suas veias de sentir o gosto daquela boca linda ou de passar os dedos entre os cachos de seus cabelos, acariciar-lhe a nuca e os ombros suaves... nada disso! Era só uma brincadeira.  
Acabou não tendo graça para ninguém...

Sawyer esmurrou novamente o saco de pancadas.  
E para cúmulo, ainda tivera que aturar Kate toda ofendida, com aquele lindo narizinho empinado e seu ar de "sou a última e mais gostosa batatinha frita do pacote e sei disso", só porque ele insistira sobre a palestra à noite.  
Kate ofendida era um genuíno pé no saco!  
Ela havia sido o máximo na perseguição à Chavez. Quando ela deu com a tampa da lata de lixo no sujeito, ele se sentira tão fascinado e excitado, que teve vontade de puxá-la, levantá-la do chão, leve como uma gatinha e roubar outro beijo.  
E dessa vez que se danassem as desculpas.  
Soltando o ar, ele parou um instante.  
Aquilo estava saindo do controle e ele tinha que colocar um ponto final nessa situação. Ou não se chamava Sawyer!

- Você está linda, Kate! Perfeita! – elogiou Jack, enquanto atravessavam o pátio para sair – Devia usar os cabelos sempre assim.  
Kate sorriu e pareceu muito contente, mas ela era uma ótima mentirosa. Intimamente, se sentia cansada e desmotivada e o que mais desejava era se jogar na cama e dormir.  
Até mesmo a tão desejada palestra perdera todo o valor, depois de tanta briga e desavença. Aquela noite ia ser um sacrifício para ela, um que Jack jamais saberia ou apreciaria como tal.  
Nesse instante, Sawyer surgiu, vindo da sala de ginástica. Estava descalço, sem camisa e carregando luvas de boxe.  
Os dois se viram na mesma hora. Sawyer olhou em frente e fingiu que não a viu. Jack esticou as costas e também desviou o olhar.  
Ignorando-os, Sawyer prosseguiu caminhando sem pressa até entrar em casa.  
Kate o observou melancólica e de olho comprido. O suor brilhava em sua pele lisa e bronzeada. E mais uma vez, ela se surpreendeu com o corpo dele. Como ele conseguia ser musculoso, mas inesperadamente suave. Curvilíneo e sensual, ainda assim, espetacularmente masculino.  
Meu Deus, ela queria desesperadamente ficar!  
Em vez disso, sorriu e foi andando de mãos dadas com Jack .

Olhando pela janela, Sawyer experimentou a sombria satisfação de ressentir seu desapontamento e ciúme ao ver Kate, feliz da vida, indo ao compromisso com Jack.  
Ela estava fabulosa, exuberante, uma aparição de beleza. Toda maquiada, de saltos altos, cabelos lisos... um mulherão!  
É, o noivinho devia merecer a Kate versão Barbie – resmungou entre os dentes.  
Testemunhar aquilo só serviu para confirmar que ele seria o único a se ferrar se continuasse com aquela fantasia idiota.  
Ele todo preocupado com ela, enquanto Kate estava como queria. Que raiva!  
Mas, quer saber? Chega! Aquilo acabava ali, naquele minuto. E ia ser moleza, afinal, ele nem estava tanto na dela, assim. Kate que se danasse! Ela e seu precioso médico encantado.  
Ele ia, era tomar um bom banho, caprichar na beca, ficar todo cheirosinho e ter uma grande noite, ouvindo a um de seus autores favoritos ao vivo!  
Kate ia perder isso? Azar o dela!  
E podia dar como certo que sairia de lá muito bem acompanhado. A Sardenta ia ver só!

Contente por ter resolvido o dilema tão facilmente, Sawyer entrou no chuveiro cantarolando:  
_If you want my body__  
__And you think I´m sexy__  
__Come on, sugar, let me know__  
__If you feel you need me__  
__Just reach out and touch me__  
__Come on, honey, tell me so_

Sawyer também era um excelente mentiroso.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20

Juliet Burke parou por alguns instantes à entrada do grande salão de festas do hotel para tomar fôlego e se preparar mentalmente para entrar.  
O momento não durou muito: Margo Shepard, socialite, esposa e mãe de médico profissional, nas três categorias, logo a avistou e veio, triunfal, em sua direção:  
- Juliet! Quando se pensa que você não pode ficar mais linda, olha só para você!  
Juliet forçou um sorriso, não desprovido de ironia: Margo estava a toda em seu papel de anfitriã do conquetel, cumprimentando a todos, fiscalizando discretamente os garçons, sendo perfeita em todos os aspectos. O que seria admirável se... a festa _fosse_ de Margo e não um evento organizado por alguma firma especializada, contratada pela associação médica.

Mas, pensou Juliet, desde quando detalhes como esse impediam a família real Shepard de se sentir e se comportar como se fosse o centro das atenções?  
- A festa está maravilhosa, não está? – indagou Margo, orgulhosa de sua atuação – Escute, querida, se misture, divirta-se. Tenho que dar atenção a uns amigos que chegaram. Christian, Jack e a namoradinha estão logo ali. Você está em nossa mesa, claro... quero que nos ajude com Kate. Sobre aquele plano de Jack, você sabe – acrescentou ela.  
Refletindo brevemente, Margo admitiu, condescendente:  
- Até que ela está bem elegante. Ela fica tão bonita, assim arrumada... pena que dure pouco e logo volte ao estilo selvagem urbano. Bem, depois conversamos.  
Pelas costas de Juliet, Margo a avaliou cuidadosamente: sempre a achara meio assustadora, mas ainda assim se perguntava por que diabos Jack não a havia preferido, ela era tão mais conveniente do que Kate... sem poder fazer nada a respeito, Margo deixou isso para lá e foi borboleteando em direção aos convidados que não eram seus.

Juliet suspirou contrariada. Ela sabia muito bem quais eram os planos de Jack e Margo em relação a Kate e não tinha a mais remota intenção de se meter nisso. Portanto, achou mais prudente arrumar logo algum outro grupo de colegas para se enturmar.  
Vários olhares de admiração foram atraídos à sua figura imponente e controlada. E controladamente ela os encarou e ignorou, caminhando resoluta pelo salão.  
Controle, aliás, tinha sido a palavra chave daquele dia difícil – e era uma habilidade que desenvolvera recentemente e que ainda praticava de forma dolorosa. Quem a observasse veria uma mulher forte, disciplinada e intimidadora, mas abaixo dessa superfície, ainda não era fácil para a caoticamente sensível Dra. Burke contrariar sua natureza e se mostrar forte.

A prática, porém, estava trazendo a perfeição. E também um insuspeitado prazer maldoso – muito comum a todas as pessoas acuadas por tempo demais quando se vêem inesperadamente libertadas – que a dominava toda vez que se deparava com a reação dos outros diante de sua nova personalidade.  
Como hoje à tarde, por exemplo, quando esmagou o inseto do ex-marido e seu advogado safado, como um rolo compressor, na audiência de conciliação.  
Nada se comparava à satisfação que sentiu ao ver-lhe os olhos esbugalhados de surpresa e ódio ao vê-la tão furiosamente segura.  
Sim, endurecer tinha suas vantagens.

E exatamente por ainda estar exaltada por suas recentes vitórias, não se sentia no direito de ajudar na conspiração Shepard contra Kate. Por mais diferenças que as duas tivessem, o senso de justiça de Juliet falava mais alto.  
A sorte, porém, não estava do seu lado: conversando alegremente com colegas de pesquisa de fertilidade, nem percebeu Jack se aproximando.

- Juliet, que bom que chegou... já falou com mamãe? – perguntou ele.  
- Sim, ela é a alegria da festa!  
Jack sorriu lisonjeado, sem perceber a fina ironia de suas palavras.  
- Você está maravilhosa! – disse ele, observando-a, como sempre, cheio de admiração e com a habitual boa dose de flerte no olhar, o que, no início a confundira muito.

Juliet se sentira imediatamente atraída por Jack assim que o conheceu. Havia acabado de se divorciar e se sentia frágil e solitária.  
Sempre solícito e presente, Jack se mostrava bem interessado e parecia encorajá-la bastante, o que fez com que Juliet passasse a considerá-lo, seriamente, como um bom companheiro, num futuro próximo.

Obviamente, foi uma grande decepção quando ela foi apresentada, sem qualquer aviso, à Kate, numa tarde qualquer no hospital.  
As duas mulheres se encararam, se analisaram, mediram forças e firmaram um armistício, sem palavras, praticamente no momento em que se conheceram.  
Jack, por sua vez, se sentiu triunfante ao sentir a tensão entre elas. Dava-lhe a impressão de ser um homem sedutor e perigoso, disputado em meio a um triângulo amoroso de telenovela.

Era claro que as duas não tinham a menor consciência de que o desconforto que causavam uma à outra se devia muito mais ao choque entre suas personalidades tão diferentes e à velha competitividade feminina do que a existência de algum amor profundo por Jack. Embora da parte de Juliet o afeto que se iniciava, a desilusão e uma ponta de ciúmes fossem reais, os sentimentos de Kate eram simplesmente de possessividade, territorialismo e insegurança perante a brilhante e respeitada cientista.  
Fosse como fosse, o passar do tempo serviu para revelar a Juliet o verdadeiro motivo de todas as coisas.

Jack tinha razão por se amargurar com o fato das mulheres de sua vida se cansarem rapidamente dele, pois acontecera em cheio com Juliet.  
De profunda admiradora de Jack e sua quase futura apaixonada, ela se convertera em sua mais irônica e implacável crítica e sem nem ao menos precisar namorá-lo. Os meses que passara apenas trabalhando com ele no hospital bastaram para desiludi-la totalmente, dele e da família Shepard como um todo.

Com a convivência ela passou a compreender que nada que girasse ao redor de Jack e que podia torná-lo um homem especial e muito feliz – seu incontestável talento cirúrgico, seus sucessos, as vidas que salvara, sua família influente, sua namorada, a amiga que o admirava – bem, nenhuma dessas coisas era o bastante, nem tinha valor próprio e individual a seus olhos ou merecia qualquer respeito dele.  
Todas essas coisas só ganhavam valor quando eram qualificadas como acessórios de seu orgulho pessoal. Se por acaso não se enquadrassem em sua rígida escala de perfeição ou apresentassem qualquer _falha_, ele simplesmente forçava ou torcia essa coisa, até ficar do jeito que ele queria, não importando o que pudesse ficar quebrado ou sacrificado no processo: o imperfeito tinha que ser consertado segundo suas regras.

Resumindo por baixo, Jack gostava de ser adulado da maneira mais infantil e medíocre possível e enquanto o via tagarelando sobre seus preciosos planos, Juliet refletia que escapara por pouco da armadilha de emendar um marido egoísta e ladrão em um namorado egocêntrico e manipulador! E graças a Kate!  
E pensar que a princípio Juliet se perguntava como Jack cogitava de tornar Kate digna de ser sua companheira. Agora, imaginava como Kate ainda agüentava aquela relação...

- Então, Juliet, você vai me ajudar, não vai? – Indagou ele sorrindo, de um jeito que julgava ser ingênuo e encantador.  
- Eu acho que não devia me meter na vida da Kate, ela não vai gostar... Jack! – disse Juliet, tentando escapar – além do mais, meus colegas me convidaram para a mesa deles.  
- Nada disso, Juliet, você tem que ficar com a gente... e você já se meteu na vida da Kate antes, quando indicou o tal apartamento de sua paciente para ela.  
Juliet soltou o ar, cansada, ainda esse assunto...  
- Jack! Ela queria se mudar e a Claire estava procurando alguém para dividir o aluguel. Se não fosse lá, Kate ia arrumar outro lugar! Está vendo como eu não devo me meter? Você ta zangado até hoje, Jack!

Jack abanou a cabeça inconformado e pegou um drink da bandeja de um garçom que passava, ressentindo a raiva que sempre vinha quando lembrava desse incidente do apartamento. Depois de tomar um gole, reparou que Juliet estava parada ali, olhando secamente para ele e se envergonhou por não ter pegado um drink para ela também. Juliet era a única pessoa (fora seu pai) que conseguia fazê-lo se sentir julgado e inadequado.

Ele chamou o garçom de volta e pegou um copo para ela, declarando ainda zangado:  
- Juliet, você me deve isso.  
Segurando o copo, Juliet olhou seriamente para ele:  
- Pelo menos você já conversou com Kate sobre isso?  
- Vai ser surpresa! E ela vai ficar sem jeito de recusar na frente de todo mundo.  
- Não é uma boa idéia... Jack. – enfatizou Juliet, de cara fechada.  
Olhando em volta, ela viu Kate conversando com Christian e uns amigos e notou sua expressão cansada e a leve contrariedade que ela não conseguiu disfarçar quando avistou a médica.  
- Vamos, Juliet – insistiu Jack – Você sabe que me deve essa.

Mais uma vez espichando o olhar na direção de Kate contrariada, e voltando a saborear o prazer malévolo de se impor quando não desejada, Juliet sorriu friamente e respondeu:  
- Quer saber? Tudo bem, pode acabar sendo divertido, Jack!


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 21

Sawyer já estava pronto para sair quando escutou, vindo do aparelho de tv da sala, um som abafado, como uma mini-explosão, PUFF!, seguido por um resmungo coletivo "AAAHHHH!".

Soltando o ar com força, ele ainda deu uma ajeitada no casaco de couro, elegante e meio gasto, que combinava rusticamente com os jeans e as botas. Pensava com má vontade em como sua casa estava, cada vez mais, parecendo um clube de recreação para os vizinhos.

Quando não virava um salão de jogos – pôquer, tabuleiro, até dominó já tinha tido campeonato! – seu living se transformava em um autêntico cineclube, como agora, com a vizinhança inteira lá enfiada para assistir filme, com direito até a pipoca de microondas!  
Culpa de Hurley, claro, e sua eterna mania de confraternizar: primeiro trouxera o encostado do Charlie, que por sua vez, rebocava a barrigudinha aonde quer que fosse. Depois vieram Sun e Jin, este com o agravante de viver atrás dele para melhorar seu inglês.

Por sorte, Desmond e Penny eram mais reservados, porém mandaram seus dignos representantes e sucessores. Um casal de meia-idade que moravam na mesma rua, num prédio mais adiante e estavam na fila para ficar com o apartamento do casal Hume assim que estes partissem na viagem de barco pelo Pacífico. Bernard, dentista quase aposentado, e Rose, dona-de-casa meio mandona, já ensaiavam considerar o condomínio como sendo território deles e pareciam querer começar a freqüentar o _Hurley Country Clube_.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça em desagrado, enquanto enfiava a carteira no bolso e pegava as chaves do carro. Ah, sim, ainda tinha Locke, adorador de gamão e aulas de filosofia, que quando menos se esperava, escolhia a casa dele como sala de aula!  
Era o fim da picada! O que estava acontecendo com a vida dele, afinal?  
Sawyer estava inquieto e insatisfeito. E apesar de sua decisão, horas antes, de se divertir com a palestra e aproveitar bastante a noite, o mal-humor e um ruído interno o envolvia.  
Até que os vizinhos não iam lá tantas vezes assim, e não é como se ele não gostasse disso. Esse era o problema, ele estava gostando.  
Eram serões calmos, que o relaxavam. No fundo sabia que se não fosse a palestra, ia se sentar no sofá, junto com todo mundo, ver o filme idiota que eles escolhessem ou jogaria gamão com Locke.

E era exatamente esse apaziguamento que lhe dava a sensação agonizante de estar sendo domado por aquela vida amena e por aquelas pessoas que ele já começava a contar como seus amigos. Gostar deles e se sentir gostado por eles o deixava se sentindo exposto e vulnerável, como na vez que Kate entrara em seu quarto, para descobrir seus segredos. E se aquela gente descobrisse seus pontos fracos, e se Kate localizasse suas fraquezas? O que seria dele?

Se pelo menos as coisas tivessem continuado como antes, quando ele ainda tinha controle sobre a situação, antes _dela_ aparecer. Mas a chegada da garota sardenta modificara tudo e só servira para acentuar seus fantasmas e temores mais íntimos. Como ela mudara tanto, tantas coisas, em tão pouco tempo, lhe escapava, mas era a realidade.  
Olhando-se seriamente no espelho, se perguntou, pela enésima vez, se saberia o momento certo de acabar com aquela brincadeira e voltar a ser quem era na realidade e que nada tinha a ver com aquela imagem de vizinho bonachão que estavam tendo dele.

Seria uma boa lição para toda aquela gente – Sawyer calculou ruinosamente, em especial para a Sardenta, se mostrasse sua verdadeira face, fazendo o que sabia fazer de melhor: mentir, passar a perna em todos eles, depenando-os e deixando-os com cara de idiotas!  
Ele sorriu desdenhoso e malvado.

Não seria pela grana, óbvio! Eram um bando de manés, sem um tostão no bolso. Seria só para mostrar quem ele era!  
Estava perdendo seu tempo ali, apenas vivendo e ... sendo feliz!  
Por isso suas ações nessa noite eram tão importantes para ele, marcavam o início de seu desapego, o momento de começar afrouxar os laços e se preparar para voltar à sua vida real.

Suspirou, cansado.

De repente, cortando a linha de seu pensamento, um novo PUFF! alto e inconfundível veio da TV, seguido de uma nova onda de "AHHHHH!" o fez correr, curioso, até a sala.

De fato, a sala/clube abrigava todas as pessoas que Sawyer imaginara: Charlie, Claire, os Kwon, Locke e os novos sócios, Bernard e Rose. Todos aglomerados em frente a TV de 32 polegadas de segunda mão e péssima qualidade que Hurley, orgulhosamente, comprara em uma loja de penhores, e que no momento estava apagada e soltando cheiro de fio queimado.  
A turma falava alto, dava palpites, reclamava e se queixava ao mesmo tempo.  
- Que é que houve? – perguntou Sawyer chegando na sala.

- Dude! A TV deu um estouro e apagou! Logo agora que vai começar a maratona De Volta Para o Futuro, os três filmes em sequência! É muito azar... Jin tá tentando consertar a tempo, você sabe, os orientais tem muito jeito com coisas eletrônicas! – Acrescentou, enquanto observava Jin e Bernard se espremendo atrás da TV para mexer nos fios.  
Franzindo a testa, Sawyer respondeu:  
- Pois a única coisa que ele tá fazendo é dar uns tapas na lateral do aparelho e isso até a Olivia Newton-John ali faria, se ela coubesse, Cérebro. Isso que dá comprar essa coisa toda cacarecada!

Fazendo beicinho, Hurley replicou:  
- Tvs de 32 polegadas são caras e essa tava num preço super legal...  
- Claro que estava, porque ela não funciona... – repontou Sawyer com falsa tolerância.  
Charlie interferiu:  
- Hummm, parece que somos muito exigentes por aqui, né? Especialmente quando não compramos nada pra casa.  
Sawyer olhou de esguelha e não disse nada.  
- Olha, - continuou Charlie, atormentador – parece que ficamos sem ter o que dizer...  
Se virando para Charlie, Sawyer falou em tom baixo e ameaçador:  
- Cara, se você falar na terceira pessoa do plural de novo, se referindo a mim, vou te enfiar na máquina de lavar, com as calcinhas de Claire e tudo, lá dentro!  
Raciocinando rápido, Charlie deu o troco:  
- Promete?  
Vencido pelo cinismo de Charlie, Sawyer deu um riso engasgado:  
- Você é muito tarado, Oliver Twist.

PUFFF!  
AHHHHH!

Sawyer virou os olhos em desesperada impaciência.  
Locke comentou, achando graça:  
- Você podia ter comprado uma nova, Hugo.  
Estranhando a declaração e ignorando o olhar de pânico no rosto de Hurley, Charlie respondeu:  
- Não sei como, com a miséria que pagam no Frango Frito... só se Hurley ganhasse na loteria! – e deu uma risada da própria tirada.

Locke, com os olhos brilhando de ironia, encarou Hurley, que se encolheu de nervoso. Ele olhou os amigos, que simplesmente não haviam escutado a conversa, entretidos com Jin e Bernard tentando consertar a televisão ou não tinham entendido qualquer significado oculto nas palavras de Locke. Ainda intimidado, Hurley buscou apoio em Sawyer, que também não parecia ter notado nada demais.  
Um pouco mais aliviado, Hurley enfiou umas pipocas na boca.

Sun estava dando algum tipo de instrução em coreano para Jin, provavelmente alguma coisa bem óbvia como _"Cuidado, homem, não vai levar um choque!"_, a julgar pela reação típicamente masculina que recebeu de Jin, alguma coisa como _"Eu sei, não me atrapalha,mulher!"_

Menos sutil, Rose gritou:  
- Bernard! Sai daí, você é um desastre com eletricidade! Você é um dentista, não um técnico de TV.  
- Rose, meu amor! – ele respondeu, entre os dentes – Eu te amo, mas cala a boca!  
Os dois começaram uma pequena, mas aguerrida discussão sobre as habilidades de Bernard e a falta de confiança de Rose. Sawyer olhou para o teto com uma expressão sofrida, como se estivesse sendo torturado.  
Jin e Bernard continuaram mexendo nos fios até que outro PUFF! e mais cheiro de fio queimado se espalhou no ar.

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.  
Claire, mais prática ofereceu:  
-Gente, vamos lá pra casa, senão perdemos o inicio do primeiro filme. Que graça tem filme sobre viagem no tempo quando se perde o início?  
Sun interveio:  
- Nossa TV é maior que a sua, podemos ir pra lá.  
Claire e Rose estavam concordando, quando outro PUF! se fez ouvir.  
- Caramba, Bruce Lee! – berrou Sawyer para se fazer ouvir – Você vai acabar tocando fogo na casa toda, tira esse fio da tomada!

Desistindo diante do tumulto, ele se encaminhou para porta antes que sua roupa ficasse com cheiro dos fios queimados.  
- Hurley, vou indo, senão me atraso – e acrescentou – Espero que a casa ainda esteja aqui, quando voltar!  
Todos continuaram a discutir em voz alta.

PUFFF!

Isso era demais!  
- HURLEY! TIRA ESSE FIO DA TOMADA!


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 22

Decididamente o tempo, e não o destino, era um canalha instável, pensou Kate, desolada e cínica.  
Tinha a impressão que o tempo lhe pregava peças: por vezes era como se corresse, dando-lhe a sensação de que estava sendo roubada de momentos preciosos e insubstituíveis. Para, de repente, passar a arrastar-se numa tortura lenta e infinita.  
Era agonizante. E o pior era que o coquetel mal havia começado!

Seu coração disparava de ansiedade e insatisfação.

Assim que pisara no salão de eventos, percebera o erro imenso que cometera ao vir com Jack. Seu impulso foi o de fugir correndo dali e ir para onde pertencia de fato.  
Mas o orgulho a impediu. Culpava Ana Lucia, e principalmente Sawyer, por não ter desistido do coquetel. Peste! Não ia dar o braço a torcer e admitir que ele estava certo! Não ia ceder à vontade dele, nem de Ana, nem de ninguém!

Mentira, é claro, pelo menos a última parte! Cedera pateticamente à pressão de Jack, por isso estava ali, a beira de roer as unhas de nervoso e amargurando-se até a morte!

Sua natureza rebelde e ardente escoiceava como um cavalo resistindo ao cabresto e se sentia por um triz de fazer alguma coisa – qualquer coisa - muito perigosa.  
Era a mesma agonia selvagem que sentia quando morava em Iowa e vivia com a mãe e Wayne.  
Sentada completamente só, à mesa dos Shepards, fixou a atenção nas pessoas à sua volta, pessoas que não conhecia e que não significavam nada para ela. Olhou para Jack à distancia, conversando sorridente com os colegas e percebeu um ressentimento crescendo dentro dela. Não era justo, ela o admirava, gostava dele, mas o sentimento de estar sendo fraudada por ele, era maior. Tentou lutar contra isso, em vão.

Sentiu uma inveja desenfreada tomar conta dela quanto mais observava aquelas pessoas.  
Estavam contentes, felizes por estarem ali. Por que não deveriam? Estavam entre seus pares, trocando idéias, confraternizando, falando a mesma língua, aproveitando o momento!  
Era assim que estaria se sentindo, era isso que devia estar fazendo _nesse minuto_, se tivesse ido à palestra.  
E ela os odiou por isso!

Odiou a cada uma delas por serem ricas, bem-sucedidas e confiantes, por estarem onde deveriam estar. Odiou Jack por nem lhe passar pela cabeça o quanto ela estava infeliz.  
Odiou Margo Shepard por pular e correr feito uma esposa idiota dos anos 50.  
Será que todas as mulheres eram fadadas a ser aduladoras de homens? Fosse um lixo branco como sua mãe, fosse uma mulher rica e sofisticada como Margo?

Ah, mas tinha certeza que aquela ali – Juliet Burke, não tinha esse problema.  
Odiou Juliet também, por ter entrado como a rainha da perfeição, dona de tudo aquilo. Por todos se desmancharem em salamaleques em volta dela! Por se encaixar! Enquanto _ela_ estava ali, aborrecida e isolada.

Mais do que a todos, odiou cegamente a si mesma.

Baixando o olhar com força, tomou seu drink de uma só golada. Sua garganta ardeu e lágrimas vieram a seus olhos.  
- Conte até cinco! E respire... – uma voz masculina charmosa e educada soou perto dela.  
Recompondo-se rapidamente, Kate levantou a cabeça e viu Christian Shepard. Ele sorriu simpaticamente e sentou.  
- Faça o que falei: conte até cinco e respire.  
Kate o obedeceu sem jeito, mas para sua surpresa, após contar até cinco, acabou dando duas longas e profundas inspirações e se sentiu melhor. Era como se não estivesse respirando até então.

- Viu? Não está melhor? – Prosseguiu ele – Descobri que essa técnica funciona em quase tudo na vida: ataques de pânico, acessos de ira, momentos constrangedores... instintos assassinos e tédio mortal – acrescentou sabiamente.  
Kate baixou os olhos, não se dera conta de que estava tão transparente.  
- Me acompanhe em outro drink e me conte por que está tão aborrecida.  
Kate sorriu, dr. Christian era sempre simpático, gentil e até mesmo um pouco sedutor com ela. Desconversando, ela declarou:  
- Jack já havia me falado dessa coisa de contar até cinco. Que ele usou em uma de suas cirurgias.

Christian assentiu com a cabeça:  
- A da menina? – ele sorriu irônico – Mas aposto que não contou que eu também estava lá e que fui eu que ensinei isso a ele.  
- Não, não contou – disse Kate bebendo seu drink.  
- É, eu imaginei – o rosto bonito e maduro se fechou um pouco – Jack não gosta de admitir que tem o que aprender com outras pessoas. Gosta de pensar que já nasceu pronto – ele deu uma risada, mas que nada tinha de divertimento e muito de dor.  
- Qual é o problema, Kate? – ele insistiu, perguntando de chofre.

Suspirando, ela acabou confessando, surpresa por se sentir meio trêmula:  
- Eu... tinha uma palestra, com um especialista forense, muito importante, os convites eram limitados... eu fui contemplada com um – ela sorriu meio envaidecida - Ia ser ótimo pra minha carreira. Muitos dos meus colegas foram. Acho que fiquei de mau humor...  
Christian a olhou atentamente. Já estava fazendo isso há um bom tempo e não se enganara: aquela moça solitária, sentada ali na mesa era uma granada de mão, pronta a explodir a qualquer momento. Como de hábito, Jack ignorava toda aquela situação.

Teve muito medo pelo filho, sabia que ele gostava de Kate, mas não a entendia muito bem, como jamais entendera nenhuma das outras mulheres com as quais se envolvera. Ele também apreciava Kate, mas adivinhava que aquela relação estava se desintegrando com muita velocidade.  
- E por que você não foi? – Christian perguntou.  
- Jack me obrigou... – Kate se corrigiu – Jack me pediu para vir com ele.  
- E por que você o deixou te obrigar? – ele retrucou – É por isso que os Red Sox não vencem o campeonato.  
- Como? – ela perguntou confusa.  
Respirando fundo, Christian deu outro gole em seu scotch sem gelo. Kate notou que a voz do médico estava começando a ficar ligeiramente pastosa.  
- Ninguém gosta de assumir suas próprias falhas, não é?

Ela baixou os olhos, envergonhada, entendendo o que ele dissera.  
- Você sabe qual é o maior problema de alguém abrir mão de um sonho pelo sonho de uma outra pessoa? É que ela acaba assumindo os sonhos do outro. E essa substituição é sempre medíocre e insuficiente. E tudo mais se torna uma longa e interminável cobrança, nada além de um acerto de contas vulgar.  
Impressionada Kate franziu a testa. Nunca vira o brilhante Dr. Christian daquele jeito.  
- Como o senhor sabe? – desafiou ela.

- Por que é assim que eu vivo – respondeu ele, simplesmente – Obriguei todos a minha volta a viver meu sonho, a minha ambição. Mas no final, não substitui os sonhos de ninguém à altura. Sou um fracasso e meu filho está dando tudo de si para seguir meus passos! – ele deu uma gargalhada seca.  
Olhou pensativo para Margo e depois para Jack. Sim, a vida se repetia como farsa, pensou ele, derrotado.  
Eles ficaram em silencio.

Vendo Jack e Juliet se aproximando da mesa, eles tentaram disfarçar o mal-estar. Christian chamou o garçom e pediu mais bebida. Kate e Juliet sorriram artificialmente uma para a outra.  
Jack olhou para o pai e para Kate intrigado:  
- Então, do que estavam falando? – perguntou ele, meio tenso, encarando o pai.  
Ainda nervosa, Kate respondeu irrefletidamente:  
- Seu pai estava me contando que foi ele quem te ensinou o truque de contar até cinco.

Surpresa, Juliet exclamou sorrindo:  
- Verdade? Você não disse quando contou da cirurgia da menina, Jack!  
Ao notar o rosto de Jack se avermelhando, Kate se arrependeu de não ter pensado melhor antes de abrir a boca.  
Jack sorriu ironicamente e falou:  
- Essa é uma das estórias favoritas do meu pai, ele não perde _uma_ oportunidade de contá-la.  
Christian retrucou, provocando:  
- Nem você, pelo que vejo – disse se referindo a Kate e Juliet já conhecerem a estória - ... só que de forma incompleta

Jack alargou o sorriso de deboche e balançou a cabeça:  
- Pelo menos, eu não tento humilhar ninguém quando a conto, pai!  
- Nem eu tento humilhar você, filho! Para mim esse foi um momento importante, que vivemos juntos!  
- Ah, não brinca? – respondeu Jack.  
- É, foi sim... e eu e Kate estávamos só conversando...  
Kate e Juliet se entreolharam, constrangidas com o ríspido e descontrolado bate- boca entre pai e filho.

De longe Margo notou a altercação entre eles e que ambos já tinham bebido demais para pouco tempo de festa. Ela se aproximou rapidamente, pronta para apagar o incêndio.  
- Não me digam que esses dois cabeçudos já começaram a brigar de novo? – ela riu levemente, como se fosse algo engraçadíssimo e sem importância. – Isso é uma festa, rapazes, não é hora de discutir bobagens... ah, esses médicos geniais!  
Repreendidos, Jack e Christian pararam a discussão e sorriram, dissimulando a hostilidade.

Juliet brincou:  
- Vocês deviam contar até cinco. Dois de meus melhores amigos fazem isso e garantem que é ótimo em momentos de estresse!

Todos riram e o ambiente se desanuviou.  
Felizmente o jantar começou a ser servido e o assunto foi deixado para trás.  
Margo, sempre ativa, acabou juntando a mesa deles com a do lado, cheia de amigos.  
Kate acabou se distraindo um pouco com as pessoas à mesa. Eram simpáticas e trocavam divertidas banalidades. Até mesmo Jack e Christian se descontraíram e começaram a comer.

Mesmo assim, as palavras do dr. Christian não lhe saíam da cabeça, magoando-a, acusando-a, dividindo-a.  
Toda ela se esgotava agora para tentar se convencer de que o que o médico dissera, era que Jack estava certo por obrigá-la a ir até o coquetel, e que ela estava errada por se sentir mal com isso.  
_Jack está certo. Estou errada. A culpa é minha. Jack está certo. Eu estou errada. A culpa é minha._, repetia como um mantra. Não por sentir um grande amor por Jack e querer manter a relação deles a qualquer custo, mas por que ela entendera bem demais o que o dr. Shepard dissera.

O problema era que se ela aceitasse que era a responsável por seus atos, erros, fraquezas e escolhas – certas ou equivocadas – teria que tomar atitudes à altura disso. Atitudes reais, conscientes, consistentes. E era extremamente difícil para Kate aceitar a noção de que não poderia passar a vida culpando outros por conta de sua própria natureza.

Esse era um pensamento pouco usual para Kate e que a deixava inquieta e desconfortável. Se acostumara a ver a si mesma como vítima de circunstâncias perversas ou de pessoas sempre malévolas, dispostas a prejudicá-la. Ela sempre tinha as melhores intenções, os outros é que usavam isso contra ela. Logo, quando reagia, na maioria das vezes, de forma evasiva ou subreptícia, podia – sem remorso – declarar que não tivera outra escolha ou que fora forçada a isso por forças alheias a sua vontade. Se sentia, então, justificada, boa e limpa, fizesse o que fizesse. Sempre fora uma necessidade para Kate ser vista como uma boa pessoa, se sentir uma boa pessoa.  
Romper esse padrão era como trair a si mesma.

Teria que reconhecer que era injusto e mesquinho ter raiva de Jack por estar ali. Que_ela_ cedera à pressão dele, _ela_ escolhera estar ali, cabia a _ela_ impor limites, fosse a quem fosse, e que ninguém tinha culpa por ela ter feito a vontade de Jack e desistido da palestra... quer dizer, fora Sawyer, ele, sim, tinha culpa! Não sabia bem por que, mas culpar Sawyer lhe dava grande prazer!  
Ela sorriu melancólica ao pensar nele. Devia, provavelmente, estar se embonecando todo para sair. Pensou em quanto se divertiria se estivesse lá com ele, se tivessem ido juntos!

A idéia em si de que só podia recriminar a si mesma por sua infelicidade era aterrorizante e a fazia querer continuar, a salvo, em seu cômodo e conhecido modo de pensar. Mas percebia, com cada vez mais força e clareza que não estava mais podendo se dar a esse luxo e que o subterfúgio, que tantas vezes a salvara, estava acabando com ela. Sentia que teria que sujar as mãos, quebrar coisas, destruir e queimar, causar e sentir dor - não pela mãe, nem por Sam, Wayne ou Jack, mas por ela mesma! E finalmente se responsabilizar por isso.  
Sentiu muito medo, bem ali!

Juliet, por sua vez, estava começando a relaxar. O jantar estava muito gostoso, a conversa, agradável e o clã Shepard dava a impressão de ter sossegado. Kate estava quieta e parecia triste, cansada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, agitada.  
Ela mesma não estava se sentindo tão melhor assim, o dia tinha sido difícil e queria,mais do que tudo, ter uma noite suave e alegre. Por isso, torceu muito para que Jack e Margo tivessem mesmo se esquecido de sua pequena conspiração e a deixassem – e a Kate, por tabela – em paz.  
A julgar pelos últimos trinta minutos terem transcorrido em total harmonia, pensou aliviada que, de fato, Jack tinha preferido resolver sua vida amorosa em particular e deixar a noite correr naturalmente.  
Não podia estar mais longe da verdade. Foi exatamente neste instante que a tempestade começou.


	23. Chapter 23

Notas: Finalmente, terminei o bendito coquetel! Tava travado, nossa! Não queria que ficasse mto didático, mas acabou ficando.  
Tb não queria fazer clichê de mãe do Jack megera ou Jack mal intencionado, mas precisava de catalisador pra Kate acordar, então, fica assim mesmo.

Tb quis fazer uma homenagem a Juliet, sempre amei a personagem e continuo achando que Darlton foram uns fidamãe com ela.  
Bom, é isso, agora, vem uma nova fase e a reta final.

Ah, sim, qdo imaginarem Kate entediada no coquetel sacal, imaginem ela na cena dela com Jack na fogueira, qdo ela diz "I´m sorry I kissed you!"; Ela tá tãoooo animada ali

CAPÍTULO 23

O assunto surgiu de repente, quando menos se esperava.  
A conversa alegre fluía naturalmente e os amigos dos Shepards contavam as novidades ocorridas desde a última vez que tinham se visto.  
Kate não havia decorado os nomes deles, por mais divertidos que fossem. Eram todos elegantes, amáveis, ricos e de meia idade. E todos lhe lembravam artistas de cinema.  
O médico mais velho, já aposentado e que agora se dedicava a dar valiosas aulas na universidade, era a cara do Christopher Plummer, sendo portanto, o dr. "Plummer" para Kate. Sua esposa tagarela, que não era médica e sim dona de casa, tinha o jeito da Olympia Dukakis. A cirurgiã vascular magra e suave era parecidíssima com Vanessa Redgrave e a neurologista baixinha e simpática era Kathy Bates em pessoa, pensou Kate benevolamente e era assim que os chamava mentalmente.

Arredia e meio alheia, Kate continuava mexendo no prato, sem fome. Mas sua atenção foi despertada por Margo:  
- Meu Deus, Dora! – exclamou ela, se dirigindo à "Olympia Dukakis" – Quer dizer que seu filho desistiu de chefiar a equipe de ortopedia porque a esposa quer ir para Paris, se divertir?  
- Ela não vai "se divertir", Margo! – respondeu Olympia.  
_Dora, Dora!_ repetiu Kate para si mesma, tentando decorar o nome.  
- Ela venceu um concurso de arquitetura importantíssimo e ganhou uma bolsa de estudos para sua pós-graduação em Paris, é imperdível. Não tem como ela não aceitar. – sorriu Dora.  
- Eu nunca permitiria uma coisa dessas! – continuou Margo – Seu filho vai perder a chance dele para a esposa ir desenhar salas de estar?  
- Beth não desenha salas de estar! Ela é uma arquiteta brilhante! E concorreu com centenas de outros profissionais do mundo todo, é uma grande honraria ela ter vencido. Bob está muito orgulhoso, eles estão eufóricos! – replicou Dora já meio azeda.

O dr. Christopher Plummer concordou:  
- Bob não está desistindo de nada. Vai aproveitar a estada em Paris para estudar também. Não podia ser melhor, um especialização na Sorbonne!  
Ele e a esposa brindaram, alegremente.  
Margo não ia perder uma oportunidade dessas para encaixar seu filho e Kate em tudo isso.  
- Não sei como você aceita uma coisa dessas, Bill.  
_"Bill"_ pensou Kate, _o dr Plummer se chama Bill. Ele não tem cara de Bill_... e ouviu Margo, cada vez mais irritante, continuar:  
- Por acaso as coisas se ajeitaram da melhor forma. Mas e se isso não acontecesse? Apenas ele seria o sacrificado em tudo isso, em favor da esposa. Às vezes, as oportunidades só aparecem uma vez na vida.  
A Dra. "Vanessa Redgrave" interferiu, impaciente:  
- Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, Margo. Os dois vão lucrar, o que sempre acontece entre casais que lutam juntos. E não vejo porque Bob não poderia ser o sacrificado, você acha que a garota é que devia se dar mal, caso a ida para Paris só beneficiasse um deles?  
Margo a encarou irritada:  
- Você fala isso porque nunca se dedicou a um casamento totalmente, você não leva casamentos a sério, senão, saberia que isso que falou não é verdade. Num casal composto de profissionais, um sempre tem que dar um passo atrás para o outro dar um passo adiante. Não é justo, mas é verdade, Vanessa!

_Nossa, ela se chama mesmo Vanessa,_ se espantou Kate, olhando o caviar com nojo.  
A dra. Vanessa, que se chamava mesmo Vanessa, retrucou ironicamente:  
- Que estória é essa que eu não levo casamento a sério? Levo, sim senhora! Você acha que eu teria me casado cinco vezes e vivido junto outras duas, se não levasse casamento a sério? Adoro estar casada! Foram os melhores anos da minha vida os que estive casada. Só não aguento besteira de homem, mas isso é outra coisa!  
Margo sorriu, fingindo ter achado graça:  
- Sabe porque você se separou todas essas vezes? Porque sua carreira, sua vida, eram mais importantes para você do que o casamento, do que a vida do seu parceiro na época. Você era a mais forte, você prevaleceu. Estou dizendo que se Bob não se cuidar, a carreira da esposa vai prevalecer sobre a dele e ele vai ficar para trás. E um médico, que quer vencer, subir ao topo, ser classe A. não pode deixar isso acontecer. Ele deve ter a prioridade.

O dr. Plummer, que na verdade se chamava Bill, reconheceu:  
- Ser médico, de fato, é uma profissão que exige sacrifícios, não apenas do profissional, mas da companheira e da família. Margo tem razão nesse ponto, não é justo, mas é verdade.  
Começando a entender aonde Margo queria chegar, Kate replicou, o mais delicada que conseguiu:  
- Que idéia mais machista. Vocês estão querendo dizer que mulheres de médicos não podem ter carreira ou uma vida própria? Que pensamento mais antiquado. Aqui mesmo,nessa sala, vi vários casais de médicos...  
O dr. Plummer sorriu, conciliador:  
- Você tem razão, Kate. As coisas mudaram muito, vocês jovens tem outra mentalidade, outra disposição. Eu vejo pelo caso de Bob e Beth, tenho certeza de que eles vão conseguir-  
- A questão – interrompeu Margo, impaciente e deselegante – não é que um casal não tenha uma carreira, mas que eles saibam, desde o início, qual carreira tem a primazia. Enfim, delimitarem, desde o princípio, quais são as prioridades dessa relação. A mulher pode ter uma carreira, desde que entenda que a do marido médico tem mais peso.

- Entendo – respondeu Kate, com a testa franzida, as palavras quentes pulando de sua boca – Um médico tem uma carreira, sua companheira tem um hobby, que ela pode largar na hora que ele mandar!  
Margo sentiu a agressividade no tom de voz de Kate e, estrategicamente, recuou.  
- Não estou falando da mulher abrir mão de nada, pelo amor de Deus! Não é uma questão de feminismo ou machismo. Sou tão a favor dos direitos femininos quanto vocês.  
- Não sei não, Margo! – debochou a Dra."Kathy Bates", que embora calada esse tempo todo, estava revirando os olhos, chateada com aquele assunto – às vezes acho que você pulou os anos setenta.  
- E nunca queimou um mísero sutiã em praça pública! – completou a Dra. Vanessa.  
Dora "Olympia Dukakis" retrucou:  
- Eu queimei muitos sutiãs e saía de casa de minissaia e sem calcinha! Sempre fui uma dona de casa muito moderninha!  
As três e o dr. Plummer se dobraram de rir, mas Margo e Kate continuavam tensas, se medindo. Jack percebeu e olhou para o pai e Juliet em busca de apoio.  
Christian, lavando as mãos, encheu seu cálice de vinho e bebeu sem dizer palavra. Juliet se concentrou no prato a sua frente.

Margo continuou:  
- Se eu tivesse uma filha médica, pensaria da mesma e lutaria para que a carreira dela recebesse o cuidado que merece.  
Kate atacou:  
- Mas a senhora não tem uma filha médica, tem um filho médico. Isso faz muita diferença, não é?  
Margo retrucou firme:  
- Médicos necessitam de todo o apoio que pudermos dar. A companheira de um médico precisa ter abnegação, desprendimento. É imperioso perceber que sacrifícios precisam ser feitos em nome de um bem maior. E que esse sacrifício vai ser recompensado quando ele atingir uma carreira plena. Claro, tem médicos e médicos, carreiras e carreiras. Estou me referindo aos patamares mais elevados, ao tipo de profissionais que vemos aqui, nessa mesa – ela enfatizou as palavras, batendo o indicador na mesa - Esse tipo de realização necessita de comprometimento da parte da companheira, sim!

Jack falou pela primeira vez e concordou, complacente, com sua mãe:  
- É verdade, nós médicos sofremos pressões e demandas - físicas, emocionais, espirituais - grandes demais. Tudo que o que precisamos é de apoio, compreensão, reconhecimento. Precisamos de alguma coisa boa nos esperando em casa.  
Kate olhou para ele e para Margo e percebeu, perplexa, que tudo aquilo era uma armadilha, preparada especialmente para ela. E que ela havia caído, direitinho.

Contente por Jack ter interferido e, a seus olhos, calado Kate, Margo insistiu:  
- Comprometimento! É o que estou dizendo, isso é o mais importante num relacionamento duradouro.  
E como se estivesse encerrando o argumento com a última palavra, Margo mudou de assunto e perguntou a Juliet:  
- E você, Juliet, está tão quietinha. Como estão suas pesquisas?  
Juliet começou a falar pensativa, ignorando a pergunta que lhe foi dirigida:  
- Essa conversa toda sobre comprometimento me lembra muito o meu marido.  
Margo sorriu, pensando que Juliet ia concordar com ela e Jack, sem se lembrar que a médica e o marido estavam em litígio.  
- É mesmo, querida? E como?

- Meu ex marido – corrigiu-se – vivia falando dessas coisas: comprometimento, abnegação, sacrifício... no inicio de nosso casamento e de nossas pesquisas sobre fertilidade, ele me inspirava com essas noções lindas.  
Kate virou os olhos, prestes a explodir, o que mais ela podia esperar de Juliet? _Vaca!_  
- Ele vivia dizendo que, como grupo de pesquisa, a descoberta de um pertencia a todo o grupo. O que era de um, era de todos! E como eu era a pesquisadora principal, era eu que geralmente abria mão do meu reconhecimento pessoal em prol do reconhecimento do grupo, por que, no final, todos nós iríamos ser reconhecidos! Que beleza, não é? – ela sorriu, placidamente, do jeito convencido que fazia Kate rilhar os dentes.

- Vivia me culpando, porque eu me sentia roubada, negligenciada, sabem? Eu queria que soubessem que as descobertas eram minhas, e não do grupo... E me culpava por isso, me castigava – tanto! - por me sentir assim. Me sentia a maior egoísta do universo. Era horrível. Isso fazia com que eu me encolhesse, me acovardasse. Até que um dia, descobri que Edmund, meu marido, não estava publicando os meu achados como do grupo e sim como exclusivamente dele! – ela deu uma gargalhada, realmente cheia de humor.  
Margo olhou para ela desconfiada e entendeu porque Jack não tinha ido em frente num namoro sério com Juliet. A mulher era imprevisível. Juliet continuou:  
- E mais, que ele estava me traindo com minha principal e mais jovem assistente. Que clichezinho mais vulgar, não é?

Kate estava boquiaberta com o que ouvia e Jack disse:  
- Sinto muito, Juliet, de verdade!  
- Foi o melhor que podia me acontecer, Jack. Porque só assim pude perceber que ele estava me usando: explorando minha fraqueza, abusando do meu amor por ele, manipulando minha culpa, pra me ferrar! E foi só depois de um bom tempo que eu me conciliei com o fato de que não sou uma egoísta, não sou uma covarde e, muito menos, um instrumento oco nas mãos daquele babaca. Sou uma boa cientista, muito boa, mesmo, e mereço ser vista e respeitada como tal.  
Kate arregalou os olhos, nunca imaginara ouvir a sempre comportada Juliet Burke com uma linguagem tão solta. Aquela noite estava sendo uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresas.

A médica refletiu um pouco e continuou:  
- Edmund queria que eu ficasse sempre pequenininha, pra poder caber no bolso dele. Eu o enfrentei hoje à tarde. Se fosse há um ano atrás, eu estaria em casa, enfiada embaixo de um cobertor, chorando. Mas, olha só, estou aqui, exatamente onde pertenço, sendo feliz!  
Como que embuída por alguma emoção reprimida, ela prosseguiu, em desassombro:  
- Entendi que "comprometimento" e "lealdade" são as palavras mais usadas exatamente pelas pessoas que mais tomam tudo e nada dão em troca. Comprometimento é uma via de mão dupla, do contrário vira exploração, manipulação e escravidão. Agora eu tenho o comprometimento verdadeiro: comigo mesma, com a verdade, com a honestidade, com a ciencia. Não com a covardia.

Margo pegou a taça de vinho e tomou um longo gole. Todos à mesa ouviam o que Juliet falava, sem nem piscar. Kate, saiu do seu torpor e perguntou, ansiosa:  
- E suas pesquisas, como ficaram? Ele vai se retratar?  
Juliet sorriu do jeito convencido de sempre, mas dessa vez, sem irritar Kate:  
- Não precisa, tenho gravado cada etapa, de cada achado, de cada pesquisa que fiz até hoje. Já entrei com um processo criminal contra aquela ratazana traiçoeira, essa tarde foi a primeira audiência. Aquele filho da puta vai ficar com cara de bundão diante de toda a comunidade científica, e mais, vou processá-lo adicionalmente e pedir indenização por perdas financeiras e roubo intelectual. Meu advogado me disse que vou tomar dele até o último centavo!

Todos em volta da mesa deram uma risada de comemoração. Margo, meio impressionada, pigarreou:  
- Juliet, não acredita que eu endosso uma desonestidade dessas, não é? Claro que não era disso que eu falava, era o contrário. Você era a merecedora aqui. Além do mais, eu acho mesmo que vocês, médicos e cientistas, fazem um trabalho incrível, tenho o maior respeito por vocês. Você precisava de um apoio que não recebeu, é disso que estava falando. Da pressão que vocês sofrem, do conforto que necessitam.  
E ela foi sincera nisso.

- É, a gente sofre uma pressão terrível, como você falou. Nós lutamos contra a morte em si. É muito frustrante, porque, na metade das vezes, perdemos. E tem a dor, a miséria humana em estado bruto. Só nós sabemos o que sentimos quando a vida de alguém escapa nas nossas mãos ou quando vemos muita dor, sem poder eliminá-la. E só nós sentimos a felicidade completa quando salvamos alguém, quando a pessoa retoma a saúde. No meu caso, quando aparo, em minhas mãos, uma nova vida... é... não tem palavras para se descrever isso.

- Mas de uma maneira geral, cada pessoa nesse mundo sofre pressão e precisa de apoio. O controlador de vôo, que tem centenas de vidas dependendo dele, a professora, que atura alunos de todo tipo, o motoristo de ônibus, que enfrenta o stress das ruas, a dona-de–casa que enfrenta desafios diários com a casa, os filhos e as vezes, o emprego fora de casa.  
Dora 'Olympia Dukakis' sorriu, reconhecida.  
Juliet olhou para Kate:  
- Ou o policial, que arrisca a vida todo dia, ganhando um salário qualquer, pra nos dar uma ilusão de segurança. Olha, cada um de nós, tem seu próprio espinho na carne.

Depois dessa, Margo se calou definitivamente, derrotada, não havia mais nada que pudesse dizer. A dra 'Kathy Bates' exclamou em voz alta:  
- Bravo! Bravo, Juliet!  
Dr. Plummer, Bill ou seja lá quem fosse, ergueu o copo:  
- Um brinde à nossa corajosa amiga!  
Kate ergueu o copo emocionada, com os olhos úmidos e admitiu, com o coração leve, que ali estava uma pessoa que podia admirar e se sentiu feliz por ela, de alguma forma, demonstrar que a admirava também.  
- Felicidades, Juliet!

As duas sorriram uma para outra, Juliet deu uma guinada com a cabeça para o lado, um costume dela, com uma expressão no rosto que parecia dizer: _"o que está fazendo aqui? Vá para onde pertence!"_

Kate olhou para seu relógio, ainda dava tempo, se corresse. Ia inventar alguma desculpa e voar para a palestra. Diria que estava se sentindo mal, para não constranger Jack na frente dos amigos. Pretendia resolver sua situação com ele de forma mais discreta em outra hora.  
Seu coração começou a bater descompassado no peito e pela primeira vez na noite se sentiu viva.

- Muito bem, Juliet – comentou a verdadeira dra. Vanessa – Você ainda vai encontrar um bom companheiro, digno de seu caráter e seu talento. E nenhum de vocês vai precisar abrir mão de nada! Você trabalha,não é, Kate?  
Calculando o momento certo de dar a desculpa do mal-estar, Kate respondeu apressada:  
- Sim, sou policial. Pretendo prestar concurso para tenente, em breve.  
A Dra. Kathy Bates comentou:  
- Que maravilha! E vai prestar o concurso aqui ou em Boston?

Estranhando a pergunta, Kate indagou:  
- Boston? Por que Boston? Como assim?  
- É que Jack está tão entusiasmado com a transferência dele para o Hospital de Boston, como chefe de equipe de cirurgia. E falta tão pouco tempo para a mudança de vocês, não é mesmo? Talvez fosse melhor você fazer a prova aqui e pedir transferência para lá, mais tarde.  
Kate se dirigiu secamente para Jack:  
- Nossa mudança? Desde quando você vai para Boston, Jack?

Kathy Bates perguntou, surpresa por sua vez:  
- Ué, você não sabia que vai se mudar pra Boston? Estão todos falando disso no hospital, aliás, Jack não fala de outra coisa.  
Kate virou lentamente a cabeça para Jack.  
- Engraçado, para mim ele não falou nada.

Margo reconheceu, naquele instante, que estava tudo perdido e que seu plano ia falhar, inapelavelmente. Só rezou para Kate não fazer nenhum escândalo. Christian balançou a cabeça, também previa a catástrofe.

Kate continuava olhando Jack com total assombro. Ele respondeu, confiante:  
- Era uma surpresa, Kate. Essa noite inteira era uma surpresa – e acrescentou vaidoso – Fui convidado para ser o chefe da equipe de cirurgia espinhal de um dos maiores hospitais de Boston. E vou ser um dos mais jovens nesse cargo!  
Jack olhou para o pai em triunfo. Isso provava a todos ali, quem era o melhor dos dois, de uma vez por todas!

Sorrindo do jeito que julgava encantador, Jack colocou uma caixinha preta em cima da mesa.  
- Abra – disse ele.  
Olhando a caixinha sem conseguir, sequer, se mexer, Kate se recostou com força na cadeira, a cabeça rodando. Os outros na mesa também começaram a achar que o resultado daquilo seria muito, muito, constrangedor.

Ansioso, Jack abriu, ele mesmo, a caixinha e mostrou seu interior: uma chave dourada, de casa ou apartamento.  
- Já até aluguei a casa para nós, num ótimo bairro, é um apartamento espetacular, eu adorei. A decoração já está quase no fim, ficou igualzinho ao que eu encomendei. Fiz isso há quinze dias quando fui a Nova Iorque, lembra? Por isso insisti tanto pra você vir morar de vez comigo, ia ser mais fácil irmos direto pra  
Boston, sem você precisar fazer duas mudanças tão próximas.

Kate olhou em volta da mesa, como num sonho. Viu o olhar preocupado e solidário de Juliet Burke. E também como a sacana de Margo estava preocupada, agora sabia bem porquê. Entendeu tudo sobre aquela noite: aquela conversa ridícula sobre prioridades, carreiras e a responsabilidade das esposas de médicos. Entendeu, também, o porque de Jack ter obrigado ela a ir naquele maldito jantar.

Continuando a sorrir, Jack insistiu, diante da imobilidade de Kate:  
- Então?

Possuída, finalmente, por sua rebeldia típica, Kate olhou firme para Jack e disse:  
- Não vou me mudar duas vezes, Jack.  
Ela se levantou intempestivamente, empurrando sua cadeira para trás com barulho. Jack levantou a cabeça para ela:  
- Alguma coisa errada?  
Ela fez que sim com a cabeça:  
- Tudo! Tudo errado!

Se virando rapidamente, saiu correndo como um raio, pelo salão. Os saltos dos sapatos batendo no assoalho brilhante. Nem se deu ao trabalho de ir para o fundo do salão: correu pela frente, direto para a porta, bem diante do palco, na hora exata em que o orador, algum manda-chuva qualquer, iniciava o discurso de abertura do simpósio.

Todos na mesa e no salão acompanharam sua corrida barulhenta com os olhos. O orador, esperou que ela saísse e começou o discurso. Jack continuou estatelado e sem reação, sentado na cadeira.

Kate alcançou a porta do hotel em segundos. Seu coração pulava no peito e ela arfava e gargalhava ao mesmo tempo.  
Ria de toda a situação, da estupidez de Margo, do plano de Jack e, principalmente, ria de si mesma, por sair correndo como uma garota sem educação, pelo ambiente elegante.

Se sentiu orgulhosa, forte e livre.  
Parou na calçada e respirou fundo. Havia uma longa fila para táxi na porta do hotel. Olhando o relógio, temeu não chegar a tempo para a palestra.  
A excitação fervilhava por sua pele e se sentiu capaz de ir correndo até o local da palestra se não encontrasse condução.

Pensou seriamente em empurrar quem estivesse na frente da fila e roubar o táxi sem remorso, quando, inesperadamente, um carro freou bem na sua frente. Ela achou o carro familiar e com um choque, viu uma cabeça loura, ainda mais familiar, se espichar pela janela do carona. A voz charmosa e meio chateada se fez ouvir:  
- Caramba, Sardenta, como você demorou! Entra logo, se atrasar demais, não deixam a gente entrar!

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela se jogou dentro do carro.

Os dois olharam para frente, sem se encarar.  
- O que está esperando? Pisa fundo!  
Aí sim, eles se olharam, sorrindo maldosamente.  
Sawyer saiu com o carro a toda.

De repente, Kate exclamou:  
- Puxa, acabei sem saber o verdadeiro nome da dra. "Kathy Bates"!  
Sawyer a olhou sem entender e respondeu com a testa franzida:  
-Vai ver, é Misery...  
Kate deu uma gargalhada, aliviada e contente.

Quando, poucos segundos depois, Jack finalmente chegou na porta do hotel, achando que ela ainda estava lá, à espera do táxi, não havia nem rastro do carro de Sawyer e Kate.

xxx-xxx


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 24

Kate não se espantou quando Sawyer conseguiu chegar ao centro de convenções onde assistiram a palestra em cravados vinte e um minutos. Ela se surpreendeu por eles terem chegado vivos ao local.  
Faltou pouco para que Sawyer, literalmente, voasse com o carro. Na falta dessa habilidade, ele atravessou sinais vermelhos, ziguezagueou no trânsito, deu cortadas quase fatais, ultrapassou nas faixas proibidas e correu pelo acostamento. Tal foi a variedade das infrações cometidas por ele, que Kate nem se deu ao trabalho de contar.  
E apesar disso, ou talvez, por causa disso, ela adorou cada instante.

Ademais, teve como benefício extra, Sawyer estar tão concentrado em dirigir como louco, e ela, em se segurar no banco, que foram poupados de explicar o porque de uma fugir no meio do coquetel do próprio namorado, e do outro estar esperando na porta do coquetel.  
E apesar dos dois estarem curiosíssimos pelas respostas, o alívio por não terem que se explicar e se comprometer – por enquanto – foi mais forte.  
Kate não se sentia em condições de sequer pensar no que havia se passado naquela noite, muito menos na sua fuga intempestiva. Tudo isso teria que ficar para amanhã.  
Já Sawyer estava pagando para não ter que confessar o quanto ficara incomodado por Kate não ira à palestra. À principio tentara esquecer o assunto e focalizar apenas na noite ótima que teria.  
A agonia, entretanto, só crescia à medida que o tempo passava. Tentou convencer-se de que o motivo era mera competição masculina com o _Jackass_.

Mas foi bem na entrada no centro de convenções que teve um lampejko, surgido não sabia de onde, de que Kate acabaria vindo à palestra. Não entendia como tinha essa certeza, mas ela estava ali, clara como água: Kate largaria o coquetel e iria para a palestra.  
Teve que admitir, derrotado, que não apenas se preocupava com Kate, mas que já a conhecia muito bem, muito mais do que deveria ou que era sensato. Sabia – simplesmente sabia – o que ela faria, o que ela pretendia e do que era capaz!  
E isso era danado de excitante!

Ainda combateu por algum tempo o impulso de ir atrás dela na porta do hotel. Pensou que seria muito bem feito para Kate decidir ir em cima d ahora e não ter condução para chegar lá.  
Calculou também que, teimosa como era, arranjaria um meio qualquer.  
Numa vingança infantil chegou a vê-la, desesperada, caçando um táxi. Ou _roubando_ um táxi... ele deu uma risada.  
- E sendo alcançada e impedida por Jack!  
A risada morreu na mesma hora e ele resolveu parar de enroilar e ir de uma vez buscá-la, antes que fosse tarde demais. Hoje o dr. Risadinha não ia levar a melhor, não se dependesse dele!

Estacionado na calçada em frente ao elegante hotel, já beirava os trinta minutos que esperava por Kate, contando, exasperado, cada segundo.  
"Se a dondoca pensa que vou peder a noite toda aqui por causa dela, ta muito enganada! Só mais dez minutos, Sardenta, e me mando! Nem um minuto a mais!"  
Mas à medida que o tempo passava e o prazo se esgotava e ela não aparecia, sua raiva e decepção aumentavam exponencialmente.  
Começou a questionar sua decisão de te rido até lá. Ele era bom em ler pessoas e tivera certeza quanto à Sardenta e suas motivações, mas e se estivesse enganado? E se ela gostasse mesmo daquele cara e daquela vida? E se tivesse confundido o que Kate queria com o que_ele_ desejava?  
Cogitou em ir embora antes que ficasse ainda mais envergonhado do que já estava.  
Porém, no comecinho da terceira prorrogação dos intermináveis "dez últimos minutos" que esperaria – quando desanimado e se sentindo um perfeito idiota, se preparava para ir embora – Kate surgiu de dentro do hotel, correndo para o meio da calçada, toda esbaforida.

Se sentindo salvo pelo gongo, Sawyer deu um longo suspiro e se permitiu saborear a vitória, vendo-a desorientada diante da enorme fila para os táxis. Teve verdadeira pena por não poder se dar ao luxo de esperar mais um pouquinho e descobrir como Kate resolveria sozinha aquele problema.  
Mas resolveu interromper a comemoração solitária ao lembrar que estavam atrasados demais e que o mais provável era que o dr. Corta-barato já estivesse vindo para levá-la de volta.  
Em todo caso, frear o carro bem na frente de Kate e vê-la arregalar os olhos de surpresa foi a segunda parte de sua (merecida, na opinião dele) gratificação.  
Mas se Sawyer quisesse ser honesto consigo mesmo, admitiria que sua verdadeira recompensa tinha sido o sorriso feliz e sapeca de Kate, só para ele.

O celular de Kate tocou ferozmente.  
Pelo jeito rápido e rígido com que ela tirou o aparelho da bolsa e o desligou, com uma expressão fechada e obstinada, ficou óbvio que a ligação tinha sido de Jack. Foi com grande esforço que Sawyer disfarçou o sorriso de satisfação por ver Kate evitando o noivo chato.  
A partir daí o trajeto transcorreu com o doce sabor da liberdade e da transgressão. Kate colocou o rosto para fora da janela e inspirou o ar fresco e revigorante da noite, deixando que o vento batesse em seus cabelos.  
"Ela fica tão linda assim, toda descabelada", pensou Sawyer num romantismo capenga.  
Como se adivinhasse, Kate se virou para ele, radiante. Os dois se sorriram, cúmplices, do jeito que sempre parecia acontecer somente entre eles, e do qual já estavam a cada dia mais dependentes.

Acelerando, Sawyer entrou no estacionamento à frente do centro de convenções.  
Numa manobra radical, ele freou de forma tal a posicionar o carro na vaga do estacionamento, como nos comerciais de TV ou filmes de ação.  
Teria sido um cavalo-de-pau digno de entrar na história... se o carro não tivesse ficado completamente torto e atravessado, avançando na vaga ao lado, o que, eventualmente, impediria o azarado dono de entrar no próprio carro ali parado, quando quisesse ir embora.  
Mas nenhum dos dois ligou para (mais) essa barbeiragem. Pulando para fora do carro, desataram a correr para o auditório.  
O porteiro já estava fechando a porta e trancando a roleta, pois a tolerância para os atrasados já tinha se esgotado e ele receber ordens expressas de não abrir exceções.

Mas Kate e Sawyer correndo, desabalados, em sua direção, com rostos ferozes e sem humor, foram suficientes para convencer o homem a desobedecer as ordens e sair, prudentemente, do caminho.  
- Já começou? Ainda podemos entrar? – perguntou Kate, sem fôlego, se aproximando da roleta.  
Franzindo a testa, Sawyer interpôs:  
- Como assim "podemos entrar"? A gente já ta aqui, eu não vou voltar da porta!  
E olhou fixamente para o porteiro, que pigarreou, olhou para os lados e disse:  
- Ok, mas entrem logo, antes que o gerente volte.  
Sawyer deu um grunhido de satisfação e Kate ia passando, quando o porteiro interferiu:  
- O convite, por favor, é só passar no leitor – explicou, indicando o leitor dos convites, que eram em forma de cartão magnético.

O convite!  
Sawyer sentiu o pânico se instalar: tinha levado seu convite, claro, mas com a correria de ir buscar Kate, nem se lembrara que, provavelmente, Kate nem havia levado o dela, já que tinha desistido de ir lá.  
Ele revirou os olhos, sem saber o que fazer. Já estava pronto para amaldiçoar a sorte e lamentar tanto esforço gasto em vão, quando o que ele não esperava, aconteceu, e foi sua a vez de arregalar os olhos, de surpresa.  
Kate havia levado seu convite. Num piscar de olhos, abriu a bolsinha prateada de noite, escorregou o cartão no local indicado e já estava do outro lado da roleta, a caminho do auditório.  
- _Filha da mãe!_- exclamou Sawyer, baixinho, sem sair do lugar.  
- Sawyer! Anda! Tá esperando o quê? – exclamou ela, por ele estar lá parado e boquiaberto.  
Ainda incrédulo, Sawyer passou seu cartão e atravessou o corredor que levava ao auditório a passos largos, para alcançá-la.  
Definitivamente, ele estava longe de conhecê-la tão bem quanto pensava. Desvendar Kate era tarefa de uma vida inteira.

O auditório estava lotado e o programa já havia começado, com um discurso de introdução sendo feito por um perito criminal famoso de Los Angeles.  
Kate nem acreditou quando finalmente se acomodaram em dois lugares na penúltima fileira, perto da porta por onde entraram. Os melhores lugares, mais na frente ou no meio, já tinham sido todos ocupados.  
Ela lamentou por Sawyer. Se ele não tivesse ido buscá-la ou se, pelo menos, ela não demorasse tanto para sair do coquetel, com certeza ele teria arrumado um bom lugar, como merecia. Ele tinha estado tão entusiasmado com essa palestra.

Mesmo assim, ele não parecia aborrecido. Seus olhos passeavam atentos e animados pelo lugar. Lembrava um garotinho indo ao cinema pela primeira vez e esse pensamento a enterneceu e a divertiu, ao mesmo tempo.

O breve discurso de abertura acabou e o orador, solene, apresentou a grande figura da noite: Lincoln Rhymes.  
Provocante, Kate sussurrou no ouvido de Sawyer:  
- Hummm, como ele é bonitão! Eu pegava...  
Balançando a cabeça, Sawyer fez um som de despeito:  
- Pffftttt!  
E apontando para umas pessoas da platéia, que levantavam seus celulares para gravar a palestra, ele comentou, também provocando:  
- Olha só do que você escapou!  
Eles se cutucaram, como dois adolescentes implicantes.

O rosto forte, inteligente e vivido de Lincoln Rhymes dominava o enorme telão no palco, seu corpo paralisado recostado na cama, cercado de tubos e máquinas de sustentação de vida, e acompanhado de duas assistentes, fascinou Kate. Ela se perguntou como pudera, sequer, cogitar de abrir mão desse momento inesquecível.

As duas horas seguintes foram de profundo encantamento.

A palestra foi um completo sucesso. Lincoln Rhymes era o gênio que todos falavam e que transparecia em seus livros - e muito mais. Duas horas de preleção dele equivaliam a um semestre de aulas em uma faculdade. Ele não apenas transmitia o que sabia, ele estimulava os ouvintes a pensarem por conta própria.  
A plateia inteira parecia envolvida pela mística daquele homem e pelo que haviam aprendido com ele.  
E foi nesse estado de espírito que a dupla se dirigiu ao estacionamento.  
Ainda comentando e discutindo detalhes da preleção, eles se aproximavam da vaga onde estava o carro de Sawyer, quando Kate avistou ninguém menos do que sua parceira, Ana Lucia Cortez, com a cara ainda mais amarrada do que o habitual.  
Ela estava furiosa com alguma coisa, rosnando e xingando em pleno estacionamento. Kate entendeu o motivo e deu uma cotovelada em Sawyer:  
- Olha só o que você fez! Fechou o carro da Ana Lucia!

Aborrecido, ele respondeu:  
- E por que você não me disse na hora que aquele era o carro da Miss Simpatia?  
- Porque eu não reconheci que era o carro dela, não somos tão íntimas, assim – respondeu Kate.  
- Você não conhece o carro de sua própria parceira? Jesus! Vocês duas são as piores parceiras de todos os tempos, passados ou vindouros!  
Kate revirou os olhos:  
- Pode ser, mas é você que ela vai picar em pedacinhos.  
Ele riu da situação:  
- Essa eu quero ver!  
Kate retrucou , rindo também:  
- Ana é muito boa de briga. Cuidado ou vai acabar tendo seu traseiro chutado...  
E deu uns passos para trás, dando uma boa e detalhada olhadela no traseiro dele.  
Ele notou o movimento e gostou dela levar uns segundos consideráveis conferindo essa específica parte de seu corpo.  
_Pode olhar à vontade, Sardenta!_, pensou ele, convencido.

E numa noite cheia de surpresas para todos os gostos, Ana Lucia também teve sua cota: ao ver Kate e Sawyer se aproximando, ela parou imediatamente de reclamar e inquiriu francamente curiosa:  
- Ué! O que vocês dois estão fazendo juntos? E como você chegou aqui, Austen? Você não ia na festinha do Jack? – acrescentou ela, para Kate.  
Kate não havia se preparado para a curiosidade abrupta de Ana, mas resolveu ser suscinta:  
- E fui, fiz uma presença lá e sai a tempo de assistir a palestra... Sawyer me deu uma carona – disse ela, tentando ser casual.

Ana Lucia observou a ambos, alternadamente, com um leve sorriso malicioso.  
- Entendi. Que bom! Ainda bem que você não foi idiota de perder a apresentação de Lincoln Rhymes. Nada como ter um cara interessado na gente pra ajudar. Quer dizer, nada como ter um cara interessado em ajudar a gente.. – espicaçou ela.  
Kate preferiu ignorar a insinuação, mas como Ana Lucia continuou encarando os dois com uma expressão engraçada na cara e Sawyer não tomava nenhuma atitude, ela resolveu deslocar a atenção de Cortez para cima de Sawyer, para ele ver só!

- Algum problema com seu carro, Ana? - indagou perversamente.  
Sawyer percebeu a manobra de Kate – _que cobra venenosa!_ e se preparou para o chilique de Ana Lucia. Esta torceu o rosto e voltou a reclamar.  
- Algum babaca, imbecil, barbeiro, parou o carro de qualquer jeito e fechou o meu carro. Não consigo nem entrar... tem que ser muito retardado pra fazer uma estupidez dessa, mas deixa ele aparecer, vou torcer o pescoço do infeliz. Tô até pensando em quebrar o retrovisor dele...  
Farto de ser xingado e não disposto a ter seu carro vandalizado, Sawyer explodiu:  
- EI! Qualé, foi sem querer, ta? A gente chegou muito atrasado... e não por minha causa – e olhou para Kate significativamente, fazendo-a bufar – Quase não deixaram a gente entrar. E não precisa quebrar meu carro, já vou tirar daí, _Hernán Cortez_!

Amansando um pouco, Ana Lucia fez uma concessão ao caipira folgado por ele ter conseguido levar sua parceira até lá e porque até que ele a divertia.  
Num de seus raros sorrisos simpáticos, ela sugeriu:  
- Que tal a gente ir pra algum lugar legal, dar uma esticada, beber alguma coisa, conversar, ouvir música? Tô a fim de relaxar.  
Os três se entreolharam. Sawyer não pareceu com a menor inclinação de aceitar, mas Kate topou na hora.

Aquela estava sendo uma noite de espantos, pensou Kate vagamente.  
Ana Lucia nunca a convidava para algum programa juntas, como as outras duplas da policia faziam. Nesse ponto Sawyer estava certo: elas duas eram péssimas parceiras...  
E podia ser impressão sua, mas lhe pareceu que Ana a olhara com um tantinho de respeito por ela ter ido à palestra. Contente e ávida por ser aceita, nem em sonho Kate desperdiçaria aquele rasgo de sociabilidade de Ana Lucia.

- Tudo bem, mas vamos pra um lugar onde tenha comida. Tô morta de fome!


	25. Chapter 25

Bem, é o seguinte, eu escrevi o capítulo 25, mas ele ficou tãoooooo grande que ainda não consegui digitar tudo. Então, vou postar como cap 25 a parte que eu já digitei posto a 2ª parte como cap 26.

Até prefiro assim, pq sempre tenho a impressão de que cap. mto grande perde o ritmo.  
Vou avisando que não é o melhor cap. que já escrevi, pq tenho andado meio dodoi.  
Paciencia comigo, meninas.

Espero que gostem assim mesmo.  
A 2ª parte vai ser mais legal e o 27 vai ser MARA (espero)

CAPÍTULO 25

Sawyer não gostou nada da idéia de ter que aturar a colega carrancuda de Kate, mesmo ela sendo gostosinha. Confraternizar com policiais não era a sua praia.  
Era engraçado ele estar bem mais do que confraternizando com Kate e isso não incomodá-lo. Mas não Sawyer não conseguia enxergar Kate como _a_ policial.  
Ela não se enquadrava em nenhuma definição fácil. Por acaso Kate era policial, mas essencialmente, continuava a mesma maluquinha de sempre.  
Kate era... apenas Kate, a sua Sardenta e pronto!  
Ele tremeu nas bases ao perceber que pensava nela como sendo _dele_, de alguma forma e isso o perturbou profundamente.

Kate, ao contrário, estava contentíssima. Para ela, ter ido à palestra, enfrentando até a si mesma, se constituía uma vitória pessoal que merecia ser comemorada.  
Além do mais, estava morta de fome. Mal se alimentara nas últimas horas de tão amargurada e até o jantar elegante do coquetel não lhe passara pela garganta.  
Kate queria seguir o exemplo de Juliet e tirar a forra: comer até estourar, beber umas cervejas, falar bobagem com Sawyer e se divertir ao máximo.

Ana Lucia havia sugerido um bar grill onde outros colegas da delegacia também iriam.  
A má vontade de Sawyer diminui bastante quando chegaram no lugar.  
Se tratava de um bar country, apinhado de gente vestido de cowboy, decorado à moda texana, com balcões com espelhos atrás, mesa de sinuca, uma pista de dança razoável, música alta vinda de uma jukebox e até um touro mecânico.

A comida que passava nas bandejas dos garçons era bonita e cheirosa e atraiu o olhar cobiçoso de Sawyer, que começou a achar que tinha sido uma boa idéia vir, afinal.

O garçom se aproximou da mesa para anotar os pedidos. Ana Lucia se adiantou.  
- Costeletas com molho barbecue e vinho tinto.  
Ainda estudando o menu, Sawyer preferiu:  
- Bife de vitela, pimentão recheado e uma cerveja  
Com a barriga roncando, Kate também escolheu:  
- O mesmo pra mim – e com um sorriso pidão, apelou – dá pra pedir pro chef não demorar muito, estamos varados de fome.

Olhando em volta, procurando os amigos, Ana informou:  
- O pessoal da central ainda não chegou...  
- Mais tiras! – resmungou Sawyer – só ta me faltando comprar entrada pro baile da polícia!  
Kate deu uma risada e o espicaçou:  
- Viu como sou uma boa influencia pra você?  
Sawyer fez uma cara arrogante e indagou:  
- Você acha, é?  
Atrevida, ela respondeu:  
- Tenho certeza.  
- Garota, qualquer dia desses eu te ensino o que é ter influencia... – brincou ele, maliciosamente.  
Ela encarou firme as covinhas insolentes que teimavam em desafia-la.  
- Sawyer, você é tão otimista... não existe nada que você tenha para me ensinar.  
Ele pensou por um instante e devolveu:  
- Por mim, tudo bem, não ligo pra hierarquias, se quiser você me dar as aulas, eu aceito!  
Kate tentou se ofender com a tirada de duplo sentido, mas só conseguiu balançar a cabeça, reprimindo o riso.  
Enfarada, Ana Lucia acompanhava o flerte disfarçado. Não estava em condições de agüentar a paquera dos outros, quando ele estava de coração partido, mesmo que que não demonstrasse.  
Numa pequena vingança, resolveu colocar lenha na fogueira e apreciar o incêndio.  
- E aí, Austen, como foi que Jack reagiu quando você disse que vinha? Ele chorou muito?

Sawyer esboçou um sorriso de deboche.  
Kate apertou os lábios, contrariada. Optou, de novo, por ser evasiva, afinal, ela não tinha dito a Jack para aonde iria. E nem visto Jack chorar... pelo menos, não essa noite.  
- Não, Cortez, Jack não chorou.  
- Que milagre! – comentou Ana – E por que ele não veio com você? Ou pelo menos, te buscar?  
- Porque ele está na festa com os outros médicos, Ana! É tão importante pra ele estar lá, como pra mim estar aqui! – expirando com força, ela explodiu – Mas que droga, será que não dá pra gente mudar de assunto?  
Cortez recuou um pouco:  
- Tudo bem, perguntei por perguntar. Estou contente por você ter vindo. De verdade – assegurou ela, ante o olhar incrédulo de Kate.  
E prosseguiu:  
- Eu ia ficar preocupada com tua sanidade mental, se você fizesse uma estupidez dessa por causa do Jack. Não tem cabimento você atrapalhar tua folha profissional por ele. Por ele, ou por qualquer outro homem! Mas eu me lembro como Jack é metido a dominador. Você ta indo bem demais pra deixar algum mandão cabeçudo estragar tudo, Austen. Não faz besteira, logo agora!  
Apesar do tom seco, Kate valorizou o que era um elogio de proporção inusitada para os padrões de Ana Lucia.

Aparentemente distraído, Sawyer comia as torradinhas do couvert, desejando esganar Ana Lucia! Que idéia dela! _"Jack vir também!"_  
Tinha que fazer Kate lembrar do cara? _Parece que bebe!_  
Se Jack tivesse bancado o namorado bonzinho e apoiador, ele não poderia estar ali, não é?  
Embora o raciocínio estivesse certo: Jack poderia, pelo menos, tê-la buscado no final da palestra. Era o mínimo que um noivo que preste faria.  
Até ele, Sawyer, que não era grande coisa em relacionamentos, sabia disso. Se houvesse tratado as mulheres em que tinha dado golpes, como Jack trata Kate, sua carreira como golpista não teria dado nem para saída!  
_Que idiota!_  
Mas imagina se ele ia reclamar por Jack ser um prego com mulheres, quando ele estava ali, se divertindo com Kate! Cada um por sim, amigo!

Enquanto a comida não chegava, Kate pediu licensa e se levantou.  
Sawyer esperou que ela e Ana Lucia fizessem o que as mulheres geralmente fazem: irem juntas ao banheiro. Provavelmente para pentear o cabelo, passar batom, dar uma mijada e falar mal dos homens, não necessariamente nessa ordem.  
Mas nem Kate esperou pela parceira, nem esta fez menção de ir junto.  
Oficialmente, as duas formavam a dupla de policiais mais sem sincronia do planeta.

Ele e Ana Lucia se estudaram sem muita simpatia. Ele falou, por falar  
- Bem legal, aqui. Não sei como ainda não conhecia esse bar.  
Ela respondeu, também por obrigação:  
- Pois é, não é muito famoso, por isso mesmo, é tão bom. Não é bar de mauricinho, não ta na moda. Vai ver por isso você não conhece.  
Ele comentou vagamente:  
- Até parece que eu freqüento bar da moda...  
E sem pensar muito, ele indagou:  
- Por que você provoca tanto ela assim? Ela te fez alguma coisa?  
Ana não entendeu e ele insistiu:  
- A Sardenta, por que você chateia tanto ela assim? Você podia pegar mais leve, ela ta se esforçando!  
Ana deu uma risada sardônica:  
- Calma! Não precisa ficar tão nervosinho! Eu pego no pé da Austen, mas no fundo, tô do lado dela. Não precisa defender sua _namorada_de mim!

A frase ecoou dentro dele como um tapa na cara.  
Endurecendo o rosto, ele retrucou rispidamente:  
- A Sardenta não é minha namorada!  
Debochando dele, Ana Lucia apenas riu, cruel.  
Se vendo ameaçado, Sawyer reagiu da forma que habitualmente funcionava com as mulheres que conhecia: usou a sedução como disfarce para si mesmo e como distração para Cortez.  
- Eu não tenho namorada – remendou, sorrindo suavemente.  
Ela comentou maliciosa:  
- Um garanhão como você, não tem namorada?

Ele sorriu, demolidor:  
- Eu não tenho _uma_ namorada... e você, tem alguém? Tem namorado? – indagou ele, se acotovelando na mesa e aproximando-se dela.  
Ana começou a entender o fascínio de Kate por aquele sujeito. Era além da beleza física, era algo involuntário e incontrolável. Sawyer podia ser muitas coisas, boas e ruins, mas era um erro rotulá-lo simplesmente como um caipira encrenqueiro.  
Alguma coisa de boa ele deveria ter, para se dar ao trabalho de fazer Kate ir à palestra.  
Não era tão fácil, como tinha imaginado, resistir ao impulso de descobrir o que havia dentro dele, de verdade.  
- Eu tinha, a gente brigou – respondeu ela, secamente.  
Sawyer notou que ela se entristeceu ao responder.  
- Mas não era nada sério... – mentiu ela. Sawyer notou isso, também.  
- Ele também é tira?  
- Colin é da SWAT – respondeu ela, já se cansando da intromissão dele.

Sawyer fingiu uma cara de admiração:  
- Que valente! Não fica tão chateada, Bocão, a fila anda – disse ele, sugestivo e desesperado para provar que não tinha nada com Kate.  
Ana perguntou diretamente:  
- Você ta sugerindo da fila andar com você?  
Se fazendo de inocente, ele informou:  
- Que posso dizer? Sou um cara muito prestativo, docinho.

Ela acabou rindo do cinismo dele, mas já tinha entendido tudo. Não seria nada mal levar aquele joguinho adiante e passar uma noite sem compromisso com aquele homem absurdamente atraente.  
Mas dormir com Sawyer não faria com que a dor e a falta que sentia de Colin desaparecessem.  
Tampouco apagaria a chama que ardia visivelmente entre Kate e Sawyer. Fosse lá o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo entre eles, era forte e vivo e não seria mudado por uma transa de uma noite. Talvez se as coisas não estivessem tão adiantadas entre eles, Ana Lucia topasse, mas estava na cara que o bonitão à sua frente e sua parceira maluca estavam muito envolvidos e não seria ela a doida de se meter no meio disso.  
E para ser bastante honesta, a pessoa com quem ela realmente queria estar e transar, era o sacana do Colin.

_Merda_, pensou ela.  
Ana torceu a boca, desdenhosa:  
- Quer saber, country boy, acabei de descobrir que ainda tenho namorado. E se você pensar direitinho, vai ver que _tem_ uma namorada.  
Sawyer abaixou a cabeça, emburrado, sem ter moral para refutar. Mas quando o garçom trouxe as bebidas, ele sorriu para disfarçar.  
De longe, Kate observava a cena com uma irritação crescente e um mal-estar quase físico.

***xxx***


	26. Chapter 26

A segunda parte, que virou um capítulo.

**Notas:**

Aludi a duas músicas nesse capitulo. Se quiserem escutá-las.

A música agitada é "Cherokee Fidler"

www. /file/177689037/2294a2f2/06_Cherokee_

A música lenta é "Lookin´for Love"

www. /file/177705661/3f7a8ec/09_Lookin_For_

Ambas de meu filme guilty pleasure "Cowboy do Asfalto" com John Travolta e Debra Winger, um casal extremamente Skate, por sinal.

2. O Colin de quem falo é o Colin Farrell, pq qdo estava escrevendo esse capítulo passou "Swat" com ele e a Michelle Rodriguez e claro que não deixei passar barato. Sim, eu faço muito plágio, kkkkkkkkkk.

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Ali estava algo que ela não esperava.  
Pela aparência de Sawyer e comentários dos vizinhos, Kate concluíra que Sawyer era um homem de muitas mulheres. Mas, estranhamente, ela via isso como algo do passado dele, antes dela ter entrado na vida dele.  
Era como se, agora que se conheciam e _estavam juntos_, ele nunca mais fosse estar com outra mulher.  
Não ocorreu a Kate que ela e Sawyer _não estavam juntos_ propriamente, que ela não tinha direito nenhum sobre a vida dele e que Sawyer podia fazer o que quisesse com quem quisesse.  
Isso era o lógico, mas não Kate não conseguia raciocinar e ser lógica, apenas sentir. A sensação aguda de perda e traição continuava a aferroar-lhe os sentidos.

Sua primeira reação foi de virar o rosto, incapaz de continuar olhando e correr o risco de presenciar os dois se beijando. Isso ela não agüentaria, não depois do beijo incrível que ela e Sawyer haviam trocado.

Pior era nem saber de onde tinha vindo esse sentimento descabido: como podia ter ciúme de alguém que mal conhecia? Tinha que ser algum engano!  
Kate se reconhecia uma pessoa territorialista, que não gostava de perder posição para ninguém. Daí sua antipatia com Juliet e até com Ana Lucia.  
Daí uma vez ter pensado seriamente em romper com Jack e desistido, por imaginar que a médica tomaria seu lugar na vida dele!  
Era mesquinho e infantil, mas fazia parte de sua natureza.  
Porém o que acabara de experimentar era completamente diferente, mais profundo, doloroso, desestabilizante, surpreendente.

Olhando para a mesa, teve a satisfação de pelo menos, os dois estarem sentados onde estavam. Sem beijos. E agora, até sem conversa.  
Será que tinham combinado alguma coisa para depois?  
Respirando fundo, Kate se concentrou, resolvida a confrontá-los na mesa. Não iam se ver livre dela tão fácil.

- Então, perdi alguma coisa? – indagou, com falsa alegria.  
- As bebidas chegaram – ele respondeu, indicando a caneca de cerveja.

Tomando um grande gole, Kate achou os dois vagamente desconfortáveis.  
Ana Lucia estava quieta e parecia ruminar alguma coisa.  
De um salto, esta se levantou e disse por alto:  
- Preciso dar um telefonema, já volto.  
Tomando mais um gole, Kate falou um tanto mais agressiva:  
- Atrapalhei alguma coisa?  
Com a consciência meio pesada, ele se fez de bobo:  
- Atrapalhou o quê?  
- Algum clima entre você e Ana... não quero atrapalhar nada.  
Sawyer a olhou sem responder nada.  
- Se vocês quiserem, a gente vai embora, você me deixa em casa e fica livre pelo resto da noite.

Kate se arrependeu assim que disse isso, ao ver a cara, primeiro de curiosidade, depois de progressivo entendimento, e por fim, de total arrogância. Ele passou a língua nos lábios e sorriu convencido:  
- Quem ouve você falar assim, vai pensar que você ta com ciúme de mim, Sardenta!  
Foi a vez dela de sorrir arrogante e virar os olhos, em negação.  
- Por favor!  
Sem tirar os olhos dela, lendo suas reações, Sawyer a provocou:  
- Tudo bem então, Sassafrás! Nesse caso, não ia nem precisar te levar em casa. Você voltava com meu carro e eu ia com a Ponce De Leon pra onde ela me levasse...  
E riu, triunfante, ao vê-la desorientada, sem saber como responder.

A principio Kate ficara confusa com o que ele dissera, mas ela também sabia ler Sawyer muito bem e percebeu, na hora, que ele tinha falado aquilo para espicaçá-la.  
Ela topou o desafio:  
- Combinado então – devolveu ela, alegremente.  
O garçom trouxe os pratos e os ajeitou na mesa.  
- Eu levo o carro e você fica com a Ana – ela propôs, fingindo indiferença.  
Ele acabou entendendo uma outra coisa que ela não tinha nem cogitado e uma desconfiança dolorosa assaltou Sawyer:  
- Peraí... você ta querendo ir embora e me largar aqui? É por isso que ta arrumando briga comigo? Pra ter uma desculpa e se mandar atrás do noivinho bom?  
Ela arregalou os olhos em assombro. _De onde ele tirou isso?_  
- Como é que é? Você enlouqueceu?  
- Se você quer ir atrás do Doc, é só dizer, Sardenta! Não precisa me enrolar! – reclamou sombrio e também enciumado.  
Há apenas dez minutos atrás ele se dispusera abertamente a dormir com Ana Lucia Cortez para amortecer seus sentimentos por Kate. Agora tudo que ele mais temia era que ela fosse embora por causa de Jack e o deixasse ali.

Os dois se encararam zangados e temerosos.  
Cansada e furiosa, Kate mastigou as palavras:  
- Não é nada disso! Não to enrolando ninguém! Tudo que eu quero é ficar e jantar em paz, será que dá pra fazer isso? Se você quer ir embora, então vai, mas não põe a culpa em mim!  
De cara amarrada ele rebateu:  
- Não vou pra lugar nenhum!

Eles se tranquilizaram um pouco, mas sem querer dar o braço a torcer, ela reclamou:  
- Aonde a Cortez se enfiou? Eu quero comer!  
Sawyer rosnou:  
- Sei lá, acho que foi ligar pro tal do Colin...  
- Ela foi ligar pro Colin?!  
- É! É o cara que ela gosta – explicou ele.  
- Eu sei quem é Colin! Eles estão separados. Ela falou dele pra você?! - estranhou Kate.  
Sawyer fez um gesto de resignação:  
- Vai entender!

O alivio que Kate sentiu pela conversa entre eles ter sido sobre o ex de Ana Lucia foi tão profundo e indisfarçável, que chegou a ser humilhante.  
Ela soltou o ar com força e nem tinha reparado que estava com a respiração presa.  
Sawyer sentiu uma incômoda e envergonhada felicidade por Kate ter esclarecido, mesmo zangada, que estava lá porque queria.

Ainda escabreados, eles se sondaram, cuidadosamente.  
Meio conciliador, Sawyer indagou sério:  
- Tá com fome? Olha, como essas torradinhas – ofereceu, passando patê em uma delas e entregando a Kate – Pra tapear a fome.  
Ela aceitou, agradecida e, inesperadamente acanhada, tapou a boca com a mão, enquanto mastigava.  
Sawyer achou aquele gesto bobo, uma coisa linda.  
E tão rápido quanto tinham surgido, toda a insegurança, inquietação e raiva que os abalaram tanto, se desvaneceram, ficando no lugar, uma euforia luminosa.

Desistindo de esperar a parceira resolver seus problemas amorosos, Kate atacou o grosso bife com entusiasmo, fazendo ruídos de satisfação.  
Fascinado, Sawyer continuou a observá-la. Incomodada ela exclamou:  
- Para de ficar olhando e come logo... a vitela tá incrível!  
Ele seguiu o conselho e devorou um bom pedaço. Eles brindaram com a cerveja alegremente. De repente, uma idéia ocorreu a Sawyer e ele não ia deixar passar.  
Ele começou:  
- Sabe de uma coisa, Sardenta? Desde que eu te conheci, essa é a terceira vez que você come carne por minha causa. Primeiro, teve a carne de porco que eu levei pro churrasco. Depois teve o rosbife do almoço, que eu pedi e você também quis. E agora, a vitela! E pensar que você costumava ser uma boa vegetariana...  
Ele fez uma cara consternada.  
Kate virou os olhos, divertida, adivinhando o que vinha em seguida: _Imagina se ele ia deixar barato!_

Destemida, ela indagou:  
- E a conclusão é...  
- Que _eu _sou uma péssima influencia sobre você – concluiu, cheio de si, fazendo-a rir. E acrescentou sugestivamente :  
- Parece que eu tô te levando pro mau caminho, Chapeuzinho.  
Ele ficou sério de repente e esperou o que ela diria. Ela levantou os olhos verdes, cheios de mistério e desafio:  
- Sawyer... ninguém me influencia a fazer o que eu não quero. Se estou indo por um caminho, é porque eu desejo!  
Ele foi rápido e rasteiro:  
- Prova!  
Eles sorriram, insolentes e excitados pelo vislumbre de infinita libertação que nascia daquelas palavras.

Ana Lucia voltou por fim, com uma expressão mais leve no rosto.  
À guisa de desculpa, Kate explicou:  
- Você demorou muito e estava morta de fome...  
A outra respondeu, mansamente:  
- Não faz mal.  
Curiosa, Kate não se segurou:  
- Então, falou com Colin?  
- Falei, a gente vai se encontrar amanhã, ele tá de serviço agora.  
Mas pelo jeito menos rígido da parceira, Kate calculou que o papo pelo telefone já tinha sido bastante favorável para o casal brigado.

O jantar prosseguiu muito agradavelmente. Os colegas da delegacia acabaram chegando e se uniram ao trio, formando um só grupo.  
Até Sawyer acabou relaxando,mesmo cercado por policiais e quando deu por si, estava jogando sinuca com dois guardas e um sargento. E surpresa! Estava se divertindo!  
Acompanhando o jogo, Kate se permitiu encantar-se pelo lado prazenteiro e feliz de Sawyer.  
Ela lamentou do fundo do coração, ele temer tanto revelar essa parte dele e camuflá-la em cinismo, mau humor e muitas vezes, grosseria.

Ele estava tão à vontade e comunicativo, tão acessível e agradável... e mesmo assim, em seus olhos ainda brilhavam um pingo de perigo e petulância. Um travo de amargo, levemente contrabalançado com somente um pingo de doçura.  
_Ele podia ser sempre assim..._ sonhou ela.  
Ele podia ser sempre assim... então, ela também poderia ser sempre a pessoa que estava sendo nessa noite, feliz e livre, para ser o que quisesse.

A canção agitada tocava alta e estimulante e Sawyer acompanhava o ritmo com a cabeça, esperando as tacadas dos outros.  
Ali parado, ele lembrava um personagem de filme ou romance barato. Um assaltante de banco do velho Oeste ou um pistoleiro procurado.  
Para um cowboy perfeito, só faltavam o chapéu e o colt.  
Ela teve uma breve e vívida fantasia de Sawyer domando cavalos selvagens numa pradaria... sem camisa.

Kate gostava muito de Sawyer sem camisa.  
A certa altura ele sentiu os olhos dela em cima dele e correspondeu.  
Durante um bom tempo os dois ficaram de olhos presos um no outro, docemente, até que o alertaram a empurrões, que era vez dele de jogar.

A canção agitada acabou e as primeiras notas de uma balada romântica se espalhou pelo bar.  
Obedecendo a um impulso – louco – Kate deu a volta na mesa, convidando:  
- Vamos dançar?  
Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas de surpresa. Sem esperar pela resposta, ela o puxou pela mão até a pista de dança, cheia de casais.  
Inesperadamente tímido, ele ficou a encará-la, sem palavras.  
Ela também ficou sem saber o que dizer, de pé, diante dele.  
Finalmente, ele a tomou nos braços e eles começaram a rodar no ritmo da canção.[url]

Eles começaram devagar, dançando como os outros casais - juntos, mas com uma certa distancia entre os corpos.  
Mas a música foi seguindo, a cadencia tomando conta deles, a letra fazendo sentido, os toques cada vez mais suaves e os corpos, cada vez mais próximos.  
Kate envolveu os braços em torno da nuca de Sawyer, que a puxou para bem perto de si. Seus rostos ficaram muito próximos, e eles balançaram, sensualmente.

Empolgada pelo clima country do lugar, e se lembrando da fantasia que tivera, Kate indagou:  
- Já pensou em comprar um Stetson?

Ele piscou, confuso:  
- Um Stetson?  
- É, um Stetson! Chapeu de cowby é a sua cara, Tex!  
Ele deu uma risada engraçada:  
- Tá certo, Calamity Jane, da próxima vez que eu for laçar gado, compro um, só pra te agradar.

E eles continuaram rodando pelo salão, torcendo para que o momento não acabasse nunca.

Mas o momento, e a noite, chegaram naturalmente a seu fim.  
Cansada, Ana Lucia se despediu e foi embora, bem como o grupo de colegas.

No carro, voltando para casa, tanto Sawyer quanto Kate repassavam as horas felizes que tinham passado juntos, imaginando o que poderiam fazer para que coisas assim continuassem acontecendo – quer dizer, desde que isso não mudasse demais suas vidas, claro.  
Quando eles pegaram a rua onde moravam e Sawyer se preparava para entrar no estacionamento, Kate segurou o braço dele:  
- Para! Para o carro!  
Assustado ele freou:  
- Que foi? Alguma coisa errada?  
Apontando para um veículo parado bem no portão do estacionamento, ela exclareceu:  
- É o carro do Jack. Ele deve estar me esperando, lá em casa! – concluiu, dando um suspiro desalentado.

Sawyer franziu a testa e indagou:  
- E agora? O que você quer fazer?  
Ela balançou a cabeça:  
- Não quero ver o Jack hoje... nós vamos brigar... não quero brigar essa noite! Essa noite, não! Eu queria ir pra qualquer lugar, longe daqui! – desabafou ela.  
E olhou súplice para Sawyer.  
Aquela tinha sido uma noite para entrar na historia. Discutir e se exasperar com Jack arranharia o brilho de um instante memorável em sua vida, que ela desejava defender como um tesouro.  
Sawyer compreendeu.  
Pensando um pouco, ele sugeriu:  
- Escuta, eu conheço um lugar onde a gente pode ficar... até quando você quiser.  
Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e eles foram, sem perda de tempo.

Os dois ficaram calados depois disso e Kate se sentiu grata por Sawyer não ter feito nenhum comentário engraçadinho sobre ela fugir do 'noivinho', como ele gostava de falar para incomodá-la.  
Ela se recordou dele mais cedo, cortando as ruas temerariamente, com destreza e pericia, só para que ela não perdesse a palestra: a própria imagem do perigo e da excitação.  
Tinha sido embriagador.  
Ela olhou para ele, seguro e determinado, dirigindo para algum local desconhecido, lhe provendo fuga e esconderijo, mesmo que por algumas horas.  
A luz dos postes batiam rapidamente, como flashes, em seu rosto, deixando-o ainda mais fascinante.  
Eles se entreolharam numa intimidade reconfortante.  
Recostando-se no banco do carro e suspirando profundamente, Kate parou de lutar e abraçou a noite que ainda viria, com tudo que pudesse lhe oferecer.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

Desconfiada, mas mistificada, Kate examinou o lugar para onde Sawyer a trouxera.  
Era um apartamento conjugado, pequeno, mas não sufocante, arrumado sem capricho, situada numa rua menos cotada de um bairro de classe média alta.  
Quando Sawyer estacionou na frente do predinho antigo e simpático, de três andares, Kate se perguntou, meio angustiada, se ali seria algum tipo de apartamento de solteiro, para onde Sawyer levava suas "amigas" eventuais para passar a noite.  
Ela não sabia como se sentiria se refugiando exatamente no 'abatedouro' de Sawyer, não gostaria de se imaginar como mais uma das mulheres que ele tivesse levado até lá.

Se preparando para ficar seriamente ofendida, ela se surpreendeu com o ar impessoal do local, que em nada lembrava o quarto cheio de personalidade de Sawyer. Se aquele lugar era mesmo dele, não devia merecer muito cuidado de sua parte.  
A sala era sem graça, com um sofá cinza meio gasto, uma mesinha de centro ainda bonita e uma TV pequena.  
A cozinha, porém, fez Kate sorrir com uma nostalgia emprestada, com o gracioso ar retrô dos anos 1930, data provável da construção do prédio, com seus grandes azulejos brancos, um armário de parede e uma pia de louça azul, arredondada e brilhante.

Sem notar a hesitação inicial dela, Sawyer perguntou, meio ansioso:  
- Quer café? Se não roubaram, tem uma cafeteira em algum lugar...  
Kate o seguiu e o viu ligando o aparelho.  
- Acho que tem uns biscoitos no armário – informou ele, apontando com a cabeça.

Sem dizer nada, Kate ficou brincando com o pacote de cream crackers, enquanto o estudava atentamente.  
Se dando conta, então, de que Kate estava profundamente curiosa e à espera de respostas, Sawyer imaginou, malicioso, quanto tempo ela resistiria até fazer as perguntas.  
Ele se encostou na bancada da pia e a encarou com a cabeça meio inclinada. Se sentindo desafiada, Kate levantou o queixo, petulantemente.  
Soltando sua risada baixa característica, Sawyer deu de ombro, debochado. Virando os olhos, ela entregou os pontos:  
- Ok! Que apartamento é esse? Seu ninho de amor, por acaso?  
Ele fez um ruído de pouco caso.  
- Qualé! Isso é aqui é do Grego, ele recebeu como pagamento de uma fiança, de um traficante filhinho de papai, que vendia bagulho na faculdade. Tenho a impressão que ele fazia negócio aqui, porque de vez em quando, ainda aparecem uns riquinhos aí na porta...

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, interessada.  
Ele continuou:  
- Agora serve como hospedagem para afiançados que não tenham onde ficar ou queiram dar um tempo num lugar seguro. Se Blake tivesse contado que tava sendo perseguido, ia acabar ficando aqui.  
Kate pensou sobre isso, rapidamente.  
Distraido, Sawyer lembrou:  
- A única mulher que eu trouxe pra cá foi uma mãe, com dois filhos, que atirou no marido que batia nela e não tinha pra onde ir... nem sei que fim levou essa estória! – completou pensativo.

O caso triste e o tom melancólico na voz dele evocaram lembranças amargas que Kate preferia evitar e que, ela tinha certeza, deveriam igualmente atormentá-lo.  
Ela lhe lançou um olhar repleto de simpatia, que ele notou e prontamente rechaçou:  
- A dona era uma baranga e as crianças, umas pestinhas.  
E se esforçando para ser desagradável, disse:  
- Prefiro levar minhas mulheres para um motel, fica menos íntimo e elas não tem como reclamar quando eu sumo...

Piscando, surpresa, pelo rumo inesperado da conversa, Kate suspirou e balançou a cabeça, frustrada com sua demonstração de insensibilidade.  
Não por causa da bobagem do motel, propriamente. Por que, sendo bastante honesta, era exatamente _essa_ informação que ela desejava obter. Mas se magoara por ter a certeza de que ele tinha falado aquilo com o propósito de chocá-la e criar uma distancia entre eles.  
_"Como se eu fosse alguma donzela, que nunca entrou num motel, antes! Mas se é distancia que você quer, Cowboy, é o que vai ter!"_pensou Kate.  
Cansada, ela tirou os sapatos altos, que a estavam matando e resolveu explorar o apartamentinho.

Ela sentiu o afastamento dela com uma pontada de dor e se arrependeu na hora de ter ido tão longe.  
Por que ele fazia essas coisas?  
Preferia agora, ter mordido a língua a ter aberto a boca.  
Ele a observou caminhando descalça, produzindo um som leve e abafado, que lembravam patinhas de gato pelo assoalho.  
Quando a vira mais cedo, saindo de casa para ir ao coquetel com Jack, ela mais parecia uma diva, linda e sofisticada. Uma Kate incrível e inacessível, cuja existência ele nunca imaginara.

Mas era _essa_Kate, ali na sua frente, já quase sem maquiagem, os cabelos voltando a se encachear naturalmente, zanzando pela casa, de pés no chão, desfazendo toda a pretensão do vestido de noite, que Sawyer achava apaixonante e irresistível.

Era assim que ele gostava dela. Ousada e despretenciosa, arrogante e simples, poderosa e moleca. Kate era a soma improvável desses opostos e ele não queria que ela mudasse, nem um tiquinho!

Sawyer desejou febrilmente ajeitar as coisas e resgatar a intimidade daquele instante que ele havia interrompido, feito um idiota.  
Pensando um pouco, ele disse:  
- O café ta pronto... quer alguma coisa pra comer junto? A gente podia pedir uma pizza.  
Ela o olhou friamente. Era claro que ele estava tentando reaproximar. Pois ela não ia facilitar as coisas para ele.  
Kate já agüentara desaforo o suficiente – da mãe, de Wayne, de seu chefe, de Jack – até da mãe de Jack!  
Mas de Sawyer, não!  
Ele era tão melhor do que isso!

No fundo, Kate sabia que estava esticando inutilmente aquele desentendimento por mais alguns minutos. Começava a aceitar filosoficamente, que eles nunca conseguiam ficar muito tempo zangados um com o outro...  
Mas que dessa vez ele ia ter que esforçar mais um pouco, ia.  
Franzindo a testa, ela respondeu, meio seca.  
- Pizza? A gente jantou ainda agora!  
Com uma expressão infantil de decepção no rosto, ele retrucou:  
- Já faz um tempinho, Sardenta. Já tem espaço pra mais alguma coisa com o café.

Pronto! Lá estava ele de novo, parado na frente dela, fazendo e dizendo aquelas coisas bobas e adoráveis, que sempre a faziam sorrir.  
_Ainda não!_  
Sem dar o braço a torcer, ela afirmou:  
- Só café tá bom pra mim.  
- Você que sabe... – respondeu Sawyer, desistindo.

Tentando pensar em outra coisa, Kate puxou o assunto de Blake e o apartamento-refugio.  
- Eu tava pensando nisso que você falou: que Blake podia ter ficado aqui se dissesse que estava em perigo.  
- Que que tem? – indagou ele, enchendo o café de açúcar.  
- Isso não é estranho? A namorada do Blake contou que ele tentou cair fora do esquema e foi ameaçado e por isso se escondeu, certo?  
- Certo.  
- Se ele queria se esconder dos chefes, Perkins e Krause, então por que mudou as senhas dos bancos e fugiu com as novas senhas? Tava na cara que iam atrás dele por causa disso.

Refletindo, Sawyer respondeu:  
- Blake não parece ser o cara mais esperto, nem o mais sortudo do mundo, Pedacinho de céu.  
- Ah, que é isso! Ninguém é tão burro, assim, a ponto de brincar com a própria vida. Não tem lógica o cara se esconder e chamar a atenção ao mesmo tempo!  
- Talvez ele quisesse ter alguma coisa para negociar com Krause e Perkins, por sua segurança, só que não soube fazer direito.

Mas à medida que falava, a hipótese não se sustentava. Havia alguma coisa ali que não encaixava...  
_Detalhes..._pensou ele, absorto.

Kate ficou a observá-lo. Conseguia ver a mente dele funcionando, metodicamente.  
_Em certas coisas ele era tão transparente,_ ela pensou, achando graça.

- Então, em que está pensando? – ela perguntou suavemente.  
- Conheço muito vigarista que seria capaz de apostar alto e fazer um jogo perigoso como esse – eu mesmo, e me daria muito bem! – exemplificou ele, cabotino – Mas o caso é que o George, Curioso, não é esse tipo de vigarista. Caramba! Nem vigarista ele é! Se fosse nos velhos tempos e me oferecessem esse esquema, eu ia achar que o Blake era o pato!  
Kate arregalou os olhos, pasma por Sawyer ter, inconscientemente, chamado seus dias de vigarista de "velhos tempos".  
Nem parou para pensar que não estava mais zangada com ele, que a breve barreira já havia caído e que, mais uma vez, estavam partilhando aquela sintonia que só existia entre eles, que a estimulava e confortava, a um só tempo.

Ela suspirou, contente.  
- Então, voltamos ao ponto inicial: por que Blake roubou as senhas? E por que Perkins ainda não arrancou essa informação dele? Eles estão com o Blake preso há vários dias.  
Sawyer respondeu sem pensar muito:  
- Porque não é Perkins quem nada no esquema! Burguess e Blake podem até se borrar de medo do cara, mas o cabeça mesmo, é o Krause!  
- Que esteve em Nova Iorque a semana toda. – completou Kate.  
- É isso aí, Coração. Perkins não vai fazer nada até o Xerife Lobo voltar e dar as ordens. Enquanto isso, o pateta do Blake tá dopado, na tal cabana nas montanhas, lembra?  
- A gente tem que achar essa cabana logo... tomara que o Karl tenha alguma coisa sólida pra nós, amanhã.  
- Não se preocupa, porque se o Bill Gates Jr. não tiver alguma coisa, vai ter que devolver a minha grana! – rosnou Sawyer.

Eles ficaram calados por alguns segundos, sem pensar em nada, apenas desfrutando da quietude da noite.  
A janelinha da cozinha deixava passar um pouco da brisa do inicio de madrugada.  
Inspirando profundamente, Kate indagou:  
- Perfume de flores.. ta sentindo? Tá vindo de onde?  
- Acho que tem um jardim no prédio ao lado e o vento sopra pra cá.  
- Até que pra uma quitinete, aqui é bem espaçoso – ela elogiou.  
- Isso aqui era um bairro de rico há uns 50 ou 60 anos atrás. Os imóveis eram bem construídos. Deviam ser bem caros... mesmo hoje em dia é um bom bairro, só não é mais da moda.  
Kate sorriu, sonhadora:  
- Será que alguma estrela de cinema começou a carreira aqui?

Ele achou graça, mas sua atenção estava em outra direção.  
Kate estava tranqüila e à vontade agora e não demonstrava a menor inclinação de voltar para casa ou falar com Jack.  
Sawyer estava louco de vontade de perguntar o que tinha acontecido no tal coquetel, entre ela e Jack, mas não queria estragar o momento entre eles, mais uma vez.  
Temia que ela se retraisse de novo, se perguntasse alguma coisa. E nem em mil anos traria Jack como assunto de conversa. Por ele, poderiam ficar ali, se olhando, para sempre.

Kate suspirou.  
- Aqui é muito agradável... até que o Grego é legal!  
Sawyer desdenhou:  
- Hum! Tá bom, vai nessa. O cara é um safado...  
- Você já trabalhou pra outro afiançador antes?  
- Não, só pra ele. A gente se conheceu por acaso e ele me ofereceu um trampo. Me dei com esse primeiro serviço e ele continuou me chamando pra outras capturas. Acabei pegando a manha – explicou ele.  
- Foi ai que você resolveu fazer o curso de caçador de recompensas? Digo... – ela se corrigiu zombeteira – recaptador de fugitivo!  
- Precisava da licença ou quem acabava preso, era eu.

Eles estavam bem próximos agora, sentados no chão, inclinados sobre a mesinha.  
Ele tinha pernas longas, esguias, sugestivas – ela reparou – que se esparramavam displicentes pelo chão... seus olhos estavam tão claros e abertos...  
Kate se esforçou para continuar a conversa e se abstrair da força física dele, tão perto dela.  
Ela indagou, interessada:  
- Já pensou em entrar pra policia?  
Ele a encarou como se ela estivesse louca:  
- Eu?! Na policia? – indagou ele.  
Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e afirmou com simplicidade.  
- Você tem jeito pra coisa.  
Ele inclinou a cabeça de lado, achando graça.  
- Ah, claro, o departamento de policia de Los Angeles iria adorar contar com minha notória presença em seus quadros!  
Ela repetiu o gesto e confirmou com a cabeça:  
- Se eles me aceitaram, por que não aceitariam você?  
Sawyer franziu a testa, traiçoeiramente lisonjeado. Ela continuou:  
- Eu acho que você ia se dar muito bem na policia, olha só como você se adaptou rápido com a recaptação!

Ele riu, debochado.  
- Deixam a gente usar chapéu de cowboy na policia?  
Ela corou e também riu;  
- Você pretende continuar nesse trabalho bruto pra sempre? É divertido, emocionante, mas com o tempo, acaba com a pessoa.  
Ele ficou sério e respondeu:  
- Pra sempre? Quem disse que eu não vou voltar pros golpes, Sardenta? Essa sempre foi a minha vida. Eu sempre menti pra viver.

Ele leu nervosismo e tristeza nos olhos dela e se sentiu covarde e mesquinho por tratá-la assim, mas não conseguia evitar.  
Apesar de triste, Kate insistiu:  
- Não, ninguém disse que você não pode voltar a dar golpes e a mentir. Mas... por quê?  
Sawyer não teve o que responder e abaixou a cabeça, angustiado, por alguns minutos, para depois recomeçar, meio envergonhado.  
- Eu já pensei em trabalhar com investigação particular... abrir um escritório.  
Kate o olhou docemente.  
- Quer saber, acho até que conseguia enrolar o Grego e fazer ele colocar dinheiro numa sociedade – ele se estendeu, o mais próximo que conseguia ser de sonhador.  
De repente, ele sacudiu a cabeça, amargo e disse embaraçado:  
- Besteira! Eu não sirvo pra essas coisas.

Naqueles últimos minutos falara mais de si mesmo do que o fizera durante anos.  
Mesmo esse rascunho de plano, de se tornar investigador, era algo que ele pensava muito raramente e de forma fugaz, sem se permitir demorar o bastante para que se formasse com nitidez.  
Dentro dele ainda duelavam com ferocidade, o desejo de finalmente se assentar e criar raízes, com sua raiva cega e destruidora, pronta levá-lo de volta a sua vida de auto punição.  
Não tinha percebido, até então, que esse projeto já havia tomado tanta forma assim.  
De que adiantava? Coisas boas nunca duravam muito tempo para ele, mesmo. O melhor era nem começar a contar com isso, porque a perda era arrasadora.

Kate sorria para ele, esperta e invasora, com a boca mais linda que ele já tinha visto na vida.  
Ele se levantou e foi até a cozinha pegar uma lata de cerveja. Kate foi atrás, de mansinho.  
- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – ela murmurou.  
Sawyer ficou tenso, achando que seria sobre sua idéia de ser investigador particular.  
Mas ele estava enganado.  
Como ele não respondeu, ela foi em frente:  
- Por que você estava na porta do hotel hoje, me esperando?  
Ele franziu a testa, pego de surpresa e disse sem pensar:  
- Porque... eu sabia que você ia acabar indo pra palestra.  
Impressionada, ela insistiu:  
- Sabia como?  
- Sei lá, Sardenta! Sabendo...  
_Porque eu sabia, porque eu sei... sei tudo sobre você!_

- Só quem tava te segurando naquele lugar, era você mesma, Sardenta. Tava torcendo pra você parar de ser um pé no saco e dar o fora de lá. Caramba, uma hora você ia ter que parar de ser uma vaca pra si mesma!  
Aquela tinha sido a coisa mais ofensiva que alguém já havia lhe dito na vida... e a que mais a descrevia com exatidão.  
Kate precisava saber mais:  
- Mas por que _você_ estava esperando por mim?  
Ele expirou pesadamente. _O que importava agora se expor ainda mais? Que seja!_  
- Porque eu queria ter certeza que você ia conseguir chegar na palestra!  
Vendo seus olhos cheios d´água, Sawyer congelou, sem noção do que fazer.  
_Ele a magoara de novo?_  
Produndamente emocionada Kate o observava como se o visse pela primeira vez ou como se o conhecesse desde sempre, não havia mais diferença.

Ela já entendera.  
_Ela estava muito, muito... aquele homem... ela... Sawyer!__  
__Que se dane!_

Ela não ia fugir ou pensar dessa vez, só sentir!  
Impetuosamente voou suas mãos até o rosto de Sawyer e o puxou para si, beijando-o com abandono.  
Nada podia ter sido mais inesperado para Sawyer do que aquele beijo. Como se defender do que mais se deseja?  
Uma bola rubra e laranja explodiu dentro dele, estraçalhando-o.  
Meio amortecido, pode apenas adivinhar a cabecinha dela contra seu peito em busca de conforto.  
- O que foi isso? – ele indagou, apavorado.  
- Não sei... eu não sei! – ela balbuciou.

Observando seu rosto, Sawyer encontrou uma infinidade de sentimentos que não estava em condições de decifrar por serem por demais semelhantes aos dele.  
Tudo que queria naquele instante era desmanchar toda aquela solidão e vulnerabilidade que parecia magoa-la tanto.  
Fez então a única coisa que podia e desejava – a beijou.  
Se beijaram com tanta força que, desequilibrando-se, Sawyer a girou, loucamente no meio da sala, com a graça de um bailarino.  
Encostando-a na parede, em busca de algum apoio, continuaram se beijando apaixonadamente, aprofundando o toque das línguas, conhecendo sem reservas seus sabores, sentindo seus corpos deliciosamente.  
Cada vez mais impregnado dela, Sawyer teve um momento de pânico: e se estivesse entendendo tudo errado? E se ela se arrepender e quiser parar? Como ele iria suportar a ausência do corpo dela?

Olhou para Kate em busca de orientação.  
_O que quer de mim? O que está fazendo comigo? Me faça parar, por favor, me faça parar, enquanto posso!_

Kate entendeu o delicado significado de sua atitude e sorriu ainda mais seduzida por ele.  
_Não quero pensar, só quero viver! Só quero sentir...me faça sentir...quero sentir você!_

Ousada, começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, acariciando seu peito musculoso e liso, pressentindo aos poucos, com um arrepio, o que estava por vir.  
Entendendo por fim a resposta de Kate, Sawyer sentiu seu corpo inteiro pronto para tudo que sempre imaginara como além do impossível, desde a primeira vez que a vira, quando ainda se detestavam e se cobiçavam.

Kate leu nos olhos dele devoção e luxuria... e que absurdo! Sentiu um orgasmo arrasador ao mero toque das mãos dele em seu corpo, que a fez estremecer ali mesmo, em pé, encostada na parede, fazendo-a arquear-se em busca de ar!  
E quando Sawyer tirou sua roupa e, pele nua encontrou pele nua, ele a levantou do chão, carregando-a em direção da cama.  
Se olharam perdidos em perfeito contentamento, quando tudo se converteu em vertigem e volúpia – brilhante e carnal.  
Em meio ao redemoinho daquela paixão desatada, os momentos de entrega e ternura os arrebatava, quebrando-os em milhares de pedacinhos, que só conseguiam se juntar no corpo um do outro.

E assim seguiram, noite afora.

***xxx***


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

Suspirando baixinho, Kate gemeu languidamente enquanto acordava do sono mais reparador deque podia se lembrar.  
Ainda se encontrava naquela fase fluida e confusa entre o sono leve e o despertar, e se sentia satisfeita e relaxada.  
Tentando se espreguiçar, ela sentiu um peso sobre a lateral de seu corpo, que a manteve no lugar.

_O braço de Sawyer_... lembrou, sorrindo levemente, começando a reaver a noção difusa da respiração dele, ritmada e confortante, em sua nuca, de seu braço em torno dela e de seu corpo, macio e protetor, abraçando-a por trás dela.  
Instintivamente, acariciou o braço dele, suavemente.  
_Ela e Sawyer haviam dormido de conchinha... que inesperado... que bom!_

Flashes da noite anterior invadiram sua semi consciência, como fiapos de sonhos eróticos, que a fizeram querer prolongar aquela sensação de estar à deriva numa zona excitante e enevoada.  
Se mexeu preguiçosamente, aconchegando-se ainda mais as costas no peito de Sawyer, até que, de repente, sem nenhum esforço ou motivo, ela abriu os olhos e acordou completamente, com toda a consciência de onde, com quem e em que circunstancias estava.

Seu primeiro impulso foi o de se levantar correndo dali e fugir o mais longe que pudesse.  
Mas continuou no mesmo lugar, sem mexer um músculo, o corpo nu e agora tenso, repousado no de Sawyer.  
E o pior era que estava tão gostoso ficar ali!

O medo e o constrangimento tomaram conta dela, deixando-a literalmente paralisada e sem saber como agir.  
No momento que se levantasse, teria que encarar Sawyer e a enormidade do que acontecera entre eles e ela não tinha a mais remota noção de como fazer isso!  
Como olhar diretamente no rosto do homem que conhecia há menos de uma semana e a quem se entregara com uma intensidade que nem sabia que existia?

O que ela devia fazer?  
Beijá-lo? Abraçá-lo? Ignorá-lo? Bancar a ofendida?  
Transar com o namorado era uma coisa, mas Kate nunca tivera muita experiência com sexo de uma noite só, o que provavelmente era o que havia acontecido entre eles.  
Uma coisa ela sabia: seria ridículo – e muito hipócrita – fazer o ato da dama ultrajada, levando-se em conta que havia sido ela mesma quem havia iniciado a sedução.

Lembrou-se, com um nó no estômago, de como Sawyer se gabara de se descartar facilmente das mulheres depois que as levava para a cama.  
E se ele fizesse isso com ela?  
Talvez _ela_ devesse fingir indiferença e se comportar como se nada tivesse acontecido, antes dele. Era assim que as pessoas costumavam fazer...  
Com certeza se o ignorasse, diminuindo a importância do que haviam partilhado, aquele ordinário iria pular de alegria e alivio! Cretino!  
Era o melhor a fazer... declarar aquela noite um imenso e esquecível erro e seguir em frente, com a cara lavada!

_Mas... era isso mesmo que ela queria?_

Não se sentia arrependida de nada.  
Tivera a noite mais extraordinária e o sexo mais incrível de toda a sua vida. Nunca se sentira mais feliz, aceita e em paz do que quando estiveram nos braços um do outro!  
Tinha sido perfeito e impossivelmente terno!

Mas o problema nem era o que ela devia fazer, mas o que podia esperar de _Sawyer_!  
Kate expirou com força, já cansada e teve a impressão de que Sawyer tinha feito o mesmo.  
_Será que ele já tinha acordado?_perguntou-se preocupada.

Nesse instante, o celular de Sawyer tocou estridente, cortando o silencio do quarto e fazendo os dois pularem de susto ao mesmo tempo.  
- Filho da mãe! – praguejou Sawyer, praticamente caindo da cama.

Só então Kate se recordou de seu celular desligado na bolsa - protegendo-a da vida real fora daquele quarto - e de todos os julgamentos e cobranças que a aguardavam sem falta.  
A coisa podia ficar ainda mais complicada, calculou desanimada, enquanto Sawyer, nu e atrapalhado, recolhia as próprias roupas pelo chão, à procura de seu telefone em um dos bolsos do paletó.  
E mesmo naquele instante, ela sentiu prazer ao observá-lo xingando e chutando coisas no chão, seus músculos se movimentando embaixo da pele bronzeada e brilhante. Quis muito, mas muito mesmo, que ele voltasse para a cama...

E como costuma acontecer, no instante exato que Sawyer colocou as mãos no aparelho para atender, este parou de tocar.  
- Inacreditável! – rosnou ele.

Os dois se entreolharam então, pela primeira vez, cuidadosos e ariscos.  
Kate havia puxado o lençol para se cobrir e o encarou, sem dizer palavra. Sawyer também pareceu desconcertado e ansioso, a julgar pelo jeito quase modesto com que colocara o paletó na frente de sua virilha.  
Não lembrava em nada o jeito confiante e desavergonhado com que saira da piscina, há poucas noites atrás, o que deixou Kate estranhamente grata e esperançosa... embora não soubesse bem de quê.

O celular voltou a tocar e Sawyer atendeu mal-criado:  
- O que é?!  
Ela ficou prestando atenção, preocupada.  
- Ah é? – continuou ele – Sei, sei... mas ele já acabou o trabalho tão rápido assim?

A pessoa respondeu alguma coisa que o surpreendeu, ela reparou pelo rápido levantar das sobrancelhas dele.  
- Tá bom, já tô indo pra aí!  
Kate esperou que ele falasse:  
- Era o Sayid avisando que o guri já entregou nossa pesquisa há horas...  
Ela também se surpreendeu:  
- Há horas? Ele não dorme? Agora estou achando que ele cobra muito pouco...  
Sawyer lhe dirigiu um olhar culpado e travesso e jogou a bomba:  
- É que já passa da uma da tarde, Sardenta!

Kate arregalou os olhos em espanto e pânico:  
- Uma da tarde?! Como a gente dormiu tanto assim, Sawyer? – indagou, saltando da cama, sem se importar se ele a olhasse só com o pequeno lençol que mal a cobria.  
- Bom, Sardenta, a gente não dormiu cedo, exatamente. Na verdade, a gente não _dormiu_ exatamente! – ele tentou explicar, maroto, enquanto vestia as calças.  
Era verdade, ela admitiu, em silencio. E como podia se sentir tão bem disposta, então? Sabiamente, preferiu não formular a pergunta em voz alta.

- Anda! Se veste logo, vamos pra casa.  
Ele parou e a olhou atentamente, o inicio de irritação se sobrepondo ao embaraço.  
- Você quer que a gente vá correndo pra casa? Assim? – ele abriu os braços, expressivamente.  
Kate virou os olhos, também começando a se enfezar.  
- O que você acha?  
- Eu acho que vou tomar um café!  
- Um café?! Já passou da hora do almoço! Tenho que ir pra casa, Sawyer! Tenho que ir pra casa e nem sei o que vou dizer quando chegar lá!  
Perdendo a paciência, ele foi, pachorrento, até a cozinha, deixando-a falando sozinha.  
- Puxa! Não sabia que você tava morando com a tua mãe! – debochou ele.

Kate colocou o vestido de qualquer jeito e o seguiu com os sapatos na mão.  
- Sawyer! Para com isso! Vamos agora! – ela exigiu secamente.  
- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem, pelo menos, um gole de café e uma chuveirada – ele retrucou impaciente – E você devia pensar, ao menos, em lavar a cara!  
Vendo a raiva brilhando nos olhos dela, ele provocou mais um pouco:  
- De que adianta correr agora? Já foi! O estrago ta feito! Acho que tem toalha no banheiro... vou ser cavalheiro e te deixar ir na frente!

Desistindo de brigar, Kate se virou pisando duro, mas ao se ver no espelho do pequeno banheiro, viu que Sawyer estava certo: sua aparência estava indescritível.  
Não eram apenas os cabelos revoltos, a cara de quem tinha dormido demais (ou de menos, já não fazia diferença) ou o vestido amassado. Era mais do que isso!  
Temeu que qualquer um que olhasse para ela, percebesse que já não era mais a mesma mulher.  
Quando se enfiou embaixo do chuveiro, se sentiu sensual, selvagem e invencível e rezou para que a água fria pudesse, magicamente, evitar que essas sensações transparecessem em seu olhar.  
Saiu mais calma do banho e resolveu tomar o café como Sawyer havia sugerido.

Ele sorriu quando a viu já vestida e com os cabelos úmidos.  
- Hummm, agora tá mais apresentável... pros outros! Porque, por mim, você ficava como estava...  
Ela piscou e sorriu, se sentindo boba por ter gostado do elogio.  
Sawyer passou por ela sem evitar o contado físico, raspando no corpo dela, sondando como ela reagiria e ficou feliz ao vê-la sorrir.  
Por sua vez, Kate ficou satisfeita por perceber que Sawyer não estava, como ela supôs, fingindo que nada acontecera. Engoliu o resto de café que estava na caneca que ele usara e reuniu coragem para ligar o celular.

Como tinha imaginado, estava lotado de mensagens de voz e de texto.  
Jack devia ter passado a madrugada inteira tentando falar com ela, para ter, simplesmente, conseguido esgotar a capacidade de sua caixa postal.  
Ela foi pulando cada mensagem quando reconhecia a voz dele, alterada e enfurecida. Não estava pronta para isso ainda.  
Mas, parou, surpresa, em uma mensagem quando ouviu a voz de Claire.  
- _Kate? Oi! Não quero incomodar, mas o Jack está aqui em casa, muito nervoso, procurando você! O que eu digo pra ele?_  
Encontrou outra mensagem e nessa, a voz de Claire estava mais agitada:  
_- Kate, olha, o Jack tá parado no pátio e acho que tá bebendo... o Locke tentou falar com ele, mas não deu certo. Não quero reclamar, mas ele está me deixando nervosa... liga pra ele? Diz pra ele ir embora, tá?_

Uma bola de desconforto e ansiedade começou a inchar no peito de Kate. Ela imaginou, com riqueza de detalhes, como Jack devia ter se comportado na frente de seus vizinhos  
Que vergonha! Coitadinha da Claire, não devia ficar se aborrecendo no estado dela...  
Como pudera ter sido tão irresponsável?  
Calculou, angustiada, a extensão da frustração de Jack e sentiu culpa por ter causado isso a ele.

Em uma nova mensagem, das onze da manhã, Claire parecia mais calma:  
_- Kate, o Jack tinha ido embora, mas acabou de voltar. Só pra você saber... ele... hã... tá com a mesma roupa de ontem! O Charlie acabou dormindo no sofá pra me fazer companhia. É isso, tchau!._

Kate suspirou: agora mesmo que não teria coragem de ouvir as mensagens de Jack, mas sabia muito bem o que a aguardava quando chegasse em casa.  
E se havia sido difícil encarar Sawyer depois de ter passado a noite com ele, seria ainda mais embaraçoso olhar para Jack, sabendo que o havia traído!  
Se sentiu envergonhada ao pensar nisso, mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia sentir arrependimento, só um sentimento vago de tristeza e melancolia... nunca imaginara que tudo acabaria assim.

Seu celular tocou e, para completar, era Ana Lucia, que foi direto ao ponto:  
- Olha só, Austen, você tá me devendo uma! Teu _ex-_noivo me ligou ontem de madrugada, aos berros, exigindo que eu dissesse onde você estava... como se eu soubesse!  
- Ah, Ana... – Kate tentou falar, desolada.  
- Tudo bem, eu quebrei teu galho! – respondeu a outra – Disse que você ia passar a noite na minha casa porque não tava a fim de ver os cornos dele!  
Kate foi obrigada a rir. Animada com a risada de Kate, Ana Lucia prosseguiu:  
- Jack disse que ia lá te pegar, mas eu falei que se ele aparecesse, eu metia ele em cana e lembrei que ele já tem antecedente por seguir a ex-mulher. Aí ele sossegou bonito! Só pra te avisar!  
- Ah... ok, obrigada, - Kate se forçou a dizer – você me quebrou mesmo um galho! Desculpe pelo incômodo!  
Ana pensou um pouco e indagou:  
- Você tá aonde eu penso que está?  
Sentindo o perigo, Kate desviou:  
- E eu sei lá o que você pensa, Cortez?

Ana deu a risada dessa vez:  
- Não precisa falar nada. Eu estou com o Colin... na cama do Colin! – havia um tom de triunfo na voz dela – A gente voltou e como estou me sentindo muito feliz, e você sabe como isso é raro, vou te dar um conselho: não deixa aquele babaca te dominar de novo!  
Kate suspirou, apertando os olhos de cansaço.  
- Escutou? Não deixa ele te acuar, nem te intimidar. Se impõe, Austen, é a tua vida! Você foi ótima ontem!  
E dando uma pausa, ela afirmou:  
- Tive orgulho de você! Tô até achando que você pode mesmo ser uma policial de verdade...

O queixo de Kate bateu no chão.  
- Não deixa o Jack estragar tudo! – ela ordenou – ah e a gente tava enganada.  
Emocionada como poucas vezes antes, Kate perguntou, achando a voz:  
- Sobre o quê?  
- Sobre ser difícil um vigarista se ajeitar na vida. Dificil não é impossível.  
Sem saber o que responder, Kate murmurou:  
- Obrigada, Ana Lucia!  
- Pra que servem as parceiras? – respondeu ela, desligando.


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO 29

- Pode parar aqui mesmo na esquina – instruiu Kate – eu entro em casa, você dá uma volta no quarteirão e aí, pode entrar também.  
Sawyer encostou o carro e indagou:  
- Tem certeza que vai andar até lá, vestida assim, Sardenta?  
Ela fingiu estar ofendida:  
- O que quer dizer com "vestida assim"? Fique sabendo que eu fiz muito sucesso ontem, vestida assim!  
Ele se virou para ela, a olhou de cima a baixo, como se estivesse conferindo a aparência dela e disse, malicioso:  
- Bom, fez sucesso comigo, Grace Kelly!

Kate virou os olhos, tentando esconder o sorriso, mas os dois acabaram em silencio, se interrogando com os olhos.  
_O que estava acontecendo?__  
__Aonde isso ia parar?_

Ele insistiu:  
- Não prefere que eu entre antes, para sondar?  
Ela fez que não com a cabeça:  
- De jeito nenhum, o Jack deve estar lá em casa, esperando e eu não quero que ele te veja chegando antes de mim – ela estremeceu e concluiu baixinho - preciso acertar as coisas com ele primeiro...  
Sawyer franziu a testa, incomodado. Ainda assim, recomendou:  
- Gente com ciúme as vezes perde a cabeça e vai longe demais. Se cuida, Sardenta.  
Kate entendeu o que ele quis dizer e calculou o quando falar aquilo devia ter custado a ele.  
- Não se preocupe, o Jack não é assim.  
Sawyer baixou os olhos, constrangido. Era tão estranho vê-lo assim, sem seus rompantes ou suas sacadas irônicas. Eles se olharam mais uma vez e, sentindo que o clima estava se carregando de emoção, Kate disse abruptamente, saindo do carro:  
- A gente se vê mais tarde...

Sawyer a observou sair do carro e descer a rua. Lutando contra a própria ansiedade, começou a contar, sombriamente:  
- Um Mississipi. Dois Mississipis. Três Mississipis...

Kate deu graças a Deus por ter impedido Sawyer de entrar antes dela, pois, sentado bem ali, em um dos bancos do pátio, estava Jack em pessoa, esperando por ela, com cara de estar pronto para o confronto.  
Jack estava com péssima aparência: com olheiras de quem tinha bebido, terno amassado e barba por fazer. Recordou-a, dolorosamente, de Wayne, quando voltava da rua, depois de suas noites de bebida. Mesmo culpada por ter traído Jack, não ia se deixar engolfar por esse ciclo vicioso.  
- Ora! – exclamou Jack em voz alta – resolveu aparecer, afinal! Quanta consideração a sua!  
Kate passou por ele em direção a sua porta e pediu, conciliadora:  
- Por favor, Jack, nada de briga na frente dos vizinhos! Você bebeu, vá pra casa, descanse um pouco, a gente conversa depois!  
- Briga? Você está preocupada que seus vizinhos vejam uma briga? Eles todos _sabem_ que você não dormiu em casa e nem me avisou! E nós vamos conversar agora!

Se irritando, Kate se virou e retrucou cortante:  
- Eles sabem que eu não dormi em casa porque _você_ fez questão de fazer escândalo e contar pra todo mundo! Tá contente? Se você quiser, fique aí fora, falando sozinho, eu vou entrar!  
Vendo que seria de fato deixado ali, Jack a seguiu, contrariado.

- Aonde você estava, Kate? – perguntou ele, um pouco mais controlado.  
Kate não se sentia feliz por mentir para Jack, mas, de repente, ela percebeu que já vinha fazendo isso há muito tempo. Perdera as contas do quanto de sua vida escondia dele ou simplesmente nem se dava ao trabalho de contar. E a julgar pela patética situação dela ser a última a saber da ida dele para Boston, Jack agia exatamente do mesmo jeito que ela.  
Havia uma distancia enorme entre eles, que foi se formando tão gradual e naturalmente, que eles nem notaram, e que, via agora, nada poderia preencher.  
Kate ia falar a verdade para Jack, de uma vez por todas mas _ela_ escolheria o momento adequado.  
- Aonde você estava, Kate? – ele repetiu, subindo o tom de voz.  
Enrolando a resposta, Kate redarguiu:  
- Está perguntando pra mim, agora? Pensei que preferia incomodar meus amigos e minha parceira!  
- Fiz isso porque você desligou o celular e nem se dignou a me telefonar de volta! – ele respondeu, voltando a se enfurecer – o que diabos deu em você, Kate?!

Olhando-o friamente, Kate foi direto ao ponto:  
- Não se pode deixar celulares ligados em palestras, Jack.  
- Você _foi_ para aquela maldita palestra? Foi por _isso_ que você me largou no meio do coquetel? Pra ir a uma palestra idiota?  
Trincando os dentes, Kate respondeu:  
- Eu fui à palestra porque era para onde eu devia ter ido, desde o inicio! E saí do coquetel pra escapar da conspiração que você armou contra mim!  
Arregalando os olhos, Jack gritou, fora de si:  
- Você enlouqueceu, Kate? Você tem noção da vergonha que me fez passar? Me deixando plantado no meio de uma reunião importante para a minha carreira? Me humilhando na frente de todos os meus amigos e colegas?

Kate o interrompeu, já esgotada:  
- Foi _você_ quem envergonhou a nós dois, Jack! _Você_ me fez de idiota na frente dos seus amigos! Eu era a única que não sabia dos seus maravilhosos planos para a _minha_ vida!  
Jack começou a andar pela sala, balançando a cabeça.  
Não conseguindo mais conter a mágoa, ela desabafou:  
- Você aceitou uma oferta de trabalho, no outro lado do país, sem nem falar comigo! Você chegou ao cúmulo de alugar e decorar apartamento em Boston! Boston! Jack, você chegou a combinar o meu futuro na policia com gente que eu nem conheço, pelas minhas costas! E agora vem me dizer que eu humilhei você? E eu? O que foi que você fez comigo?  
Se sentindo acuado, Jack gritou:  
- Eu só queria fazer uma surpresa!

Kate voltou a interrompê-lo:  
- Ah, você fez! Foi uma surpresa e tanto!  
- Tudo que eu fiz – ele retrucou com força – foi para agradar você, Kate! Eu ia te pedir em casamento ontem, na presença de minha família e meus melhores amigos! Ia te oferecer tudo de presente: o anel, o casamento, a mudança, o apartamento decorado, tudo! Tudo pronto pra você! Qualquer mulher adoraria receber tudo isso!

Apertando os olhos de indignação, ela murmurou :  
- Eu não sou qualquer mulher, Jack. E pare de gritar, Claire deve estar lá dentro, descansando.  
Sem se incomodar, Jack continuou:  
- O que isso quer dizer? Que o que eu tenho a oferecer não é bom o bastante pra você?  
Ele riu debochando dela:  
- Que você prefere _fugir_ feito uma louca, rejeitando uma vida comigo, uma vida decente que planejei pra nós dois? E pelo quê? Para ser uma guarda de trânsito?

Chorando, Kate o encarou, desgostosa. Jack prosseguiu:  
- Eu não sei que tipo de vida você tinha em Iowa, com sua família, mas você sempre deu a entender que não queria repetir a vida medíocre de sua mãe! Era o que eu queria te dar, algo melhor! Mas parece que não é o que você quer!  
Humilhada, Kate insistiu, secando as lágrimas com as mãos:  
- Já disse pra você parar de gritar, não vou permitir que você perturbe Claire.  
Dando de ombros, Jack berrou:  
- Não vai permitir? O que você tem a ver com ela? Ela nem é nada sua?

Uma voz preocupada se fez ouvir atrás deles:  
- Kate? Tá tudo bem?  
Claire veio até a sala e olhou suspeitosamente para Jack.  
Engolindo a raiva, este apertou os lábios e começou a andar nervoso pela sala.  
Kate se sentiu mal ao notar Claire pálida e inquieta.  
- Oi, Claire. Tá tudo bem... desculpe não ter avisado, eu resolvi dormir na casa da minha parceira, Ana Lucia, lembra ela?  
Claire deu uma olhada de esguelha para Jack.  
- Tudo bem, eu entendo.

Sem conseguir se segurar, Jack disse:  
- Kate! Estamos tendo uma conversa séria, aqui!  
Como que seguindo um timing perfeito, Charlie entrou, sem tocar a campainha, segurando uma sacola de compras:  
- Tudo bem por aqui?  
Explodindo, Jack exclamou:  
- Será que nós podemos ter alguma privacidade, por favor?

Cioso de seu papel de defensor de Claire, Charlie voou em cima:  
- Como é que é? Perdão, doutor, mas acho que você poderiam ter, pelo menos, a decência de arrumar outro lugar para berrar! Agora, reclamar porque ela quer ter um pouco de paz em sua própria casa, passou dos limites!  
Caindo em si, Jack percebeu que tinha ido longe demais e abaixou a cabeça, em busca de controle.  
- Me desculpe, Claire. Isso nunca mais voltar a acontecer, eu juro! – disse Kate, com convicção.  
- Espero mesmo – continuou Charlie – Claire não passou bem durante a madrugada.  
- É mesmo, Claire? – indagou Kate alarmada.  
- É exagero de Charlie. Foram só umas pontadas fortes nas costas, que não me deixaram dormir. E o bebê está muito inquieto desde cedo.  
Tendo sua atenção despertada, Jack perguntou:  
- Dores nas costas? Como são essas dores? Você já sentiu antes?

Zangada com Jack, Claire não estava nada disposta a discutir seu estado com ele. Ela ainda conservava muito de sua rebeldia adolescente que, em épocas não muito distantes, a meteu em muita confusão.  
- Não é nada, já disse. São só umas pontadas nas costas. É que elas foram piorando com o passar das horas – afirmou ela a contragosto.  
Agora preocupado, Jack assumiu a situação e ordenou:  
- Charlie, vá até meu carro e pegue minha maleta, preciso medir a pressão de Claire.  
Charlie mal esperou Jack acabar de falar e já voltava com a maleta.  
Após medir a pressão e tomar o pulso da jovem, Jack declarou:  
- Claire, em muitas mulheres o trabalho de parto começa com pontadas nas costas, só depois de algumas horas as contrações começam. Sua pressão está um pouco alta e seu pulso acelerado.  
Claire arregalou os olhos, assustada:  
- Estou tendo o meu bebê?  
- Não é minha especialidade, mas acredito que sim. Vou ligar para o hospital e avisar que você já está indo pra lá. É melhor assim.  
Claire concordou com a cabeça. Enquanto Jack tomava as providencias pelo celular, Kate correu para o quarto e enfiou o primeiro par de jeans e camiseta que viu pela frente.  
Já Charlie, em pânico, corria pelo apartamento, sem direção.  
Jack o segurou e sugeriu com firmeza:  
- Charlie! Charlie! A Claire já tem alguma mala arrumada pro hospital: Vá pegar...  
Tendo algo que fazer, o inglês se concentrou e foi ao quarto pegar a malinha amarela, já preparada para a eventualidade.

Jack estava novamente em sua versão médica: eficiente, confiante e no controle.  
Kate se perguntou o porque dele se achar tão inferior a seu pai.  
Ele era uma boa pessoa e um bom médico, altos e baixos pesados, pensou ela, com admiração.  
_E não somos todos assim?_  
- Sinto muito não te percebido os seus sintomas antes, Claire. Talvez, se eu não estivesse tão perturbado por outras coisas, tivesse notado logo! – alfinetou ele, fitando Kate acusadoramente.  
Kate aceitou a repreensão mansamente.  
Devia ser verdade, ela havia distraído Jack!  
Sim, ela deixaria de ser infantil e egoísta e faria o que era necessário para que Jack fosse feliz! Mesmo que ele não entendesse de pronto, ela sabia o que era melhor para ele.  
Devia isso a Jack!  
- Estamos prontos? Então vamos – disse Jack, ajudando Claire a se levantar.  
Nervosa e amedrontada, Claire chamou pela única pessoa que fazia sentido em seu mundo no momento:  
- Charlie! Segura a minha mão?  
Apoiando-se nele, os dois saíram caminhando abraçados até o pátio.

Parado na janela da sala, como um cão de guarda, Sawyer vigiava o movimento na casa de Kate e Claire. Não perdera nem tempo trocando a roupa da noite anterior. Vestira uma calça qualquer e correra para a janela com uma camiseta nas mãos.  
Ele acabou não esperando tanto quanto Kate pediu, cinqüenta mississipis foi tudo que ele conseguiu contar, antes de embicar o carro dirto para casa, segundos após ela entrar em casa com Jack.  
Uma urgência o impeliu a chegar o mais rápido que possível, como se sua mera presença pudesse evitar que alguma coisa de ruim acontecesse a Kate.  
Mas, a par disso, a necessidade imperiosa de estar perto, mesmo que à distancia do pátio, o rasgava por dentro, como garras.

Seu corpo inteiro vibrava com o desejo por Kate, de forma nova e avassaladora.  
Já perdera as contas com quantas mulheres já estivera em sua vida, mas sabia, sem nem pensar muito, que nada se assemelhava, remotamente, aquela emoção nova e fresca que o tomara de assalto quando tivera Kate em seus braços.  
Era como se sua vida estivesse recomeçando, nova e apaixonantemente, cheia de promessas e valores desconhecidos.  
Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia afastar aquela nesga de frágil e delicada esperança, que teimava em crescer dentro dele e por isso mesmo, se sentia exposto e temeroso.  
Esperança não combinava com ele!

Para piorar, ele nem sabia o que esperar de Kate, porque, verdade seja dita, a Sardenta era doida de pedra!  
Tanto podia estar, naquele exato momento, mentindo descaradamente para Jack, como em plena crise de remorso, confessando que eles tinham passado a noite juntos!  
E Sawyer não sabia direito qual dessas opções seria a mais favorável para ele, se é que alguma seria favorável.  
A bola estava no campo de Kate e ele nunca havia se permitido antes ficar tão perdido assim nas mãos de alguém.

Certo, ele quase havia se apaixonado por Cassidy e aquilo havia sido o mais próximo de amar alguém para valer que ele já ficara. Mas alguma coisa tinha faltado e ele acabara recuando... ou simplesmente, não sentira a necessidade de avançar.  
Ele não precisara de Cassidy, mas estava começando a precisar de Kate!  
Se via impelido a seguir em frente, sem reservas, era mais forte do que ele, um sentimento sobre o qual Sawyer não tinha controle e que o irritava e fascinava.  
Parado em pé na janela, imaginando em que pé estaria a conversa dela com Jack, Sawyer temeu por seu relacionamento com Kate.

Espere aí! _Relacionamento?_  
Ele havia mesmo pensado nessa palavra?  
Relacionamento? O quê? Ele ia namorar agora?  
Maldita Ana Lucia que havia colocado essa palavra em sua cabeça: namorada!  
Sacudindo a cabeça, Sawyer argumentou consigo mesmo: não tinha nada a ver com relacionamento! Ele não namorava!  
Se tratava de sexo! Sexo fabuloso, imprevisível, selvagem e inesquecível, entranhado em sua pele!  
Ele apenas desejava Kate, como um homem deseja uma mulher!

Ele desejava beijar Kate, abraçar seu corpo, lamber o sal de sua pele, ouvi-la gritar de prazer! Contar cada pequenina sarda de seu rosto, caçar bandidos ao lado dela, fazê-la comer carne no almoço, só pra dar uma lição nela! Provocá-la até vê-la estourar de raiva! Dançar com ela em bares countries, aturar suas frescuras, brigar com ela, rir dela, rir com ela... desejava fazer amor com ela e dormir com o peso dela sobre seu peito!  
Só isso! Nada a ver com relacionamento!  
Expirou o ar pesadamente.  
_Nossa, ele tava muito ferrado!_

Hurley se aproximou dele e perguntou interessado:  
- Tá preocupado com o que tá acontecendo na casa da Kate?  
Flagrado, Sawyer exclamou com voz de ofendido:  
- Não! Estou ...curioso!

Feliz como mosca no mel por poder fofocar, Hurley deu o relatório completo:  
- Parece que a Kate deu um fora no Jack e largou ele sozinho em algum lugar, porque na metade de "De Volta Para o Futuro II", ele apareceu aqui, atrás dela e fez o maior escândalo. O Locke teve que tentar acalmar ele, bem na melhor parte, quando o Marty MacFly tá tentando recuperar o almanaque do futuro das mãos do Biff! Nem deu pra ver direito... – reclamou Hurley  
– Embora o drama lá fora também estivesse legal! – completou aos risos.  
Sawyer virou os olhos e tentou não ligar para isso, mas seu lado nerd, cuidadosamente camuflado, gemeu:  
- Que droga, heim? Biff milionário é o maior! O que eu não faria com um almanaque do futuro... – comentou cheio de imaginação.

Hurley concordou com a cabeça.  
- Depois o Jack ficou horas sentado no pátio e drenou uma garrafa inteira de uísque.  
E,chegando perto de Sawyer, como se estivesse revelando um segredo de estado, declarou dramaticamente:  
- Mas a Kate não apareceu! Ela não dormiu em casa!  
Sawyer fingiu surpresa:  
- Ora, ora, problemas no paraíso...

Uma idéia louca raiou na cabeça de Hurley:  
- Você também não dormiu em casa, né?  
Encarando o rosto brilhante de malicia de Hurley, Sawyer enfrentou:  
- É! E daí?

Estudando o rosto de Sawyer, Hurley respondeu com leveza:  
- Humm, nada! Coincidência, né? Vai ver ela foi na tal palestra que o Jack não queria deixar ela ir! – lembrou Hurley, de repente – Você não tava lá? Não viu ela por lá, não?  
Sawyer fechou a cara.  
Claro! Nem Hurley acreditaria que Kate seria capaz de largar o Jackass para passar a noite com ele!  
Típico!  
Porém, Hurley foi em frente com sua intuição:  
- Mas que foi uma tremenda coincidência, foi, Dude! Vocês até voltaram mais ou menos na mesma hora... eu tava prestando atenção.  
Sawyer reforçou a cara fechada com uma expressão que julgava ser ameaçadora, e que costumava ser, mas que Hurley já entendia como manobra evasiva quando Sawyer se sentia ameçado.

Hurley sorriu, espertamente, esperando resposta. Mas antes que Sawyer pudesse responder alguma coisa, foi salvo pelo gongo.  
Apontando para o pátio, exclamou:  
- Tá acontecendo alguma coisa lá fora!  
Colocando a camiseta, foi atrás de Hurley que concluiu, correndo para a porta:  
- Cara, o bebê vai nascer!

Os dois foram ao encontro do grupo que ia para o hospital. Jack e Charlie discutiam em qual carro levariam Claire ao hospital.  
Jack dizia que era melhor que fossem no dele, pois qualquer problema ele estaria ali para socorrê-la. Mas Charlie discordou:  
- No furgão é melhor, tem mais espaço pra Claire se esticar no banco. E, julgando Jack negativamente, completou:  
- Além do mais, acho que é melhor eu dirigir, eu tive mais horas de sono, aqui.  
A frustração raivosa de Jack ressurgiu, espumando em sua garganta. E ver Sawyer se aproximando não ajudou em nada seu ânimo.

Sawyer encarou Kate, provocadoramente, enquanto ela se concentrou em Claire.  
_Droga!_ – ela pensou – _ele não ajuda em nada!_  
Hurley perguntou nervoso:  
- Vocês querem ajuda pra alguma coisa? Toalhas? Água fervendo? Eu posso apanhar...  
Kate e Claire riram, quebrando o clima tenso.  
Claire resolveu opinar em que carro iria para o hospital:  
- Eu também prefiro ir no furgão de Charlie, o banco é mais comprido, você vem comigo, Kate?  
Kate concordou e viu veias saltando na testa de Jack.  
_Péssimo sinal._

Mais nervoso do que todos ali, Charlie acabou derrubando as chaves do carro no chão, quando tentava abrir a porta do furgão.  
Vendo que Jack ia insistir para irem no carro dele, Sawyer se adiantou,apenas para irritá-lo.  
- Ei, Noel Gallagher, você vai acabar quebrando as chaves assim, vai lá pra trás e deixa que eu dirijo.  
Abrindo a porta de correr do veículo, disse galante:  
- Senhoras... Claire, Kate... Charlotte!  
Mostrando um punho fechado para Sawyer à guisa de ameaça, ele subiu na traseira.  
Kate acabou ficando por último e murmurou para Jack, passando a mão no rosto dele:  
- Vá pra casa, Jack, tome um café forte e nos encontre no hospital, ok?

Pelo espelho retrovisor, Sawyer observou o gesto, desapontado.  
Com uma sensação de fracasso, Jack os viu partirem, sem dizer uma palavra.

*** xxx***


	30. Chapter 30

Meio lento, tava sem inspiração, o calor tá forte demais quando escrevi esse capítulo.  
Dificil encontrar a voz do Sayid e o final do cap foi meh.  
Mesmo assim, aí está.

***

CAPÍTULO 30

Sentada ao lado de Hurley numa das fileiras de cadeiras alinhadas na sala de espera da maternidade, Kate observava, com um meio sorriso travesso, Sawyer voltando das vending machines que ficavam no fundo do corredor.  
Lá vinha ele, com três latinhas de Coca-Cola nas mãos, naquele passo largo, sensual e desengonçado, que era só dele.  
Se aproximando, ele entregou duas das latinhas para Kate e Hurley:  
- Não estão muito geladas... comprei uns chocolates para acompanhar – disse, se sentando ao lado de Kate, esticando as longas pernas na armação das cadeiras da frente.  
A sala de espera não estava muito cheia, bebês deviam preferir nascer à noite, porque, além deles, só haviam meia dúzia de familiares de uma outra mãe, festivos e entusiasmados, à espera do novo membro da família.  
Charlie havia sumido hospital adentro, segurando a mão de Claire, há um bom tempo e ainda não havia retornado para dizer como estavam as coisas.

Devorando o chocolate, Sawyer indagou impaciente:  
- Será que ainda vai demorar muito? Tô varado de fome!  
Concordando com a cabeça, Hurley informou:  
- Eu também, nem tive tempo de almoçar!  
Com um olhar de pouco caso, Kate rebateu com propriedade:  
- Almoçar? Não tomei nem café da manhã!  
Subitamente, porém, a lembrança do porque dela não ter tomado desjejum lhe veio à mente com toda a força, deixando seu rosto em fogo.

Notando a reação dela, Sawyer sorriu, vitorioso, comentando provocantemente:  
- Ora, ora! Mas que coincidência! Eu também não cheguei a tomar meu café da manhã! Mas pelo menos, eu tive um motivo danado de bom!  
_Que ordinário!_, pensou ela, mordendo o lábio inferior para não rir. Abaixando o rosto, encarou-o meio zangada e meio atrevida, por baixo das sobrancelhas, atitude que o divertiu e que correspondeu.  
- Será que não tem uma lanchonete ou um refeitório por aqui? – perguntou Hurley vagamente, esticando o pescoço para todas as direções, como se pudesse localizar tais lugares ali mesmo, como num passe de mágica.  
Mas a essa altura, os pensamentos de Kate e Sawyer já haviam criado vida própria e tomado o mesmo rumo irresistível e excitante.  
Kate reconheceu como era bom ser arrastada por Sawyer para aquela área de alegre e jovial sedução! Há tanto tempo que ela não se sentia tão confortável consigo mesma!  
Mas aonde tudo isso poderia levá-la, era algo a ser cuidadosamente considerado.  
Não tinha a menor idéia do que podia esperar de Sawyer em relação a eles como casal. Isto é, eles eram um casal? O que eles eram, afinal? Ela se perguntou, ansiosa.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Hurley, que exclamou:  
- Olha o Charlie!  
Os três se levantaram e foram ao encontro do inglesinho com ar atarantado, mas contente.  
- A Claire tá bem, já está sendo preparada pro trabalho de parto, a dilatação dela já está em...  
Torcendo o rosto, Sawyer interrompeu:  
- Uou! Sem detalhes, Frodo! Não quero essa imagem na minha cabeça, toda vez que esbarrar na lourinha...  
Sorrindo um pouco, Charlie se lamentou:  
- Puxa, eu devia ter pedido uma câmera emprestada pra algum amigo pra filmar o parto...mas não calculei que ia ser tão logo! Tem um pai lá dentro gravando tudo! Eu soube que tem uma lojinha no segundo andar que vende câmeras, presentes e outras coisas... mas, com que dinheiro?

Kate indagou gentilmente:  
- Mas é isso que ela quer?  
- Não sei, a gente não chegou a falar sobre isso, mas os outros pais costumam filmar o nascimento dos filhos...  
Colocando a mão no ombro dele, ela o confortou:  
- Não é gravar um filme que faz um bom pai, Charlie. Tudo que Claire precisa é de você!  
Comovido, Charlie fez que sim, com a cabeça. Sawyer estranhou:  
- Tem uma loja que vendo câmeras aqui? Num hospital? O que é isso? Um shopping center?  
Charlie explicou:  
- É, no segundo andar tem loja de conveniência, presente, roupa, lanchonete, um monte de coisa! Chique, né?  
Sawyer prosseguiu em seu espanto moralista:  
- Depois eu que sou ganancioso! Deus abençoe o capitalismo!

Ganancia ou não, saber da lanchonete no segundo andar foi música aos ouvidos de Hurley:  
- Vamos, Charlie! Vou te dar uma câmera de presente! E um lanche também!  
Charlie arregalou os olhos:  
- E como vai pagar uma câmera com teu salário?  
Todos olharam para Hurley, à espera da resposta.  
Pego de surpresa, Hugo gaguejou:  
- Cartão de crédito?  
Olhando de esguelha, Sawyer o socorreu a contra gosto:  
- Eu racho a compra! Só vê se escolhe uma mais barata, heim?  
Charlie sorriu candidamente. Sawyer franziu a testa e avisou:  
- E considere este o seu presente de natal pelos próximos cinqüenta anos!

Satisfeitos, os dois amigos se dirigiram ao elevador.  
- Ei! – gritou Sawyer – traz um lanche pra gente, né?

Voltando para a cadeira, percebeu Kate rindo frontalmente dele.  
- O que é? – rosnou ele, desconfiado.  
- Nada, achei vocês três engraçados...  
- Ah, achou, é?  
Eles se sentaram e Kate refletiu, séria.  
- É meio estranho o jeito do Hurley, quando se fala de dinheiro com ele...  
Franzindo ainda mais a testa, Sawyer declarou displicentemente:  
- Acho que a família do Hugo manda alguma grana pra ele, de vez em quando.  
- Eles são ricos?  
- Hã, acho que não, remediados!  
Intrigada, Kate o observou, desconfiada de que Sawyer sabia algo sobre Hurley.

Tentando mudar de assunto para algo que o interessava, Sawyer comentou:  
- Parece que o noivinho acabou não vindo...  
Kate percebeu a manobra dele e mais convencida do que antes de que havia alguma coisa sobre Hurley que Sawyer escondia, resolveu deixar o assunto morrer... por enquanto!  
Meio irritada, ela retrucou:  
- Graças a Deus ele não veio! Não ia acabar nada bem Jack vendo você me provocando o tempo todo!  
Aborrecido e inseguro, Sawyer a encarou silenciosamente. Ela continuou:  
- Tudo que eu _não_ preciso é de Jack furioso quando eu for acertar as coisas com ele! Tomara que ele tenha ido dormir um pouco – ela resmungou mais para si mesma.

Ponderando sobre o que ouvira Sawyer indagou, escondendo a agitação:  
- E o que você pretende acertar com ele? Posso saber?  
Se sentindo encurralada, ela respondeu hostil:  
- Não, não pode! Isso é entre ele e eu!  
Escondendo a mágoa, ele debochou:  
- Nossa! Não precisa morder! Quem sou eu pra me meter entre o casalzinho feliz!  
Expirando com força, Kate virou os olhos, impaciente:  
- Você ia gostar que eu ficasse falando das nossas coisas pro Jack? E pelas suas costas?  
Sawyer não respondeu, emburrado.  
- Então, me permita usar dessa mesma descrição com o Jack, também! Afinal, nós _ainda_ somos comprometidos.

Relaxando nas costas da cadeira, Sawyer teve a primeira sensação de alivio real do dia.  
O jeito espontâneo e bonitinho de Kate dizer "nossas coisas" o haviam agradado num nível além do sentimentalismo, o que, em outras circunstancias, o teria matado de vergonha, mas que no momento, era mais do que bem vindo.  
E o detalhe do "ainda" estar comprometida com Jack, não lhe passou despercebido, tampouco.  
Kate notou no ato a óbvia melhoria do humor de Sawyer e só então se deu conta de que ele estava tão tenso e ansioso pelo próximo passo dela, quanto ela estava com o dele.  
E esse pensamento a fez se sentir bem.  
Suspirando, ela se apoiou no encosto da cadeira, procurando os olhos dele.  
Sorriram levemente embaraçados com a situação nova que se apresentava a eles.  
Até aqui, estava tudo indo muito bem, pensaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

A atenção deles acabou sendo desviada para uma explosão de vivas, que ecoou na sala, assegurando que o bebê da família que esperava na sala com eles, havia nascido bonito e saudável.  
Kate também sorriu ao ver o grupo comemorando. Uma senhora de mais idade se aproximou e deu a cada um dos dois uma lembrancinha, que consistia em um coraçãozinho de macaroni, com uma fita rosa em cima.  
Era uma menina, então!  
Ambos parabenizaram a família.  
- O que eu faço agora? – sussurrou ele no ouvido de Kate – É pra comer?  
Ela deu uma risada:  
- Espera um pouco, guarda pra comer depois! É uma delicadeza, não comida!  
- Eu preferia um charuto! – resmungou ele, disfarçando que também estava contente.

Foi quando Kate viu a médica loura e alta chegar perto da família, aparentemente dando detalhes do nascimento da neném.  
Ela parecia segura e satisfeita.  
Kate informou Sawyer, discretamente:  
- Aquela é a colega de Jack, Juliet Burke, que te falei, lembra?  
Sawyer espichou o olhar e indagou:  
- A maior cientista do planeta, que é muito melhor do que nós dois juntos?  
Virando os olhos, Kate respondeu:  
- Essa mesma... só que ela não é assim de verdade, estava enganada sobre ela! Juliet foi muito legal comigo, ontem.  
Sawyer a fitou espantado. Alguma coisa de muito grave devia ter acontecido no maldito coquetel para Kate mudar tanto, sobre tantas coisas.  
- Olha só! As surpresas não param! – murmurou ele, e classificou – Louraça!  
Kate suspirou, olhando-o atravessado:  
- Deixa ela quieta! Ouviu? – advertiu.  
- Sim, madame! Me pedindo com jeitinho, eu obedeço!

Juliet notou Kate e, se despedindo da família agradecida que a abraçava, foi até a ela.  
- Olá, Kate! Está esperando pra saber de Claire? – indagou a médica.  
- Estamos esperando noticias. Esse é Sawyer, nosso vizinho, ele veio dirigindo, pro Charlie não bater com o carro de tanto nervoso!  
Os dois se cumprimentaram e Juliet riu:  
- Charlie estava uma pilha de nervos lá dentro, tivemos que mandar ele dar uma volta pra se distrair um pouco. Já estava atrapalhando a preparação.  
- Então, como ela está? Vai demorar muito para o bebê nascer?  
- Ela está muito bem, não se preocupem. E, sim, um parto demora horas. Vocês vão mesmo esperar a tarde toda?  
Kate e Sawyer se entreolharam interrogativamente. Juliet continuou:  
- A criança não vai nascer antes da noite, é assim que funciona... por que vocês não vem comigo, tomar um café? Eu mesma tenho que descansar um pouco. Acabei de sair de um procedimento... e eu queria conversar um pouco com você, Kate.

Os três se dirigiram ao elevador.  
A sala de espera estava agora totalmente vazia. Antes de entrarem no elevador, ainda chegaram a ver a família no corredor à esquerda, fazendo festa no vidro do aquário onde ficavam os recém-nascidos.

Sawyer não conseguia tirar os olhos da mesa onde Kate e a médica classuda conversavam.  
Assim que chegaram na lanchonete, Sawyer reparou que as duas queriam privacidade para fosse lá o que quisessem falar e, mesmo a contragosto, se afastara, brincando que elas precisavam ficar a sós para decidirem qual das duas ia levá-lo num encontro mais tarde!  
Apesar da piada ser machista, elas acabaram achando graça da malicia juvenil que ele imprimira às palavras e por ele ter entendido e facilitado o que ambas queriam.  
Só que facilitar a vida delas atrasou a dele: ardia de curiosidade sobre o que elas conversavam, tão amigavelmente.

Provavelmente algum papo-calcinha sobre o quão fabuloso era o Dr. Fabuloso... isso ou comparavam notas sobre desempenhos sexuais.  
_Mulheres adoram fazer isso! E depois vem com a estória de que os homens são os canalhas – fingidas!_  
Esse era um daqueles momentos que Sawyer desejava ter uma escuta para colar em Kate e poder ouvir tudo que diziam. Em vez disso, iria dividir a mesa onde Hurley e Charlie enchiam as respectivas panças!

Respirando fundo, resolveu se controlar : aquela mini obsessão estava ficando ridícula!  
O que importava o que as garotas estavam falando?  
Resolveu se concentrar em seu almoço tardio, mas acabou sendo flagrado da maneira mais idiota possível, como o olhar grudado na mesa das duas, quando estava no balcão fazendo o pedido.  
_Inferno!_ rosnou ele, reparando o riso debochado delas.

- Seu amigo foi bem gentil nos deixando sozinhas – declarou Juliet, à procura de um jeito de começar a conversa.  
Kate concordou sarcástica:  
- É, Sawyer é um perfeito cavalheiro sulista!  
As duas o procuraram no balcão da lanchonete e o pegaram espiando, vigilante como uma coruja, na direção delas.  
- Não que ele tivesse outra opção – ironizou Kate.  
- Ele parece preocupado com você! – disse Juliet.  
- Olha, Juliet, não quero que você pense...  
- Kate, eu não tenho que pensar nada!  
A médica pensou um pouco:  
- Eu queria me desculpar com você!  
Kate franziu a testa, interrogativamente:  
- Acho que foi minha culpa o que aconteceu ontem... você indo embora daquele jeito e Jack ficando furioso.

Kate indagou:  
- Jack ficou muito furioso?  
- Bem, digamos que disfarçar os próprios sentimentos não seja o forte de Jack.  
Kate negou com a cabeça:  
- E isso é culpa sua?  
- Eu falei demais ontem, me meti onde não devia. Me deixei levar pelos meus problemas pessoais e acabei criando uma desavença entre vocês. Quero que saiba que não era isso que eu queria. Devia ter tido mais tato!  
- Você não se intrometeu em nada! Margo praticamente te obrigou a dar sua opinião. O que ela queria? Que você mentisse?  
- Com certeza! Margo queria que eu fosse leal ao "bem maior" que ela inventou. Mas eu não pude, não depois de tudo que já passei na vida.  
- Eu sei – disse Kate – entendo muito bem!

- Mas – retomou Juliet – acho que exagerei! Fui dramática demais! Acabei acirrando os ânimos e provocando uma situação desagradável.  
- A situação já estava desagradável desde o inicio. Jack e a mãe armaram aquilo tudo de propósito, pra me acuar e me deixar sem saída – disse Kate, desafiadora – então, mostrei a eles que tinha, sim, saída.  
As duas mulheres pararam cansadas.  
Juliet explicou meio envergonhada:  
- Só acho que exagerei no discurso da esposa oprimida... mas não consegui me controlar.  
Kate abaixou os olhos atormentados.

- Ontem, ouvindo você falar, eu só conseguia ver a minha mãe!  
Juliet emitiu um som de compreensão.  
- Claro, ela não é nenhuma médica importante. É só uma garçonete que acha que não merece mais do que um marido embriagado que bate nela quando bem entende! O pior é que ela o ama! Ama mais ele do que a mim!  
Kate deu uma risada seca, contrastando com as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.  
Juliet abaixou o rosto, triste.  
- Deve ser aquela teoria de que minha mãe aprendeu a se desvalorizar com a mãe dela, que por sua vez, aprendeu com a mãe dela e assim vai! Não sei!  
Ela tomou um gole do refrigerante gelado, a garganta seca.  
- Entende porque eu tinha que sair de lá, de qualquer jeito? Não sei como começou com elas, Juliet. Mas sei que vai terminar aqui, comigo!

Juliet sorriu daquele jeito que Kate costumava detestar, mas que agora entendia ser a mera expressão de sua determinação.  
- Eu... eu não costumo contar isso pra ninguém! – exclamou Kate, enxugando as lágrimas.  
Juliet declarou:  
- Seu segredo está a salvo comigo.  
As duas mulheres respiraram fundo, como se um enorme peso lhes tivesse sido tirado das costas.  
Elas brindaram com o refrigerante.

- E o Jack? – indagou Juliet.  
Kate respondeu irônica:  
- O que você acha? – pensando um pouco ela prosseguiu – Admiro muito o Jack, ele é um grande homem. E sempre respeitou muito você. Eu tinha um pouco de ciúme disso.  
- Ciúme de mim? Ele ama você, Kate. Isso é indiscutível. Só que, como a maioria dos homens, é um retardado emocional.  
Kate respondeu, rindo:  
- Tinha ciúme do respeito dele por você, pra mim respeito sempre foi mais importante do que amor! Nunca me importou se Jack me amava ou não, só queria que ele me levasse a sério!  
- Bom, ao contrario de você, eu quero um pouco de amor de verdade na minha vida! Respeito tem que vir junto, isso não é negociável, pra nenhuma de nós!

As duas riram e Kate passou a se divertir com a o relato de Juliet sobre como ela estava atormentando o ex-marido ladrão com os infinitos processos que movia contra ele.  
Foi quando Kate reparou Sawyer em pé, com uma cara preocupada conversando com ninguém menos que Sayid.  
- Sayid! – espantou-se ela.  
- Quem? – indagou Juliet.  
Kate notou que os dois queriam falar com ela e fez um gesto, chamando-os.  
- Sayid, ele é um colaborador - meu e de Sawyer.  
Juliet levantou as sobrancelhas, curiosa.  
- Essa é mais uma coisa que eu não estou contando pra ninguém: eu e Sawyer estamos trabalhando juntos numa investigação e Sayid é da equipe.  
- Oh, tudo bem, estou no meu dia de guardar segredos.

Sawyer e Sayid se aproximaram da mesa.  
Sem perder tempo, Sawyer puxou uma cadeira e foi direto ao assunto:  
- Sayid veio trazer os relatórios que o garoto puxou porque ele vai ter que sair da cidade.  
Grata, Kate exclamou:  
- Muito obrigada pelo incômodo, Sayid.  
De olhos pregados na bela loura à mesa, Sayid respondeu:  
- Como vocês estavam demorando muito pra irem pegar, resolvi trazer de uma vez, não foi incômodo algum.  
Permanecendo de pé, encarando Juliet, o iraquiano repreendeu Sawyer:  
- Sawyer, não vai apresentar sua linda amiga?  
Sawyer bufou e apontou para Kate, jogando para ela as apresentações.

Kate fez uma pequena careta e falou, sem jeito:  
- Me desculpem! Juliet, esse é nosso amigo, Sayid Jarrah. Sayid, esta é a médica de Claire, Dra. Juliet Burke.  
Sayid se inclinou, tomando a mão de Juliet e beijando-a sensualmente.  
- Com certeza a jovem mãe não poderia estar em mãos mais competentes.  
Juliet deu uma risada alta e aguda, espantando Kate.  
Sawyer riu disfarçadamente: Sayid e sua queda por louras altas!

- Então, Sr. Jarrah, vai sair da cidade a negócios? – indagou ela.  
- Por favor, me chame de Sayid, dra. Burke.  
Ela riu e respondeu:  
- Por favor, me chame de Jules.  
- Jules! Sim, tenho clientes que precisam de meus serviços numa cidade próxima, mas vou voltar em dois dias.

Juliet deu uma inclinadinha na cabeça, um gesto recorrente que usava sempre que algo a fascinava.  
Ali estava um homem muito interessante e com um sotaque ainda mais.  
- Espero que sua viagem seja proveitosa.  
- Com certeza, mas acredito que a volta vai ser mais agradável. Então, Jules, você trabalha nesse hospital há muito tempo?

A conversa galante entre Sayid e Juliet continuou por um bom tempo, entretendo Kate e entediando Sawyer, até que a médica foi chamada e Sayid foi, finalmente, embora.

*****xxxx*****


	31. Chapter 31

CAPÍTULO 31

Sentados ali mesmo na mesa da lanchonete do hospital, Kate e Sawyer começaram a estudar o relatório que Karl fizera.  
O garoto era mesmo muito eficiente e valia cada centavo que cobrava! Conseguira reunir uma inacreditável quantidade de informações sobre, aparentemente, todas as transações bancarias e imobiliárias de Perkins e Krause nos últimos cinco anos.  
Como o guri realizara essa proeza era um mistério que até mesmo Sawyer se permitia admirar.  
Infelizmente, apesar do rigor da pesquisa de Karl, os dois suspiraram frustrados: nenhum dos investigados possuía alguma propriedade no interior do estado ou próximo a alguma montanha.  
Krause havia adquirido, no ano anterior, uma casa de praia estritamente dentro de sua faixa salarial, notou Kate.  
Ela teria muita materia para estudo, cruzando os resultados das posses dos dois escroques com suas receitas do imposto de renda, mas já desconfiava que os caras não haviam se descuidado nesse ponto e feito gastos que pudessem delatar seus ganhos indevidos.  
Parecia um beco sem saída!

- Parece um beco sem saída! – reclamou Kate, ecooando seus pensamentos.  
Refletindo um pouco, Sawyer sugeriu:  
- Vai ver aquele lance de "cabana nas montanhas" era algum código entre eles ou uma pista falsa pra enganar o otário do Burguess.  
Kate sacudiu a cabeça:  
- Não creio! Perkins disse isso muito naturalmente, sem nenhuma hesitação!  
- E dái? É um bom mentiroso!  
Maliciosa, Kate indagou:  
- Como você?  
Sawyer a encarou com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Ela ficava uma graça quando bancava a santinha e ele adorava quebrar a banca dela!  
- Me diz você! Sua experiência no assunto é tão boa quanto a minha!  
Ela franziu o rosto, fingindo ter ficado ofendida, mas intimamente achou engraçado. Ela não conseguia mesmo lever Sawyer no bico... era fascinante como ele podia enxergar através dela como ninguém jamais tinha feito antes! Nem chegado perto...  
Ela desconversou, apontando os relatórios:  
- Tem muita coisa aqui pra cavar, em casa ia ser melhor...

_Essa criança que não nasce!_ pensou ela, impaciente.  
Recomeçava a se preocupar com que Jack acabasse vindo ao hospital à noite e ainda a encontrasse lá.  
Não estava preparada para enfrentá-lo! Queria poupar toda a sua energia e concentração para os relatórios e a busca de George Blake. Em sua mente não cabia mais nada... _Nossa!_ Ela nunca havia visto um tom tão perfeito de louro, antes na vida, reparou ela fascinada, quando Sawyer afastou o cabelo que lhe caia sobre os olhos.  
A vontade, sorrateira, de deslizar suas mãos entre os fios dourados, tomou conta dela, fazendo-a relembrar, agudamente, da maciez deles em seus dedos e de como gostara de acaricia-los na noite anterior.  
_Mais essa ainda!_

- Olha só você, sua coisinha dissimulada! – Kate escutou Sawyer exclamar com força, estourando sua bolha de fantasia.  
Se sentindo flagrada, indagou defensivamente:  
- Como é que é?  
Ele sorriu:  
- Isso aqui! Ainda não leu essa parte ainda? – explicou ele, batendo com o indicador numa das folhas do relatório – Essa informaçãozinha escondida _bem_ na última folha?  
Lendo avidamente o que Sawyer mostrara, Kate fechou os olhos, suspirando de satisfação pela informação surgida quando menos esperava.

Ela havia se esquecido completamente de que pedira a Karl que listasse as propriedades das empresas Widmore na California.  
Tivera essa intuição em cima da hora, sem nenhum motivo especial, apenas achara que não custava nada tentar e ali estava o resultado!  
Entre as quase duas centenas de edifícios e salas comerciais espalhadas nas maiores cidades do estado, uma propriedade se destacava: Chalé de dois andares, situada em plena área de proteção ambiental, nos arredores das Montanhas San Gabriel.  
Sawyer inclinou a cabeça, em cumprimento:  
- Bom palpite, Sardenta! Acertou na mosca!  
Kate sorriu orgulhosa:  
-E agora? Vamos pra lá?  
Ele pensou um pouco:  
- Agora, a gente vai ter que planejar direitinho o que fazer. Descobrir pra que lado ficam as Montanhas San Gabriel, encontrar o tal chalé, se familiarizar com a região, espiar o movimento da casa, ver quantos homens tem lá e se estão armados.  
E suspirando dramaticamente, acrescentou com uma expressão trágica:  
- Especialmente, avisar alguém de confiança pra onde vamos, em caso de darem sumiço na gente

Alguma coisa no jeito dele fez Kate gargalhar histericamente.  
- Ei, to falando sério! – protestou ele, bufando.  
- Eu sei, eu sei... – ela disse, entre o riso – eu só achei graça! Tô contente por termos achado a pista, só isso.  
Sawyer a avaliou cuidadosamente por um segundo e declarou pensativo:  
- Você tem mesmo um gosto pelo perigo, Sardenta!  
Se acotovelando na mesa para seu rosto ficar bem perto do dele, ela rebateu, devolvendo a frase dele de antes:  
- Sua experiência nesse campo é tão boa quanto a minha, Sawyer!  
Eles apenas ficaram se olhando, calados.

Profundamente feliz, Charlie se dividia entre sorrir e se congratular como se fosse o pai do bebê e pegar a câmera digital novinha das mãos de Hurley e ficar filmando o recém nascido pelo vidro do berçário.  
A criança, contrariando as expectativas de Juliet, resolveu encurtar o caminho e chegar ao mundo logo ao cair da tarde, poupando à sua mãe – e à Kate e Sawyer – longas horas adicionais de desconforto e espera.  
À essa altura Locke, Sun e Jin já haviam chegado e esperavam para visitar Claire.

Jin havia trazido consigo um provável sócio, Michael Dawson e seu filho, Walt. O menino estava visivelmente contrariado e a toda hora lançava olhares hostis ao pai por esta ter deixado seu cachorro, Vincent, preso dentro do carro.  
Michael , divorciado da mãe de Walt desde que este era um bebê, pela primeira vez conseguira que o garoto viesse morar com ele, mas o pré adolescente, que já ensaiava a personalidade forte do pai, não estava facilitando a convivência.  
Ainda assim Walt acabou se distraindo, observando, fascinados os bebês no berçário e conversando com os novos conhecidos do pai.  
Tudo corria muito bem, até que Michael deu por falta do filho!  
Depois de checar, brevemente em volta e não vê-lo, Michael começou a correr pelos corredores da maternidade, chamando freneticamente por Walt!  
Até que uma enfermeira se aproximou e lhe pediu, polida, mas firmemente, que não gritasse no hospital.  
Sugeriu-lhe que fosse à mesa da recepcionista para chamassem o garoto pelo serviço interno de som.

Preocupados Locke e Jin se ofereceram para procurar Walt na lanchonete, mas Michael resolveu ir sozinho em busca do filho, deixando os dois desconcertados.  
Porém quando foram avisados de que já podiam visitar a jovem mãe por poucos minutos, o assunto Walt foi deixado de lado.

Claire estava tranqüila, mas com ar cansado e o rostinho pálido. Apesar da exaustão, tocou-lhe o coração ver todos os vizinhos ali, juntos, preocupados com ela.  
Com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas, perguntou:  
- Vocês já o viram? Ele não é lindo?  
- É um bebê maravilhoso, Claire, parabéns! – respondeu Sun, abraçando-a, desejando que fosse ela ali, na maternidade, no lugar de Claire.  
Jin com um cumprimento oriental, entregou-lhe um grande urso panda, que comprara com antecedência, especialmente para ela e o bebê, dizendo algumas palavras em coreano.  
- Oh, que coisa linda! Obrigada, Jin!  
- É para dar sorte – traduziu Sun – Pandas são auspiciosos para bebês.  
- Obrigada, obrigada, gente!  
- E qual vai ser o nome do dele? – indagou Kate.  
- Aaron, vai ser Aaron!  
- É um lindo nome bíblico – comentou Locke – uma bela escolha, Claire!  
- Eu... puxa! Queria agradecer a todos vocês pelo apoio. Estou muito feliz por estarem aqui comigo nessa hora, foi muito importante pra mim! – disse Claire timidamente.  
Todos ficaram comovidos e até Sawyer pigarreou e arrastou os pés, para afastar o sentimentalismo. Charlie a beijou no rosto e ficou admirando o panda gigante.

A enfermeira voltou, avisando que a visita havia acabado e que eles poderiam voltar no dia seguinte. Ainda posando de pai, Charlie se despediu deles, ficando no quarto com Claire.  
- Então, já podemos ir embora, né? – indagou Sawyer.  
- É, acho que já, estou morta de cansaço e nem tive bebê nenhum - concordou Kate.  
- Cara, ainda tenho que dar uma passadinha no Frango Frito, pra justificar a falta.  
Sawyer debochou:  
- Hummm, matando trabalho e colocando a culpa num inocente bebê... que coisa feia, heim, Panqueca Gigante? Vai acabar sendo demitido por justa causa!  
Hurley deu uma gargalhada, jogando seu corpo contra Sawyer, empurrando-o contra a parede, amistosamente, sendo empurrado de volta por Sawyer.

Quando chegaram no térreo, Locke apontou Michael e Walt no discutindo no saguão:  
- Parece que o Sr. Dawson encontrou seu filho.  
A voz alterada de Michael se fazia ouvir.  
-Walt, você está proibido de sair de perto de mim quando estivermos na rua! Se não tivesse te alcançado aqui no térreo, você podia ter se perdido! No que estava pensando, rapazinho?  
- Eu não ia me perder nada! – protestou o garoto – Fui ver se Vincent estava bem! Você esqueceu ele trancado no carro! Ele podia morrer de sede lá dentro, sabia?  
- Eu não _esqueci_ ele no carro, Walt! A gente não podia trazer Vincent para o hospital e nós já íamos voltar.  
Confusa, Kate indagou:  
- Vocês deixaram alguém trancado no carro? Quem é Vincent?  
Jin explicou:  
- Vincent é cachorro de Walt.  
Kate sorriu e Michael acrescentou:  
- Nós não íamos demorar tanto tempo assim, Walt! Quem te disse que Vincent ia morrer no carro.  
Walt apontou destemidamente para Sawyer:  
- Foi ele! Ele disse que Vincent ia morrer de sede dentro do carro!

Todos se voltaram reprovadoramente para Sawyer. Kate gemeu e virou os olhos. _Tava demorando!_  
- Você disse uma coisa dessas pro menino? – ela indagou.  
- Eu não falei nada disso! – Sawyer negou enfático.  
- Falou, sim! – Walt insistiu.  
- Não falei!  
- Falou!  
- É o que a gente ganha, dando trela pra um pirralho de seis anos!  
- Eu tenho dez! – corrigiu Walt, indignado.  
- Ah, tá, isso muda tudo! – retrucou Sawyer.

Hipnotizado pela curiosa troca de respostas, o grupo se pegou acompanhando o debate, como se assistisse a um jogo de tênis.  
Walt – Sawyer – Walt – Sawyer.  
Kate acabou tendo que morder os lábios para segurar o riso.  
- Ei, não fique conversando com o meu filho. Eu não te conheço! – berrou Michael.  
Sawyer respondeu irritado:  
- Foi o Short Round aí que começou a falar comigo, se queixando que o pai dele era um "cretino", e isso é uma citação. E que havia obrigado ele a vir aqui e ainda tinha esquecido o cachorro dele no carro de propósito, só pra chatear ele!  
- Walt! – exclamou Michael – Você disse isso pra esse cara?  
De cabeça baixa, Walt levantou os olhos rancorosos na cara culpada:  
- Dedo duro! – xingou ele na direção de Sawyer.  
- Fofoqueiro! – devolveu Sawyer.  
Kate, desesperada, tapou a boca e se virou rapidamente, antes que caísse na gargalhada.

Michael interveio:  
- Já te avisei pra não falar com o meu filho! E que porcaria você meteu na cabeça dele?  
- Eu só contei – continuou Sawyer, agora se divertindo – que um colega meu esqueceu um preso no porta malas e quando lembrou, o cara tava mais assado do que um pernil...  
Percebendo os olhares meio chocados dos ouvintes, ele esclareceu:  
- Ele não morreu, só ficou meio desidratado, mas ele merecia, era procurado por latrocínio!  
Michael arregalou os olhos de susto:  
- "Procurado por latrocínio"? E você conta uma estória dessas pra uma criança? Você é um louco irresponsável!  
Sawyer levantou os braços, em sinal de impaciência.  
- Até parece que ele nunca viu pior na TV e no vídeo game... além do mais – teimou ele – é mesmo perigoso deixar seres vivos trancados em carros. Você devia explicar isso pra ele, senhor-pai-do-ano! – finalizou sarcástico.

Se enfurecendo, Michael partiu para cima:  
- Quem é você, pra me dizer como criar meu filho?  
- Pois ta parecendo que você ta precisando de instruções, amigo, e rápido.  
- Olha aqui, _amigo_, eu não vou receber conselhos de alguém que conta estórias sobre presos e vagabundos para uma criança! Quer saber? Eu tenho pena do teu filho, se você conta essas porcarias pra ele.  
As palavras de Michael, entraram em Sawyer, subitamente, como estocadas, deixando-o em total fúria.  
Os dois homens avançaram um no outro, prontos para a briga.

Com dificuldade, Kate e Hurley puxaram Sawyer, repreendendo-o e dissuadindo-o, respectivamente.  
- Sawyer! Pare com isso, o homem está nervoso! Pare de provocá-lo!  
Locke e Jin seguraram Michael, argumentando que tudo não passava de um mal entendido.  
- O que é isso, sr. Dawson, uma briga por causa de uma travessura de criança? Estamos num hospital, por favor! – tentou Locke.  
Respirando fundo, Michael vociferou:  
- É só dizer pra esse cara ficar longe do meu filho!  
Ouvindo isso Sawyer pensou por uns segundos e respondeu, sorrindo desagradável:  
- Tudo bem, Louis Gossett Jr.. não é problema ficar longe do teu filho! O problema é teu filho querer ficar longe de você!  
Os dois ainda fizeram menção de se enfrentar, mas foram puxados em direções opostas, terminando, definitivamente a altercação.


	32. Chapter 32

CAPÍTULO 32

Com a paciência por um fio, Kate se reaproximou da janela da sala pela milésima vez. Soltando um ruído de exaspero, constatou que Sawyer continuava sozinho no pátio, sentado no escuro. Emburrado e intratável, mexia sem parar naquele papel amassado do qual não se desgrudava.  
Kate não agüentava mais a curiosidade de saber o que era aquela folha de papel e qual a importância dela para Sawyer.  
Jurava que a primeira coisa que faria, assim que resolvesse o assunto do Bkake, seria planejar um bom esquema para colocar as mãos no tal papel misterioso – sem que Sawyer desconfiasse, é claro.

Porém, naquele momento, o que ela realmente queria, era que ele parasse de bancar o crianção!  
Como iriam sair de manhã cedo para vasculhar as montanhas San Gabriel, se ele não vinha para combinarem os detalhes?  
Ele tinha ficado tão animado ao descobrir a pista do chalé! Óbvio, tinha sido antes da briga estúpida com aquele Michael Dawson, já que, depois que saíram do hospital, Sawyer afundara num profundo e insuportável mau humor, que só aumentou durante a volta para casa.  
Quando chegaram, Sawyer saltou do carro de cara amarrada, sem dizer uma só palavra, ignorando ou rejeitando as tentivas dela de se aproximar.

Mesmo enervada, ela resolveu dar um tempo para ele. Afinal, o cara havia discutido feito um imbecil com o outro imbecil, no meio de um hospital! Precisava de um espaço para desacelerar. Nada que um bom banho frio não resolvesse.  
Mas... as horas passaram e nada de Sawyer aparecer – com bom ou mau humor.  
Quando finalmente deu as caras, se limitou a perambular feito um fantasma pelo pátio e ficar olhando o chão com cara de velório.  
Ah, então, ele teve um dia ruim? Pois ela também teve! Também passara um dia cansativo em um hospital! Também tivera uma briga desgastante com Jack!  
Não sentia a menor disposição de aturar as frescuras de Sawyer.  
Apertando os lábios, chateada, saiu resoluta na direção dele, pronta para tudo.

Entretanto, ao se aproximar, algo na postura abatida de suas costas arqueadas dissolveram sua raiva.  
De perto a expressão no rosto dele não era de uma mera frustração infantil, por causa de uma briga entre homens.  
Era outra coisa.  
Largado ali, no degrau da varandinha, ele parecia ruminar uma dolorosa amargura, viscosa como areia movediça, da qual não conseguia – ou não queria – sair.  
Seus olhos estavam distantes e sombrios e aquela falta de luz dentro deles afligiu Kate de uma forma inédita para ela.

Chegando perto dele, disse mansamente:  
- Oi!  
Ele levantou a cabeça, espantado. Estava tão perdido nos próprios pensamentos que não tinha percebido a chegada dela.  
Endireitando o corpo, enfio rapidamente o papel que ainda segurava, dentro do bolso.  
- Oi! – respondeu ele.  
Kate se sentou no degrau, ao lado dele.  
- Tá melhor?  
Ele franziu a testa e indagou, asperamente:  
- Melhor? Melhor do quê?  
- Do que está te incomodando, Sawyer! O que aconteceu? Qual é o problema?

Alerta e acuado, ele afirmou:  
- Não tem nenhum problema.  
- Como não tem nenhum problema?  
- Não-tem-nenhum-problema! – escandiu as palavras – Tá tudo bem!  
- Tá tudo bem? – Insistiu ela, se ressentindo.  
- É, tá tudo bem! - enfrentou ele.  
- Então, ótimo! – desistiu Kate, novamente zangada – Precisamos combinar o que fazer amanhã. Será que dá ou tá difícil? – indagou secamente.  
Ele expirou com força. A Sardenta tinha razão.  
Devia se concentrar no que realmente importava e não ficar perdendo tempo com coisas sem solução.  
- Ok! – disse ele – Os relatórios estão com você?  
- Estão. Vamos lá pra casa, vai sermais tranqüilo trabalhar lá, sem a Claire.

Recuperando uns últimos grãos de boa vontade, ela sorriu levemente.  
- Fiz uma sopa pra gente cear, que tal?  
Ele fez uma careta.  
- Sopa? Com legume e tudo? Caramba, Sardenta, você não desistiu de comer mato? Pensei que eu tinha aprimorado seu gosto...  
- Calado! Anda! – disse ela, puxando-o pelo braço e empurrando-o para sua casa.

Apesar de toda a má vontade, Sawyer acabou admitindo – mas não para Kate – que a sopa quente havia caído bem depois de um dia tumultuado.  
Estava agora mais tranqüilo e à vontade, notou Kate.  
Ele voltado brevemente ao próprio apartamento e trazido de lá uma garrafa de uísque "pra arrematar bem a noite" segundo ele.  
Depois de uma boa dose, Kate também se sentiu mais relaxada para o trabalho.

Estudando mais à fundo a pesquisa de Karl e complementando as informações com buscas adicionais na internet, eles descobriram novos detalhes sobre a reserva ambiental onde se encontrava o chalé Widmore.  
Se tratava de uma enorme área florestal, coberta de espécies nativas, mantida pelas empresas Widmore, interessada em abater impostos e melhorar a fama de ser uma das corporações mais especulativas e cruéis do mercado.  
Praticamente um limite entre a área metropolitana e o grande deserto de Mojave, as montanhas San Gabriel recebiam grande número de campistas e excursionistas no verão e de excursionistas no inverno, atraídos pela facilidade de acesso a uma floresta urbana, cercada de rodovias.

- Não admira eles usarem a cabana da reserva como cativeiro do Blake – comentou Sawyer – Razoavelmente perto para eles checarem quando quiserem, mas escondido o bastante pra ficar abaixo do radar. Tenho que tirar o chapéu pra esses caras! Roubam o patrão e ainda usam as instalações da empresa pra dar apoio... eles tem estilo!  
Kate estudava os mapas rodoviários:  
- Entrando por Pasadena, não dá nem uma hora de carro! É muita sorete: a reserva fica logo à oeste da rodovia.  
- A _entrada da reserva_, você quer dizer! Não temos a mínima idéia onde fica a maldita cabana! São 5.000 acres de subida, boneca, pode estar em qualquer lugar.  
- Temos o endereço da cabana... – ela retrucou calmamente.  
- Endereço? Que endereço? "Altura do km 120 Oeste? Isso não é endereço, é desafio de gincana! Já pensou o quanto para dentro da floresta isso deve ser? A gente pode até se perder por lá.

Kate sorriu, convencida:  
- Se tem uma cabana, com gente indo até lá regularmente, existe uma trilha. E se tem uma trilha, eu encontro! Sou muito boa nisso.  
- Não diga! – ele brincou de duvidar – E como conseguiu essas prendas tão femininas, Sheena das Selvas?  
- Meu pai, ele me ensinou tudo sobre trilhas, rastros e sobrevivência em floresta. Toda as nossas férias eram passadas assim, acampando e excursionando na natureza.  
Ela sorriu com saudade:  
- Era o tempo mais feliz da minha vida, sempre! Não trocava por nada no mundo - e dando uma risada, perguntou irrefletidamente:  
- E você e seu pai? Não faziam acampamentos nas férias quando você era criança?

Assim que disse isso, Kate se lembrou da estória dos pais de Sawyer e preferiu ter mordido a língua antes de ter falado aquela bobagem.  
Ele não ia agüentar mais essa!  
Em dúvida se devia se desculpar, Kate ficou à espera dele estourar. Mas para sua surpresa ele não se alterou, apenas encheu o copo de bebida e engoliu tudo de uma vez.  
Apenas a voz dele soou um pouco mais cortante do que o usual:  
- Não, a gente não acampava! Eu era muito pequeno quando meu pai... – ele pareceu escolher bem a palavra e riu dela ao pronunciá-la – morreu! Mas não faz mal, os Fords não costumam ser bons pais, de qualquer forma.  
Os olhos dele voltaram a ficar opacos e sem vida e mais uma vez Kate sentiu uma enorme aflição.  
- Como você sabe? Ainda não tem filhos...

Uma expressão de ódio endureceu o rosto dele:  
- Você ouviu o cara do hospital: "um filho meu seria digno de pena"...  
Kate sacudiu a cabeça:  
- Você ainda ta pensando naquilo? Aquele homem estava nervoso. Tá na cara que ele e o filho não estão se dando bem e ele quis descontar em alguém. Você tava perto e foi premiado. Esquece!  
Sawyer replicou, sarcástico:  
- Não! Ele estava certo. Nenhum pai ia querer deixar o filho perto de um cara como eu. Eu mesmo, não deixo!  
E riu de uma forma estranha, enquanto tomava um novo gole de bebida.  
- Sawyer, você não tá falando coisa com coisa...  
Kate sentiu uma imensa pena dele, mesmo não sabendo bem o porque.  
O sofrimento dele era palpável e tudo que ela desejava era encontrar um meio de minimizá-la.

Julgando que o motivo fosse a imagem distorcida do pai assassino e suicida, ela tentou algo que dizia para si mesma nas horas de desalento:  
- Nós não somos nossos pais!  
- Ah, você acha, é? Tem certeza? – ele retrucou secamente.  
Kate sentiu o coração acelerar. Aquele assunto a perturbava profundamente.  
Enchendo o próprio copo, respondeu com sinceridade, segurando as lágrimas.  
- Não, não tenho certeza. Só faço muita força pra não ser como a minha mãe!  
A fragilidade na voz dela o surpreendeu.  
- E tem conseguido? – indagou suavemente.  
Ela sorriu um pouco:  
- Às vezes. Às vezes, não. Hoje eu consegui!

Os dois sorriram melancólicos.  
Sawyer ficou absurdamente comovido. A Sardenta raramente falava sobre seu passado ou sua vida. Ele sempre tivera a impressão de que ela sabia muito mais dele, do que ele dela – o que o afrontava como um insulto pessoal: _ele_ era o cara que sempre sabia tudo sobre as mulheres.  
Só com Kate era diferente. Na maioria das vezes, ela se mostrava um enigma, dando a ele apenas o que _ela_ desejava partilhar.  
E agora, sem o menor aviso, ela comentava algo tão íntimo.  
Desmontado pela franqueza dela, as palavras pularam de sua boca sem que pudesse impedir:  
- Eu tenho uma filha, o nome dela é Clementine!  
A voz saiu baixa e rouca, quase envergonhada.

Paralisada de surpresa, Kate duvidou dos próprios ouvidos.  
Ela teria esperado muita coisa vinda de Sawyer - qualquer coisa, na verdade - mas essa revelação havia sido além de toda expectativa.  
Abismada, ela indagou:  
- Como é? Você tem uma filha? Mas como?!  
Recuperando a verve, ele informou:  
- Do jeito de sempre: a sementinha do papai na barriga da mamãe. Não acredito em inseminação artificial.  
Se recompondo do susto, ela perguntou em só fôlego:  
- E onde ela mora? Como ela é? Qual é a idade dela?  
- Ela mora com a mãe, no Novo México... deve ter uns seis anos.  
- Você e a mãe dela... – Kate gaguejou, sem saber o que perguntar.  
- Eu e a mãe dela... é complicado – ressentido, reclamou – ela me colocou na cadeia, sabia? Depois foi até lá, me visitar, me contar da menina. Até levou uma foto do bebê.

Kate fechou o rosto:  
- Ele deve ter tido um bom motivo pra te mandar pra cadeia!  
Ele revirou os olhos:  
- Ah, tá bom!  
Com a voz um pouco mais doce, Kate indagou:  
- Como ela é? Sua filha, Clementine! É parecida com você?  
Ele franziu o cenho:  
- Sei lá!  
- Você não a conhece? Você não procura sua própria filha? – reprovou Kate, decepcionada.  
- Claro que não – ele devolveu duramente – Ela é uma garotinha! O que eu faria com uma garotinha?  
Revoltada com a frieza dele, ela respondeu sem simpatia:  
- Você é o pai dela!  
- E daí? O que eu tenho para dar pra ela? Que bem eu posso trazer pra vida dessa criança? Ela ta muito melhor sem mim!  
Kate discordou com a cabeça:  
- Isso você só vai saber se procurá-la!  
- Ela está muito melhor sem mim – ele insistiu – Cassidy pode ser uma idiota, mas cuida muito bem dela! Ela é... feliz! – concluiu, sentindo a palavra "feliz" ridícula em sua boca.

Ela refletiu sobre o que ele disse:  
- E como você sabe que ela é feliz se nunca foi vê-la? Ou será que você _foi_ ver sua filha?  
Ele fez um gesto de pouco caso:  
- Não foi nada demais! Tinha levado um preso em Nevada e era caminho na volta... não me custava nada passar por lá e... ver como estavam as coisas. E tudo estava muito bem sem mim.  
Kate sorriu com um leve deboche diante da obstinação dele em diminuir a importância de ter ido até lá.  
- E como foi? – indagou ela.  
Ele suspirou, impaciente.  
- Espiei a casa, estudei um pouco a rotina, acabei vendo a menina brincando no jardim.  
O rosto suavizou por uma fração de segundos, para voltar a endurecer em seguida:  
- E foi isso! Tava tudo bem. Eu ia atrapalhar a vida dela se aparecesse. O que eu faria com uma filha?  
- Você não falou com ela?  
- Você é burra, por acaso? Acabei de dizer que não sirvo pra isso. Já imaginou se eu falasse com ela? Com certeza ia fazer a garota se perder no quarteirão!  
_Droga de Michael Dawson!_ pensou Kate, fugazmente.

- Mas ela vai ficar bem, deixei cem mil numa conta de banco, no nome dela quando ela era bebê. Já deve ter até ter rendido juros. Vai receber uma boa grana quando entrar na faculdade.  
Tentando juntar as peças, Kate foi em cima, implacável:  
- E como você conseguiu juntar cem mil quando ela era bebê, se você disse que tava na cadeia na época? Falando nisso, como você conseguiu sair da cadeia tão rápido? Estelionato dá de sete a dez anos, meu chapa!  
Ele sorriu, cabotino:  
- Se eu contar, o FBI vai ter que te matar!

Então, ela estava certa! Quando lera a ficha dele, tinha estranhado ele sair tão depressa da prisão, sem chegar a cumprir nem um décimo da pena ou ser beneficiado pela liberdade condicional.  
Com certeza, Sawyer teve algum ás na manga para ter conseguido não apenas um acordo tão vantajoso com os federais, como até mesmo receber uma recompensa em dinheiro.  
Como ele conseguia fazer essas coisas?  
Aquele homem era um mistério ambulante, que ela jamais lograva decifrar.  
Kate calculou que a mãe de Clementine devia ter sido alguma vítima que ele seduziu e de quem extorquiu dinheiro e que, por azar, acabou engravidando.  
Era uma estória horrível, que a revoltava e na qual decidiu não se alongar.  
Preferiu se concentrar no fato de Sawyer ter se preocupado tanto, a ponto de deixar uma pequena fortuna para uma bebezinha por quem dizia não se importar. E sentiu alívio por essa preocupação continuar viva dentro dele por todos esses anos, fazendo com que fosse procurar a filha, mesmo que de forma hesitante.  
Para alguém como Sawyer, observar à distancia, era um passo gigantesco.

Agora Kate conseguia entender a forte reação dele diante dos comentários de um completo estranho como Michael Dawson.  
Por mais que tentasse disfarçar, era evidente que Sawyer estava se esforçando para refazer sua vida.  
Estava trabalhando, tinha uma boa casa, criara laços de amizade, parecia estar, de fato, largando a vida de golpista.  
Não era preciso ser gênio para imaginar que, bem no fundo, ele devia acalentar a idéia de se aproximar da filha.  
_Não deve ser nada fácil pra ele!_ , avaliou Kate tristemente. E para completar, os comentários do tal do Michael Dawson, que, com certeza, o feriram profundamente justo em seu ponto fraco.

Tomando mais uma – necessária – dose de uísque, Kate afirmou:  
- Clementine tem o direito de saber que o pai se importa com ela! E você tem o direito de que ela saiba disso!  
Ele não disse nada. Ela prosseguiu:  
- Você devia tentar vê-la de novo. Você podia começar devagar, aos poucos, nem que fosse de longe...  
Ele interrompeu, amargamente:  
- E para quê? Eu já fiz isso...  
- Para saber quando Clementine não estiver feliz...

Eles ficaram quietos um bom tempo.  
Kate percebeu que a cabeça dele dava voltas em busca de uma saída que teimava em não surgir.

Finalmente, ele reagiu:  
- Quer saber? Não quero mais falar nisso! Nunca mais! Tudo isso é ridículo! Eu não sou pai de ninguém! – ele falou entre os dentes.  
Trêmulo, se levantou bruscamente.  
- Sawyer... – ela pediu, mas ele não fez caso.  
Zangada, ela o alcançou e parou na frente dele, impedindo sua passagem.  
Seus olhares se cruzaram e, de novo, a dor que vinha de dentro dos olhos dele a atingiu em cheio, sentindo o coração se encolher por vê-lo tão vulnerável.  
_Ok, o dia foi demais para ele!_ ela compreendeu.

-É isso mesmo que você quer?  
Ele se desviou dela e marchou para a porta.  
- A gente se vê amanhã – e acrescentou um pouco mais conciliador – eu te chamo pra gente sair cedo.  
- Mas, por quê? – tentou ela última vez – Você não percebeu que com a Claire no hospital vou ficar com a casa só pra mim por vários dias.. e noites?  
Ao ouvir aquilo, ele parou, de novo aturdido pela franqueza dela.  
Esperançosa, Kate completou:  
- Sabe, você não tem que ir...  
A voz dela, suave e cheia de promessas, o envolveu, enfraquecendo-o. Mas ainda brigando por dentro, continuou onde estava.

Meio envergonhada por ter se exposto tanto, Kate exclamou raivosa:  
- Tudo bem! Faz o que você quiser. Quer ir embora, vai!  
Soltando dolorosamente o ar, preso no peito como se fosse uma agonia, Sawyer se virou e jogou o peso do corpo na parece, como que para segurá-lo de pé.  
- Você quer mesmo que eu fique? – ele indagou em voz baixa.  
A principio ela achou que era uma daquelas perguntas machistas, feitas para provar o poder de um homem sobre uma mulher, ou outra coisa estúpida como essa, que ele usaria para debochar dela mais tarde.  
Mas não, Sawyer estava perguntando a sério.  
Tudo que acontecera devia tê-lo ferido a fundo para sua auto estima estar tão abalada.

- Sim, eu quero _mesmo_ que você fique!  
Ele fechou os olhos, como se tirasse um peso das costas.  
- Eu sabia! – exclamou ele, tentando ser arrogante.  
Kate virou os olhos, mas deu uma risada, feliz pelo brilho zombeteiro – e cafajeste – tomar o lugar da sombra de tristeza em seu rosto cansado.

O primeiro toque de suas bocas foi o bastante para deixar seus corpos em fogo e os poucos segundos que levaram despindo um ao outro, pareciam intermináveis.  
Numa explosão louca de sentidos, Sawyer mergulhou em um mundo rubro de paixão e prazer.  
Kate era a mulher mais bela que já vira ou possuíra. A mais desejável. A mais sensual. E a mais meiga. Seu jeito, seus movimentos eram como os de nenhuma outra.  
Havia eletricidade em cada centímetro de sua pele, que transmitia uma excitação totalmente nova para ele.  
Tinha sido assim na primeira vez que fizeram amor. Estava sendo mil vezes mais poderoso agora.

Entrelaçados, enquanto ainda tremiam e procuravam voltar a respirar, Sawyer se perguntou como, em meio àquela tempestade carnal e ruidosa, havia conseguido registrar sensações de conforto e paz.  
Observando o rosto indomável e apaixonado de Kate teve a resposta.  
E enquanto ela o puxava para si e serpenteava os braços por todo o seu corpo, ele sentiu aqueles momentos com toda a força e doçura de uma recompensa.

***** xxxxxx *****


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

Kate acordou com um movimento a seu lado. Tonta de sono indagou com voz abafada:  
- Aonde você vai? Que horas são?  
Vestindo as calças, Sawyer respondeu:  
- São cinco e meia da manhã, já vai clarear... acho melhor eu ir pra casa. Tenho umas coisas pra arrumar antes da gente sair.  
Ela se recostou à cabeceira da cama e reparou no suavíssimo lusco-fusco do nascer do dia começando a desbotar o negrume da madrugada.  
O silêncio da hora realçava a tranqüila intimidade do momento.  
Enquanto observava Sawyer colocando a camiseta, Kate notou algo nele que demorou a definir. Havia uma espécie de serenidade em seu rosto, seu corpo, em seus gestos sossegados, que ela nunca vira até então.  
_Ficava bem nele_, Kate decidiu, _era bom vê-lo assim_

- Quer café?  
Ele sorriu de leve:  
- Sério? Se eu ficar mais tempo, podem me ver saindo daqui. E a sua reputação, como é que fica, donzela?  
Kate concordou com a cabeça:  
- É mesmo, é melhor você ir. Não quero que te vejam aqui a essa hora.  
A expressão dele mudou sutilmente para uma resignada decepção.

Uma coisa era ele saber que devia ir embora para poupar Kate de falatórios desnecessários. Outra, era, no fundo, esperar que ela não ligasse para a opinião dos vizinhos e assumisse que estava com ele.  
Se é que ela estava mesmo com ele... Sawyer ainda se sentia pisando em terreno minado com Kate.  
Embora, para ser franco, não tivesse do que se reclamar. Não depois de uma noite como aquela.  
Kate o fizera feliz como nunca tinha sido antes e resolveu que _dessa_ vez não ia estragar uma coisa que podia, finalmente, ser muito boa em sua vida desgraçada!  
Estava ficando difícil negar: se apaixonara pela Sardenta e estava disposto a aceitar o que ela quisesse lhe oferecer, sem pressões.  
O que significava que se incomodar ou reclamar de alguma eventual hesitação de Kate estava fora de cogitações, pelo menos por enquanto.  
De mais a mais, de que adiantaria pressionara ou brigar com ela agora? Teimosa como era, acabaria fazendo o que lhe desse na telha, como sempre.  
O melhor era ele esperar, ver o rumo que as coisas tomavam para, então, agir de acordo.

Além do mais, tinha aquela sensação persistente, correndo por sua pele, se enraizando dentro dele... era quase uma certeza.  
Aquela noite havia significado para Kate tanto quanto para ele e tivera sobre ela o mesmo impacto destruidor que o abalara.  
Por mais complicada e escorregadia que a Sardenta fosse, também não estava conseguindo evitar que suas emoções transparecessem. Como agora, por exemplo.  
No olhar dela, seguindo-o pelo quarto enquanto se vestia, Sawyer acreditou enxergar paixão e confiança.  
Isso era muito mais do que ele jamais sonhara obter!

- Já vou me levantar... – disse ela, sonolenta.  
- Por quê?  
- Pra gente sair logo, Sawyer.  
- Mas ainda tá escuro lá fora. Pra que sair tão cedo? Pensei que a gente podia dormir mais uma horinha... que tal às oito?  
Kate fez um gesto de impaciência.  
- Qualé, Sardenta? Tô precisando me recuperar, você acabou comigo ontem, mulher! – argumentou ele pachorrento, se sentando na cama.  
Tomada de surpresa, Kate corou e virou os olhos, entre embaraçada e lisonjeada. Desistindo acabou rindo:  
- Você é tão romântico! – e se aproximou dele em busca de um beijo.  
Ele deu uma risadinha.  
- Tá bem, então! Te encontro às oito em ponto, perto do carro – ela propôs.  
Ele se levantou e sorriu brincalhão, antes de sair.  
Kate se espreguiçou languidamente.  
Ia ser fácil dormir mais uma hora: Sawyer também tinha acabado com ela na noite anterior.  
Com um sorriso convencido nos lábios, adormeceu imediatamente.

A manhã se mostrava linda: céu azul, sol brilhando, temperatura agradável.  
Perfeitas condições para uma busca nas montanhas, previu Kate.  
Quase pronta, terminava o desjejum quando tomou uma decisão.  
Sawyer estava certo, devia avisar alguém de confiança aonde ia, em caso de algum problema.  
Ia ser difícil, mas precisa começar a confiar nas pessoas.  
Digitando o número do telefone, esperou que atendessem.  
- Oi, Ana, sou eu, Kate. Te acordei?  
- Nada, já estou saindo pra Central. E aí, como estão as férias?  
- Tudo bem... escuta, preciso de um grande favor seu. Se o Jack te ligar me procurando, diz que eu saí numa diligencia e só volto à noite, tá?  
Ana fez um ruído de pouco caso.  
- Isso tá virando um hábito, heim? Mas tudo bem, deixa comigo.  
- Eu vou resolver tudo com Jack, só que hoje não vai dar... – e suspirando, resolveu abrir o jogo:  
- Sabe o Sawyer? – ela hesitou – Pois é, ele conseguiu uma pista quente sobre o paradeiro de um fugitivo e me convidou pra ir junto e eu achei uma boa idéia. Você sabe, conhecer o _modus operandi_ dele, aprender coisas novas...

Ana Lucia deu uma risada:  
- Ah, aposto! Aposto que se aprende _muita_ coisa nova com ele... mas, engraçado, eu jurava que você já conhecia direitinho o modus operandi do cara!  
Kate se sentiu meio envergonhada. Isso que dava confiar nos outros!  
Será que já estava dando na vista, tanto assim? Não era desse jeito que ela queria ter feito as coisas. A culpa por estar enganando Jack lampejou em sua cabeça, dolorosamente.  
_Droga!_ Pensou ela, afastando a lembrança.

Passando por cima do comentário da parceira, Kate prosseguiu:  
- Nós estamos indo pras Montanhas San Gabriel, para os lados de Pasadena. Parece que o fugitivo está sendo mantido contra a vontade numa cabana na altura do Km 120 Oeste. Acho que vai ser bem louco! – comentou readquirindo o entusiasmo.  
- É, parece mesmo – resmungou Ana Lucia com uma pontada de inveja – Ainda assim, toma cuidado, Austen, se cuida.  
- Deixa comigo, até mais tarde, então.  
- Ah! – exclamou Ana – Depois não esquece de me contar tudo sobre o "modus operandi" do louro!  
E desligou,provocando, afinal, uma risada em Kate.

Quinze minutos para as oito horas.  
Totalmente pronta, Kate já estava perto do carro, à espera de Sawyer. Mas a demora dele a fez ir direto a seu apartamento.  
- Então, vamos? – indagou ela, mal Sawyer abriu a porta.  
Surpreso, ele argumentou:  
- Ainda não são oito horas...  
Impaciente ela o seguiu para dentro da casa.  
- Só faltam quinze pras oito, Sawyer. Está faltando o quê? Você acabar a maquiagem? – alfinetou ao perceber que ele ainda estava descalço.  
- Oh, como ela é engraçadinha! Tive que ligar pro Grego, inteirar ele do que vamos fazer hoje. Eu te disse isso, lembra?  
- Lembro. Na verdade, eu pensei bastante e resolvi avisar alguém, também. Acabei ligando pra Ana Lucia – confessou Kate.  
- Hummm, as parceiras estão estreitando os laços, que bonito!  
- Às vezes você é muito chato, sabia? – reclamou ela.  
- Sabia! Mas compenso nos bons momentos – ele retrucou sarcástico.  
Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Haveria limite para a vaidade desse homem?

Continuando à toda, ele disse:  
- Uau! Você assumiu mesmo o estilo "acampamento de verão", Sardenta! – espicaçou ele, debochando da jaqueta verde-militar, camiseta branca e jeans que Kate vestia.  
Arrematando o look, ela também trazia uma mochila de lona e um boné onde se lia, jovialmente "Cowboys Up".

Ela preferiu ignorar a tirada, mas vendo-o calçando as botas, contra-atacou maldosa:  
- Espero que sejam confortáveis. Não sabemos o quanto vamos andar e você não parece ter o menor jeito de andarilho. Vai se cansar rápido se não estiver bem calçado e eu não quero que você me atrase...  
Os dois se mediram excitadamente, esperando de quem seria o próximo movimento.  
Kate acabou se sentando, largando a mochila que carregava no sofá.  
Curioso, ele perguntou:  
- Vai levar a mochila?  
- Vou – respondeu ela sucinta.  
Ele esperou um pouco, mas diante do silêncio dela, insistiu:  
- E pretende me contar o que tem dentro?  
Com um ar de vitória ela enumerou:  
- Cantil com água, bússola, mapa, canivete, um kit de primeiros socorros, um rolo de corda e umas outras coisinhas.  
Ele assobiou:  
- Caramba! Vamos entrar pros escoteiros e eu nem sabia!  
- São coisas úteis para se ter quando se vai pra lugares desconhecidos. E você, não vai levar nada?  
Suspendendo a camisa, ele mostrou a pistola enfiada no cós das calças.  
- Outra coisa útil quando se vai pra um lugar desconhecido – provocou Sawyer.  
Se levantando, ela afastou a própria jaqueta sem dizer uma palavra, revelando uma arma no bolso de dentro.  
Os dois se encararam tranqüilos.  
Agora eles estavam prontos para sair.

Como previsto, o trajeto de Los Angeles até Pasadena, e de lá até San Gabriel, foi simples e relativamente rápido, descontados os esperados atrasos devido a engarrafamentos comuns a LA pela manhã e à algumas entradas à direitas ou esquerdas erradas.  
Uma vez na área de San Gabriel, eles foram seguindo as direções do mapa e a própria sinalização do lugar.  
A subida da serra era suave e bonita e a estrada, moderna e bem cuidada, de onde se via, de tempos em tempos, cidadezinhas de aspecto agradável e progressista.  
À medida que subiam a região se descortinava imensa à frente deles.  
E daí a viagem realmente começou. Só depois de quase uma hora eles finalmente começaram a margear a reserva Widmore.

Entediado Sawyer exclamou:  
- Ok! Agora que estamos oficialmente em solo sagrado Widmore, onde diabos fica o Km 120 Oeste?  
Olhando de esguelha, Kate comentou petulante:  
- Tá me perguntando? Pensei que os homens detestassem pedir informações quando dirigem, especialmente pra mulheres.  
- É,tá... mas foi você quem trouxe o manual das bandeirantes, benzinho.  
- Acho que Km 120 é bem mais pro alto – opinou ela.

E, atraída pela beleza da natureza e a imponência das árvores que pontuavam a paisagem, exclamou:  
- Esse lugar é incrível! Deve ficar lindo no inverno. Você gosta de esquiar?  
Sawyer franziu a testa, em dúvida:  
- Sei lá... você gosta, né?  
Kate assentiu com a cabeça:  
- Aqui deve ser um bom lugar para iniciantes.  
- Você tem cada gosto estranho, Sardenta! – respondeu ele.

Ela sorriu, imaginando a quantidade gigantesca de mal-criação e impropérios que Sawyer seria capaz de produzir numa primeira aula de esqui na neve, e na diversão que teria, assistindo a tudo isso junto dele.  
Em uma cidadezinha em que tiveram que parar para abastecer, Kate viu uma grande placa para os turistas, anunciando a cidade como a melhor estação de inverno das montanhas.  
Ela tinha que convencê-lo a virem, assim que a estação começasse.  
_Oh, meu Deus! Já estou começando a fazer planos incluindo Sawyer!_, pensou meio alarmada. _Será que estava tomando a decisão certa?_

Checando o GPS do carro, Kate falou:  
- Sawyer, é aqui: Km 120.  
Sawyer diminuiu a velocidade e prosseguiu mais um pouco, examinando o local, até ele notar uma estrada de terra meio escondida atrás do acostamento à esquerda.  
- Acho que é por ali – disse ele.  
- Vamos – concordou ela.  
Eles rodaram por alguns minutos até não haver mais condições do carro  
seguir pela estradinha.

- O jeito agora é continuar a pé – disse ela.  
Ele manobrou o carro e o estacionou atrás de umas árvores, para não chamar atenção.  
- Nossa! Esses caras sabem mesmo arranjar um esconderijo – resmungou Sawyer olhando em volta – Então, vamos pra onde? Não to vendo nenhum caminho por aqui.  
Observando atentamente o chão, Kate indicou com a mão:  
- Tá vendo isso aqui? É uma trilha, pessoas passam por aqui, isso são pegadas de sapato e são recentes.  
Sawyer olhou para onde ela apontava e não notou a menor diferença entre aquele pedaço de chão e todo o resto em volta. Parecia tudo terra com planta por cima.  
Mas se Kate estava tão segura, quem era ele para discordar?

Eles continuaram caminhando, parando a cada vez que Kate se acocorava e examinava o solo.  
- Está vendo isso? – Indagou ela.  
- A titica de passarinho? – retrucou ele, sem entender.  
Ela sacudiu a cabeça.  
- Não... deixa pra lá, com o tempo você aprende.  
Ele virou os olhos.  
_Não nessa vida, colega..._  
Mas, verdade seja dita, a Sardenta parecia realmente conseguir respostas olhando para terra, enquanto ele via apenas titica de passarinho.  
_Que mulher mais estranha..._

A trilha achada por Kate se estendeu por mais vinte minutos de caminhada quando, abruptamente se encerrou num declive quase vertical.  
E bem abaixo da descida, diante de seus olhos, a cabana, enfim, surgia!


	34. Chapter 34

CAPÍTULO 34

Deitados de bruços à beira do barranco para não serem vistos, Kate e Sawyer vigiavam a cabana.

- Viu como foi bom a escoteira aqui ter trazido a mochila... e os binóculos? – alfinetou ela, arrancando o objeto das mãos dele.  
Sem dar o braço a torcer, Sawyer deu um rosnado e mudou de assunto:  
- Aquilo ali é uma van? – indagou ele, se referindo ao veículo preto estacionado perto das árvores – Como eles conseguiram trazer uma van pra cá?  
- Deve haver outra estrada até aqui, algum atalho – especulou Kate, quando viram dois homens saindo do chalé.

O maior deles, de aspecto truculento e cara de chefe de gangue, parecia estar dando algum tipo de instrução ao mais novo, que concordava com a cabeça.  
Pelo jeito deles se moverem, Sawyer adivinhou que estavam armados e que eram perigosos. Os dois homens entraram na van, que sumiu por trás da cabana.  
- Aonde será que foram? Será que são os únicos guardas aqui? – perguntou Kate.  
- Duvido... deve ter mais alguém aí dentro, tomando conta do esconderijo.  
- Então, é melhor aproveitar enquanto ele está em menor número! Tá dentro? Ela o provocou com o olhar duro.  
Sawyer a encarou por alguns segundos e, alerta, avaliou a situação.  
- Vamos nessa! – disse ele.

Eles desceram o curto e abrupto declive e se aproximaram cuidadosamente da cabana, uma bela construção em estilo rústico, de dois andares.  
Resolvendo dar a volta por trás da casa, para reconhecerem a área, puderam então ver a estradinha de terra batida que a van preta usara: era estréia e longa e devia sair diretamente na estrada principal.  
No exato momento em que iam voltar para a frente da casa, foram surpreendidos por uma voz masculina, zangada e ameaçadora:  
- Ei! O que fazem aqui? Estão invadindo propriedade privada!  
Os dois se viraram ao mesmo tempo em um pulo e se entreolharam espantados.  
_Que descuido mais idiota!_ Pensou Sawyer, já cozinhando um plano na cabeça.

- Então, o que fazem aqui? – repetiu ainda mais agressivo, o homem, jovem, moreno e de barbicha.  
Sawyer sorriu de um jeito quase tímido:  
- Graças a Deus! – exclamou com força – Graças a Deus encontramos alguém! Nem acreditamos quando vimos a sua cabana!  
Sawyer olhou para Kate e numa fração de segundos já haviam combinado, sem palavras, o que cada um tinha a fazer.  
Com voz meio trêmula, ela disse:  
- Nós nos perdemos, estamos dando voltas desde ontem! Não sabemos como sair daqui, pode nos ajudar? – e lhe lançou um olhar angustiado e esperançoso.  
_Nossa, ela é boa!_ Sawyer admirou deliciado.

O homem continuou a olhar desconfiado para os dois.  
Notando a indecisão dele, Sawyer resolveu pressionar um pouco.  
- Ah, será que você não tem um cafezinho aí pra gente? Estamos mortos de fome!  
O homem pareceu se decidir ante a possibilidade de ter dois turistas perdidos e famintos rondando cativeiro. Um pouco menos tenso, mas ainda grosseiro, respondeu:  
- Não tem nada aqui pra comer, não estão autorizados a ficar aqui. A saída é pra lá, é só seguir direto pelo atalho de terra por uns vinte minutos que vocês saem na rodovia.  
Kate resolveu fazer uma jogada também:  
- Será que eu podia usar o banheiro antes de ir?  
O sujeito encarou irritado:  
- O banheiro está por toda parte, moça, se vira!  
Kate fez uma carinha ofendida e Sawyer pegou a deixa:  
- Puxa, compadre, deixa ela usar o banheiro! Você sabe como são as garotas, cheias de frescura! Desde ontem ela tá se segurando pra não ter que ir no matinho! Ela tá me deixando louco de tanto reclamar! Quebra esse galho pra mim! – disse Sawyer cada vez mais perto, como se estivesse conspirando com o vigia, enquanto puxava a própria arma suavemente e a apontava para o sujeito, sem que este percebesse.

Incomodado pela insistência de Sawyer e se descuidando de Kate, o homem berrou:  
- Chega! Vocês invadiram propriedade privada e tem um minuto para saírem daqui! Pega a sua vadia e dê o fora!  
Ao se virar, porém, deu de cara com Kate apontando firmemente uma pistola em sua direção.  
- Isso não é jeito de falar com uma dama! – disse ela calmamente.  
Ele fez um movimento instintivo de pegar sua arma, mas sentiu o cano da 8mm de Sawyer encostado em suas costelas.  
- Nem pense nisso, Júnior! – rosnou Sawyer.  
- O que vocês querem? Se é dinheiro, não tenho muito comigo... e meus amigos vão voltar logo – disse o homem imobilizado, enquanto Kate o desarmava.  
Em um dos bolsos, ela encontrou uma seringa com um líquido amarelado dentro, que ela guardou.

- Anda! Pra dentro! – ordenou Sawyer – Nos leve até o Blake!  
O homem os observou e respondeu:  
- Nem pensar!  
- Anda logo! – insistiu Sawyer, empurrando-o em direção da pequena escada na frente da porta.  
- Eu não vou fazer nada disso! Vocês não sabem com quem estão lidando! Meu chefe já vai voltar e vai acabar com vocês... e comigo se eu entregar o Blake!  
- E o que você acha que nós faremos se você não nos levar até ele?

O rapaz respondeu meio debochado:  
- Nada! Vocês não são tão perigosos assim! Vocês não vão me matar.  
Naquele momento a impaciência de Kate chegou ao limite!  
- Atira no joelho dele! – ordenou Kate.  
- O quê? – se surpreendeu Sawyer.  
Com uma expressão seca no rosto, Kate apontou a arma diretamente para o joelho do vigia, que assustado, deu um passo para trás.  
- Vou contar até três! Um... Dois... – ela recitou severamente, puxando a trave da arma, pronta para atirar.  
- Tá bem, tá bem! Eu levo vocês até ele! – berrou o vigia.  
- Então, anda logo, antes que ela se zangue de novo, você não conhece o gênio dessa mulher! – ameaçou Sawyer, enquanto eles o seguiam para dentro da casa.  
- Bom blefe, Sardenta – sussurrou Sawyer para Kate.  
Com o rosto frio, ela respondeu simplesmente:  
- Não era blefe! – deixando Sawyer atônito.

Por dentro a cabana era grande espaçosa, decorada sem muita imaginação: uma cabeça da alce e uns peixes empalhados na parede, uma lareira apagada e muito revestimento de madeira.  
Eles atravessaram a sala e entraram por um corredor.  
- Por aqui – disse o outro, apontando para uma escada que dava para um andar inferior. Lá eles encontraram uma porta de aço, como um cofre, com uma fechadura digital.  
- Digita a senha, mas sem truques! – ameaçou Sawyer, encostando a arma na nuca do sujeito.  
Após os números serem inseridos, a porta fez um suave "click" ao abrir.  
- O Blake ta lá dentro, podem entrar!

Sawyer sorriu.  
- Você acha mesmo que vamos entrar nessa ratoeira? Você entra e traz ele cá pra fora! AGORA! – gritou ele, dando um violento empurrão no capanga.  
Kate e Sawyer puderam então examinar a sala trancada pela porta de aço: era praticamente um quarto do pânico, só que sem conforto e parecendo adaptado para funcionar como um cativeiro.  
Havia um grande colchão, uma pia e uma latrina soldados no chão, como numa cela de prisão. Possuía algum tipo de ventilação, pois apesar da sala ser lisa e parecer blindada, o ar estava fresco.  
Eles viram uma forma deitada no chão sendo levantando pelo guarda: era Blake.

- O que você quer, Aldo? – Blake resmungou com a voz sonolenta e mastigada.  
- Traga ela cá pra fora! – disse Kate.  
O vigia, que se chamava Aldo, veio com Blake apoiado sem seu ombro, semi-inconsciente e mal conseguindo se manter de pé.  
- O que ele tem?  
- É o sossega-leão que a gente dá pra ele – informou Aldo.  
- Como esse daqui? – perguntou Kate, mostrando a seringa que ela pegou no bolso de Aldo.  
O rapaz arregalou os olhos.  
- Hora de dormir, amigo! – exclamou ela, enfiando de surpresa a seringa no braço dele.  
- Sua vagabunda! – xingou ele, já tonta, enquanto Sawyer o empurrava para dentro da cela.  
Colocando Blake nos ombros, Sawyer saiu na frente, calculando o trabalhão que teria para voltar ao carro carregando aquele traste nas costas.

Provavelmente a pressa de saírem de lá os impediu de perceber que a van preta já havia voltado e que um homem grande, com cara de assassino já os esperava escondido na sala, pegando-os totalmente de surpresa!  
Sawyer mal teve tempo de sentir o choque violento que lançou a ele e a Blake ao chão com estrondo, fazendo-o se contorcer dolorosamente e perder os sentidos.  
Kate ainda tentou correr de volta para o corredor, mas foi agarrada pelo outro capanga, que a segurou brutalmente pelos pulsos.  
Foi tudo muito rápido e quando deu por si, Kate se viu jogada dentro da sala com Sawyer inconsciente e Blake ainda drogado.

Já fazia uns trinta minutos que eles estavam presos ali e Sawyer ainda não havia recobrado os sentidos.  
Pegando um pouco d´água, ela tentava reanimá-lo.  
Seus braços doíam agora, pela força com que foram puxados para trás pelo capanga mais moço, meio careca.  
_Sacanas!_

Ela tentou encontrar um meio de fugir, mas depois de uma rápida vistoria na sala, ela desanimou: tudo ali era blindado e acarpetado para não vazar barulho. Era uma cela perfeita. Se fossem esquecidos naquele lugar, poderiam morrer ali e nem seus corpos seriam encontrados.  
Lutando contra o medo paralizante, reconheceu a sorte dos capangas não terem acabado com eles na mesma hora em que foram encontrados.  
Com certeza preferiram receber instruções de Krause e Perkins antes de agir.  
Ela e Sawyer tinham que pensar em algo e rápido!

Para seu alívio Sawyer começou a se mexer e abriu os olhos, confuso.  
- Oi! Tudo bem? – perguntou ela.  
- O que aconteceu? Onde estamos?  
Ela sorriu levemente:  
- Nos pegaram, tinham voltado e nem vimos. Te deram um choque com um tazer e nos jogaram na cela com o Blake.  
Sawyer se sentou no colchão com esforço e foi agraciado com a maior dor de cabeça que já sentira em toda sua vida, martelando seu crânio, caprichosamente.

- Filho da mãe! E o Blake?  
- Acho que daqui a pouco ele acorda, ainda agora ele resmungou umas coisas.  
- Eles vão querer acabar com a gente, Sardenta, temos que dar o fora daqui! Que lugar é esse?  
- É um antigo quarto do pânico, só que reformaram pra virar uma prisão. Quem tá fora é que abre. Quem tá dentro fica preso – eles ouviram uma voz ainda lenta e pastosa.  
Era Blake, que tentava recuperar o equilíbrio e se sentar no colchão.  
- Não tem como sair daqui – prosseguiu ele, desanimado – quem são vocês?  
- Somos caçadores de recompensa e viemos te tirar daqui.  
O rapaz abaixou a cabeça:  
- Quem dera... mas não tem como escapar deles!  
- Quem são eles? – perguntou Kate.  
- Meus chefes, quer dizer, meus ex-chefes e ex-socios, Louis Krause e Tony Perkins. Eles contrataram esses bandidos pra me sequestrarem... eu tô ferrado!

- Eles te seqüestraram porque você ia contar tudo sobre o esquema? – indagou Sawyer.  
- É uma longa estória – respondeu Blake.  
- Por enquanto a gente não tá indo a lugar algum, Edmond Dantès!  
- Então, por que você fugiu da primeira vez? – Kate quis saber.  
- Eu fugi porque fiquei como medo deles. Eu queria mesmo contar tudo pra justiça, tava cansado desse esquema, dessa desonestidade toda, de viver morto de medo. Só queria pular fora. Minha namorada me disse que só ficava comigo se eu saísse de tudo isso.  
- Conhecemos tua garota, corre muito... ela já foi atleta profissional? – debochou Sawyer.  
- Vocês conheceram Megan? Ela está bem? – Se alarmou Blake.  
- Não esquenta, ela tá bem. O que aconteceu depois?  
- Os homens de Krause me acharam e me trouxeram pra cá. Eu disse... eu jurei que não ia delatar ninguém , ia assumir tudo sozinho, que queria apenas sair dessa, mas Krause... Krause é um canalha!

Nervoso, Blake foi até a pia cambaleando e tomou um gole d´água.  
- Ele não me seqüestrou por medo que eu fosse entregá-lo, o plano dele é outro.  
Voltando a se sentar, ele continuou:  
- Ele tá roubando o sócio, Perkins! Ele disse para o Perkins que eu estava chantageando os dois pra não contar sobre eles no depoimento e que, por isso, troquei as senhas bancarias das contas dos paraísos fiscais, pra ficar com o dinheiro todo pra mim. Mas é ele quem está me obrigando a fazer isso! Eu tive que trocar as senhas pra ele ficar com toda a grana dos desfalques!  
Sawyer e Kate fizeram um sinal de entendimento: tudo fazia sentido agora!  
- Quer dizer que você foi seqüestrado pra lavar dinheiro pro Krause e no final, pagar o pato? – resumiu Sawyer.  
- Isso mesmo! Ele quer que o dinheiro fique irrastreável. Ele traz o laptop e eu passo a tarde toda transferindo as quantias de um banco pra outro. E Perkins nem desconfia!  
Sawyer deu um assobio alto, do qual imediatamente se arrependeu por causa da dor de cabeça.  
- Concordo – concluiu Kate – você tá mesmo ferrado!  
- Quando eu não tiver mais utilidade, Krause vai mandar acabar comigo, eu sei disso!

Olhando em volta, Sawyer comentou:  
- Deve ter um jeito de sair daqui...  
- Não tem! Uma vez o Curtiss, um dos três caras, ficou trancado aqui dentro e teve que esperar até darem falta dele. Pickett teve que abrir a cela pra ele sair. Essa porta só abre por fora!  
Kate olhou sombriamente para Sawyer e se detestou por se sentir amedrontada. Ele percebeu o medo dela. Ele _tinha_ que tirá-la de lá, de qualquer jeito!  
Antes que ele conseguisse dizer alguma coisa para animá-la, o barulho da porta sendo destrancada fez os três prisioneiros ficarem tensos.  
- Deve ser Pickett com alguma comida e mais sedativos. Eles me deixam dopado o tempo todo! – reclamou Blake – não agüento mais!

Curtiss, o capanga careca e mais novo, entrou primeiro, apontando um rifle, seguido por Pickett. Era um homem de seus 50 anos, forte e corpulento, e de aspecto violento.  
Ele observou os três de forma desagradável e tendo ouvido o que Blake dissera, respondeu:  
- Isso não é jeito de falar dos amigos,George! Nós cuidamos muito bem de você, te damos comida, te damos água, te colocamos pra dormir... você não tem do que reclamar!  
Instintivamente, Blake se encolheu.  
Os olhos de Pickett tinham um brilho de sadismo que poucas vezes Sawyer vira antes. Ali estava uma pessoa muito perigosa.

- Vocês três, pro canto! Encostados na parede! PARA O CANTO, já disse! – berrou ele.  
Tremendo, Blake obedeceu, se encostando na parede.  
Meio confusos, Kate e Sawyer ficaram parados onde estavam, enfurecendo Pickett, que empurrou Kate com toda a força contra a parede. Ela deu um grito curto, mais de surpresa do que de dor.  
Louco de raiva, Sawyer teve o impulso de quebrar a cara do sujeito, mas ouviu o ruído do rifle ser engatilhado.  
- Isso mesmo! Nada de gracinhas ou o rostinho lindo da tua namorada vai virar uma pasta! – disse Pickett comprazer, também empurrando Sawyer.  
Sawyer reparou que o rifle estava mesmo apontado para Kate. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer por ora sem colocar a vida dela em risco.  
Pickett notou o ponto fraco dele e sorriu, cruelmente.

Se dirigindo a Blake, ele afirmou:  
- Não se preocupe, George, hoje vai ser só café, você tem que estar acordado pra receber visitas ilustres!  
Ele colocou um copo de papelão cheio de café e um sanduíche enrolado num guardanapo em cima da pia. George tentou manter alguma dignidade e não correr para a comida, mas a fome foi mais forte e ele acabou devorando o sanduíche.  
Blake devia estar desnutrido e intoxicado com as sucessivas sedações. Kate sentiu pena dele e seu sangue ferveu.

- Que visitas? – ela perguntou.  
- Como é? – disse Pickett.  
- Você falou que estão chegando "visitas", que visitas são essas?  
- Isso não é da sua conta, vadia!  
Blake arriscou:  
- Krause está vindo pra cá?  
- Isso mesmo, dia de trabalho, George! – respondeu Pickett.  
A raiva queimava visivelmente dentro de Kate, deixando Sawyer aflito, Kate às vezes, era imprevisível! _O que diabos ela vai aprontar?_  
- Aonde estão minhas coisas, minha mochila? – ela continuou petulantemente – Olhou o que tem dentro?  
O homem pareceu se divertir.  
- Sim, eu olhei o que tem dentro.

- Então, sabe que sou uma oficial da policia e que me manter aqui, em cárcere, depois do onze de setembro, é um crime contra a segurança nacional. A pena é de quinze a trinta anos, sem direito a condicional.  
Pickett nem piscou.  
- Se você nos deixar ir, eu consigo um acordo vantajoso por você ter auxiliado um policial. Especialmente, se você contar tudo o que sabe sobre quem te contratou.  
Pickett se aproximou de Kate com um sorriso estranho no rosto, deixando Sawyer em alerta.  
- Pense bem, você é quem vai pagar por me manter aqui, não seus chefes ricos!  
Pickett riu ainda mais vicioso:  
- Pra isso vão precisar te encontrar primeiro!  
Kate não se deixou intimidar:  
- Está me ameaçando de morte? Péssima idéia! – ela confrontou.

O rosto de Pickett se avermelhou de raiva e Sawyer temeu pela reação dele contra Kate. Disposto a chamar a atenção para si, disse:  
- Esquece, Sardenta! Tá perdendo seu tempo. Você tem que negociar com quem manda por aqui, não com quem obedece.  
Como Sawyer previu, Pickett se virou para ele, fora de si.  
- Vou te mostrar quem manda!  
E sem aviso, encostou o tazer em Sawyer, dando-lhe um outro violento choque.  
Sawyer caiu no chão, se contorcendo e gemendo, fazendo Kate dar um grito:  
- Ei!  
Entretanto, o choque pareceu ser menos forte dessa vez, já que Sawyer não chegou a perder os sentidos.

Agarrando-o pelos cabelos, Pickett vociferou:  
- Quem é que manda agora?  
E deu-lhe um soco no estômago, fazendo Sawyer se dobrar ao meio de dor. Impulsivamente, Kate se jogou ao lado dele, para protegê-lo.  
Pickett olhou agressivamente para eles, pronto para outro golpe.  
Apavorado, Blake interveio:  
- Pickett, ela é da policia! É melhor você esperar o Krause!  
Mal se controlando, ele se preparou para sair, mas antes, chutou Sawyer nas costelas.  
- Isso é por ter colocado Aldo pra dormir!

Kate fez menção de dizer que ela havia dado a injeção no capanga, mas sentiu a mão de Sawyer a impedindo.  
- Deixa ele ir, Sardenta! – murmurou.  
Se esforçando para controlar as lágrimas, Kate ouviu a porta sendo trancada mais uma vez.

***xxxxx***


	35. Chapter 35

CAPÍTULO 35

Ainda arquejando, Sawyer se sentou escorado na parede, passando a mão no abdômen ferido.  
Preocupada, Kate perguntou com uma suavidade e uma ternura que nem sempre deixava transparecer:  
- Você ta bem?  
Tentando recuperar o fôlego, ele respondeu disfarçando a dor:  
- Nunca estive melhor! Aquele cara bate como uma garota... sem ofensa! Já tive brigas piores!

Depois de se certificar que ele estava bem, Kate se irritou imediatamente:  
- Por que você teve que provocar ele?  
Arregalando os olhos, ele retrucou como se ela estivesse louca:  
- Eu?! Por que _você_ teve que provocar ele em primeiro lugar?  
- Porque eu tinha que deixar claro que sou da policia e que eles estão cometendo um delito gravíssimo! – ela respondeu severamente.  
Sawyer se ajeitou melhor no chão, ainda dando uns gemidos de dor.  
- E você fez isso como uma verdadeira diplomata, Sardenta!

Blake se aproximou com o copinho de café e disse:  
- Sobrou um gole, você vai se sentir melhor.  
Sawyer aceitou, mas fez uma careta ao provar o café:  
- Filho da mãe! Tá querendo me matar? Esse é o pior café que já tomei na minha vida!  
E reparando no palidez do rapaz à sua frente, prometeu:  
- Não é a toa que você tá parecendo um zumbi! A primeira coisa que vou fazer quando sairmos daqui, é te pagar um bom café da manhã!

Blake sorriu descrente:  
- E como vai fazer isso? Não tem como! A gente não tem saída!  
- Sempre tem uma saída, garoto! Como diria John Locke, meu síndico, não o filósofo, você tá precisando ter fé! - Sorriu ele, recuperando o cinismo, o que confortou Kate.  
Apesar da dor, um brilho de esperteza dançou em seus olhos.  
- O que você tá pensando em fazer? Atacá-los quando estiverem distraídos? – indagou ela seriamente.

Sawyer entendeu o que ela queria dizer: ante a iminência de serem sumariamente executados como limpeza de arquivo, Kate preferia arriscar a chance de se saírem bem num confronto físico. Não era má idéia de todo numa emergência, ele era bom de briga e Kate não parecia inofensiva tampouco, mas ele não estava tão desesperado a ponto de arriscar a vida de Kate ainda.  
- Se não tiver outro jeito – respondeu ele pensativo – mas acho que ainda dá pra comer pelas beiradas. George, quando Krause vem aqui, vem sozinho ou acompanhado?  
- Ele vem sempre sozinho.  
- Então, por que você deduziu que era só do Krause que o cabeção tava falando quando disse que vinham "visitas"? Achei que ele tava falando de mais de uma pessoa.  
- Também notei isso, ele especificou "visitas", tanto que eu perguntei quem eram – reforçou Kate – Já veio mais alguém aqui falar com você?

- Acho que Perkins veio logo que me trouxeram pra cá, mas eu tava desacordado.  
- Claro, - exclamou Kate – Krause não quer que o sócio veja você roubando pra ele! Então, se Perkins nunca falou com você pessoalmente, deve estar muito curioso.  
- Sardenta, ta lembrada daquela conversa que escutamos no estacionamento do shoping? Perkins prometeu trazer Burguess aqui, assim que Krause chegasse de viagem.  
Os dois se entreolharam excitados com a lembrança.  
- Será que ele também está vindo pra cá? – se animou Kate.  
- Perkins disse que ia trazer o Burg aqui? Mas por quê? – interrompeu George espantado.  
- Seu amigo está preocupado com você. Ele acha que se convencer você a "devolver" o dinheiro, eles te soltam e tudo volta a ser como era antes – explicou Kate.

George sacudiu a cabeça, meio comovido.  
- Coitado do Burg, nunca foi muito brilhante! Mas pelomenos não está mancomunado pra me matar.  
A cabeça de Sawyer trabalhava ativamente. Adivinhando o que ele estava pensando, Kate murmurou:  
- É um tiro no escuro! A gente não tem a menor garantia que ele vem mesmo... ele pode ter falado aquilo só pra enrolar o Burguesss – disse ela pessimista.  
Sawyer não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas esperar que o sócio enganado aparecesse para que pudessem negociar com ele, era mesmo uma chance em um milhão.

Deprimido, Blake lembrou:  
- Se Perkins estivesse mesmo pra vir, eles já teriam me dado o sedativo. Vocês mesmos falaram que Krause nunca ia deixar ele falar comigo.  
Kate concordou:  
- Nossa melhor chance ainda é Ana Lucia e o Grego darem por nossa falta e virem nos procurar...  
Sawyer olhou para ela incrédulo. Os dois suspiraram, estavam mesmo enrascados.

Começando a aceitar a idéia de que um ataque frontal a Pickett e Curtiss era sua melhor opção, Sawyer perguntou:  
- Blake, quando te dão a injeção com o sedativo, quanto tempo dura o efeito?  
- Ah, muito tempo, eu durmo horas a fio, acho que, pelo menos, umas oito horas.  
- Hummm, então o bom e velho Aldo está, definitivamente, fora de combate! Menos um...  
Kate sorriu orgulhosa:  
- Foi ou não foi uma boa idéia?  
- Foi uma ótima idéia, doçura! Me lembre de te dar um beijo por isso, mais tarde! – brincou ele.  
Kate virou os olhos, desdenhosa.  
- Então, vamos atacar?  
- É, talvez seja melhor a gente tentar alguma coisa enquanto só tem dois deles.  
- E como vai ser?  
- A gente precisa de uma distração, para separá-los. Não podemos esquecer do tazer, aquilo é de amargar... não vai ser nada fácil.

Nesse instante, ouviram a porta sendo novamente aberta. Tensos, Kate e Sawyer se prepararam mentalmente para qualquer oportunidade que pudessem aproveitar, mas nunca poderiam prever a surpresa que os esperava.  
Como antes, Curtisse entrou na frente, se posicionando com o rifle. Logo em seguida, veio Pickett, também armado, mas dessa vez, carregando uma mesinha de madeira e um banco dobrável. E atrás, finalmente, dois homens apareceram.  
Ao ver quem eram, George permaneceu onde estava, atônito e sem palavras.  
Boquiabertos, Sawyer e Kate se levantaram vagarosamente.  
O que parecia impossível acabara de acontecer: sua melhor chance, Tony Perkins em pessoa, com Burguess à tiracolo, acabava de entrar porta adentro.

Suado e obviamente assustado, Burguess se adiantou, olhando sombriamente para os lados, e foi em direção de Blake, que também se levantara.  
- George! Cara, como é que você está?  
- É bom te ver, Burg!  
Os dois fizeram menção de se abraçar, mas Pickett grunhiu:  
- Pra trás, Blake!  
Contrariado, Perkins disse, grosseiro:  
- Não interfira!  
Olhando para Kate e Sawyer, Perkins perguntou:  
- Então, vocês são caçadores de recompensa?  
- Ele é – respondeu Kate – eu sou policial.  
- Me contaram! – e se dirigindo a Pickett exclamou – e você prende uma policial? Seu estúpido!

Sawyer sorriu ironicamente ao ver Pickett engolir calado o desaforo.  
Com o rosto vermelho de raiva, Pickett se defendeu:  
- Preferia que eu deixasse ela fugir com seu prisioneiro?  
- Tá bem, ta bem! Vamos resolver isso.  
- E como você acha que pode resolver essa bagunça,_Anthony_? – indagou Sawyer desafiador.  
- Na verdade, de uma maneira bem simples e rápida: é só o George devolver o nosso dinheiro e tudo fica bem.  
- O dinheiro que vocês roubaram do seu patrão, você quer dizer – lembrou Sawyer de forma ácida.  
Cínico, Perkins respondeu:  
- E isso importa? O dinheiro agora é nosso e nós queremos de volta!

Amedrontado, George gritou:  
- E aí, o quê? Você manda seus capangas me matarem?  
- Não seja idiota! Ninguém vai matar ninguém! Ninguém vai morrer aqui! – respondeu Perkins exasperado.  
Sawyer balançou a cabeça e riu:  
- Olha em volta, você acha mesmo que dá pra acreditar nisso?  
Perkins notou o rosto ameaçador de Pickett e o rifle de Curtiss e entendeu a hesitação de Blake.  
- Tudo bem, George! Eu garanto que você só está aqui pra criar juízo e pra não fugir com a grana. Coloque o dinheiro de volta nas nossas contas e eu lhe dou a minha palavra que nada de mal vai lhe acontecer.  
- É verdade, George! Perkins tá falando a verdade! – exclamou Burguess.

Blake levantou os olhos, angustiado. Perkins achou que estava fazendo progresso e continuou:  
- Sempre tive boas intenções com você, George! Vou cumprir o que prometi: você não nos compromete nos depoimentos e eu te consigo um bom advogado.  
Adorando o som da própria voz, se dirigiu para Sawyer e Kate:  
- E vocês dois... vocês também estão aqui por dinheiro. Quanto querem para esquecer esse lamentável equívoco?  
Sawyer sorriu, as coisas estavam indo bem, muito bem...  
- Acho que podemos chegar num acordo vantajoso, se você garantir nossa segurança – jogou Sawyer.  
- Estamos combinados, então? Moça? – Perkins consultou Kate.  
- Tudo parece formidável pra mim, mas o problema aqui, é outro – respondeu Kate, sorrindo cinicamente.

- Que problema? – se alarmou o executivo.  
- Conta pra ele, George – disse Kate.  
Impaciente, Perkins gritou, ameaçador.  
- George, tudo tem limite! Chega de palhaçada! Você não está em condições de criar problemas ou fazer exigências!  
Abrindo a pasta, Perkins tirou de lá um laptop e o jogou na mesinha trazida por Pickett.  
- Agora, você vai sentar aqui e só se levantar depois de devolver todo o dinheiro que nos roubou! AGORA!  
Como ele titubeasse, Perkins o empurrou, obrigando-o a se sentar.  
- Por favor, George! – implorou Burguess – faça logo isso pra gente ir embora desse lugar horrível! Pense nos seus pais, eles estão preocupados!

Ao ouvir isso, Blake se desesperou e se levantou em completa histeria:  
- Eu não posso! Eu não posso! Não posso! Será que vocês não percebem? Esse dinheiro não está comigo! Não está comigo! Não desviei esse dinheiro pra mim!  
- Do que está falando? – berrou Perkins.  
- Explica de uma vez! – gritou Sawyer.  
- Calado! - gritou Pickett por sua vez.

- Parem com isso! – exigiu Perkins – George, seu tempo está se esgotando. O que diabo você tá tramando , agora?  
- Eu?! Eu não estou tramando nada! Estou farto! Exausto! Doente! Vocês me prendem aqui! Me drogam, me ameaçam, me matam de fome! Vocês estão acabando com a minha vida! – desabafou, aos prantos – Você acha que se dependesse de mim, eu já não teria devolvido esse maldito dinheiro?  
E se aproximando temerariamente de Perkins, escandiu as palavras, bem na cara dele:  
- Leia meus lábios: eu-não-estou-com-o-dinheiro!

Impressionado, Perkins franziu a testa, sem entender.  
- Meu Deus, cara! Você não pode ser tão burro! Será que você não vê que se Blake estivesse mesmo com todo esse dinheiro, ele já estaria no Brasil a essa hora, e não ficado aqui, pra ser apanhado? – exclamou Sawyer, cansado da lentidão de Perkins.  
A desconfiança começou a raiar em Perkins.  
- Se não está com você, então, com quem está? – indagou ele, entre os dentes.  
- Com Krause! _Ele_ está me obrigando a lavar o dinheiro através de saques e depósitos sucessivos em vários bancos! Tudo para o dinheiro ficar irrastreável! Foi por isso que ele me pegou, Tony!

Tony Perkins empalideceu e Burguess, nervoso, começou a roer as unhas.  
- Mentira, mentira sua! – retrucou Perkins.  
- Não! Não é mentira! Você acha que se eu tivesse a mínima chance de sair daqui vivo, eu não devolveria esse dinheiro? Vocês estão acabando comigo, que outra saída eu teria? Mas não adianta, Krause vai me matar de qualquer jeito! Eu sei demais. Quando o dinheiro estiver todo lavado, ele vai mandar me matar! – e olhou significativamente para Pickett.  
Confuso, Perkins não soube o que dizer.  
- Você pode confirmar com ele! – George apontou para Pickett – _Ele_ esteve aqui todas as vezes que Krause veio aquui. Ficava parado exatamente onde está agora, apontando essa mesma arma. Krause ficava exatamente onde _você_ está agora! E eu... ficava sentado nessa mesma cadeira, mexendo no laptop, em cima dessa mesma mesa!  
Perkins se virou e encarou Pickett, que resmungou:  
- Ei, não tenho nada com isso, eu só trabalho aqui!  
Perkins ficou muito quieto e parecia refletir profundamente.

Kate olhou para Sawyer e sentiu a mão dele sobre a sua. Talvez tudo acabasse sendo resolvido de forma negociada e sem mais violência, pensou ela, animada.

- Perkins! Perkins! Você está aí? Onde está todo mundo? – indagou uma voz vinda do corredor, assustando a todos na cela.  
Eles se viraram e viram afinal, Barry Krause, à porta. Ele olhou suspeitosamente para todo o grupo.  
Sawyer e Kate se entreolharam preocupados, percebendo que o caso voltara a se complicar e que, com a chegada de Krause, dificilmente escapariam sem problemas .  
- Perkins, vi seu carro lá fora! O que diabos você ta fazendo aqui? Você não me avisou que vinha! – disse Krause, mal disfarçando a raiva.  
Devagar, quase mastigando as palavras, Perkins respondeu:  
- E daí? Tinha que pedir sua permissão, por acaso?  
Ignorando a provocação, Krause perguntou secamente:  
- Quem são esses dois?  
- Isso já foi explicado, Barry. Chegou atrasado, perdeu!  
O tom ácido nas respostas de Perkins alertou Krause que as coisas não estavam normais. Ele expirou com força, como se tentasse se controlar.

- Tem alguma coisa errada, Tony?  
Perkins soltou uma risada forçada:  
- Se tem alguma coisa errada? Deixa eu ver... nosso dinheiro está rolado em contas desconhecidas pelo mundo afora, temos três pessoas presas sob mira de armas e uma delas é policial e estou começando a sentir cheiro de podre por aqui! Então... sim! Eu acho que tem alguma coisa errada! Mas, já vamos consertar tudo isso!  
A desconfiança de Krause aumentou ainda mais ao ouvir as palavras do sócio.  
Ajeitando fleumaticamente o banquinho diante da mesa, ele afirmou:  
- Nosso amigo George concordou em devolver todo o dinheiro, não foi, George? Não foi? – gritou ele.  
Intimidado, George fez que sim com a cabeça.  
- E depois disso, vai ficar tudo bem e esse pesadelo acaba. Vamos, George, senta aí e vamos encerrar esse assunto de vez!

O rosto de Krause estava duro como pedra.  
Assustado, Blake recuou, se aproximando de Sawyer.  
- Qual é o problema? Tá com medo de alguma coisa, George?  
Se voltando para Krause, Perkins continuou o ato:  
- Ele parece que ta com medo de você, Barry! Por que ele teria medo de você? Por que ele teria medo de consertar essa situação e ser libertado?  
Os dois homens se encararam.  
- Não tenho idéia, Tony – enfrentou Krause.

A sensação de perigo era palpável.  
Sawyer puxou Kate para trás dele. Burguess deu uns passos em direção da porta.  
Pickett e Curtiss, confusos, ainda empunhavam os rifles, à espera de insturções.

- Você ta me roubando, Barry? – indagou Perkins, de chofre.  
- Você enlouqueceu! – disse Krause.  
- Seu canalha! – estourou Perkins, avançando para Krause e esmurrando-o violentamente.  
Com a boca sangrando, Krause revidou o golpe, gritando:  
- A idéia do desfalque foi minha, desde o inicio! O dinheiro é meu, por direito!  
- Você colocou tudo a perder! – gritou Perkins.  
Urrando, os dois homens se engalfinharam ferozmente.

O que se seguiu foi uma extensa e inesperada confusão, que, nem em seus planos mais criativos e otimistas, Sawyer conseguiria imaginar.  
Foi tudo muito rápido e aconteceu ao mesmo tempo.  
Vendo seus chefes praticamente se matando, Pickett e Curtiss penduraram os rifles nos ombros, tentando desapartá-los e libertando a porta.  
Num rasgo de coragem, Burguess puxou Blake pelo braço e os dois se precipitaram em fuga pelo corredor.  
Mesmo no meio da briga, Krause percebeu a fuga de Blake e gritou para Pickett impedi-lo. Pickett se virou segurando o rifle, mas num movimento ágil, Sawyer a segurou e a tomou dele. Este tentou dar um soco em Sawyer, mas ele se abaixou e o atingiu no estômago e de novo no rosto.  
Um segundo de prazer passou por Sawyer quando ele sentiu a cartilagem do nariz de Pickett se deslocando embaixo de seus dedos. Pickett caiu tonto, com o nariz sangrando profusamente.

Enquanto isso, antes que Curtiss tivesse qualquer reação, Kate agarrou a mesinha e o golpeou nas costas e na cabeça, fazendo-o tombar desfalecido.  
Krause e Perkins pararam de brigar, observando, impotentes, tudo desmoronando.  
Chutando Pickett nas costelas, ela pegou o tazer de seu bolso e descarregou uma carga nele.  
- Sawyer! – chamou Kate, segurando um dos rifles e apontando para Perkins e Curtiss.

Sawyer se virou e viu Krause tentando fugir, quando, de repente, este caiu para trás, após um forte barulho de algo se quebrando.  
Krause caiu pesadamente de costas, com o rosto todo cortado e ensangüentado.  
Surpresos, Kate e Sawyer viram Blake, que resolvido a ajudar a dupla que o salvara, tinha voltado para a luta armado com um pesado vaso, que acabou usando em cheio na cabeça de seu maior inimigo.  
Ele ainda olhou, cheio de ódio para Krause gemendo no chão:  
- Espero que goste do cochilo, filho da puta!

Apontando as armas para os quatro homens, Sawyer e Kate, levando o laptop junto, saíram da cela, trancando-os lá dentro.  
Os três correram desabalados para a sala, sem fôlego e sem acreditar ainda na virada da sorte.  
Blake os olhou com gratidão e espanto:  
- Vocês conseguiram! Conseguiram mesmo nos tirar de lá!  
Se jogando numa poltrona, Sawyer sorriu em seu melhor estilo:  
- Eu não disse que sempre tem uma saída? Observe o mestre e aprenda, pequeno padawan. Observe e aprenda!  
Kate sacudiu a cabeça.  
- Foi um golpe de sorte, mas foi também um trabalho de equipe. Você foi muito corajoso, George. E você também, Burguess.  
Os dois sorriram beatificamente.  
- Assim falou a xerife Austen... – debochou Sawyer.

Os quatro ficaram silenciosos por um instante, se recuperando do susto,quando Sawyer verbalizou sua dúvida:  
- Você tem _mesmo_ certeza que aquela josta não abre por dentro, certo?

***xxx***


	36. Chapter 36

CAPÍTULO 36

Apesar da afirmativa categórica de Blake, Sawyer só sossegou depois de arrastar uma cômoda da sala e encostá-la na porta da cela.  
- Não quero saber de imprevistos – explicou ele ao notar o sorriso irônico de Kate.  
Ele também checou Aldo, totalmente apagado no quarto do segundo andar e, por via das dúvidas, amarrou o pulso dele no estrado da cama, com a corda que Kate trouxe na mochila.  
Apesar de rir dele, Kate, no íntimo, admirou a meticulosidade de Sawyer.  
Ela telefonou para Ana Lucia, avisando que haviam recapturado George Blake e, de quebra, desbaratado uma quadrilha. E mesmo tendo tido o cuidado de ser bastante vaga na parte da quadrilha, teria dado qualquer coisa para ver a cara da Cortez nessa hora.

Enquanto esperavam os reforços chegarem, Kate voltou pela trilha para pegar o carro, largado no bosque. Com as indicações de Burguess, ela voltou para a rodovia e encontrou a entrada do atalho que acabava perto da cabana.  
No tempo devido o local ficou lotado de carros de policia e uma ambulância para levar Aldo, ainda no sétimo sono.  
Krause, Perkins, Pickett e Curtiss foram, afinal, trazidos algemados para fora da cabana.  
Pareciam ainda mais machucados do que antes, especialmente Krause e Perkins. Kate calculou que os dois capangas não foram exatamente gentis com seus ex-patrões e que o pau tinha quebrado lá dentro!  
Fora de si de raiva, os quatro homens xingaram, se acusaram, chutaram e se debateram, até serem obrigados a entrar nos carros.

Quem também chegou todo pressuroso, foi o Grego. Ele mal se continha de satisfação por Sawyer ter conseguido agarrar seu maior prejuízo.  
Porém, carrancudo ao ver Blake solto, sentado no carro ao lado de Burguess, exigiu saber:  
- Sawyer! Que merda é essa? Depois da trabalheira que deu pegar esse cara, você deixa ele solto desse jeito? Ela vai fugir!  
- Dá um tempo! Fugir pra onde? Pro meio do mato? Tá tudo cercado de policia. Além do mais, ele mal se agüenta em pé... ele não vai mais fugir, não se preocupe.

Outra pessoa também carrancuda e exigindo explicações, foi Ana Lucia:  
- Pensei que fôssemos parceiras, Austen! E quando acaba, você foi resolver um caso pelas minhas costas! – sibilou ela, furiosa.  
A cara de inocente que Kate fez encheu Sawyer de orgulho.  
- Não é nada disso, Ana! Foi tudo uma coincidência!  
- Coincidencia, uma ova!  
- Eu juro! Foi por puro acaso! Eu te contei que vinha com Sawyer atrás de um fugitivo, lembra? Por que te contaria isso, se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa de você?  
Cortez não pareceu acreditar em uma palavra, mas diante do achado de Kate, imaginou se não seria mais vantajoso para sua carreira estar do lado dela.  
Além do mais, começava a gostar de Kate e achar que elas podiam fazer uma boa parceria, mas não podia ser conivente com os truques dela.  
Zangada demais para decidir, se afastou de Kate sem dizer nada, deixando-a preocupada.

Em todo caso, se Sawyer admirou Kate por ter mentido tão facilmente para Ana Lucia, ele teria muitos motivos mais nas horas seguintes de depoimento na delegacia.  
O Chefe Tripp, superior de Kate, estava furioso com o que considerava ser uma atitude individualista e perigosa, que podia colocar a perder toda a investigação oficial.  
De fato, se chegasse aos ouvidos dos advogados de defesa dos detidos a menor insinuação de ilegalidade naquelas prisões, tudo iria por água abaixo.  
Mas Tripp não contava com o talento de Kate de acreditar no que falava, sem variações, transformando qualquer mentira numa realidade a toda prova.  
Kate abraçou sua versão com a tenacidade de um molusco em sua concha e não se arredou um centímetro disso, para diversão de Sawyer.

- Austen, você se dá conta da gravidade dessa situação? – inquiriu o chefe.  
- Entendo, senhor. O que não entendo é o motivo de tanta preocupação – respondeu ela em tom oficial – Não cometi nenhum delito. Já expliquei isso: descobrir o esquema de Krause e Perkins foi um consequência de encontrarmos um fugitivo da justiça, George Alan Blake.  
- E por que, cargas d´água, você estava atrás de George Blake?  
- Meu vizinho, James Ford, é caçador de fugitivos e me convidou para ir com ele numa recaptação. Fiquei curiosa e aceitei, sem nem saber de quem se tratava. Nem o nome do fugitivo eu sabia, até chegarmos na cabana.

"Oh, ela é boa!" Sawyer pensou eletrizado.

- Austen, o que diabos você, uma policial, tava fazendo com um caçador de fugitivos?  
Ela hesitou, brevemente, pela primeira vez e Sawyer, até então calado, resolveu interferir.  
- Por que ela é minha namorada! – disse ele, tranquilamente – Não que isso seja da sua conta!  
Kate abaixou a cabeça, meio constrangida, mas não protestou. Tripp arregalou os olhos.

Sawyer prosseguiu:  
- Eu quis mostrar pra ela como era meu trabalho, já que a gente é do mesmo ramo, por assim dizer...  
E sorriu ironicamente, fazendo Tripp ranger os dentes.  
- Escolhi esse caso exatamente por me parecer o mais simples e menos perigoso: colarinho branco, um contador escondido... esse material nunca dá problemas. Não ia imaginar que daria esse rolo todo.

- Isso é verdade, Austen? –indagou Tripp em dúvida.  
- Sim, senhor! – ela respondeu intrepidamente.  
- Mas você não namorava um médico? – atacou o chefe.  
- Nós rompemos, já tem um tempo, senhor! – ela o encarou.  
Sawyer torceu a boca, mostrando as covinhas.  
- É verdade, senhor – afirmou Ana Lucia, inesperadamente – A oficial Austen já havia me contado do rompimento e eu já estava percebendo o envolvimento dela com Ford.  
Animada com o apoio da parceira, Kate disse:  
- Como eu disse,senhor, foi tudo uma coincidência!

O chefe suspirou.  
- Continue.  
- Chegamos na cabana achando que Blake estava apenas escondido, mas fomos rendidos pelos captores. Quando ficamos presos juntos, Blake nos contou toda a estória. Estava apavorado e com razão! Krause estava disposto a matar a todos nós. Tivemos que lutar por nossas vidas!  
Tripp suspirou de novo, resignado.

Ou Austen tinha uma estória muito bem ensaiada, ou tudo havia sido, realmente, uma extraordinária ajuda do destino.  
A estória batia com o que Blake contara e Burguess reconhecera Ford como o homem que o seguira por toda a semana e o abordara para saber de Blake.  
À luz disso tudo, o chefe não podia simplesmente ignorar a verdadeira mina de ouro que Austen encontrara, por acaso ou não.  
- Está certo – disse ele – Então, vamos ao trabalho! Austen, quero um relatório detalhado na minha mesa em uma hora! Cortez, os pais de Blake já chegaram trazendo um advogado, pegue os depoimentos de Blake e Burguess.  
- Senhor, permissão para acompanhar os depoimentos... – pediu Kate.  
- Não força, Austen! – Tripp respondeu severamente.  
Mas vendo o rosto decepcionado dela, pensou que, mesmo tendo cruzado vários limites, pelo menos ela demonstrara iniciativa.  
- Veremos – emendou ele.  
Dirigindo-se a Sawyer, rosnou:  
- E você: fora!

Fazendo cara de ofendido, Sawyer retrucou:  
- Ah, então é assim? Usou e joga fora? Não é assim que se trata um colega de profissão...  
Tripp o fuzilou com o olhar e não respondeu.  
Prudentemente Kate o puxou pelo braço.  
- Vê se pára de provocar.  
Quando saiam da sala do chefe, veio a noticia de que Blake desmaiara na sala de interrogatório. O médico chamado diagnosticou estresse agudo, desnutrição e desidratação, recomendando internação imediata e repouso absoluto.  
Vendo-o sair na maca, Sawyer e Kate foram falar com ele.  
- Parece que a panqueca vai ficar pra outro dia – brincou Sawyer.  
- A gente ainda vai se ver muito durante os depoimentos – disse Kate – Agora, você tem que descansar, George.  
Blake sorriu fraco, mas tranqüilo.  
- Eu sei. Tudo vai se ajeitar agora. Pelo menos estou em paz. Olhem, obrigado... por tudo! – disse George, emocionado, antes de ser levado.  
Ao lado dele, os pais e Megan, a namorada, sorriram para eles, como agradecimento.

Se virando um para o outro, os dois se encararam inesperadamente embaraçados.  
Algo parecia pairar entre eles, deixando-os ansiosos, constrangidos e eufóricos, ao mesmo tempo. Mas nenhum dos dois parecia em condições de matar a charada naquele momento.  
Então, eles apenas ficaram parados, se fitando com intensidade.  
Antes que pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, Ana Lucia chamou secamente:  
- Austen, temos que conversar!  
E foi em direção do vestiário.  
- Ela está a meiguice em pessoa, hoje – observou Sawyer.  
- Pode ser, mas salvou minha pele, lá dentro. Tenho muita coisa pra explicar – admitiu Kate.  
- Então, vai ficar? – indagou ele, puxando assunto.  
- Você ouviu Tripp, tenho relatório pra entregar e vou tentar me encaixar na tomada do depoimento do Burguess. Depois de todo esse esforço, não posso ficar de fora – respondeu ela.  
- Então, ta. A gente se vê em casa, mais tarde – disse ele esperançoso.  
- A gente se vê em casa – confirmou ela, contente.

- Você se saiu muito bem, hoje. Dava uma boa caçadora de recompensa – ronronou ele.  
Kate sorriu feliz.  
- E você dava um tira e tanto!  
Ele também sorriu meio debochado, tentando esconder que, no fundo, se sentiu lisonjeado.  
Eles ficaram se olhando mais uns instantes, imaginando o que deviam fazer.  
Se abraçar? Se beijar? O que namorados fazem? Eles eram namorados?  
Por via das dúvidas, cada um se virou para seu lado, sem maiores despedidas.

***xxx***

Kate viu Ana Lucia parada perto dos armários.  
Respirando fundo, ela começou:  
- Ana, queria te agradecer... por você ter me apoiado lá dentro. Você salvou minha pele.

Ana a encarou. Apesar de zangada, para os padrões dela, podia se dizer que estava quase serena.  
- Você sabe por que te ajudei com o Tripp? Porque é isso que os parceiros fazem: eles dão apoio um ao outro. Eles confiam um no outro. Eles não mentem um pro outro. Eu fiz isso porque nessa última semana comecei acreditar que você quer mesmo ser policial, que você está nessa de verdade e não só pra matar o tempo até se casar com um ricaço.  
Kate escutou em silencio.  
- Eu acho que você tem potencial, acho que podemos formar uma boa dupla. Então, resolvi te dar o beneficio da dúvida, mas não faz isso de novo, Kate! Eu levo minha profissão muito a sério.  
Kate segurou o braço da parceira.  
- Eu também! Também levo a sério. Ser policial salvou a minha vida – disse ela, emocionada.  
Inspirando profundamente, ela propôs:  
- Mais tarde, quando a gente sair daqui, eu te explico tudo o que aconteceu, ok?  
Meio amansada, Ana concordou com a cabeça.  
A tensão entre as duas diminuiu visivelmente.  
- Anda, vamos logo pegar o depoimento antes que o Tripp apareça pra aporrinhar. Ele hoje tá naqueles dias! – afirmou Ana Lucia.

***xxx***

Sawyer vinha cantarolando no carro.  
Ele adorava cantarolar quando estava contente. Até achava meio brega, mas era irresistível: ele sempre cantava quando estava feliz e, definitivamente, estava feliz hoje.  
Apesar de ter gastado metade da tarde entregando uma papelada infindável ao juiz que expedira o mandado de prisão de Blake e a outra metade relatando, em detalhes a façanha da manhã ao Grego e a Eliie, a secretária – e ainda ter as costas, costelas e estômago doloridos – estava feliz!  
E tinha motivos: se safara de uma situação extremamente perigosa com apenas alguns machucados, Kate não sofrera nada além do susto, embolsaraa uma gorda recompensa e, ainda por cima, salvara a vida do boboca do Blae.  
Sem querer ser metido a herói, tinha sido legal vê-lo reunido aos pais e à namorada.

E apesar do esporro do chefe e da cara amarrada de Ana Lucia, tinha certeza de que a Sardenta tinha marcado pontos com a equipe.  
Estava sendo um ótimo dia!  
Mas o melhor de tudo tinha sido a reação de Kate quando ele se apresentara como seu namorado.  
Certo, ele pretendia apenas livrar a cara dela – e irritar um pouco, senão não tinha graça .  
Mas havia também um desejo disso ser verdade e a vontade, meio suicida, de testar a a afirmação.  
Ele chegou a temer alguma reação impensada de Kate que botasse a perder o "álibi" ou, no mínimo, uma olhadela reprovadora, mas não!  
Surpreendentemente, ela aceitou com naturalidade e confirmou para o chefe com uma curiosa ponta de desafio.  
Claro que ela podia apenas ter entendido e entrado no jogo dele, mas julgando pelas última noites, ele tinha motivos para acreditar que Kate gostara do que ele dissera.  
Conhecia bastante da vida para saber que sexo não significava automaticamente um namoro.  
Na hora que se despediram na delegacia, tivera muita vontade de perguntar em que pé eles estavam e se ela tinha aceitado o pedido de namoro, mas não era hora nem lugar.

Por isso, ao sair do escritório do Grego segurando o cheque gordo da recompensa, voara para o banco e sacara uma boa grana.  
Ia fazer uma supresa para a Sardenta.  
À noite ia encomendar um bom jantar de um restaurante fino e comemorar a vitória deles com o champagne francês que comprara.  
Para o caso de Kate preferir cerveja, comprara uns engradados, também.  
Se sentia ansioso e excitado, como um adolescente.  
Aquela ia ser uma noite muito especial, previu ele.

Ao chegar em casa, porém, topou com Jack Shepard sentado no pátio, conversando com Sun, que também parecia ter chegado há pouco.  
O médico estava com melhor aparência do que a da última vez estivera ali e parecia mais bem humorado. Havia tirado o paletó e afrouxado a gravata.  
Estava tão descontraído que acendou com a cabeça para Sawyer, que se sentiu estranhamente perturbado.  
Havia apagado Jack Sheppard de sua mente e vê-lo agora, sentado ali, à espera de Kate, o deixou inseguro e incomodado.  
Sun estava contando que acabara de chegar da maternidade e que Claire e o bebê estavam ótimos.

Vendo o gargalo da garrafa de champagne aparecendo fora da sacola que Sawyer carregava, ela indagou marota:  
- Champagne? Alguma data importante?  
- Deve ser uma ocasião bem especial – comentou Jack, realmente simpático.  
- É... tive um bom dia no trabalho.  
- Prendeu algum bandido perigoso? – indagou Sun.  
Sawyer pensou um pouco e respondeu cabotino:  
- Na verdade, ajudei a desmontar uma quadrilha de fraudadores.

Jack sorriu no seu jeito condescendente de sempre.  
- Muito bom. Tambémtive um bom dia no hospital.  
- Salvou a vida de alguém?  
- Na verdade, melhorei bastante a qualidade de vida do paciente – pigarreou ele.  
Sawyer fez um cumprimento com a cabeça.  
- Parabéns.  
- Ah, Sun, por acaso você viu Kate na maternidade? – indagou Jack de supetão.  
- Não, não vi. Está esperando por ela?  
- Sim, vou levá-la para jantar fora.  
- Namorar um pouco – completou Sun.  
Sawyer abaixou os olhos, mas sentiu seu entusiasmo murchar imediatamente.

- Vai ser um jantar de planejamento. Recebi um convite para ser chefe da equipe de neuro-cirurgia de um dos maiores hospitais de Boston – contou Jack, orgulhosamente – Vou assumir em quinze dias. Como vê, eu e e Kate temos muito que combinar.  
Sawyer teve que se controlar para não arregalar os olhos ali mesmo, de tanta surpresa.  
- Então, Kate vai também? – indagou Sun, igualmente surpresa.  
- Claro que vai!  
- Mas ela acabou de se mudar pra cá...  
Jack pigarreou mais uma vez.  
- Eu não tinha avisado a ela, queria fazer uma surpresa. Kate ficou um pouco aborrecida por ter aceitado a posição sem consultá-la, mas já está tudo pronto: casa, viagem, mudanças... claro que ela vai.  
Sawyer se sentiu meio enjoado, como se houvesse recebido um outro golpe de Pickett no estômago. Algo provavelmente transpareceu em seu rosto, porque, de repente, toda a atmosfera amena entre os dois homens desapareceu e eles se entreolharam sem humor.  
- Bem... vou entrar. Tchau pra vocês – disse Sawyer.  
Sawyer o acompanhou com o olhar, cuidadosamente.

Sawyer entrou em casa abalado.  
_Droga_, pensou confuso. _Será que se enganara tanto assim? Será que a Sardenta tinha levado ele no bico?_  
_Vai ver por isso tinha transado com ele, para se vingar do Doc! O usara para se sentir melhor e pra castigar o precioso Jack Shepar, até concordar em ir com ele para o diabo que carregue!_  
- Deve ser carma! Só pode ser! – resmungou, lembrando de todas as mulheres que usara e enganara na vida.  
Subitamente, se sentiu muito cansado e seus ferimentos começaram a doer infernalmente.

Largando o champagne de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa, foi para o banheiro e tomou um longo banho para se acalmar.  
Mais tranqüilo, penseou que talvez estivesse exagerando: aqueles eram os planos do dr. Risadinha, não os da Sardenta.  
Ela não ia abrir mão de sua carreira na policia, depois de tanto esforço para se destacar.  
Ele vira muito bem a expressão de triunfo no rosto dela quando entraram na delegacia com Blake e os outros presos.  
Ela não iria desistir disso assim... certo?  
Com a cabeça, e o corpo todo, estourando de dor, tomou uns analgésicos e se deitou, só um pouco, para descansar o corpo pesado.

Só até a Sardenta chegar.  
Aí, ele iria falar com ela e esclarecer as coisas de uma vez por todas.  
Só ia descansar um pouquinho... pensou, com os olhos cada vez mais pesados.

*** xxx***

Assim que Kate viu o carro de Jack estacionado na calçada percebeu que a hora de pôr um ponto final naquela situação tinha chegado.  
Kate havia passado a tarde inteira ansiosa para conversar com Sawyer. Precisava saber se ele havia falado a sério sobre eles serem namorados ou se aquilo tinha sido um truque para embaçar a desconfiança de Tripp.  
Precisava saber em que terreno estava pisando, especialmente com um homem como Sawyer.  
Mas agora percebia que antes de conversar qualquer coisa com ele, teria que enfrentar Jack de uma vez por todas.  
Ao vê-lo se levantar sorrindo para ela, sentiu pena e uma ternura difusa por ele.  
Ela gostava muito de Jack e, durante certo tempo, chegara a amá-lo. Sempre se sentiria grata por ele ter gostado dela a ponto de querer unir sua vida á dele.  
Mar era tão óbvio que eles não eram certos um para o outro... essa conclusão não podia mais ser adiada.  
- Hei! – disse Kate.  
- Hei! – respondeu Jack.  
Ela abriu a porta e os dois entraram em silencio.

- Te procurei o dia todo – disse Jack – Mas seu celular estava desligado.  
- Eu sei. Tava numa diligencia... foi um dia muito intenso, muito importante pra mim. Jack, hoje eu dei um grande passo na minha carreira-  
- Escuta, Kate – interrompeu Jack, sem cerimônia, deixando-a desconcertada – Eu sei que andamos nos desentendendo, mas isso é só uma fase ruim. Todos os casais passam por isso... estou disposto a esquecer tudo para irmos em frente juntos.  
- Jack! – Kate tentou cortar, mas ele não parou de falar.  
- Kate, nós vamos ser muito felizes em Boston. Já preparei tudo para nós dois. Eu sei que uma garota gosta de escolher e decorar a própria casa, mas ainda tem muita coisa pra você arrumar, eu garanto.  
Kate suspirou exausta.  
- É uma oportunidade sem igual, não vai haver limites para o meu crescimento na medicina – ele suspirou – Finalmente vou sair da sombra de meu pai!  
Kate sabia o quanto isso era importante para Jack e chegou a ficar feliz por ele.  
- Jack, por favor, deixa eu falar-

- E você vai ter muitas atividades em Boston. É uma cidade incrível, cheia de atividades culturais, você vai adorar. Nós dois vamos crescer, prosperar lá, juntos.  
Ela o encarou enervada.  
- _Você_ vai prosperar, Jack.  
- _Nós_ vamos. Num casal, quando um prospera, o outro também prospera.  
- No nosso caso, você progride e eu fico parada, olhando.

- Isso não é verdade,Kate – protestou Jack.  
- É claro que é! – disse ela, levantando a voz – Desde que entramos, você só ficou falando sobre "sua" carreira, "sua" chance, "sua" prosperidade. E eu? Eu quis te contar o meu dia, a coisa sensacional que me aconteceu e você nem me deixou acabar de falar! Eu tive um dia inacreditável e você não me deu um mísero minuto para contar!  
Ela avançou para ele, tomada pela indignação.  
- _Eu_ consegui desbaratar uma quadrilha de crimes de colarinho branco. Foi uma vitoria pra mim! Me olharam com respeito na delegacia! E tudo que você quer é que eu sacrifique tudo o que conquistei para ter hobbies em Boston!  
Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça, amarga.

Mas Jack mal escutou a última parte do que ela falara.  
_Aonde escutei isso: quadrilha desbaratada?_ Jack se perguntou.  
De repente, se lembrou – Sawyer!  
Jack a encarou suspeitoso.  
- Que tipo de quadrilha?  
Impaciente, ela respondeu asperamente:  
- Não tente fingir agora que se importa com meu trabalho, Jack, é tarde demais!  
Gritando,ele repetiu:  
- Que tipo de quadrilha? Fraudadores?  
Sem entender, ela respondeu:  
- É, mais ou menos...  
- Como foi isso? – ele perguntou indócil.  
- Isso o quê?  
- Como você desbaratou a tal quadrilha, Kate? Com quem você estava? – ele insistiu.  
- Isso não é da sua conta – ela respondeu desaforada e desconfiada de onde ele queria chegar.

- Você não disse que não me importo com sua vida profissional? Então, agora eu quero saber, droga!  
- É trabalho meu e da Ana Lucia, é oficial, não posso falar sobre isso! – gritou ela de volta.  
Sem acreditar, Jack começou a andar pela sala.  
- Mas queria contar ainda agora, quando achou que podia me enganar!  
Se sentindo acuada, ela rebateu com raiva:  
- Queria contar o quanto esse dia foi importante pra mim pra fazer você entender que _nunca_ vou desistir de ser policial!  
Ele a olhou descrente.  
- Tá vendo, isso não está dando certo, Jack!  
- Kate você não pode rejeitar tudo que planejei pra nós, tudo que organizei! São as nossas vidas!  
- Não, Jack, é a _sua_ vida – retrucou firmemente, embora com lágrimas no rosto.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça inconformado.  
- É melhor assim. Estou fazendo isso para o seu bem. Mesmo que você não acredite, eu quero que seja muito feliz – assegurou Kate.  
- Para o meu bem? Eu não vou aceitar isso!  
Perdendo a paciência, ela replicou:  
- Não depende de você, Jack! Eu não vou a lugar algum.  
- Pense melhor sobre isso, Kate – pediu ele.  
- Já pensei tudo que tinha para pensar.  
- Reflita mais uns dias, com a cabeça fria, depois conversamos melhor.  
Ela negou, balançando a cabeça.  
- Vamos fazer o seguinte: vamos sair e jantar e mais tarde, voltamos ao assunto. Pegue sua bolsa – disse ele, se dirigindo para a porta.  
Kate segurou o braço dele e disse suavemente:  
- Espero que encontre o que está procurando, Jack.  
Surpreso com a calma dela, Jack a estudou longamente e sem saber o que dizer, saiu em silencio, deixando Kate chorando na sala.

***xxx***

Apesar de ter ficado triste ao ver Jack arrasado, Kate experimentou uma grande sensação de liberdade ao romper definitivamente com ele.  
Seu primeiro impulso foi correr para o apartamento de Sawyer, mas se conteve.  
Achou imoral mal acabar um relacionamento com um homem e pular direto para outro.  
Depois riu da própria hipocrisia ao lembrar das noites que passara com Sawyer ainda noiva de Jack.  
Se sentiu duplamente aliviada por ter encerrado aquela situação desleal. Se lembrou do que George Blake falara ao ser levado para o hospital e como ele, se sentiu em paz.  
Em paz para decidir o que julgasse melhor para sua vida profissional e sentimental.

Se perguntou, sinceramente, se um homem complicado como Sawyer seria o melhor para ela, uma mulher tão cheia de pesos emocionais.  
Mas independente da resposta, sabia que Sawyer já fazia parte de sua vida e que agora, tinha que ver até onde isso ia levá-los.  
Não era uma decisão fácil para ela.  
Havia o medo, profundamente arraigado, de repetir os erros de sua mãe, sempre a assombrá-la.  
Sua própria repulsa de ser dominada e sua eterna urgência de fugir diante de qualquer ameaça de perder o controle de sua vida.  
Ainda assim, percebia que sua única opção era dar esse salto no escuro.  
Não ia pensar, apenas sentir.  
Sempre tinha sido assim entre eles e com certeza, seria assim até o fim.  
Agitada, viu pela janela que havia luz no apartamento de Sawyer e resolveu mandar os escrúpulos para o inferno.

Hurley estava esquentando o jantar quando Kate bateu na porta.  
- Uau! – exclamou ele – Você tá a maior gata! Vai pra alguma festa?  
Tinha resolvido se arrumar um pouco para o encontro decisivo com Sawyer, mas como estava com pressa, apenas se maquiara levemente, afofara os cachos que Sawyer tanto parecia gostar de enrolar em seus dedos e por fim, colocara um vestido simples, mas que lhe dava um ar sexy.  
Mas a reação de Hurley a deixou ainda mais nervosa.  
- Ih, a panela! O molho vai queimar – exclamou Hurley, correndo para o fogão. – Quer espagueti?

Acompanhando Hurley, Kate disse:  
- Não, obrigada. Sawyer tá aí? – indagou à queima-roupa.  
Se Hurley se surpreendeu, escondeu muito bem.  
- Ele ta no quarto, deve estar lendo.  
- Eu posso ir lá...  
- Claro, vai fundo.  
Antes de ir ela notou a garrafa de champagne em cima da mesa.  
- Vai tomar champagne com o espagueti, Hurley?  
- Ia ser uma boa, mas essa garrafa não é minha. Já estava ai quando cheguei. Sawyer deve ter comprado e esquecido de gelar.

O rosto de Kate se iluminou.  
Hurley, que não deixava escapar nada, afirmou casualmente:  
- Acho que vou deicar um tempinho no freezer, pra ganhar tempo...  
Kate concordou com a cabeça:  
- Obrigada, Hurley – disse ela, fingindo ignorar o olhar divertido dele às suas costas.  
Ela bateu de leve na porta e depois, mais forte.  
Não obtendo resposta, entrou direto.

Iluminado pelo pequeno abajur na mesinha de cabeceira, Kate encontrou Sawyer profundamente adormecido.  
Ela o observou por alguns instantes.  
Parecia um sono pesado e atribulado, diferente das vezes em que o vira adormecido: seu corpo estava tenso e seu rosto, franzido.  
Reparou então na caixa de analgésicos na mesinha e, em seguida, nos enormes hematomas arroxeados em seu abdômen e lados do corpo.  
Se lembrou, com uma pontada no peito, da brutalidade de Pickett.  
Preocupada, se recriminou por não tê-lo obrigado a ir a um pronto-socorro para dar uma examinada nos ferimentos.  
Mas estava tão envolvida no processo da prisão da quadrilha e ele parecia tão senhor da situação, que nem lhe passara pela cabeça que Sawyer pudesse estar seriamente ferido.  
Sem saber o que fazer, cogitou em aplicar umas compressas ou gelo ou alguma coisa assim.  
Mas ele parecia tão cansado, que talvez o melhor fosse deixá-lo dormir.

Ainda o vigiou por uma meia hora, para ter certeza de que ele estava bem.  
Como ele não acordasse, nem parecesse estar passando mal, resolveu voltar para casa.  
Teria dormido ali com ele, se Sawyer não tivesse se espalhado bem no meio da cama, com os braços estendidos para os lados, tomando todo o espaço da cama.  
Mas, pensando bem, talvez fossemais confortávelpara ele dormir sozinho essa noite.  
E melhor para ela, para colocar os pensamentos no lugar.  
Paciencia! Comemorariam com o champagne na noite seguinte.

Antes de sair escreveu um bilhete curto avisando que estava preocupada e que ele devia ligar para ela logo que acordasse.  
Ainda foi à cozinha, encheu uma garrafinha de água e deixou na mesinha, caso ele ficasse com sede durante a madrugada.  
E avisou Hurley da luta que Sawyer enfrentara no trabalho e pediu-lhe que ficasse de olho nele.  
Por fim, beijando-o na testa, apagou o abajur e saiu de mansinho, sem despertá-lo.


	37. Chapter 37

Nota: Angst muito angst.

CAPÍTULO 37

Sawyer acordou lentamente, com a cabeça latejando e a boca amarga. Parecia que um gongo estava sendo batido dentro de sua cabeça a cada cinco segundos.  
Mal humorado, mas principalmente, desanimado e se sentindo traído, não queria ver nem falar com ninguém e isso incluía Kate.  
Em dez minutos, tomou banho e se aprontou para o trabalho, desprezando até o dia de folga que o Grego tinha lhe dado sem ele nem pedir.  
Saiu tão apressado que nem reparou no bilhete de Kate, deixado na mesinha de cabeceira.

Kate também acordou cedo e se arrumou correndo para ver como Sawyer estava e, juntos, tomarem o desjejum antes de ir para a delegacia.  
Como era de se esperar, se sentiu extremamente desapontada e perplexa ao perceber que ele saíra sem ao menos ter tido a cortesia de avisá-la!  
O dia começara mal e o resto não ia ser muito melhor.  
Um enxame de advogados – de Krause, Perkins, capangas e das empresas Widmore – digladiando-se entre si, criando todo tipo de barreiras e levantando tecnicalidades jurídicas absurdas para se protegerem, tornaram os depoimentos num verdadeiro campo de guerra.  
E, por baixo disso, bem no fundo de sua mente, a atitude inexplicável de Sawyer a torturava, sem parar.

Mas uma vantagem nasceu de sua crise pessoal: a frustração por não saber o que tinha dado na cabeça de Sawyer a deixou teimosa, irritadiça e intolerante, transformando-a num verdadeiro azougue nos interrogatórios, impedindo brechas para hesitações, destruindo versões frágeis, destroçando a retórica dos advogados, literalmente assustando os defensores dos detidos.  
Tripp e Cortez ficaram boquiabertos com sua fria agressividade e sua, até então, desconhecida natureza implacável.  
As horas continuaram lentas e desagradáveis.  
Seu único momento de descontração se deveu à exagerada demonstração de alegria de Ana Lucia, quando lhe contou que rompera com Jack.

- Jesus, Maria, José! Foi só você chutar o bundão e virou aquele monstro no interrogatório! Dou minha cara à tapa: você nasceu pra interrogar! Quando você fez o defensor do Krause enfiar a língua no rabo, eu quase tive um orgasmo!  
Kate deu uma risada.  
- É por isso que você ta com essa cara de velório? Ah, por favor, né? Você vai encontrar coisa melhor que o Jack, pode acreditar – assegurou Ana Lucia, sorvendo o café fazendo barulho.  
Levando a sério sua promessa de ser uma boa parceira para Ana Lucia daqui para frente, acabou contando sobre o estranho sumiço de Sawyer.  
Ana pensou um pouco e comentou por alto.  
- Vai ver ele é um "Homem-Caçador".  
- O quê?  
- Eu li uma classificação de tipos de homens na Cosmopolitan, Sawyer pode ser um "Homem-Caçador".  
- _Você_ lê Cosmopolitan? – exclamou Kate, tendo uma improvável imagem mental de Ana Lucia, a dureza em pessoa, lendo revista de mulherzinha.

Fechando a cara, ela retrucou com sua dignidade ferida:  
- Sim, eu leio Cosmopolitan e você com isso? Quer saber o que eu li ou não?  
- Manda – disse Kate, rindo.  
- O "Homem-Caçador" é o tipo que batalha a garota que não pode ter até a exaustão, mas quando ganha ela, não quer mais. É a caçada que excita ele, não a garota em si.  
Kate sentiu um aperto no estômago.  
- Ele não me ganhou, Ana.  
Ana Lucia deu sua habitual cara enfarada.  
- Tá, vai repetindo até ser verdade!  
Mas vendo o rosto sombrio da parceira, tentou emendar:  
- Não liga pro que eu falo. Vai ver foi só alguma emergência e ele não teve tempo de avisar. Liga pra ele!

Na verdade, por várias vezes Kate esteve a ponto de ligar mesmo, mas o orgulho a impediu. Era _ele_ quem tinha que procurá-la.  
Por uma ou duas vezes se angustiou imaginando se ele não estaria mais ferido do que pensava e ele tinha precisado correr para o hospital, doente! Metido a machão como era, podia muito bem não ter avisado nem ao Hurley!  
Toda essa mescla de emoções fortes só serviu para deixá-la ainda mais impertinente e arredia, para desespero crescente dos detidos e seus advogados e satisfação do chefe Tripp.

Talvez tivesse servido de consolo para Kate saber que o dia estava sendo igualmente miserável para Sawyer.  
Também canalizando sua frustração no trabalho, ele recapturou dois fugitivos em poucas horas.  
E apesar de ter três fugitivos recapturados em menos de vinte e quatro horas ser geralmente motivo de gratidão e contentamento para o Grego, o homem acabou expulsando Sawyer de seu escritório aos berros, ordenando-lhe que não se atrevesse a dar as caras enquanto estivesse insuportável e intragável daquele jeito.  
Chutado e deprimido, passou o finzinho da tarde rodando com o carro sem destino, temeroso de voltar para casa e topar com Kate arrumando sua mudança, como uma boa menina.

Chegou em casa cansado e melancólico, esperando pelo pior, mas tudo parecia em ordem. Kate ainda não tinha chegado. Espiando pela janela do apartamento dela, verificou que tudo estava nos devidos lugares e não havia caixas de papelão à vista.  
_Pelo menos ela não começou a organizar a mudança ainda..._  
Tranquilizado por esse pensamento entrou em casa mais bem disposto.  
Se arrependeu de não ter telefonado para Kate e quase torceu para ela ficar bem zangada por isso, só para ter certeza de que ela ainda se importava com ele.  
Hurley já havia chegado e conversava com alguém na cozinha.  
Ao ver Sawyer entrando, o chamou:  
- Sawyer, vem aqui, quero te apresentar um amigo...  
Passando direto para o quarto, respondeu de má vontade:  
- Tá, já volto!

Tirou a jaqueta de couro e se jogou na cama pesadamente. Ainda com dor de cabeça resolveu tomar outro comprimido para estar bem quando fosse enfrentar Kate. Ao se virar para pegar o remédio na mesinha, deu com um papelzinho encostado numa garrafa de água que não se lembrava de ter trazido na noite anterior.  
Com surpresa, reconheceu a letra de Kate:  
_"Sawyer, estive aqui, mas você estava dormindo. Estou preocupada com seus machucados, não estão muito roxos? Não é melhor você ir a um médico ver isso?__  
__Me liga assim que acordar, Kate"_

Se pegou sorrindo tolamente.  
Tinha agido feito um idiota na noite anterior. Se o que queria era que ela ficasse, se esconder dela não era a melhor tática.  
Suspirou percebendo que não precisava _torcer_ para Kate estar zangada com ele, porque, com certeza, ela devia estar uma fera!  
Pensando em maneiras de consertar o estrago, lembrou da champagne largada em cima da mesa e correu para lá, para verificar se o encostado do Charlie não tinha se metido a besta e enxugado a garrafa.  
Ao chegar na cozinha, porém, uma sensação de reconhecimento o aturdiu ao ver um homem de costas, sentado à mesa, conversando com Hurley.  
Lembrava alguém que a mente de Sawyer se recusava a aceitar como estando ali, em sua casa.  
Era impossível!  
Mas a voz... a voz era dele.

Se aproximou lentamente, como que andando em um pesadelo, até ficar frente a frente com o visitante.  
Era ele – era verdade!  
Aturdido como poucas vezes em sua vida, Sawyer se deparou, sentado tranquilamente em sua cozinha, com Gordy, seu antigo e mais perigoso comparsa de golpes.  
Com o estômago virado de susto e antes que tivesse tempo de voltar a respirar, Hurley o saudou alegremente:  
- Sawyer, esse é o sr. Gordon, um novo amigo!  
- É um prazer conhecê-lo, sr. Sawyer – disse ele com um ar tímido.  
Mas seu olhar... seu olhar não enganava Saweyr – era de pura ameaça.

Kate entrou pisando duro no pátio do condomínio.  
Estava esgotada e furiosa.  
Ia mandar io orgulho às favas e dizer para aquele traste tudo que estava entravada na garganta. Sawyer não esperava por esperar!  
Culpa dela ter confiado tanto naquele enrolador, mas ele ia ver só!  
Entrou em casa quase chutando a porta e jogou a bolsa de qualquer jeito no sofá.  
Ao se virar, soltou um som engasgado de susto ao ver Sun parada na porta segurando um cesto de roupas.  
- Que susto, Sun!  
- Desculpe! Vim trazer umas roupas que Claire esqueceu na máquina de secar.

_Claire! Mas que droga!_  
Se esquecera completamente dela!  
- Entre, Sun, por favor.  
Respirando fundo,comentou:  
- Meu Deus, faz dois dias que não na maternidade. Claire está bem? E o bebê?  
Sun estranhou:  
- Claire está ótima, eu até contei isso ao Jack, ele não te disse?  
Kate ficou vermelha.  
- Não, não me disse. Você falou com ele quando?  
- Ontem, ele estava lá fora te esperando. Sawyer e eu fizemos companhia pra ele.

Kate arregalou os olhos.  
- _Sawyer_ e você? Ele e Jack conversaram?  
- Só uns minutos, Sawyer entrou logo em casa.  
Tensa, Kate ficou imaginando o que Sawyer e Jack poderiam ter conversado e se aquilo teria alguma coisa a ver com o comportamento de Sawyer. Mas pela expressão neutra de Sun, nada de anormal devia ter acontecido.  
- Acho que Sawyer ficou meio triste... eu também fiquei.  
Sem entender, Kate indagou:  
- Como é?  
- Ficamos tristes por você se mudar – explicou Sun – Sawyer é meio rude, mas é uma boa pessoa. Dá pra ver que ele se apega aos vizinhos.  
Irritada com a língua solta de Jack, Kate afirmou:  
- Sun, eu... eu não vou me mudar!  
- Mas Jack disse...  
- Nós rompemos. _Ele_ vai pra Boston, eu vou ficar. Minha vida é aqui.  
- Sinto muito por vocês romperem. Tem certeza que não tem mais volta? Vocês podem continuar juntos à distancia.  
- Tenho certeza. Não estava dando certo, vai ser melhor assim. Jack vai ser muito mais feliz em Boston, vai conhecer outra pessoa, tenho certeza.  
- Nesse caso, Kate, fico contente por você ficar.  
- Brigada, também estou satisfeita com minha vida aqui.

As duas conversaram mais um pouco sobre Claire e Aaron, antes de Sun voltar para casa.  
Fumegando de raiva, Kate começou a entender a veneta de Sawyer.  
_Que dia mais azarado!_  
Ela nem imaginava o quanto.

Sawyer olhava fixamente para Gordy, sem acreditar no que via.  
Este, por sua vez, tranquilamente sentado tomando refrigerante, devolveu o olhar, cínico.  
Hurley, hospitaleiro como sempre, encheu o copo do homem e explicou:  
- Eu trouxe o sr. Gordon pra cá pq ele não tem para onde ir. Imagine que assaltaram ele bem no-  
Sawyer i interrompeu abruptamente:  
- Deixa eu adivinhar: o sr. Gordon foi assaltado e espancado bem no dia que chegou do interior, com o dinheiro de uma vida inteira de trabalho duro, para abrir uma floricultura pra filha cega, acertei?  
Hurley se virou surpreso para Sawyer:  
- Quase isso... a filha dele não é cega, ela precisa de um transplante de medula!

Gordy fez uma cara de consternação:  
- Sim, roubaram o dinheiro do tratamento de minha menina, estou desesperado agora! Não sei com que cara vou ao hospital agora. Mas Hugo está sendo um anjo, ele me trouxe até aqui para eu descansar e comer alguma coisa.  
Hurley confirmou:  
- Não sobrou nem um trocado pra um lanche... mas a gente vai dar um jeito, não vamos deixar sua filha sem tratamento!  
Furioso, Sawyer franziu a testa e deu um soco na mesa:  
- Fora daqui! Fora daqui, Gordy! – gritou ele

Atônito, Hurley tentou interferir, mas Sawyer não fez caso:  
- O rancho acabou! Fora! Fora, Gordy, e não volte!  
Gritou ele, sacudindo a cadeira e enxotando o invasor pela casa. Fingindo humildade, Gordy respondeu:  
- Oh, tudo bem, eu já vou! Sinto muito por ter incomodado o senhor! Muito obrigado por sua ajuda, Hugo, Deus o abençoe!  
Hurley, sem saber o que dizer, reclamou:  
- Não, não vá! Meu amigo é doido! Cara, pede desculpas, ele precisa de ajuda!  
- Cála essa boca, Hurley! – gritou Sawyer, empurrando Gordy para fora.  
Os dois homens se entreolharam sérios.  
- Não volte aqui, Gordy! – Sawyer recomendou entre os dentes, batendo a porta com força.

Hurley estourou:  
- Cara! Qual é o seu problema? Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso com um convidado meu! Essa casa é minha também! Você tá emaconhado, é?  
Fora de si, Sawyer rosnou, tentando manter a voz baixa:  
- Aquele cara é um golpista! Ele veio aqui dar um golpe do vigário em você, crânio! O golpe do "caipira assaltado" é um clássico!  
- Você pirou? Ele foi roubado, tava machucado e tudo! – teimou Hurley.  
- Isso faz parte da armação, Hugo, pra ganhar a confiança do otário!  
Assustado, Hurley perguntou:  
- De onde você tirou isso?  
- Da vida, Hugo! Tá na hora de você sair dessa bolha de fantasia em que vive e começar a se defender sozinho!  
Hurley o enfrentou zangado:  
- Eu sei muito bem me defender sozinho!

Injusto, Sawyer riu dele:  
- Ah, ta bom! Tava escrito "vigarista" na testa daquele sujeito e você nem viu! Você não enxerga um palmo à frente do nariz, pote de banha! Se bobear, alguém tem que amarrar seus sapatos pra você!  
Profundamente ofendido, Hurley o encarou em silencio, chocado.  
Percebendo que tinha ido longe demais, mas sem condições de voltar atrás e se desculpar, Sawyer saiu, intempestivamente.

Kate o viu saindo do apartamento e resolveu ir atrás dele imediatamente, antes que sumisse outra vez.

***

Alerta, Sawyer esquadrinhou o pátio.  
Tinha certeza que Gordy não tinha ido embora e estava ali, à espera dele, traiçoeiramente.  
Sawyer tivera muitos parceiros de golpes, todos escória, é claro – como ele.  
Uns, mais espertos. Outros, refinados. Alguns, pé-de-chinelo. Um ou outro, mais truculento.  
Mas Gordy era perigoso!  
Chegara a ameaçá-lo de morte,anos atrás, quando pensara em desistir do esquema para ficar com Cassidy. Não estava brincando: Gordy ia matar a ele e a Cassidy, se não tivesse ido em frente com o golpe.  
Como lhe devia dinheiro, ainda trabalhara com ele mais umas vezes, mas tão logo ficaram quites, passou a evitá-lo sistematicamente.  
Gordy e Hibbs, o imbecil de Tampa, foram os principais motivos de Sawyer querer se afastar dos esquemas por um tempo.  
A presença de Gordy ali era encrenca e representava perigo para Hurley.

Como esperava, Gordy estava nas sombras, perto do portão.  
- Olá, garotão! Sentiu saudades?  
- O que você quer? – indagou Sawyer empurrando-o contra a parede.  
- Só vim visitar um velho amigo... ver como você estava. Sabe que muita gente andou dizendo que você tinha morrido? Você sumiu, rapaz!  
- Como me achou?  
- Lembra do Phil, que participou daquele esquema-  
- Eu lembro daquele mané.  
- Ele esteve aqui em Los Angeles, te viu e me avisou. Na verdade, ele me contou que estava sendo preso e viu você na delegacia. Ele achou que você também estava entrando em cana, mas quando prestou atenção, percebeu que você estava prendendo alguém! Quando ele contou isso, eu não acreditei! Como você, dentre todas as pessoas, ia entrar pra policia?  
Sawyer não respondeu.  
- Então, tive que vir te procurar, saber o que tava acontecendo! E não é que quando chego aqui, descubro que você virou o rei do castelo? Com empreguinho, dividindo casa com atendente de lanchonete chulé, fazendo churrasco com vizinho... que decadência, Sawyer! Isso não é você!

Alarmado, Sawyer o agarrou pelas roupas e o sacudiu:  
- Você anda me seguindo?  
Gordy fez um movimento para se soltar, sem resultado.  
- E você nem notou. Você ta perdendo o dom... a vida mansa tá te amansando!  
Sawyer teve vontade de chutá-lo ali mesmo.  
- Mas aí, comecei a desconfiar de tanta honestidade e descobri tudo. Você me enganou direitinho! O garoto Reyes... tirou o meu chapéu: é o esquema mais bem montado que eu já vi, mas o retorno compensa! Você ainda é o melhor, Sawyer!  
- Do que é que você tá falando?

- Do garoto Reyes, que ganhou todos aqueles milhões na loteria! Você deve estar cozinhando ele há quanto tempo? Um ano? Mas valeu a pena: ele te adora, ele come na tua mão. O que você aplicar pra cima dele, ele cai. Eu sabia que você não tinha mudado tanto assim.  
Sawyer franziu a testa, processando o que escutava.  
Gordy continuou:  
- Então, qual vai ser o esquema? Não vai deixar seu velho companheiro de fora, não é?  
Estarrecido com as conclusões que Gordy havia tirado, Sawyer o encarou sem expressão, tentando arrumar aquela confusão de maneira a salvar Hurley.  
Gordy, entretanto, percebeu a hesitação dele e exclamou:  
- Não acredito! Você caiu nessa outra vez. Você não aprende, não é? Você é o melhor golpista que eu conheço, mas quando dá pra ser sentimental, vira o cara mais idiota do mundo!

Tentando disfarçar, Sawer exclamou:  
- Fica longe do Reyes, Gordy! Ele é o _meu pato_ e não vou dividir o lucro com ninguém! Não te devo mais nada, não somos mais parceiros, meu show é solo, agora!  
Gordy riu, cruel:  
- Papo furado! Ele não é seu pato. Você caiu, de novo, na fantasia de ter uma vidinha normal. Foi assim com aquela garota, Cassidy, que você queria desistir de depenar porque achou que tava apaixonado por ela. E tá fazendo tudo de novo. O seu problema é que você acredita que se tiver emprego, amigos, namorada, vai mudar quem você é!  
Sawyer abaixou os olhos, inseguro e raivoso.

- Não adianta, garoto, você é um golpista, um escroque, um ladrão de quinta categoria! Isso tudo aqui, não passa de faz-de-conta, estória da Carochinha. Você acha mesmo que aquela morena gostosa que mora aqui, vai mesmo ficar com você sabendo quem você é? Quanto tempo isso vai durar?  
Sawyer fez um movimento de revolta, mas Gordy colocar a fundo o dedo na ferida, tantas vezes aberta e que mal começava a cicatrizar.  
Todos os seus maiores temores, suas maiores dúvidas, seus sentimentos de inadequação e inferioridade, que tentava, com esforço, enterrar, voltaram à tona com força, afogando-o, cegando-o.  
Humilhado, ressentiu todo o ódio e repulsa que tinha por si mesmo por ser o que era.  
- Um tigre não muda de pele – sentenciou Gordy com uma suavidade impiedosa.  
Sawyer o olhou,o sangue fervendo de ódio.  
- Deixa de besteira, Sawyer. Cai na real. Vamos depenar esse pato, como nos velhos tempos!

Enceguecido pelo ódio e pela desesperança, Sawyer rugiu, para surpresa de Gordy.  
Agarrando-o pela camisa, esmurrou-o várias vezes até derrubá-lo no chão.  
Se ajoelhando ao lado do homem, continuou a golpeá-lo, sentindo prazer e vindicação a cada soco violento que arrancava sangue e gritos de dor, até que uma voz o trouxe de volta à realidade.  
- Sawyer, Sawyer! Pare, pare! Você vai matá-lo! Vai matá-lo, pare... agora, pare!  
Seguindo o som da voz, viu Kate, pálida e desfigurada pelo susto, tentando segurá-lo.  
- Deixe ele ir, deixe ele ir!  
Se controlando à custo, ele levantou Gordy do chão e jogou com força para a rua.  
- Não volte mais aqui! Se afaste de nós ou eu te mato! – ameaçou entre os dentes.

Kate o puxou para dentro, deixando Gordy cambaleante e ensangüentado na calçada, com vingança no coração.

Sawyer entrou direto em seu quarto, envergonhado demais para encarar Kate, colada em seus calcanhares.  
- Quer me dar licensa, por favor? Quero ficar sozinho.  
- Não, não vou dar licensa. Você machucou a mão? – indagou ela, notando os dedos esfolados.  
- Estou bem-  
- Está nada! – interrompeu ela – Fala comigo!  
- Você tava escutando? – perguntou ele, sombriamente.  
- Foi sem querer... eu vinha aqui falar com você e peguei vocês dois conversando.  
_Ótimo! Não faltava mais nada para humilhação ser completa!_.

Ela se aproximou suavemente dele.  
- Você fez bem em proteger Hurley. Acha que ele vai desistir?  
Apesar de não conseguir fitá-la nos olhos, sentiu alivio pelas mãos dela pousadas em seus braços.  
De que adiantava?  
Com a cabeça rodando, de repente tudo que Gordy falara, fazia sentido.  
Óbvio que Kate ia acabar indo embora com o médico rico!  
Ele era um ninguém! Um escroque sem futuro!  
Não tinha sido feito para ter amigos, para ser pai ou para ser namorado de ninguém. Tem gente que foi feita para ser sozinha, mesmo.  
Gordy tinha razão, era tudo um conto de fadas que ele fora otário o bastante para acreditar.  
O que estava fazendo ali? Já devia ter ido embora.

- Não, ele não vai desistir. Gordy veio atrás de mim.  
Se soltando bruscamente de Kate, ele abriu o armário e tirou do fundo umas malas verdes, meio gastas.  
- O que está fazendo? – Kate perguntou.  
- Não está vendo? As malas.  
Sem entender, Kate exclamou:  
- Malas? Para quê?  
- Vou embora. Não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. A brincadeira acabou, Kate.  
Incrédula, ela o observou, sem ação.  
Arrancando as roupas dos cabides de qualquer jeito e embolando na mala, ele pensava tumultuadamente no quanto havia sido estúpido. Ele tinha acreditado demais... por tempo demais.  
_Fim de jogo_

Kate o puxou com força:  
- Quer parar com isso e falar comigo?  
- O que você quer falar? Escutou tudo...  
- Escutei um criminoso falando um monte de mentira!  
Ele finalmente a encarou, intenso:  
- Eu fui parceiro daquele "criminoso" por anos, Kate, o que isso me torna?  
Ela retribuiu o olhar:  
- Torna você uma pessoa que tomou outro rumo na vida. Torna você uma _boa pessoa_ – replicou ela, se lembrando das palavras de Sun.  
Ele deu uma risada desdenhosa:  
- Eu não sou uma boa pessoa, Kate! Eu nunca fiz uma coisa que prestasse na vida!

Exasperada com a teimosia dele, ela bufou:  
- Pára com isso! Até você sabe isso não é verdade. Agora mesmo, você protegeu Hurley desse cara.  
- E como você sabe que ele não tava certo, que não fiz amizade com Hugo pra roubar os milhões dele?  
- Se fosse assim, só o fato de ter desistido já ia valer alguma coisa. Mas eu sei que não foi assim, tá na cara que vocês são amigos!  
- Não mais. Hurley ta puto comigo, eu ofendi os brios latinos dele!  
Ela respondeu filosófica:  
- Sawyer... quando se convive com você, se sabe que,mais cedo ou mais tarde, vai acabar puto contigo. É normal... mas continuamos aqui, não é?  
As palavras dela o tocaram absurdamente. Temendo fraquejar, continuou atulhando a mala com suas roupas de forma compulsiva. Tinha que dar o fora dali.

- Gordy veio atrás de mim, se eu for embora, ele deixa Hurley em paz. É o melhor, Kate!  
Estourando por sua vez, ela gritou:  
- Não é o melhor! Hurley precisa de você. E desde quando você me chama de "Kate"?  
Se aproximando dele, argumentou:  
- Esse Gordy está tentando te manipular, Sawyer. Não deixa ele fazer isso. Ele está aplicando um golpe em você! Sua vida é aqui agora, com a gente.  
Confuso, ele parou, sem saber o que pensar.  
Mas com medo de acreditar no que ela insinuava, resolveu cortar o sonho que renascia antes voltasse a criar raízes.  
- Então você quer que eu fique? Vamos ver – desafiou ele.  
Tirou um envelope do bolso, aquele que tanto despertava a curiosidade de Kate.  
Arrancando a folha de papel de dentro do envelope, o enfiou nas mãos de Kate com uma certa brutalidade, enquanto a acuava na parede com uma expressão terrível no rosto.

- Leia! – ordenou ele.  
Temerosa do que tinha no papel, ela puxou a mão com força, zangada com ele.  
- Leia alto! – repetiu ele.  
Ela começou:  
_"Caro Sr. Sawyer, Você não sabe quem eu sou, mas eu sei quem voc que você fez. Você fez sexo com a minha mãe e você roubou o dinheiro do meu pai. Ele ficou tão nervoso que matou minha mãe e se matou também. Tudo o que eu sei é o seu nome. Mas um dia desses eu vou encontrá-lo e vou te dar essa carta e você vai se lembrar do que fez comigo. Você matou meus pais, Sr. Sawyer."_

Aquilo era a coisa mais terrível que já tinha lido.  
Respirando com dificuldade, ela ficou calada, com os olhos baixos.  
Se sentia enojada, da carta e dele. Quis fugir dali, correndo.  
Sua mente girava com emoções exacerbadas e mesmo assim, bem no fundo, o teor da carta lhe lembrou alguma coisa que naquele momento de angústia, lhe escapava.  
Com o rosto bem junto ao dela, rosnou amargo:  
- Ainda quer que eu fique? Acho que não!  
Se afastando dela, lhe mostrou a porta, grosseiro.  
- Posso ter minha privacidade de volta, por favor? Tenho uma mudança para fazer. Você também, não é? Pra agradar o noivinho... – provocou ele.  
Ela o encarou magoada e saiu trêmula do quarto.

Na sala encontrou Hurley e Charlie, pálidos e amedrontados.  
- Ele não vai mesmo embora, vai? – indagou Hurley fazendo beicinho.  
- Que que deu nele? – secundou Charlie.  
- Não sei... não sei! – disse Kate tristemente, tentando conter as lágrimas.

Correu para casa, totalmente arrasada.


	38. Chapter 38

CAPÍTULO 38

Não conseguia entender como as coisas tinham acabado tão mal.  
Ainda ontem eles estavam tão felizes, partilhando uma vitória e agora... isso!  
Kate se jogou no sofá, sem forças.  
Aquele embate emocional com Sawyer a deixara exaurida... triste...de coração partido... e furiosa!  
Tinha ficado impressionada com o ar sombrio e angustiado dele. Mesmo quando se descontrolara e gritara, nada tivera de catártico, ao contrário, sua reação tinha sido interiorizada e dolorosa.  
Também ficara horrorizada e enojada com a carta que Sawyer lhe mostrara.  
Não era à toa que se martirizava com ela: era a prova viva de seu crime!  
Provocara uma tragédia, destruíra uma família, acabara com a vida de uma criança!  
Sawyer usara friamente uma mulher, a depenara e fizera com que um homem assassinasse a esposa e se matasse-  
_Espere aí!_

Ela se sentou no sofá como se tivesse uma mola nas costas, lembrando-se de repente de onde conhecia essa estória: ora, era estória de Sawyer!  
Correu para seus papeis em busca da ficha que tinha puxado dele, logo que se conheceram, só para confirmar ela estava: a carta que Sawyer a obrigara a ler, era a sua estória trágica.  
Na hora estava tão alterada, tão histérica, que não se dera conta.  
Mas o que significava isso?  
Ele tinha escrito uma carta para si mesmo, contando sua própria tragédia? E a esfregara na cara dela, só para afastá-la? E ela tinha caído direitinho, ponto para o vigarista!  
Se levantou e se serviu de uma boa talagada de uísque para firmar os nervos, estava precisando!

Aquilo tudo parecia muita loucura.  
Ele estava se flagelando com sua própria estória, jurando vingança e relendo aquela determinação sem parar... desde quando?  
E agora, de uma hora para outra, parecia fazer questão de se afastar dela, de Hurley, dos vizinhos e amigos que conquistara e que se importavam com ele, pensou intrigada.  
Bom, ela ia mostrar para ele que não seria tão fácil assim!  
Tomando uma última golada, saiu disposta a confrontá-lo.

Sawyer tentava fechar a mala, inutilmente.  
Sem prestar atenção ao que estava fazendo, tinha enfiado, automaticamente, tudo que a mão alcançara dentro de uma mala só, que agora, toda inchada, não fechava de jeito nenhum.  
Desistindo, jogou a porcaria da mala no chão e a chutou, espalhando suas coisas por todo o quarto. Se sentando na beirada da cama, tentou, pela primeira vez naquela noite, refletir sobre toda aquela crise.  
E a única coisa que lhe ocorreu foi se perguntar para onde iria, o que faria dali, o que faria de si mesmo...  
Se sentiu solitário, encurralado e sem opções.

Sufocado, saiu angustiado para o pátio, em busca de ar. Inspirou profundamente.  
O vento frio da noite lhe fez bem.  
Olhou em volta detalhadamente, como se estivesse vendo tudo ali pela primeira vez.  
A quem estava enganando? Não queria ir embora, não queria que nada mudasse, gostava das coisas do jeito que estavam.  
E esse era o problema. E se mudasse? E se Kate resolvesse ir embora com o Jackass e Hurley não quisesse mais ser seu amigo? Ia fazer o quê?  
Sentar e chorar?

Percebeu que se eles decidissem assim, não lhe restaria nada a fazer além de respeitar as escolhas deles, por mais que isso doesse.  
Por muito tempo, tivera tanto medo de ser rejeitado que passara a rejeitar a todos antes, para se defender.  
Sobrevivera graças a isso.  
Mas agora, essa solução não estava mais dando certo. Se continuasse assim, ia acabar morrendo. Ia morrer sozinho e não queria ficar sozinho.  
Cometera uma estupidez sem nome ao mostrar sua carta para Kate. Tinha sido mesquinho e covarde, porque no fundo, queria testá-la.  
Agora, ela devia estar pensando o pior dele, porque ele a conduzira a esse erro.

O vento balançou as folhas das árvores gentilmente. O barulhinho suave fez bem a seus nervos.  
Não tinha a menor idéia de como ia consertar tudo isso – nem se conseguiria – mas que droga, ele ia tentar!  
Se Kate e Hurley não o perdoassem, pelo menos seria por alguma coisa que ele tinha feito e não por ele estar usando os dois para se castigar.  
Quem sabe tudo não acabava se ajeitando?

Podia muito bem dar certo.  
Afinal, ele estava se saindo muito bem, não estava?  
O próprio Gordy tinha reconhecido isso.  
E daí que ele queria ter uma vida normal e uma namorada, como todo mundo?  
E daí que ele estivesse contente?  
E daí que ele (talvez) goste das pessoas e as pessoas (talvez) gostem dele?  
E se ele ficar? E se ele... sei lá... quiser ser _feliz_?

Ele fechou os olhos, tentando se conciliar com essa nova vida que parecia ao alcance de suas mãos e sentiu medo e antecipação.  
De repente, ouviu um barulho de alguém se aproximando, mas os passos lhe soaram estranhos.  
Alerta, se virou rapidamente e viu Kate parada na porta, observando-o.  
Os dois se olharam interrogativamente, como se se perguntassem sem palavras, se estava tudo bem.  
Pareciam cansados, mas tranqüilos, como se toda aquela emoção tivesse alcançado um nível tão elevado, que depois disso, só pudesse baixar, deixando-os zerados, e assim, mais calmos, e talvez mais sábios, pudessem então, conversar em paz.  
No olhar dela havia tolerância e um toque de humor, enquanto ele esboçou um sorriso, meio de desculpas, meio a contra-gosto.  
Mas já se conheciam o bastante para saber que aquilo já era uma reconciliação.

Ele caminhou até ela, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Sawyer teve, de novo, a sensação de alguém estranho vigiando-os e soube quem era.  
Foi quando os disparos começaram. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele se jogou sobre Kate, empurrando-a para o chão, com as balas zunindo sobre suas cabeças.  
- Sardenta, entra e liga pro Locke, diz pra ele vir armado.  
Mas não foi necessário, o barulho dos tiros chamou a atenção de todos os moradores.  
- Fiquem onde estão! Locke, ele tá no portão, cuidado! – gritou Sawyer.  
Kate engatinhou para dentro de casa e alcançou sua arma. Saindo com cuidado, ouviu sons de alguém correndo para a rua.  
Locke, que descera para o pátio com seu rifle de caçada, acenou para Kate com a cabeça e os dois foram até o portão, chegando a ver um carro descendo a avenida a toda velocidade.

- Está tudo bem, ele já foi! – assegurou Locke.  
Sun, Jin, Charlie, Hurley e os Hume começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, quando Kate percebeu que Sawyer ainda estava no chão.  
Ele segurava o ombro direito e de seus dedos escorria muito sangue.  
Dando um grito ela correu até ele:  
- Sawyer! Você está ferido!  
- Foi só de raspão, não é nada... – disse ele com a voz rouca.  
Os outros se aproximaram apavorados.  
Locke examinou o ferimento e improvisou um curativo com grande presteza, enquanto Desmond chamava a emergência.

Sawyer deu o contra, gemendo de dor:  
- Não preciso de emergência, isso não é nada! Gordy é um imbecil, nem pra atirar a dez metros ele serve!  
Hurley fez um som de surpresa, mas não falou nada.  
- Você tem que ir para o hospital, James – disse Locke – a hemorragia está muito forte.  
- Eu não vou pra nenhum hospital – insistiu ele coma respiração curta.  
- Você VAI sim! – sentenciou Kate, autoritária.  
Ele olhou para ela como um menino repreendido.  
- Uou, calma aí...  
Ele quis chamá-la de algum apelido engraçado para varrer aquele olhar de pavor do rosto dela, mas por algum motivo, sua língua fico enrolada e tudo ficou escuro de repente.

Os para-médicos chegaram segundos depois de Sawyer desmaiar e ele foi rapidamente transportado para o hospital.  
Dentro da ambulância, Kate tentava entender o que comentavam sobre o estado dele, mas paralisada de aflição, não conseguia tirar sentido de uma só palavra.  
Em todo caso, a hemorragia parecia ter diminuído e os profissionais não estavam frenéticos como nos seriados de TV, quando os pacientes estavam em risco de morte, o que a deixou mais tranqüila.  
Ele ainda estava desacordado quando chegaram ao hospital e tudo que ela pôde fazer foi ficar parada na recepção enquanto o conduziam para a sala de emergência.

O tempo não parecia passar para Kate.  
Andando pelo corredor de alto a baixo, ela se perguntava porque tudo de ruim sempre acabava acontecendo com Sawyer e porque a vda não se cansava de maltratá-lo tanto. Será que ele mereceria uma trégua?  
Ninguém aparecia com alguma noticia e a essa altura, Kate já se encostava na parede para esconder as lágrimas.  
Para sua surpresa foi avistada por Juliet e Sayid.  
Os dois estavam muito bem vestidos, como para um encontro. Ao saber do acontecido, Juliet se ofereceu para saber do estado de Sawyer.  
Hurley, Locke, Charlie e os Kwons já haviam chegado, Desmond havia ficado no condomínio com o rifle de Locke para tomar conta.  
Kate estava com muita pena de Hurley, o pobre rapaz estava morrendo de culpa por ter trazido para casa quem ele julgava ser um ladrão que acabar ferindo Sawyer.  
- Bem que ele me avisou – disse Hurley, amuado – Sawyer me disse que o cara não prestava... eu trouxe um bandido pra dentro de casa e isso quase matou Sawyer. E eu ainda briguei, quando ele tentou me avisar.

Locke endereçou a Hurley um de seus olhares significativos que sempre intrigavam Kate, porque provavam que ele sabia muito mais do que dizia.  
- Não fique assim, Hurley. Tenho certeza de que as coisas não são como está pensando – aconselhou o síndico.  
- Hurley, esse cara já conhecia Sawyer, eles são inimigos de muitos anos. Não tem nada a ver com você – explicou Kate.  
Esperançado, Hugo indagou:  
- Tem certeza?  
- Tenho sim.  
Charlie, pragmático como sempre, apoiou o amigo do seu jeito:  
- Viu, Hurley, você não tem culpa do cara ser chave de cadeia. Relaxa...  
- Pôxa, Charlie, não fala assim dele...  
Os dois começaram a discutir vagamente, enquanto Kate se prometia ter uma conversa séria com Locke ainda hoje. Estava farta de segredos e dubiedades.

Juliet voltou enfim, com boas noticias.  
- Sawyer está bem, a bala tinha rompido uma artéria, daí a hemorragia, mas ela já foi reconstruída e a bala foi retirada com sucesso. O estado dele é estável e já vai ser levado para o quarto. Daqui a pouco um de vocês vai poder falar com ele por alguns minutos. Deu tudo certo, podem relaxar.

Kate sentiu como se pudesse respirar outra vez. Os amigos se confraternizaram e até Charlie exclamou, disfarçando a satisfação:  
- Eu disse, esse cara é casca grossa, não morre fácil!  
Apesar de ser meio maldosa da parte de Charlie, Kate achou essa, uma definição singularmente apropriada de Sawyer.

Kate viu Juliet e Sayid conversando discretamente. A paquera do outro dia tinha progredido bastante.  
Juliet se veio conversar com ela.  
- Você e Sayid estão saindo juntos?  
- Esse é o primeiro encontro – disse ela, dando uma de suas risadas soltas, que sempre chocavam Kate – Mas vamos esperar um pouco, até Sawyer ser levado para o quarto.  
- Ele está bem mesmo? – Kate quis confirmar.  
- Está mesmo, se passar bem a noite, amanhã já vai pra casa – e observando Kate, a médica indagou – Você gosta muito dele, não é?  
Kate abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo.  
- Então, deduzo que não vai pra Boston com Jack.  
- Não, não vou.  
- Por causa dele?  
Kate balançou a cabeça:  
- Por minha causa.  
- Melhor assim – concluiu Juliet.

Autorizada pelo médico a esperar no quarto até que Sawyer acordasse, Kate folheava a carta que ele a obrigara a ler.  
Tinha achado dentro do bolso da calça que a enfermeira lhe entregou, junto com a camisa e os sapatos que tiraram dele na emergência.  
Relendo a carta com mais atenção, pode então, ver que o papel já era meio amarelado e amassado e o envelope, datado – tudo que ela não tivera condições de perceber antes.  
Sawyer começou a se mexer e a abrir os olhos lentamente.  
Estranhando o lugar, ele franziu a testa até relembrar o acontecido.  
- Você está bem – disse Kate suavemente – removeram a bala e suturaram sua artéria, está tudo bem.  
- E os outros? Alguém mais se feriu? Hurley?  
- Estão todos bem. Gordy fugiu, você acha que ele vai voltar?  
Ele suspirou contrafeito.  
- Agora aquele filho da puta vai sumir. Ele tem complexo de Poderoso Chefão, só que traz a arma e esquece o canoli. Faz a merda e depois foge.  
- Bem, o BO do atentando contra você foi feito de qualquer jeito. Talvez peguem ele.  
- Espero que não... não quero ver aquele cara nunca mais na vida- e se interrompeu ao ver a carta nas mãos de Kate.

Suavemente, ela começou:  
- Eu li, li e reli. Queria entender o que significava tudo isso e aí eu entendi: você quer ser odiado! Mas faltava saber porquê. Então, eu reparei na data do envelope – Bicentenario da América, Knoxville, Tennessee.  
Os olhos dele imploravam,  
- Kate...  
- Você era um menino, o quê? Oito, nove anos? Essa carta não foi escrita pra você, você escreveu ela. Como eu pude me esquecer? Seu nome é James Ford, não Sawyer.  
Ele fechou os olhos, franzindo o rosto, cansado.  
- Era o nome dele, era um vigarista. Seduziu minha mãe pra pegar o dinheiro. Deixou os dois na miséria, fez um estrago danado. Aí eu escrevi essa carta, achando que um dia, eu ia achar e matar ele!  
Ele fez uma pausa, se sentindo ridículo por mais essa ironia da vida.  
- Mas sabe o que é mais triste? Quando eu tinha dezenove anos, precisei de seis mil pra pagar uns caras que tavam me ameaçando. Aí achei uma mulher bonita, com um marido otário. Peguei tudo que era deles pra mim. Foi assim que eu comecei. Que acha dessa tragédia? Eu virei o homem que queria matar. _Eu virei Sawyer!_

E tudo fez sentido.  
O ódio por si mesmo, suas inseguranças sobre quem era de verdade e o tipo de pessoa que podia ser, tudo!  
Lembrou a Kate sua própria repulsa por ter, para sempre dentro dela, uma parte de Wayne.  
E entendeu, por fim, o motivo dela se sentir tão atraida por Sawyer, desde sempre: eram duas almas sombrias e perdidas, procurando por luz, mas nem sempre conseguindo reconhecê-la.  
Eles eram tão iguais...  
Se olharam e não foi necessário dizer ou explicar mais nada.

Sawyer suspirou profundamente, se sentindo idiota por Kate estar segurando aquela carta inútil.  
Querendo mudar de assunto, comentou cansado:  
- Você acabou mesmo me arrastando pra um hospital, heim?  
- Pois é, sou uma maluca, com mania de trazer doentes e feridos para ver um médico.  
Ele virou os olhos.  
- Tá, mas se eles cortaram alguma coisa que não deviam, vou te processar!  
- Arrã, - ela fez, contente pela tirada dele, no velho estilo.  
- Hurley tá arrasado – lembrou ela.  
- Por quê? – indagou ele, meio lento.  
- Porque ele tá achando que que é o culpado por você ter sido ferido.  
Sawyer gemeu.  
- E é pra eu fazer o quê?  
Ela se levantou e recomendou:  
- Seja bonzinho!  
Ele rosnou, tentando se preparar para ser engolfado num mar de sentimentalismo chamado Hugo Reyes.  
Mas, vá lá, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim, pensou enquanto via Kate sair para chamar Hurley.


	39. Chapter 39

CAPÍTULO 39

O dia estava excepcionalmente bonito.  
Era quase como se quisesse ser uma compensação para uma noite de sofrimento.  
Kate acabou não indo para a delegacia, alegando doença.  
Não tinha como ir trabalhar, estava tão exausta na noite anterior que, mal tirou os sapatos, se jogou na cama, dormindo de roupa e tudo.  
Um telefonema perto do meio-dia a arrancou do sono num pulo: era do hospital, avisando que Claire estava de alta da maternidade.  
Mais uma vez tinha esquecido dela, pensou chateada.  
Teve a idéia de combinar com Charlie de irem juntos buscar Claire e o bebê, quando o telefone tocou outra vez. Era o hospital de novo, dessa vez para informar que Sawyer também teria alta à tarde.  
Satisfeita com a noticia, correu para se vestir.

Kate saía da casa de Charlie quando avistou Locke trabalhando no jardim.  
Tentara esclarecer todos os segredos que Locke aparentemente possuía sobre Hurley e Sawyer, ontem mesmo, mas a oportunidade simplesmente não surgira.  
Mas julgando que agora seria um bom momento, foi até ele, abordando-o sem rodeios.  
- Oi, John! Será que podemos conversar?  
Ele sorriu no seu jeito calmo de sempre, fazendo uma pala com a mão sobre os olhos, para se proteger do sol.  
- Será um prazer! Sobre o que quer conversar? Hurley ou a carta de James para Sawyer?  
- Você sabe da carta? – se espantou Kate.  
- Sei de muita coisa... eu a vi ontem com a carta quando saiu do quarto de James, no hospital.  
Era verdade, Kate havia esquecido de devolver a carta para ele e acabara trazendo-a junto com as roupas de Sawyer.

- Você é muito observador, Locke – disse ela meio azeda.  
- Pode dizer: sou intrometido. Então, por onde quer começar?  
Pensando um pouco, ela escolheu o que pareceu mais fácil.  
- Eu ouvi o homem que atirou no Sawyer dizer que Hurley ganhou milhões na loteria, isso é verdade?  
- Sim, Hugo é milionário, ele ficou bastante famoso na época do prêmio, saiu na TV, nos jornais...  
- Não devo ter prestado atenção... e Sawyer sabia disso?  
- Sim, contei para ele pouco depois de virem morar aqui.  
- Por quê?  
- Porque Hugo é ingênuo e tinha acabado de sair da casa dos pais, precisava de proteção e como sabia que Sawyer era seu amigo, pensei: quem melhor que um ex-vigarista para proteger Hurley de aproveitadores?  
- Nunca teve medo que Sawyer acabasse roubando Hurley?  
- Não – respondeu Locke peremptório.

Kate riu levemente.  
- Por isso você ficava pegando no pé de Hurley sobre ele ter dinheiro ou comprar coisas baratas...  
- É, bem... um homem tem que se divertir um pouco! – Locke exclamou com uma cara marota.  
- Que maldade... – ela exclamou achando graça.  
- Sabe – ele prosseguiu – Hurley é dono aqui do condomínio e do Frango Frito – de toda a rede, não só da loja onde trabalha. Nunca estranhou os horários dele serem tão flexíveis?  
Kate arregalou os olhos. Locke explicou:  
- Hurley quer ter uma vida anônima, ele acredita que o dinheiro lhe trouxe azar.  
Kate balançou a cabeça, incrédula.  
- Então, você e Sawyer protegem Hugo.  
- Isso mesmo.  
- Muito bem – disse ela agradavelmente surpresa – Agora a segunda parte. Como sabe da carta de Sawyer?  
- Sawyer é meu pai.  
- Como?!

- Fui um filho adotivo, criado por uma boa família. Quando cresci, tive a idéia infeliz de procurar meus pais biológicos. Sem entrar em detalhes desnecessários, encontrei meu pai, se chamava Anthony Cooper. Pareceu muito feliz de me conhecer e ficamos amigos.  
A voz dele engrossou, como para disfarçar a emoção.  
- Ele tinha insuficiência renal e eu, claro, doei um de meus rins para ele, sem pestanejar. Como agradecimento, ele me largou no hospital, logo depois do transplante e fugiu, sem a menor explicação.  
Locke deu uma pausa, abalado.  
- Com o tempo, descobri que ele era vigarista de profissão e que usava vários nomes falsos, entre eles, Tom Sawyer.

Kate começou a entender.  
- Logo que James veio morar aqui, me intrigou ele sempre se apresentar como "Sawyer", já que se chama Ford. Então eu o investiguei...  
- E descobriu tudo sobre a tragédia da família dele – adivinhou Kate.  
- Outra cortesia de meu velho pai – disse Locke, amargurado.  
- Que coincidência inacreditável! Vocês dois virem parar no mesmo lugar!  
- Não confunda coincidência com destino, Kate – sentenciou John.  
Kate o observou desconfiada.  
Hurley tinha razão, Locke era muito estranho, pensou ela arrepiada.  
- Você contou para James? – indagou ela.  
- Ele tinha o direito de saber, foi uma conversa inusitada – reconheceu Locke.  
- Ainda bem que não contou o paradeiro de Cooper, Sawyer seria capaz de cumprir a promessa da carta e matá-lo.  
- Mas eu contei!

Kate gelou e indagou com medo:  
- Por que fez isso? Não pensou nas conseqüências? O que queria? Que Sawyer se vingasse de seu pai pra você? – provocou ela, indignada.  
John se levantou devagar e respondeu secamente:  
- Não fez diferença saber o paradeiro de meu pai. Cooper morreu há cinco anos, de enfarte.  
Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, tonta de espanto.  
- Parece que a jornada de vingança de James foi inútil, como a carta – concluiu Locke.  
- Por que ele ainda guarda essa maldita carta? – Kate indagou tristemente, mais para si mesma do que para Locke.  
- Por que não é fácil se desligar do passado! – respondeu Locke no mesmo tom.  
_Eu sei..._  
Kate se levantou.  
Agradecendo a John Locke pela franqueza, voltou para sua casa melancolicamente.

Agora que sabia da fortuna de Hurley, Kate entendeu porque Locke não conseguia parar de brincar com ele e sentiu a mesma tentação de lhe jogar umas indiretas quando viu seu carrinho cacarecado e sua cara de pidão ao pegar carona com Charlie.  
Os dois amigos partiram entusiasmadíssimos no furgão, sendo seguidos por Kate em seu carro.  
Ao chegarem no hospital, porém, Charlie teve uma surpresa assaz desagradável: Thomas, o ex-namorado de Claire e pai de Aaron, resolvera dar as caras e estava lá com ela, segurando o filho no colo.  
O inglesinho ficou esverdeado de despeito e entrou num transe no qual só conseguia gaguejar e dizer coisas sem nexo.  
Sentindo vergonha por ele, Kate o arrastou para fora do quarto, diante do olhar de agradecimento de Claire. Tinha muitas coisas a acertar com o pai de seu filho e era melhor que Charlie não estivesse presente. Por isso, aceitou que ele a levasse para casa, para indignação do Charlie.

Sawyer, por outro lado, estava eufórico por sair do hospital.  
Ouviu impaciente a prescrição médica de antibióticos, analgésicos, repouso e alimentação. Também teria que trocar o curativo diariamente e voltar em cinco dias para remover a sutura.  
- Pode deixar, eu trago ele – garantiu Kate.  
Mas a última prova para sua paciência ainda estava por vir: obrigado a acatar o procedimento padrão de todo paciente sair na cadeira de rodas, Sawyer teve que se submeter, renegado, a ser empurrado por um prestimoso Hurley até a porta.  
Mas tentou encarar tudo de forma filosófica, imaginando que aquilo deveria ser algum carma a cumprir por seus inúmeros pecados, o que não impediu Kate de debochar de sua cara de sofrimento.  
Enfim no carro, Kate indagou:  
- Está se sentindo bem?  
Sawyer olhou para ela com uma expressão maquiavélica.  
- Toca pra churrascaria mais próxima, que eu fico ótimo!

De nada adiantaram os argumentos dela de que ele devia comer alimentos leves e nutritivos como o médico recomendara.  
Sawyer fincara o pé, irredutível, estava morto de fome e somente comida de verdade – e não canja de galinha – daria jeito.  
Ele comeu com apetite, mas bem menos do que o normal e, surpreendentemente, reconheceu que estava cansado.  
Ao chegar em casa, apesar de embaraçado, ficou tão genuinamente tocado ao ver os vizinhos à espera dele para as boas vindas, que se absteve de fazer piadas, mesmo depois que eles foram embora.

Se deitou lentamente na cama, colocando o braço ferido sobre uma almofada.  
Soltou um suspiro.  
Era bom estar em seu velho quarto...  
Principalmente com Kate ali, a seu lado, se espreguiçando como uma gatinha, virada de frente para ele, com aqueles olhos verdes imensos e apaziguadores, convidando-o a sonhar.  
Adormeceram quase ao mesmo tempo.

***

No dia seguinte, Sawyer já estava com seu charme natural praticamente restaurado, para todo bem e para todo mal.  
Sentando no pátio, preguiçosamente tomando sol, se permitia cochilar, sendo , de tempos em tempos, acordado por Sun ou Hurley para tomar algum remédio.  
A vida não podia ser muito melhor do que isso... ou até ficaria, assim que o braço parasse de doer tanto e pudesse voltar à ativa. Ele e a Sardenta tinham muito o que comemorar, pensou com um sorriso malicioso a dançar no rosto.

Reparando em Charlie andando como um cão de guarda na porta da casa de Claire, Sawyer se lembrou que fazia tempo que não tirava um sarro da cara dele.  
- Ei, o que você ta espionando aí, Austin Powers?  
Em outras circunstancias, Charlie pularia de cabeça em um embate com o sulista safado, mas apático e carente, ele apenas se sentou ao lado dele, pesaroso.  
- Thomas está lá dentro, com a Claire.  
- Quem diabos é Thomas?  
- O desgraçado que engravidou ela e a abandonou para ter o filho sozinha.  
- Oh... e qual o problema? Ele tinha que aparecer algum dia, né? – perguntou meio sem moral.  
Charlie o fuzilou com o olhar.  
- Eu não vou te contar nada, você quer é zoar comigo!  
- Hei, que é isso, Charles? Nunca faria isso! Um tiro muda um homem! Você está diante do meu novo eu! Meu novo eu não zoa com você... pode confiar, desabafa! – assegurou Sawyer.  
Solitário e temeroso, Charlie acreditou no incentivo.  
- Tenho medo da Claire querer reatar com esse cara, é isso!  
- Por que ela faria isso? Ele largou ela na pior...  
_Como fiz com Cassidy..._  
Mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que se ele estalasse os dedos, toda a raiva de Cassie se evaporaria e ela o aceitaria de volta em dois tempos.  
_Quem entende as mulheres?_  
Charlie estava ferrado!

- Bem, ele é o pai do Aaron... isso conta, ela vai preferir que o filho seja criado pelo pai. E sabe-se lá se ela ainda gosta dele?  
Num raro surto de solidariedade, Sawyer o confortou:  
- Que nada, o cara sumiu, foi você que ficou do lado dela, ela sabe que pode contar com você!  
Charlie balançou a cabeça, achando sentido nas palavras.  
- Além do mais, Charlie Boy, mulheres gostam de caras que fazem elas rirem. Acredite em mim, tenho larga experiência com isso.  
Charlie reconheceu o mérito dele:  
- Pois é... ainda não me acostumei ainda com Kate largar um médico rico para ficar com você!

Com uma cara enfezada, Sawyer prosseguiu, agora maldoso:  
- Mesmo que a nova mamãe ria mais _de_ você, do que _com_ você, já é alguma coisa.  
- Você acha mesmo?  
- Nunca acreditei tanto numa coisa em toda a minha vida! – respondeu com cara-de-pau.  
Finalmente notando a ironia, Charlie reclamou:  
- Você não disse que não ia me zoar, que tinha esse lance de "novo você"?  
- Foi, só que meu "novo eu" é a cara do antigo! – ele desferiu o último golpe.

Nesse instante, eles viram Kate entrando. Dando uma cotovelada em Charlie, Sawyer exclamou:  
- O papo tá ótimo, agora dá o fora!  
Charlie acenou para Kate e retomou seu posto na porta do apartamento.  
Curiosa com a atitude dele, Kate indagou:  
- Algum problema?  
- Barney Rubble com medo de perder Betty e BamBam!  
Ela riu.

- Oh! Que bobagem... o tal de Thomas só veio oferecer uma pensão pro Aaron.  
- Mas era só isso mesmo que ela queria dele?  
- Acredite ou não, Claire gosta do Charlie!  
Sawyer balançou a cabeça e depois disse, insolente:  
- Você não trabalha mais não, é?  
Ela retrucou à altura:  
- Vim almoçar com Claire, pra compensar por não ter ido visitá-la no hospital.  
- Conversa! Você veio aqui me ver!  
- Você é patético! – disse ela irritada.  
Ele sorriu triunfante e os dois se mediram, desafiadores.  
Se beijaram acaloradamente, ele para provar que estava certo, ela para provar que ele estava errado. Como não chegaram a uma conclusão, continuaram, sem pressa, no sensual dançar das bocas!

A semana passou rápida e tranqüila.  
Para alegria de Charlie, Thomas acertou a pensão para o filho e voltou para a Australia.  
Gordy acabou sendo preso em Nevada, mas não pelo tiro em Sawyer e sim por ter sido reconhecido por uma de suas vítimas de um golpe recente.  
Jack voltou a procurar Kate com a desculpa de se despedir, mas acabou se convencendo que não havia mais volta para eles. Apesar de magoado, ele contou, cheio de esperança e entusiasmo, seus planos de recomeço profissional e pessoal, emocionando Kate. Entre lágrimas – especialmente dele – os dois se despediram, desejando sinceras felicidades um ao outro.  
Sun e Jin toparam entrar no programa de fertilidade de Juliet, para conseguirem ter um filho.

Sawyer se recuperou depressa do ferimento e, embora se fizesse de durão, voltou, sem ninguém precisar mandar, ao hospital para retirar os pontos.  
Ao chegar em casa, encontrou Kate esperando-o na cozinha com Hurley e contou que tinha visto Sayid no hospital, de novo.  
- O Habib vai acabar alugando um quarto lá, pra facilitar as visitas.  
- Sayid e Juliet estão firmes – informou Kate, contente.  
Sawyer deu uma risada.  
- Sayid tem é mania de louras. Já perdi a conta das namoradas louras dele.

Kate riu duvidando.  
- É sério! Primeiro teve a patricinha alta de perna fina, que era uma gata. Depois teve uma que era a cara da Jodie Foster e agora tem a médica pedaçuda.  
Balançando a cabeça, Kate exclamou:  
- Cala a boca!  
- O quê? Não ta me acreditando?  
Hurley afiançou:  
- È verdade, parecia gêmea da Jodie Foster e tinha um cachorrinho lindo... – acrescentou.

- Isso! O rei da esfiha ainda ficava levando o cachorro pra passear, era ridículo! Mas não durou nada, claro!  
Teimosa, Kate afirmou:  
- Pode ser, mas ele e Juliet vão dar certo!  
Rindo da disposição sentimental de Kate, ele pegou uma maçã e começou a comê-la, entre debochado e sensual.  
- Você fica uma graça quando tá romântica, Sardenta!

_Que espírito de porco!_, pensou ela, acompanhando cada mordida, meio hipnotizada.  
Ia mostrar só pra ele... mais tarde!  
Cativado por uma idéia repentina, Hurley exclamou:  
- Sabe, a gente podia ter um cachorro! Eu adoro chihuahuas!  
Sawyer franziu a testa:  
- Só por cima do meu cadáver!


	40. EPÍLOGO

EPÍLOGO

_Meses depois_

Kate acordou lentamente.  
Sua primeira consciência foi a da pele nua dele contra a sua. O coração, batendo embaixo do seu, a forma sinuosa de Sawyer, por baixo dela.  
De olhos fechados, começou, instintivamente, a beijar o rosto, o queixo, a boca, o pescoço, até fazer a festa no peito largo e musculoso, subindo sobre ele, como um enorme e confortável colchão, no qual podia se encaixar à gosto.

Sawyer acordou torturado pelo exigente toque de proprietária de Kate, que ele reconheceria dentre mil toques, em mil anos, estivesse dormindo, acordado ou morto.  
Afoito, a virou de costas, prendendo possessivamente as mãos dela ns suas, beijando e acariciando o formato de seu rosto com a língua, levando-a ao delírio, antecipando, como sempre, todo momento que pudesse ter com aquela mulher imprevisível.

Combativos ou ternos, passionais ou românticos, alegres ou intensos, aqueles, eram sempre instantes de infinita realização, contentamento e sensualidade, que os atordoava e surpreendia.  
Já haviam desistido de evitar ou negar o impacto que se causavam mutuamente ou entender o que aquilo significava para eles a longo prazo: o agora estava mais do bom.

Continuaram na cama abraçados, tentando recuperar o fôlego, quando ouviram o cachorrinho de Hurley latindo no corredor.  
Sawyer rosnou:  
- Um dia ainda faço ensopado dessa coisa! Tem som mais neurótico do que latido de chihuahua? É nojento!  
Se espreguiçando na cama, Kate riu, lembrando da facilidade com Hurley enrolara Sawyer e trouxera o cachorrinho para casa.  
- Anda logo, se levanta ou vamos perder o avião! Cassidy vai ficar uma fera se a gente se atrasar!

Sawyer grunhiu de novo.

O último mês havia sido uma batalha de negociações com Cassidy para que ela permitisse que Sawyer se aproximasse da filha. A fúria e o despeito por ele ter aparecido tantos anos depois e ao lado de outra mulher, compreensivelmente, não foram nada fáceis para ela superar. Só mesmo os olhos brilhantes de Clementine ao ver o pai pela primeira vez foram capazes de convencê-la.  
Muito a contra-gosto, concordou, desde que Sawyer fosse para o Novo México e não tirasse a menina do estado.  
Sawyer aceitou na hora.  
Ficara chocado ao ver a linda garotinha loura com um queixo igual ao seu, mas fôra o olhar dela, que ele notou por um relance, quando Cassidy lhe ordenou, nervosa que voltasse ao quarto, que convenceu Sawyer que nada seria capaz de fazê-lo desistir de rever a filha. Tinha sido um olhar confiante, divertido e desafiador e ele se viu nela!  
Kate ficou encantada com a garotinha:  
- Ela é linda, igualzinha a você, quando sorri!  
No final, ele e Cassidy acabaram chegando a um acordo pelo bem de Clementine.

Mas agora, estava tremendo por dentro. Ele se esticou na cama e ficou olhando o teto, apavorado.  
Sem lhe dar tempo para pensar, Kate o cutucou:  
- Anda, Sawyer, levanta e faz um café pra mim, estou morta de fome.  
Ele a observou irritado.  
- E por que _você_ não faz café pra mim? Eu ia gostar daquele capuccino...  
- Por que eu não sou sua cozinheira – rebateu ela, preguiçosa – Quer saber? Você tem razão, um capuccino vai cair muito bem – disse ela com cara malandra.  
Sawyer a encarou com assobrado divertimento.

_Mas que folgada..._ pensou antes de se jogar sobre ela, exigindo um pagamento adiantado pelo café.  
Kate deu uma gargalhada e olhando o relógio na cabeceira, resolveu relaxar: tinha muitos vôos para Albuquerque...

FIM


End file.
